


I Know You're Out There Somewhere

by Melissa92863



Category: Alec Hardy - Fandom, Broadchurch
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, First Love, Love Eturnal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 141,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa92863/pseuds/Melissa92863
Summary: My take on Alec's younger years and the woman he loved before Tess. This is a fix it for Alec. I love Alec Hardy like most of you do. I wanted to see him happy in all ways of his life. Most of these are my head cannon's. I only used the situations in some cases later on in the story to give a nod to the original creators. This was a labor of love for me. I hope you enjoy!Recently reformatted so you can read easier.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> During reformatting my original publish dates got lost. I usually did it in three chapters published at one time.   
> These are the dates i took off the old format.  
> 30 July,2017  
> 20 Sept.2017  
> 15 Nov. 2017  
> 31,Dec. 2017  
> 1 March, 2018  
> 8, April 2018  
> 27 may 2018

June 21, 1980 Broadchurch, Dorset, South Hampton (9 years old)  
Nine-year-old Alec Hardy sat stone faced, knees tucked under his chin, on Harbor Cliff beach in Broadchurch, near the big cliff looking out dully at the water. He’d be in Broadchurch 6 weeks for summer holiday from Glasgow, Scotland with his bickering parents in tow. Alec was already bored and felt more awkward here than he did at what passed for home in Glasgow. Six weeks of dodging his parents fights in a strange place the shy little boy was more in hell here than there.   
Down the way on the public beach an eight and a half year old strawberry blond little girl with sea green eyes in a navy blue sailor one piece bathing suite with a plated skirt and pig tails was building a sand castle. Her parents back at a rented Caravan on a nooner. She was told not to go into the water. She saw the little boy sitting alone. She frowned and started walking to where he sat. She sat down beside him and smiled then knocked his arm. He looked over then moved over so she did too. She knocked his arm again.   
“Hi, I’m Roxy what’s your name little boy.” She asked. Alec just looked at the little girl still stone faced.   
“I don’t like girls.” He said put off.   
“That’s a funny name.” She giggled.   
“Well, I like everybody.” She said as he slid again in the other direction.   
“I was building a sand castle and wondered if you wanted to help me. I haven’t found anyone to play with yet.” She said still smiling. “  
I don’t play with girls. I don’t play at all.” He said tucking his face down making his Chesnutt hair an auburn.   
“Why not?” She asked.   
“I just don’t.” He said. his voice muffled a little she could tell he was crying.   
“Aww, don’t cry. Look, come and help me with the sand castle and I’ll share my lunch with you.” She offered.   
“I am hungry. I left the campsite without taking anything.” He said looking up and at her with big brown eyes.   
“You can have half my loney sandwich I have chips and a pickle and a banana. I’ll give you half. Pretty please.” She smiled showing she had lost some teeth.   
“Ok.” He said smiling back revealing he had lost some himself.   
“What is a loney sandwich?” He asked.   
“Well, it’s really a bull-loney sandwich but I think that’s too close to cussing.” She said shaking her head.   
“Oh. My name is Alec and your Roxy, right?” He asked.   
“Yes. It’s nice to meet you Alec.” She said putting out her hand. 

“Uh, well ok. Nice to meet you Roxy.” He shook her hand and then wiped it on his pants.   
“Come on let’s finish the sand castle.” She said as she looked at what he was wearing.   
“Where’s your swim suit?” She asked. He held it up.   
“Go over there and change at the changing huts.” She said as he ran and did just that. He came back with his swimming trunks on. His clothes neatly folded in his arms. He was tall for his age and skinny.   
“See that towel and umbrella? That’s mine you can put them there.” She said as he ran off again and put his things with hers. She was tall for age too. About at the boy’s neck. He ran back and started to help with the castle. Both of them worked an hour and it was done.   
“Castle Russell.” She exclaimed.   
“No, Castle Hardy.” He said. “How about Castle Russell/Hardy.” She said. Alec looked at it and though that’s fair. She did most of the work.   
“Yeah ok, but I still don’t like girls.” He said.   
“I still like everybody. You want to eat now?” She asked.   
“Yeah, I’m starving.” He said. As they walked to the umbrella and sat under its shade. Roxy took out the sandwich and handed half to Alec and then took out the chips the pickle and the banana and halved them with the plastic knife. The chips she sorted.   
“Thank you.” Alec said.   
“Your welcome, Alec. Here are some chips.” She said.   
“Their, not chips their Crisps.” He said a mouth full of sandwich.   
“I like the mustard.” Roxy looked at him.   
“We call them Chips in Texas. That’s where I’m from. It’s spicy brown mustard.” She said.   
“Well, I’m from Scotland and that’s what their called. Just to let you know. Your American then I guess.” He said.   
“Yeah, we’re on Vacation.” She said.   
“Holiday, we are too.” He said.   
“Holiday sounds prettier than vacation.” She said.   
“I think so.” he said. “Alec, do you like to skate board?” She asked.   
“No, but I like to watch. My dad said I’m too clumsy to try. Usually I don’t talk too much either. Children are to be seen and not heard, my Mum says.” Alec said. Roxy frowned.   
“Yeah, I have to find things to do. I’m an only child.” Roxy said as they finished lunch. She handed him a water thermos and gave him a Styrofoam cup. He poured himself some water and drank it down and filled it again.   
“Thanks.” He said.   
“Your welcome.” She said again.   
“Your nice for a girl.” He said.   
“I try to be nice to everyone.” She said. “  
I have an older brother and sister. They’re in University. I don’t really know them.” Alec said.   
“Alec would you like to be friends. I know I’m a girl and you don’t seem to like girls but, my daddy said I was more like a boy in a lot of ways. I like to climb trees and I love Atari and I like sports. I’m on my local soccer team. Daddy calls me a Tom boy.” Roxy said.  
“You like Atari? I brought mine. I have Asteroids and few others. Want to come and play?” He asked.   
“I’ll have to ask first.” She said.   
“Ok. Where are you staying?” He asked.   
“At the caravan park. Just over there.” She pointed.   
“Ok let’s go.” He said helping her pick up the lunch trash, then helping her with the things she brought at the beach back to the caravan. Roxy knocked first and her mother answered.   
“Mama, this is Alec Hardy. He’s from Scotland. He helped me build my sand castle. Can I go to his folks and play Atari?” She asked. Roxy’s mother looked the little boy up and down. How far to where you’re staying?” She asked.   
“At the campsite Ma’am.” Alec said.   
“How old are you?” She asked. “  
I’m 9 years old.” Alec said.   
“Well ok but be back when the lights come on.” She said.   
“Oh, and Roxy come get dressed.” Her mother said.   
“I’m Leena. My husband Ron is out at the moment.” She said. Leena Russell was a beautiful woman with dark hair and blue eyes and light complexion.   
“Nice to meet you Mrs. Russell.” Alec said offering his hand. Leena giggled and shook his hand.   
“Roxy he’s a young gentleman.” She said. Roxy smiled big and went inside.   
“Be back soon Alec.” She said as he waited outside. She came outside with a tank top and pink shorts on. Alec rolled his eyes.   
“Girls.” He said under his breath.   
“Be careful.” Leena said.   
“We will.” They said in unison. With Roxy occupied they were left to have the rest of day to themselves. Leena thought.   
“He’s a cute little boy.” They walked on to the campsite and his parents camper.   
“Hey wait up.” Roxy said.   
“Ok.” Alec said.   
“Do you read a lot?” He asked.   
“Not really, I have dys-something.(Dyslexia)” She said.   
“What’s that?” He asked scrunching up his face.   
“I see words bassackards.” She said and he laughed.   
“Bass what?” He asked.   
“Bassackards.” She said. “Oh backwards?” He said.   
“That’s what I said Alec.” She said crossing her arms. “  
Oh well, maybe you’d like me to read too you. That dys-something sounds painful. Does it hurt when you read?” He asked.   
“Na, I just can’t understand a lot of what the book is trying to say. Yes. I’d like you to read too me. But it might be girl stuff.” She said.   
“How about Alice in Wonderland. That would be a compromise.” He said.   
“Ok. But I’d rather play Atari first.” She said. When they got to his parent’s camper his folks were gone somewhere.  
Alec went inside first to see. Then he had Roxy come in and they started playing Atari. Roxy was really good at Asteroids beating him several times and then letting him win more. They had a good time playing for a while and dinner time came around still no folks. He found some popcorn and soda’s and popped it on the stove. He halved it with her and they ate on the picnic bench outside. Alec had very few friends if at all and she was so much like a boy the only thing reminding him was the pink outfit and the pig tails. He overlooked that for now. At the end of the day he was warming up to this girl. She made him laugh and forget how clumsy his father said he was. He walked her home way before the lights came on.   
“Canna see you tomorrow? Maybe show me what you can do on a skate board?” He asked.   
“Yeah, come tomorrow afternoon about 1. I have to go to town with my folks.” Roxy said.   
“See ya then Roxy.” Alec said.   
“See ya Alec.” Roxy said and she went inside and he went back to the camper.   
The days passed and into the second week they had finished Alice in Wonderland and were working on Through the looking glass. They had found a place in the park to sit under a Walnut tree and hang out. Him reading to her. They played Marbles for a break, her winning all the aggies. He was also trying to help her with her dys-something by helping her by reading aloud.   
“I’m just stupid.” Roxy said.   
“You are not, sit here and read it too me. You can do it.” He said. She took a breath and let it out and then read pretty well although making a few mistakes which Alec had learned not to hurt her feelings.   
Alec was patient with her for one and always talked in a helpful voice. Roxy was helping him too. Teaching him kindness and not everyone thought he was clumsy. He would take her down and they would get 99’s and eat them on the beach where they had met. Time passed fast for them. Roxy grew on Alec and before she left back to Texas they were best friends. Pushing each other and knocking into each other. He’d watch her climb trees and come down to the lowest branch and hang upside down, her pig tails hanging down which meant he had to pull on them. Him running and her right after him. She’d tag him and he’d run after her. Then the day came they had to say goodbye.   
“I never thought I’d say this Roxy but you’re my best friend. I still don’t like girls though.” He said.   
“You’re my best friend too Alec. I still like everybody. Here I wrote my address down so you could write me. Daddy said we’ll come back next year.” She said.   
“He patted himself and found a scrap of paper. He wrote his address down in Scotland. Then took his polaroid camera from around his shoulder and he took two pictures of them together.   
“I’ll miss you Alec. She said.   
“I’ll miss you too Roxy, even if you are girl.” He said, and Roxy got into the rented car and they were off for the train station in Dorset. Roxy and Alec both waving goodbye a little sadly.   
All during the year they were apart they’d write little notes about what they were doing and during that time the letters stopped from him for a while. He wrote her that he had, had appendicitis and nearly died but he was fine now. He told her he had a really knarly scar from it.   
The next summer when they were ten years old. It was just like they left off. But he had glasses now. Aviator shaped and heavy tortoiseshell making him look geeky, but she never noticed. He’d get so hot, sweat kept them on the tip of his nose most of the time.   
They’d go to the carnival and to the new arcade. Their parents never worrying too much about them. She agreed his scar from the operation was truly knarly. Their parents pacified them with money to play the games, go to the movies and the carnival. By then end of the second year they were issuing pinky promises for their secrets and him reading to her still. She’d done better this last year in school him working with her just those 6 weeks. By the end of the second summer the leaving would be harder. Him taking another picture of them together with the polaroid camera.   
The years went by and by the age of 13 things started to change. Alec told her he liked girls now. Puberty had hit for both of them. Alec almost didn’t recognize her. She was wearing makeup now and couldn’t be mistaken for a boy anymore. Alec had grown tall and had a growth spirt. He’d have another one to get to his adult height around 15.   
She still climbed trees but not in the dresses and skirts she wore. He was noticing how pretty she was too. He was far too shy to tell her though that would have to wait until they were 14.   
Then at 14 Roxy hit her full adult height at 5 foot 7. He was still working on his lacking an inch at 6 foot. Things began to change with them. They were still best friends but feelings were starting to grow between the two. Roxy got braces that year. But that didn’t matter to Alec. Alec was still gawky and skinny. But he had more confidence especially with her because she had called him “My Alec” and he started calling her “His Roxy”. It was that year they started holding hands and the parents began to worry. They’d run together hand in hand though Broadchurch he’d have her squealing and laughing. They were now sweethearts.   
Then in the darkened movie hall in the mezzanine they had both of their very first kiss pulling away giggling. A curfew was placed on Roxy be back by 10pm or grounding would accrue. They never missed it. Until 15 came and that was because they fell asleep at the place they had met at nine, sitting up next to a fire he made.   
Their parents agreed it was puppy love, telling them it would pass and be a memory soon enough. But somehow Alec and Roxy knew it was more than that. He’d given her a small 14 carat gold locket taking a picture of them both and putting it in it. It had cost him two months earnings from the paper he threw. Alec got up enough courage to ask Roxy to be his steady even though they were over 4,000 miles apart. At 15 Alec’s voice started to change and he didn’t have a lot of control of it. But Roxy never giggled at it and knew it would pass at some point.   
They were falling in love by the time it was time for her to go back at when they were 15. The night before she left they said they loved each other. As her family packed up she and Alec stood under the big Walnut tree at the park and held each other kissing occasionally. There was never any sexual implications because he knew they were too young for what could arise from that but love her he did and she him. Before they left they carved their initials with a heart into the tree. He walked her back. Both sad she was going so soon. It had only been 4 weeks this time and her father had laid down the law to them. Not really having to do so really.   
“That boy will never amount to a hill of beans Roxy. You are too young to be saddled with a baby and I’m going to break your plate if you are pregnant.” No matter how hard they protested her father growled louder at Alec. Her father yanked Roxy to the car. Her hand slipping out of his before he could get a good hold. They had taken the polaroid’s before coming to the caravan.   
“I love you Roxy!” Alec yelled.   
“I love you too Alec. See you next year!” She yelled. He watched as the rented car threw gravel and raced out of the caravan park. Alec would never be the same after that, her father just made him more determined. Her letters came and his the next year at 16 but her family was not coming back to Broadchurch. She had to get a PO box to get his letters. Her dad found out and so she had to close it thus it ended with her telling him. Dear Alec, daddy found out about the PO box, I’m sorry to tell you that under duress I have to stop writing you. This is not the end. Somehow, some way, we will meet again and be together. I will love you with all of my heart forever, Your Roxy.   
They cried for months on this separated by 4,000 miles plus. Neither dated. 5 years passed and she still wore the locket. 5 years of pain and loneliness for both of them. It had been innocent on both their parts. She couldn’t wait to turn 18 and when she did her father kept her at home until she learned her lesson on that “Scottish boy” as he called him. She eventually gave up and went to college for graphic arts.   
Then one day they were taking applications to live abroad on an exchange program when she was about to turn 20 in October. She was picked to go to the University of London for a year full one year scholarship. 

August 1991, London, England (20 Years old)  
Roxy walked briskly into the registrar’s office to enroll at the University of London wearing still the locket he had given her. She got her papers and filled them out, a million people there or so she thought. She was waiting in line to enroll when someone knocked into her. She ignored it. A few minutes later it happened again. She ignored it again. Then a man with a deep brogue whispered in her ear.  
“Hi, I’m Alec what’s your name little girl.” He asked. She turned around and there was Alec sporting a scraggly half grown beard.   
“My he’d gotten more handsome.” She said to herself.   
“Oh My God! Oh My God! Alec Hardy as I live and breathe!” She yelled. Alec standing there smiling.  
She didn’t wait for enrollment either she flung her arms around him and him her and they kissed there in front of God and everybody. He returned the favor in kind. Everyone stopped and looked. They kept on kissing until the awkward silence made them stop. They released each other.   
“That’s a funny name.” He said teasing her with the words she had spoken to him 11 years before as a child.   
“Roxy how are ya Darlin’?” He asked.   
“I’m fine now Alec but it’s been hell without you not knowing if you…” She began to cry.   
“Hush now. We found each other like you predicted.” He said putting his arm around her.   
“Are you? I mean do you…” she interrupted.   
“No, after you I just did my school work. I read and then I became a tutor after all those years working with you and your dys-something.” He grinned. “Dyslexia.” She said. “Yes, I know now. Do you still see bassackards Luv?” He asked.   
“I do. Oh my God after all these years!” She exclaimed.   
“Have you a boyfriend?” He asked.   
“Na, after you it was plow into school and work at the paper. I’m working on a degree in graphic arts. You?” She said.   
“Teaching. I think I’m doing Special Education Reading difficulties. Bet you know where I got that from. Dad is furious I’m wasting his money on something that doesn’t pay anything.” He said as they moved up in line.   
“Mum died a few years ago.” He said looking at the locket.   
“You’re still wearing that?” He asked smiling. “I’m sorry about your Mama. You got that from teaching me. Yes, I never got over you and me.” She said.   
“Mum’s at peace now and away from dad. I did. I found I wanted to help kids though helping you. Well, Roxy I didn’t either. Your even more beautiful now. Talk about Oh my God woman your gorgeous!” he said as they had not let each other go.   
“Alec, I saw beauty then in you but your, you’re a hunk now.” She said.   
“If you say so, Luv. I always felt less shy with you more of what I was supposed to be. I think I healed up nicely after all that clumsy gawky teenage shit.” He said, and she giggled.   
“Weren’t we the pair. Me with those braces and you with those geeky glasses.” She said.   
“Ah you mean these.” He said pulling out a new version of the geeky glasses and putting them on.   
“Those make you look like Clark Kent.” She said.   
“If my best friend says so.” Alec said hugging her again. “  
Yeah I never got over that either.” She said hugging him back.   
“So, ah do you still love me?” She asked. Alec looked at her.   
“Of course, I do Darlin’. Do you still love me?” He asked.   
“Yes, Alec I never stopped. There’s been no one else.” She said putting her forehead up to his. “Me either Darlin’. I waited for you. Looks like we waited for each other. When we were 15 we were too young for that besides I giggled just kissing you back then.” He said. “  
Yeah I don’t think you got over that either.” Roxy said. “  
Roxy, I have a flat to myself here in London. I don’t think this time I’m letting you out of my sight. Is your father still alive?” He asked.   
“Yes. So, you want me to come and stay with you?” She asked.   
“No, I want you to come and live with me. We’ve been robbed of 5 years, Roxy. I’ll wait not one second more.” He said as the line moved closer to the class registration area.   
“I have a dorm room issued.” She said.   
“Yes, and you can go there every once in a while to make it look like your living there and the library. You’ll hate it once you get there and see. I spent the first two years there. No privacy at all. Or that was the case in the men’s dorm. My flat isn’t much but I do have hot water and a small fridge and stove. I wonder, can you cook because I canna boil water.” He said.   
“I can.” She said.   
“Good.” He said as it was Roxy’s turn to register her classes.   
“Let me help you. I know a lot of the teachers here. He said as it was hard to let her go to sit and talk with the councilor. He feared she would vanish into thin air that is what it boiled down too. They talked it over with the councilor and killed two birds with one stone. They even managed having a couple of classes together. One Geology and then English Lit 3. They then got in line to pay for the full load each of classes. Roxy used vouchers provided by the University. She got picked for her grades. Him, a check from his dad. It was a warm day in the 80’s. She’s worn Bermuda shorts and a top him jeans and a t shirt and sneakers.   
“Have you unpacked yet?” He asked.   
“No. Just left my stuff in the room.” She said.   
“So how do you feel about living with me Roxy?” He asked as he put his arm around her again as they walked to the dorm.   
“Well, we never ah.” She said shyly. Looking at him.   
“No, we didn’t. We were 15 years old and had no business doing that then. Now is different. We’re adults now or what is passing for it. I won’t rush you because there are other things at play for you if or when we do. I had plenty of time to research it. That is if you want me. I know where best friends and that could ruin it. I’ll understand if you don’t.” Alec said opening the dorm door for her.   
“I canna go up Luv. Do you want me to stay so you can get your things or do you want me to go and come back later? I have a motor bike so If you have a lot I’ll have to get my friends van.” He said.   
“Let me go and get my suit case and carry on. I had plans to get the rest of the stuff when I got here. Alec why would I not want you? Why after 5 years of pining would I not. I was in anguish.” She said.   
“I was too. I haven’t been the same since your dad said I wouldn’t amount to a hill of beans. I was out to prove him wrong that’s for sure. He made me determined.” He said.   
“Go and get your stuff. We’ll figure out the rest later. Nothing has changed for me except that seeing you again, I know that I’m in love with something more than a dream now.” He said hugging her.   
“Me too Alec, I’ve actually loved you since I walked up to you at 8 and a half years old. I knew you were unhappy, and I wanted to make it better.” She said.   
“You did Luv, because you’re my first love and the love of my life. We’ve had many first together and they’ll be many more.” He said releasing her. She smiled and agreed, and he shooed her upstairs to get her stuff. She got on the elevator and the doors closed. He sat down in a strait chair nervous that she would come back down with or without her suitcase hearing the song “Should I stay or should I go” in his head but he realized he had made that decision a long time ago. If he ever saw her again he would never let her go.   
Upstairs the mood was the same. She called her parents and told them she got there just fine. She said nothing about seeing Alec and she wouldn’t. This time belonged to them. She went by her dorm room and the young woman she was to share it with seemed cold and aloof. She didn’t even say hello just her name Margret Sinclair.   
“This is your side and this is my side.” She said as she had gotten there first.   
“As long as your quite we’ll get along.” She said in an Irish brogue.   
“Ok.” Roxy said picking up her suitcase and carry on.   
“Where are you going?” Margret asked.   
“You don’t need to worry about quiet I’m going to get another dorm room. So, knock yourself out with all the room.” She said.   
“Pfft.’ Margret said.   
Roxy got her purse and lugged the suitcase to the elevator. When she got down he looked to see who was in the elevator and Roxy was struggling with the large suitcase. Alec got up quickly and helped her.   
“What do you have in here bricks?” He asked.   
“Yeah and I’m fixin’ to build me a new life with the man I love.” She said as he smiled.   
“Roxy I’ll go get the motor bike. A man could pull a muscle or two lugging this.” Alec said.   
“We don’t want that do we?” She asked.   
“No, it wouldn’t be a good thing, Luv.” He put it down and kissed her quickly and shot out the dorm room doors.   
“He always ran like a gazelle being chased by a cheetah.” She said.   
Quickly he brought his 1971 Triumph to the driveway of the dorm. He was a little out of breath when he came back in.   
“So, you have a motor bike?” He asked.   
“Daddy bought a Harley Dealership when I was 16. I have a ’84 Soft tail back in Texas. She said.   
“Great! So, we keep having the same interests. We’ve thought alike for many years now even as kids, me pulling those pig tails and chasing you around the caravan park. You do know that meant I liked you, right?” He asked lashing her bags with bungee cord on the back of the bike he had king/queen seats and a bar above the seat.   
“Yeah, we’ve been stuck on each other a long time Alec. Can we stop at a drug store?” I forgot to get some things before I left.” She asked.   
“Of course, I was going to ask if we could stop, I have some things to get too.” He said as he handed her a helmet and he put on his.   
“Hang on Roxy!” He said starting up the motorcycle.   
“You got it Darlin’!” She yelled and put her arms around his waist. Both of them, feeling like they could burst at that moment with joy.  
He took off, her yelling. “Yehaw!” Alec was so happy and Roxy the same as they road down the streets of London. He could feel the helmet on his back as she had her head on it. He had the most gorgeous woman in the world on the back of his bike. He thought.   
They stopped into a drug store down the street from his flat and went in. Her gathering items. Alec knew what he had to get but what kind and how many. He stopped by the condom section right across the feminine hygiene products. She waltzed down the isle looking at him and stopped right by him.   
“Ah, Alec what are you doing?” She asked. Him turn a bright shade of pink.   
“Shopping?” He said unconvincingly.   
“In need of Tampax are you?” She said.   
“Oh, I thought you might need some.” He asked the question hanging in the air.   
“Their over here and it might be nice if I helped you pick. Although, I really don’t know any more than you do about them. Other than they help prevent babies.” She said as she leaned in.   
“I’ll get on the pill just as soon as I can and not have to worry about buying them.” She said as they turned to look. He shrugged his shoulders and said.   
“Ok.” Still blushing a bit. They both looked and not a whole lot was available. They settled on the ribbed ones. Him reaching for a three pack and her a 12. His eyes got wide at that.   
“Are you expecting a lot of shagging?” He asked.   
“Aren’t you?” She asked.   
“Um well, Luv don’t you know the first few times for you might not be that great because…” She winked at him.   
“Now what was that for?” He asked.   
“I took care of that.” She said.   
“Huh?” He asked.   
“Well maybe not all but hopefully, enough.” She said.   
“What?” He asked louder.   
“Shush.” She said. She leaned in again. I got me a battery powered Alec.” She said.   
“You don’t say?” He exclaimed his face now red, people looking at them.   
“Shush!” She said.   
“Yeah, I really didn’t want to hurt the first time. I had every intention of finding you. I didn’t want anyone else to do it.” She said. He smiled.   
“Yes, I felt the same way. No one else would have been this special Luv. I don’t want to ever give myself to another woman. We’ll be each other’s one and only. Did you see how quickly we picked up where we left off.” He said.   
“I don’t want to give myself to another man. Ever. I did Alec.” She said as he took the condoms and she resisted.   
“I’ll get them you big Jessie. But you’re my big Jessie.” He rolled his eyes.   
“Are ya done?” He asked exasperated.   
“Yes, are you?” She asked.   
“Yes. I wanted to act responsible. But I’m glad we had the same thought.” He said as they went to pay for the items. Her hugging his arm. The man ringing up the items.   
“Afternoon Alec who’s this looker?” Chester asked.   
“Chester, this is the love of my life Roxy Russell. Roxy this is Chester Jones he’s the Chemist here.” Alec said.   
“Oh, so this is THE Roxy the girl you talk about all the time.” Chester said.   
“Yes, we just bumped into each other this morning at university registering.” Alec said.   
“Nice to meet you Mr. Jones.” Roxy said holding out her hand and Chester shaking it.   
“It’s Chester Luv, any friend of Alec’s is a friend of mine.” He said thinking how lovely she was and how happy Alec was finding her. He saw the condoms and came around the corner and took Alec back to the condom section and helped him choose better. He came back with thinner and spermicide with the ribs in a smaller pack but two separate packs.   
“Thanks Chester.” He said as Chester put the 12 pack under the counter to put back.   
“Your welcome.” Chester said. She paid for the items and they left.   
“You said the love of your life referring to me just now.” She said before getting on the bike.   
“Yes, because I believe you are Roxy my Darlin’.” He said holding her by the waist. She began to cry.   
“Oh, now why are you cryin’?” He asked. “That is the most beautiful thing anyone has said about me.” She said bawling in the middle of the street. He brought her into him and held her.   
“Alec, you’re the love of my life too.” She said her mascara running.   
“Now then it’s said Luv. Nothing has changed. Not in all these years. Looks to me like it will never change and we’ll grow old together with a bunch of kids running around maybe a dog or two.” He said kissing the top of her head.   
“I was just thinking that.” She said.   
“Great minds think alike. Now let’s go to our flat.” He said.   
“Ours. Not Russell/Hardy.” She said.   
“Ours. You’re going to live there with me. You’ll get a job and we’ll have a good life being poor but rich in love for a while.” He said. She giggled.   
“Hold it, you’re looking like a wee raccoon.” He said taking his thumbs and getting the water laden mascara off.   
“I’d rather you spoil my lipstick.” She said.   
“Um, yeah, I rather think I’d like that a lot better too.” He said smiling and then kissing her. He pulled back.   
“Alec, you have my red lipstick all over your face and neck.   
“Hum, don’t go taking it off just now. You’ve marked me as yours.” He said.   
“I suppose that’s true.” She said. “  
Get on the bike and let’s go to our flat.” He said smiling and letting her go. They got on roared off to their flat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Roxy renew relationship with a bit of a twist added this time. Both of age in both countires.

Alec’s Flat, London, England August, 1991  
As soon as they hit the flat door the suitcases got tossed to the side. Alec and Roxy enveloped themselves in each other’s arms tearing at each other’s clothes almost.   
“Condoms.” He said she lifted the bag she still had in her hands. He tore himself away from her just long enough to lock the door and took off his shirt and she took off hers.   
“Oh.” He said almost painfully and latched his mouth to hers. The gate was down now. No one to stop them.   
“Bedroom.” She said him lifting her up and carrying her into what was his bedroom. Then setting her down on her feet. He reached around and unlatched her bra letting it fall to the floor. He pulled back to look.   
“Oh.” He said again more painfully. He sat on the end of the full-size bed pulling her with him. He looked into her eyes first.   
“You sure?” He asked, there were a lot of questions in those big brown eyes.   
“Yes, please Alec.” She almost begged.   
“Oh, Darlin’ you’ll never have to beg for it. This I’ll give willingly.” He said taking one of her nipples into his mouth. She shuddered. He palmed the other one gently yet securely. Then changed sides.   
Then he looked up again and unbuttoned her shorts and unzipped them and pulled them down enough they fell to the floor and she stepped out of them and cast her sandals aside. That’s when he caught her perfume and scent for the first time. She wore a white lace thong. He held her close his scraggly beard rubbed against her belly tickling her a little. She took his face in her right hand and pulled his gaze to her eyes. That’s when he first saw the flame in those sea green eyes. The gaze was for him.   
“You’re so gorgeous.” He said toeing his sneakers off and in one fell swoop they were laying side by side on the bed. She ran her hand over his chest and the hair that hadn’t all been there the last time they had met. But he was a young man now and she was a young woman. There were changes on both sides. They laid on their sides facing each other. She ran her hand down his body he closed his eyes.   
“Your touch is exactly how I imagined it.” He said. Then she ran her hand lower to the button on his jeans. His jeans a little tighter than before.   
“Go on Roxy.” He said as she unzipped them, and he cast them off laying there in his boxers. Now it was more evident of his arousal. She bit her lip.   
She had tossed the condoms within her reach. He just looked at her as he moved over and rolled her on her back. Her long legs parted, and he took his hand and worked her thong off tossing it on the floor. He had read everything he could about how to please a woman. He hoped he had read enough. He ran his hand down her belly and found her clit. She moaned on him finding it not only stiff but wet. His thought raced as he began rubbing like he had read. After a while though he decided to find his own style. Most of this was instinctive even for two virgins just learning. She was moaning and saying his name holding on to the sheets. He then inserted a finger at first carefully but finding it pliable. “Battery powered Alec.” He thought so he began fingering her. This made her louder. He stopped for a moment.   
“Am I hurting you?” He asked.   
“No, No.” She said and plunged his finger back in. He kept on for a while and ebbed her down. He did use some of what he read. He loved to see her in rapture as he would call it. He took off his glasses and then he felt her hand on him. Touching him though the boxers.   
“Oh God, let me get them off Roxy.” He said. His Brogue deeper. She complied. He let her play all she wanted but he had to stop her twice. Then he could take it no more and gently got between her legs.   
“Wait, Alec.” She said tearing the box open and the foil sheath then she rolled it on him and then he gently took her. Both shouting Oh! On him burying himself inside her. He hadn’t taken in to account what it would actually feel like to be inside her for real. Tight and hot and wet. He began his ministrations all to her coming undone underneath him.   
“Alec!” She yelled which made him pick up his pace.   
“Oh Roxy!” He yelled and then it became inaudible. Grunts and groans started. She didn’t stop him because she had done her work well. Then they hit their strides together. A few more pushes and he came hard inside her.   
“Gonna.” He managed and did burying himself again. Sweat dripped off them. Him reluctant to retreat. He propped himself up on his forearms for a little bit. She opened those sea green eyes and smiled.   
“Now that was worth waiting for.” She said happily.   
“Did I hurt you?” He asked concerned.   
“No, not at all. You filled me with that python in your pants.” She said stroking his cheek.   
“I’m glad I didn’t hurt you.” He said kissing her. His sweat dripping on her. “You know I’m going to want more of that you, handsome hunk of man.” She said.   
“I figured because I want more.” He said as he rolled off her.   
“I’m glad we waited.” He said.   
“Nothing is easy in this life but Alec, were together again. What are those odds. I’m from Texas and you’re from Scotland.” She said.   
“This time, we are not going to be parted again. We’ll wait until you’ve met the residency requirements and then…Roxy will you marry me?” He asked. “  
This is not the place for this after the first time. You are, um we both are naked.” She said. “I don’t care. Will you marry me?” He asked again.   
“You’re asking me to marry you?” She asked.   
“Yes, and I’m serious. I don’t want to lose you again. I just can’t lose you again it would undo me.” He said.   
“Yes, I’ll marry you.” She said smiling.   
“I’ll get you a ring. We can go pick one out together.” He said. “You can’t afford one. It’ll wait.” She said.   
“I can. I started saving for one a year ago. I was determined to find you even if I had to go to Texas to do it. After we’re married no one can say anything.” He said bringing her over to his chest.   
“I hope so.” She said. “I knew from the time I was about 14 I wanted to marry you. I was tired of only summers and 6 weeks at that, even at that age. I wanted to be with my best friend all the time. It was before I found out there was more to being married than just living together thou.” He said.   
“Before you found wanking?” She giggled.   
“No, I’d found that already. Cheeky woman.” He chuckled.   
“Alec, I love you.” She said. He looked at her and smiled.   
“I love you too Roxy.” He said turning to his side and kissing her long and deep. As teenagers, they had just kissed pecks and maybe closed mouth, he didn’t know about French kissing then and neither did she. “  
Alec, from the first few times we kissed back then I got the feeling you always meant it. This morning when we had that first real kiss I knew you meant it. That blew me away. Just now rocked my world. You are a passionate man.” She said.   
“I’m passionate about you Luv. You know we are extensions of each other.” He said.   
“Split a parts.” She said.   
“Soul mates.” He said.   
“Yeah that goes without saying, Your still my best friend Alec. What we just did only sealed that.” She said.   
“Yes, and I’m happy about that my Darlin’. I get to keep my best friend and the love of my life.” He said holding her closer.   
“It feels so right.” Roxy said.   
“It does.” He said kissing her forehead.   
“When do you work next?” Roxy asked. “  
Tomorrow afternoon so we can shag all we want today that is if you want to give it go so soon.” He quipped.   
“If we do it more then we might get even better at it.” She said.   
“Oh, I think we’ll get in plenty of practice. You’ll get tired of me pawing you all the time because I don’t want to keep my hands off you.” He said.   
“Oh, it’ll be you that gets tired of me stroking the python.” She said doing just that.   
“Oh, you dirty woman. I’ll have to keep my clothes off here for you to do, oh God Roxy.” He said.   
“That’s it baby. Just go with it.” She said. “Happily.” He said as they began another shagging session.   
After their shagging session, they fell asleep for a little while wrapped up in each other and their arms. Roxy needed to get up and use the bathroom She tried to get up, but he resisted her leaving.   
“No, no my Darlin’.” He said curling his arm around her. She brushed over with her hand, his long sheepdog bangs to see his closed eyes his face full of freckles. Even his eyelids had them. She could see the light make his eye lashes auburn and variegated with dark brown. To her he was the most beautiful man she’d ever laid eyes on. But she’d had thought he was pretty when they were nine. She’d witnessed just like he had his change into manhood as he had her womanhood.   
“Oh Alec, how are we going to get married. I’d love to do it. I’d love to be your wife, but my daddy has other plans for me, that don’t ever include you.” She said sadly.   
“It’s ok Roxy, we’ll beat him somehow. Together we are stronger than apart.” He said sleepily.   
“Alec, I didn’t...” He stopped her.   
“Shhh. Did you need to get to the loo?” He asked.   
“Yeah but you wouldn’t let me.” She said.   
“Go on Luv. Besides I get to watch you bassackards and naked.” He said as she got up giggling and sauntered across the floor to the bathroom.   
“I really like the bassackards view. He said then wolf whistled. She looked over her shoulder her strawberry blond hair gleaming in the late August light.   
“You have that lipstick smeared now.” She said.   
“Well that makes us even then because I was the one that got it all over my face with a little help from you. Go and pee. Hurry up woman I need the loo too.” He said. She was in and out, so he could go as he almost ran over her getting in there. When he finished he came back into the bedroom and tackled her them falling on the bed bouncing together.   
“I’m hungry woman feed me.” He said.   
“I fed that python twice already.” She said as he was tickling her and she was giggling.   
“I mean food, substance. You said you could cook then let me see you do it.” He said her laughing so much she had tears in her eyes. He stopped.   
“These are the only tears I ever want to see out of those beautiful sea green eyes. Promise me.” He said going for another round of tickling. She was laughing again.   
“I-I promise! L-let me up!” She said. He stopped and let her up and she ran with him right behind her into the kitchen. She found his t shirt then he found her.   
“We’re naked.” She announced.   
“And?” He asked.   
“Windows.” She pointed.   
“Oh, OH!” He said pulling her into the short hall trying to take the shirt from her.   
“No.” She said putting it on.   
“It’s my shirt.” He said. “  
Exactly.” She said as it just covered her bum.   
“MMM, Foxy. You are very Foxy Roxy.” He said grinning and making what he would call her.   
“You are a horn dog.” She said.  
“Sounds reasonable.” He said shrugging still eyeing her then he took off with her in tow back to the bedroom. He slipped on some shorts without the boxers.   
“We don’t need too much on do we?” He asked.   
“No, the python might get hungry again. Gee, I got lucky on my first trip out with such a nice big…” He interrupted her.   
“I’m glad your satisfied.” He said.   
“Am I ever!” She said laying with her arms outstretched flopping on the bed.   
“Up now. Feed me.” He said smirking a smile at her.   
“I canna boil water remember?” He asked.   
“You could say pretty please.” She said.   
“Pretty please. I have loney.” He said.   
“And that spicy brown mustard.” He finished. She giggled.   
“You remember our first date.” She said.   
“Well, I mean you shared your pickle and banana with me. Oh and the loney sandwich and the crisps. You were already a big flirt at almost nine.” He said.   
“I saw you looking miserable I wasn’t feeling sorry for you. I wanted to help you feel better. I wanted a friend.” She said sitting up. He sat beside her and took her face in his hands.   
“And ya did my Darlin’. You made a friend for life that day. My life without you in it has been bleak but all I have to do is think of you and it gets better because my Roxy wanted it that way.” He said and then he kissed her. Long and deep, lingering just a bit.   
“Like I said you always mean it even at 15 you meant it when we would giggle at each other and pull away.” She smiled.   
“I remember everything Roxy just like you do. Those summers where the happiest days of my growing up.” Alec said.   
“Mine too and here we sit freshly shagged by each other talking about it.” She said.   
“Let’s go and get that loney sandwich. I think I have some crisps.” He said helping her up.   
“Ok Alec.” She said. She sauntered into the kitchen him right behind her watching as her bum wiggled like two puppies under a blanket. She reached into the fridge and pulled out the bologna and the brown mustard and pickles.  
Then she began looking for the bread. Alec was enjoying her wearing his shirt and nothing else and about to really enjoy it as she began looking in the cabinets having to stretch up bringing the shirt up over her bum now exposing it. He got behind her and lifted the bread out and she followed him down. He sat the bread down then his hands traveled under the t shirt.   
“MMM, My Foxy Roxy with her knickers off.” He said into her ear. He was clipping that brogue of his as his hands traveled north and the other south.   
“Oooh!” She said as he pinched a nipple and then her clit and then rubbing it. She felt him harden at her bum. He nibbled on her neck and ear.   
“M-my Adonic Alec.” She said and turned around to face him. The hem of the t shirt shortened by the addition of his hands now on her breasts.   
“If my best friend says so.” He said then kissing her.   
“I thought you said you were hungry.” She said breaking the kiss.   
“I’m hungry for a lot of things.” He said huskily retrieving his hands.   
“You were going for it right there.” She said.   
“I told you I wouldn’t be able to help myself with all that was going on under my t shirt.” He said as she started a late lunch for them.   
“I know. Boy that was hot just now.” She said making up the sandwiches.   
“It was I was ready to bend you over and…” She interrupted. “  
We might try that sometime Alec, but I am hungry for food too.” She said.   
“Me too, but you look absolutely good enough to eat right now.” He said.   
“What did you call me earlier?” She asked.   
“My Foxy Roxy and ya are. What did you just call me?” Alec asked as she gave him the sandwich and pickle and Alec went for the crisps.   
“My Adonic Alec. Meaning your handsome hunk of Scot.” She said him blushing a little.   
“Yeah that’s what I thought I heard. I’m glad you think so.” He said. “We’ll I do.” She said as they sat down to his small two-person table.   
“Umm, just like you always made them.” He said making over her effort.   
“I was making my own sandwiches at almost nine. The one we shared I made.” She said.   
“I thought so but it was easy to see your mum and dad were wrapped up in each other rather than in raising you. We were just by products of their selfishness.” Alec said.   
“How so were you?” Roxy asked.   
“Well, my older siblings were out of the house. Dad was going to leave mum so she got pregnant with me and he had to stay. She was 40 years old when I was born, Dad 45. In some ways they both resented me, that’s why dad was so abusive to her and to me. Oh, he never hit me unless I earned it but psychologically. Thus, the little boy sitting on the beach never taking chances with things like skate boards.” Alec said.   
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Roxy asked putting her hand over his.   
“I don’t know, part of me thought it best not too so I wouldn’t spoil our time together. I wanted you separated from all that rubbish.” He said.   
“Yeah, I guess I know how you felt about that. At first when I was little it wasn’t so bad then when I got about 8 they left me on my own a lot. Daddy had plans for me when I got older and you threw a monkey wrench into them. He is grooming me for a business deal and I don’t know for what. Basically, he said he could do anything with me wanted and no, he’s never done that my virginity was part of the deal I think because he was afraid if we came back that next summer he’d lose the profit from that.” She said and Alec becoming very angry.   
“Well, I wouldn’t have because we were too young for that or, so I thought. I will say when I was 15, I barely knew where things went.” He said.   
“Yeah and you giggled when we kissed except for the last time by the walnut tree. I wonder if our initials are still there?” She asked.   
“I bet they are.” He said as they finished their lunch.   
“Roxy, you wouldn’t go through with an arranged marriage, would you?” He asked.   
“Oh no Alec. I’ve always been yours since we were 9. But I’m telling you this if we don’t get married before the school year is out our chance might be done.” She said.   
“We’ll work on it Luv. You know we are going to make up for the fact the only person that truly loved us was each other.” Alec said. She smiled.   
“Yes, I believe that with all my heart Alec and it will be true until the day we die.” She said.   
“I think past that. Eternal love means never ending.” Alec said smiling at her. They kissed and touched hands at the table.   
“Now that we’ve had some lunch how about a walk?” He asked.   
“Are you kidding? I’ll be walking like an old cowboy that’s been in the saddle too long.” Roxy said slyly.   
“Are you complaining already?” He asked sarcastically rolling his eyes.   
“No but I think with more ah um, practice I could work out all those sore muscles.” She said getting up and him trying to grab her and running. Him right behind her into the bedroom and slamming the door.   
The next few months, were filled with work and school and lot’s of love, snogging and shagging. He asked the complex manager Mr. Henson if it was ok she move in. It didn’t matter to him. Mr. Henson would keep an eye on them because he liked Alec right off then Roxy too. Mr. Henson was 70 years old and had been a school teacher thus he and Alec had a lot in common.   
Alec got her a small yellow gold 1/5th carat diamond ring from a pawn shop. The diamond brilliant and shown like a prism in the library where they studied. He got her a job where he worked until she found something in her field. They were happy, poor and so in love.   
She managed to call her parents from the dorm telephone on the floor she was supposed to be on. They managed good food and she cooked really great meals an introduced him to chili and corn bread when it started to get cold. She even taught him how to handle a chef’s knife. Him, helping her prepare the meals. They helped each other in the classes they took together, and others as needed being each other’s lab partner in Geology.   
The book store they worked at had records too and VHS tapes. People traded, bought and sold there. Roxy found many record albums her parents had one being At Last by Etta James. She taught him to Foxtrot on the kitchen floor to the song, “At Last.” She also introduced him to the song I Know You’re Out There Somewhere. By the Moody Blues. She told him if they should ever be parted again remember this song. Because Love Eternal will not be denied, and they were Love Eternal. She had gotten on the pill the next month and so no need for condoms. Things where looking up for both of them in university. They both made the dean’s list and Roxy was double majoring in business. Roxy’s 20th birthday came the 3rd of October. He had saved to take her out and buy her a little something. She told him the engagement ring was enough, so he agreed just some flowers and dinner.   
She loved to be on the back of his bike holding on to him. He had told her that he found that frame two years ago in a junk yard. He had completely rebuilt it in that time to the fine-looking bike he had now. Sometimes she’d tremble, and it wasn’t that she was afraid of being on a bike or his riding skills it was him. Just being with her best friend and the love of her life made her tremble. He already knew what it was because he trembled too.   
Christmas came around soon enough. They bought a scraggly Christmas tree that only stood up with a yard stick supporting it with garbage twist ties. They made ornaments out of popcorn and cranberries. They also made ornaments out of construction paper and glitter and cookie cutters made for Christmas. They managed a few lights and a card board star wrapped in tin foil and glazed in gold glitter. She also made delicious Christmas cookies as a treat.   
Roxy had found art when she was 16 and alone. She couldn’t afford charcoals and sketching paper. Alec saw to it. He bought her some for Christmas and some colored pencils and chalk. She bought him Sonnets of the Portuguese by Elizabeth Barrett Browning. A, beautiful, leather bound addition she had found at work getting her employee discount. She wrote in it. To the love of my life Alec Hardy. Love Eternal will not be denied. Yours forever, Roxy Russell Christmas 1991. He read it to her all curled up in bed before they went to sleep. She loved his voice. It reminded her of when he was helping her to control her dyslexia.   
That Christmas was special. It was their first one. He even brought home some mistletoe but, he didn’t need it. Roxy was all for snogging every chance they got. All in all they were building a beautiful life together. The only wrenches in it were her father and the fact it was so damned hard and expensive for them to get married and her citizenship to Great Britain. They were saving for it thou. Her scholarship included a work visa but only for the time stipulated. She would have to ask for an extension of the scholarship for summer and next year. She loved the school but mostly she loved Alec and he her. Her parents were none the wiser either she called them faithfully once a week never mentioning Alec. As the winter went on and the first semester came to an end all was well. Their grades were exemplary. As long as they were together they thrived. New Year’s Eve came, and Alec took her to a local pub. They didn’t much have a crowd they ran with. More on they kept to themselves. They talked about going to Las Vegas and getting married, but it was too far away at New Years and at Valentine’s day. With the addition of Roxy in his flat it was a home now. That dinky little flat meant the world to them both. With her cooking Alec gained 10 pounds and looked healthier and stronger. In those days he could lift her and take her into the bedroom. He was a young, virile man back then. For them both they felt the love between them denied to them by their families. It had been so easy for both of them to pick up where they left off 5 years before. Like no time had passed at all. Alec had his 21st birthday April 18th and Roxy was going to take him out for a meal but first she wrapped herself up in a big red bow and nothing else. When he came home that night she waited for him. The meal turned into a pizza and wine later in the evening. Their bedroom aglow with candles.   
At nine months together, they had worked the problems out together with them both being virgins at the time. They never slept without being close to one another. Always in each other’s arms.   
“Alec did you have a good birthday?” She asked.   
“Oh yes I did. I never expected you would do that but, I’m so glad you did. Unwrapping that bow took some time though.” He said as she lay on his chest. Him caressing her shoulder.   
“You were getting quite impatient.” Roxy said giggling.   
“Well yes, I had a woman all wrapped up and ready for me when I walked in. She needed service quickly.” He said smiling down at her.   
“You cut the damned thing off and I made it so easy for you to just yank it off.” She said giggling.   
“Sorry to spoil the surprise. However; that was some surprise. Once we made up that rule of no presents until we had the money saved to get married you had to get inventive. I’ll have to get inventive too Roxy.” He said looking down at her with his right eyebrow arched devilishly.   
“What are you up too?” She asked.   
“Well…” He said moving her off him and diving under the covers. Roxy jumped as he was working his way down her body kissing it. “Alec your tickling me!” She squealed. He poked his head out of the covers kind of laying on top of her with his hands full of her breasts. “Is that a complaint?” He asked. “No, no just an observation.” She said. “Good.” he said sinking back under the covers. He had made it to her mound kissing it. “Alec what are you….Ooh!” She exclaimed as his mouth made it to what he called her neither region. She uncovered him. “I just thought one good turn deserved another.” He said looking at her with those big brown eyes. Then stuffing his pillow under her bum.   
“Alec this is your birthday.” She said as the pillow jerked her up more.   
“Yes, and I don’t mind at all. I’d know your scent anywhere mixed with that perfume. I could find you anywhere. What’s the perfume called?” He said as he started his ministration again.   
“Shalimar. That’s what the perfume is called. Alec, do you really want to do that now since…” She asked.   
“Shalimar, I’ll remember that. You don’t want me too?” He asked. “I was thinking that should wait until we get a shower.” She said.   
“Hum, perhaps your right.” He said getting up and yanking the pillow out from under her. Roxy just looked at him like he had lost his mind for a moment.   
“Aw what’s that face for? I just hadn’t thought about that. But I owe you one.” He said.   
“You’ve only done that a couple of times since we got back together.” She said.   
“Yes, I know, I’ll be more attentive from now on.” Alec said. She looked at him again like it was sure to her he’d lost his mind. “  
If you don’t like it…” He interrupted her. “Roxy it’s not that. I’m afraid I might not be able to stop with you. That perfume mixed with your scent gets me goin’.” He said moving back the covers letting her look.   
“Oh yeah, you don’t want to waste that.” She said.   
“Actually, my Darlin’ why don’t we clean up and then start over. Your rapture is getting a lot stronger now. Last time you grabbed me. Startling at first but we both are new to it.” He said as he got out of bed and turned on the light and blew out the candles.   
“Come on let’s get a shower.” He said grabbing her hand and leading her into the bathroom.   
By spring she had a small inside herb collection of small pots to cook with. She taught him how to cook some things and he was getting to be really good cutting up things for her. They had a small terrace just outside and she made a container garden for them. Tomatoes, lettuce, spinach, onions, some peppers and strawberries.   
“I’ve never done farming, I’m sure I have a black thumb.” Alec said helping her fill the pots for the plants.   
“You’ll do fine Alec. I’ll teach you.” She said.   
“You’ve taught me a lot already.” Alec smiled and winked at her.   
“Yes, and you me my Darlin’.” She said as she got the dirt off her hands and placed the pots to sun. She took the watering bucket and watered the plants.   
“I’d like to have a house I could have a real garden someday.” She said.   
“We’ll have one somewhere. I plan to give you as much as I can that you want.” He said.   
“You know what I really want don’t you Alec?” She asked.   
“Two shags a day?” He asked. “Well that would be really wonderful but really all I need or want is you Alec. Just you.” She said. He smiled and brought her up to her him and held her in his arms close.   
“Yeah, I know and all I want is you. Just you, everything else would be icing on the cake. You’re the only person who saw something in me brilliant and shining. I’m myself with you. I’m peaceful inside myself with you. I have no reason to brood like I did as a kid and when I was without you. She put her arms around his neck.   
“I’m promising you someday we’ll be together and married. I don’t want anyone else. The only way I’d do that is if I had to do something drastic.” She said.   
“I’m going to make you the same promise Roxy because I don’t want anyone else either. I see the brilliance in you too so don’t forget. Someday I will replace that small diamond with a much larger one.” Alec said kissing her dirty hand. She giggled.   
“Don’t you dare. It’s enough for always and forever. Just like you are. Alec, all this is enough. Your enough, quite possibly way more than enough because you keep surprising me in every way possible.” She said.   
“I love you Roxy and I always will.” He said smiling at her.   
“I love you too Alec. Forever.” She said, and they kissed.   
She had gotten an extension on her scholarship to finish her schooling at The University of London, so she would be graduating with Alec in 1993, both with a baccalaureate in their chosen fields. She had successfully kept her parents none the wiser.  
Alec had not said a word to his father, but their relationship was better but not much. Roxy had decided to stay at the little book shop until they graduated. She didn’t want to be far from Alec and he didn’t want to be far from her. They were even thinking about going back to Broadchurch to start their careers. However; they wanted to finish their Masters, there in London. They believed by 1996 they would be married and have their Masters. But how to get the money for hers. That was a year away. In the back of her mind though Roxy knew at some point she might get dragged kicking and screaming back to Texas and loose the love of her life. But really how? They both were of age. She would walk away from her parents if she had too. She was prepared for that and so would he if need be. Roxy had been careful not to mention the Dean’s list because Alec was on it too. They would have seen his name first.   
Roxy knew that her dad planned to buy the land next to his Harley dealership and expand but he still hadn’t got or was not able to get a bank loan on it. Ronald Alvin Russell was a greedy man and he thought more of Roxy as a bargaining chip than his child. He believed he owned her. Roxy knew this, but Alec didn’t know much about it. She didn’t mention it because like him she didn’t want to ruin the time they had together. She knew also she’d have to tell him the gravity of the situation as time for graduation approached next year. For now, though she was enjoying the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, her best friend. She couldn’t imagine her life without him in it. Nor him without her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Graduation approaches, things begin to unravel for Alec and Roxy.

London, 1993 Graduation (22years old)  
Roxy called her parents not long before they were to graduate. She was nervous about it. Her father then told her that her mother was sick and couldn’t travel. Although she wasn’t happy about her mother being sick she understood. He did tell her it was time to come home. She then told him she wanted a Masters to go along with her minor business administration. He sounded happy about that. Then she could run the Harley dealership. He said they would talk about it but she really needed to come home once the summer was done. She told him they’d talk about it more later. She was going to take an extra class or two this summer and work. Alec had a LAN line but they didn’t know that. He would switch it over to her name so when she had to “Move” into a flat her parent could call. He would not answer the phone for now they bought an old cassette answering machine with only her voice on it. Alec was getting antsy about her just getting on with it and telling them, she wasn’t going home. She was home.   
His father was also not coming with the ceremony so again they propped each other up and supported each other like they always had. When Alec graduated she whistled though her fingers and he did when she graduated. All the time they had been together they had a box camera and the old polaroid still worked. They had taken a lot of pictures through the year and 10 months they’d been together. Her visa was up in August and with them not being able to get married they didn’t know how she’d stay. She’d gotten the extra year with her grades from the college. Alec was chomping at the bit for her to tell her father off and they would get married. She now met the residency requirements and they had 1,000 dollars in the marriage kitty as they called it.   
“We canna go on doing this Roxy. Let’s just get married and tell him after.” Alec said.   
“Alec that would be really bad right now. You don’t understand.” She said.   
“Then enlighten me my Darlin’. Help me understand.” He said.   
“My father is not someone to fool with. Most likely he’d annul our marriage and drag me home.” She said.   
“But we’re of age how could he stop us?” he asked.   
“Lots of ways.” She said.   
“How Roxy?” He asked.   
“Blackmail, extortion you name it. I don’t know why I ever thought we’d get away with this. He has a plan for me. I’m speculating that he has an investor and I’m to have his snot nosed brats. He’s wanted to expand the Harley dealership for years now. I don’t know how many years I can put him off.” She said.   
“Why did you not tell me this?” He asked livid but not at her.   
“I didn’t want to spoil what time we had.” She said.   
“Roxy, that’s an arrange marriage. You wouldn’t do that you said.” He said.   
“Only to save your life Alec. So, if I have too that’s why.” She blurted out.   
“Only to save your life. She yelled.   
“What the hell do you mean?” He asked.   
“If I don’t come home when he tells me too, he’ll most likely come after me and offer me a choice. I know the man well enough. We’re not kids anymore.” She said. “  
NO, NO, NO, He wouldn’t do that or at least he wouldn’t get away with it.” Alec said shaking his head and putting his hands on his hips. He looked at her and she was crying. Alec didn’t know what to think. He snapped out of it and pulled out one of the kitchen chairs quickly, sat her in it and put her head between her knees. She looked as if she was going to faint. He was next in the other chair.   
“Roxy, what would happen if we got married?” He asked. “Annulment, divorce or…”Alec looked at her. “  
You broke your promise.” He said.   
“I know I couldn’t help it.” She said.   
“It was a silly promise anyway.” He said holding out his hand. She grasped it.   
“Alec…” She began, and he stopped her. “Well, I know you love me that’s for sure. You’d risk a life of misery in order to keep me safe. Although I would never allow you too.” He said.   
“I hate to say it but the time is coming soon. My mother is sick and if she is, he’s looking for a replacement, not in me but another woman for him. You’ve seen my parents I have my dad’s coloring and my mother’s shape.   
“Your mother was a looker back then. Not unlike you now. I thought he loved your mother.” Alec said.   
“He loved the sex. He’s probably replaced her by now with a newer younger model about my age.” Roxy said.   
“Your dad is a bastard Roxy. I mean that in every, since of the word. To throw his wife away like that and treat you like something he owns. The man has no scruples at all.” Alec said angrily.   
“You got that right.” Roxy said.   
“So, what do we do?” Alec asked.   
“There’s nothing we can do Alec. It’s a wait for it moment and not a good one.” Roxy said.   
“I think that death threat is just that Roxy. I think he’s all bull shit.” Alec said.   
“I’m not willing to risk it. I just as soon die as to let anything happen to you. Then my life would truly be over. As long as we both are alive there’s a chance. If one of us is dead then…” Alec finished her sentence.   
“We might as well both be.” He said as they got up from the table and embraced.   
“I’m afraid.” Roxy said. “  
I am too. The police won’t help him unless he makes a false statement saying either you or I kidnapped the other or some such shenanigans.” Alec said. “  
Now you’re thinking like father.” Roxy said.   
“You used to call him daddy I thought.” Alec said. “  
That’s before I caught wise. Father to me is the sperm provider. If you think on it that’s about all he did but I don’t regret being born. No, I don’t. Because you love me and I know for the rest of my life if I don’t ever see you again someone in this world loves me.” She said burying her face in his shirt and sobbing.   
“Stop it Roxy. I’ll be sobbing too.” He said and then sobbed just like she did.   
“I agree Luv. I agree.” He barely got out. He broke the hold.   
“We need to be ready.” Alec said taking his glasses off and wiping his eyes on the hem of his shirt.   
“Ah, a game plan.” She said as he came and wiped the mascara into a line again.   
“There goes that wee raccoon playing havoc with your mascara. I’d much rather mess up that red lipstick of yours.” He said.   
“Me too Alec.” Roxy said.   
“I’ll call a friend of mine that’s a cop. He just got out of the academy. So, if he tries anything we have a way to fight back. I actually entertained that thought myself at one time, you know being a cop.” He said.   
“Na, Alec it would scare me to pieces. The cops over here don’t have guns. I’d be a nervous wreck with you out and vulnerable.” She said.   
“Don’t worry, I’ll be in a school and you’ll be at the paper or in your own business. I’ll call Martin Fincher right now and we’ll develop something. Surly it’s against the law to do what he is doing.” Alec said.   
“He’s not operating inside the law Alec.” She said.   
“I know but if he’s made too by going to jail in a foreign country we might get some help. Are you willing to put the man in his place?” Alec asked.   
“Yes, if he’ll leave us alone, but I’m not sure if he will or not. I’m ready to walk away from my inheritance if he will leave us alone.” She said. Alec looked mad.   
“Don’t do that.” He said.   
“Only if there is no other way, he owes you and me both. Maybe, we’ll sue him. Well if we can.” He said going to the phone. Alec spoke to his friend and he advised the free lawyers at the college. So, they made an appointment and they told him there were several things they could do legally. Press charges for cohesion, kidnapping, breaking and entering, blackmail and the big one, conspiracy to commit murder. They were of age so the law was on their side and note placed with Scotland Yard that they were and working on a new visa for her.   
They believed it over. But they had to file paperwork on her for a new visa in her married name and other papers to keep her in the country. They could help with that too. What they didn’t know is the backer, Jacob Hershel Beck 35, was becoming impatient to have a wife to make babies for his Real Estate empire. Her father had just told her to stay and get her Masters to throw her off. He had underestimated the both of them. He would know about Alec and the fact they were living together and had been for almost two years, thus his daughter was now worth a lot less not being a virgin. Damaged goods, he would call her.   
So, they went on with their beautiful life be it poor but rich in love. Playing records and dancing in the kitchen. Making meals together and tending the busting container garden they had planted earlier. Alec had found he liked the law a lot but he was set on helping kids with learning disabilities just like he’d done with Roxy all those years ago. Roxy also did some charcoals of Alec. She had many since she started that first Christmas. The day before the anniversary of their second year together Roxy talked with Alec sitting on the couch watching Star Wars on VHS on a top loader he bought from the Bookshop they worked at a year ago. They were cuddled up on the couch.   
“Something is coming Alec.” She said.   
“Yes, I can feel it too Roxy. We do have things in place to stop him.” Alec said.   
“And if we don’t, press charges on him here and I’ll do the same there, in Texas.” She said.   
“It’ll not come to that. Don’t say that. You are not going anywhere.” He said enveloping her in his arms.   
“I may have no choice. Just promise me you’ll press charges here and I will there.” She said. Alec tried to calm himself for her sake.   
“I will my Darlin’. I’ll also promise you if I can I will come for you. Some way, I promise. Look for me in an unexpected place.” He said tears forming then kissing her head.   
“You know.” She said about their plan not going to work.   
“I know.” He said. They enveloped themselves in each other’s arms.   
“Aren’t you the wee minx to think of that. You have some really brilliant ideas.” He said proud of her for being strong enough to put her own father in jail if needed.   
“I’m pissed Alec, not at you either.” She said.   
“Remind me not to piss you off, I’m glad it’s your father and not me.” He said looking down at her. She was on his chest.   
“You’ll give me no reason to ever be pissed at you Alec. Just watch out when I am.” She said.   
“No need Luv, I’ll be right by you just as pissed.” He said.   
“God help Father then.” She giggled.   
“Because he is the only one that might.” Alec said chuckling.   
“You’re not watching the movie.” He said.   
“Where are ya Luv?” He asked.   
“You mean where are we?” She asked.   
“Good I’m, included.” He said happily.   
“You’ll always be included.” She said.   
“Yeah, I know Roxy. So, where are we?” Alec asked.   
“Just daydreaming…Ah, nothing Alec, we still have time. My paperwork is turned in now. If we’d only gone sooner.” She said.   
“I’ll make you a promise right now that might not be easy to keep but, I want to try.” He said. She sat up and they looked into each other’s eyes.   
“Go on Alec.” She said.   
“If we are parted, that we make an effort to find one another. No matter how long it takes, no matter what we have to do to find each other. I know how you feel about me. If nothing is truer in this world this is. You love me and I you. It’s been like this between us since we were kids even. You’re my best friend Roxy now and for forever and I know I’m yours.” He said as she crooked her pinky.   
“Pinky promise.” She said as she made her vow to him and him her. He locked his pinky around hers.   
“Forever.” They both said. Then kissed. 

 

London, Their flat August 25th, 1993 (22years old)  
Their second anniversary came around and they were still together. The paperwork had still not come back yet. A few days after that it was early morning they weren’t awake yet curled up together after a night of shagging. They were both naked under the covers not wanting anything between them. First there was a loud BOOM! On the door. It jarred them from their sleep. Them rushing around in half sleep finding their clothes. She put on a robe and him some shorts. Alec told her to put her knickers on too. Then there was another Boom! And a sound of wood breaking. Alec locked the bedroom door and went for the phone but the line had been cut. They heard men’s voices in the living room of their tiny flat.   
Roxy and Alec were afraid, but they tried to stay calm. Roxy recognized her father’s voice and she told Alec so. All that noise brought people out of their flats and Mr. Henderson to investigate. The day had finally arrived. Alec told her to stay back as they started on the bedroom door. Alec stood his ground unarmed and with his arms crossed and stoned faced. He had his sneakers on and she had on her house shoes. Her father came in the door.   
“And just what the hell do you want Mr. Russell.” Alec asked.   
“My daughter.” Russell said. Alec put his arms down and Russell tried to walk past to get her. Alec, taller and younger pushed him back. “  
Well you, canna take her.” Alec said. Then 3 men came into the bedroom.   
“Son, this is just good business. It doesn’t have anything to do with you. Best now you get out of my way.” He said. “  
“No sir. You will’na take her.” Alec said his brogue getting heavier because he was pissed now.   
“Ron, you got that gal yet?” Beck asked.   
“Her little friend Alec Hardy thinks he can stop me.” Her father yelled over his shoulder. Beck came up to Alec. Looked him over and smiled.   
“Looks like you got to her first kid. Ron, she’s damaged goods.” Beck said but he was only 5’ 10” looking up at Alec.   
“I’ll have to take some off the loan for that.” Beck said.   
“Shut up both of you she doesn’t belong to either of you! Get out of our flat before I call the police!” He yelled growling. A round of laughter filled the room.   
“Son I really hate to do this.” Russell said as he pulled a .32 Walther PPK with a silencer on Alec. That’s when Roxy got up pushed Beck aside and stood in front of Alec pushing him back and standing with the gun pointed at her heart.   
“I’m not afraid of you father.” She said as Alec looked wildly at where the gun was pointed. Alec tried to get her behind him again and she stopped him.   
“We knew this day would come Alec. Father isn’t going to kill me he needs me too much. If I don’t go he’s really going to kill you. I can’t have that. Just keep the promise that we made. I’ll keep my end.” She said looking at her father with disgust.   
“NO.” Alec said.   
“Yes Alec.” She said putting her hand on the gun barrel and moving it down then taking it from her father. She never raised her voice once. Or took her eyes off her father. She put it in her robe.   
“Now we are going to work it this way father. You and your thugs and this weasel you want me to marry get the hell out of our bedroom. I’ll pack and get dressed and go with you if you leave Alec alive and well. You hurt Alec, Then I will kill you in self defense. I swear I will.” She said as she took the gun and pointed it at her father. What Alec didn’t know was she was a crack shot and she was pissed. She was still standing in front of Alec.   
“That goes for any of you.” She said to his thugs and Beck. Beck started to say something smart but Russell cracked a smile and said.   
“That’s my gal. Your just like me.” He said.   
“Let her do as she wants for now. Clear out so she can get dressed and pack.” He said. The men turned and got out of the bedroom. Her father turned again.   
“I’ll give you credit Hardy, you have balls. Daughter you have one hour.” He said and closed the door.   
“Roxy what was that?” He asked.   
“I know how to play him you don’t. It’s going to get you hurt or killed. Let me do what I have too and you keep your promise as much as you can. File charges here. I’ll file charges there and maybe in a few months this mess will clear up. She said going underneath the bed to get her bags. “  
Your leaving?” He asked.   
“Yes, for now. Someday we’ll be together just like Diana Ross said.” Roxy said.   
“I won’t risk you Alec. As long as we are alive there’s hope.” She said.   
“Your right.” He said.   
“I can’t even protect you.” Roxy turned to him.   
“Stop it now Alec. He would have killed you had I not stepped in. This is not the time to start measuring dicks now. I bet though you’s is the biggest.” She smiled, and it made him smile.   
“So. We are not over?” He said.   
“Far from it. I have the number here and at the bookstore. Give me time to figure out. I know the SOB well enough.” She said.   
“Ok Roxy. But I really hate that weasel he wants you to marry and be his brood mare.” Alec said.   
“Yeah, looks like he was beat with an ugly stick one too many times. I am never having that man’s kids.” She said.   
“No, you’ll be having mine my Darlin’.” He said as she went into the bathroom to get her things.   
“Ours, it takes two, baby.” She said. “Ours.” He agreed.   
“Alec someday we’ll look back on this and laugh our asses off on how I got the drop on father.” She said.   
“You did that and didn’t blink an eye. I’d never seen that look on you. Furthermore, point a gun at someone. I need to take note of that.” Alec said.   
“It’s my poker face.” She said.   
“You were bluffing?” He asked. “  
I was dead serious. I would have killed my father and those ass holes to protect us both.” She said.   
“You didn’t grow up with guns, did you?” She asked.   
“I did actually but not many not like in Texas. I don’t disapprove of them.” He said.   
“Good.” She said taking off her robe.   
“There’s no other way is there Luv.” He said looking at her.   
“Afraid not my love.” She said slipping on her clothes.   
“Damn.” He said.   
“That’s a really big Damn Alec. Don’t forget the Moody Blues” She said.   
“Nor Etta James.” He said.   
“Never forget I love you and it’s for you I’m doing this.” She said.   
“I love you too Roxy. I know and I so wish…” She put two fingers to his lips.   
“I know Alec, you were so brave to stand there with all that pounding and look at him so furiously. You’re a lover not a fighter and a very good lover at that.” She said.   
“About that what are going to do about it with the weasel.” He said.   
“Well, what I have too. I’m sorry I have to break that promise but I will have to survive. He’ll never have me Alec. He might take my body but he will never have my love and my soul. You’re the only one that will ever have that. She said latching the suitcase. Then turning to Alec. They embraced.   
“This isn’t goodbye.” She said.   
“Why does it feel that way then.” Alec said. “  
To me it’s see, you soon, my love.” She said.   
“Ok See you soon, my love.” He said as they held each other and rocked a little.   
“My mother said. God will put you in the right place, even if you don’t know it at the time. When it’s time we’ll be together again.” Alec said.   
“How beautiful. I hope he does soon.” She said.   
“I hope he does too.” He said and they kissed long and hard until her father came in. Roxy still had the gun stuffed in the back of her jeans. Alec had halved the pictures with her. She still wore the engagement ring and the locket. She broke the kiss with Alec and pointed the gun at her father.   
“I should kill you were you stand.” She said.   
“You won’t. The gun isn’t loaded if you’d bothered to check.” He said.   
“Hardy isn’t worth that. I just wanted him to piss himself. He didn’t, the boy has balls I’ll give him that.” she checked. It wasn’t loaded. She hurled the gun at him. He picked it up and held it buy the barrel.   
“Like father like daughter.” He said.   
“Now say goodbye to little Alec.” He said.   
“We’ve already said goodbye.” She said as he nodded. “Boy haven’t you got anything to say or are you too yellow to do so?” He goaded.   
“What kind of a bastard does this to his own daughter making her marry someone she doesn’t want!” Alec asked.   
“A good businessman with a deal that needs finalizing.” Russell said.   
“She’ll be well looked after and want for nothing. You certainly can’t give her anything, look at this place.” He said.   
“Arse.” He said under his breath. “  
“Let’s go daughter.” He said and pushed her out the door. Alec went to go with her and one of the thugs named Harold, pistol whipped him knocking him out.   
“You’ll wish you were dead!” Roxy yelled as one of the other men put her out with a shot of to knock her out and fireman carried her out of the flat, to a waiting Land Rover. She was dumped in the back restrained with Zip ties for the trip back to Dallas, Texas. Her father knew when she woke up she would be a wildcat. When Alec woke up the back of his head hurt. He put his hand on the back of his head and a little blood was there. His head throbbed unmercifully.   
“Bloody Hell!” He yelled as he struggled to get up off the floor using the door jam. He was sprawled out and had landed on his front and side.   
“Roxy!” He yelled and cursed silently to himself the throbbing in his head and the bastard that caused it.   
“Roxy!” He yelled again. He slid back to the floor to pick up his glasses and got up this time with the throbbing harder in his head.   
“They took her.” Mr. Henson said leaning against the front door destroyed by the battering ram.   
“I tried to stop them, and I got hit too by that gun butt.” Mr. Henson said.   
“Are you alright Son?” He said making his way into the flat, Alec still seeing double.   
“There’s two of everything. Oh God they took her.” He said. They heard the wail of sirens coming. Alec stumbled into the living room and Mr. Henderson already made it too the couch. Alec sat down on the couch before he fell down.   
“We’re filing charges on them. Especially, her father. His name is Ronald Alvin Russell.” Alec got out. “  
Why did they take Roxy? I thought you two were getting married and were of age.” Henderson asked.   
“Jesus!” He said holding his head as the Police came in. The EMT’s were right behind them. “She’s still 21 we’re of age. Her father’s treating her as a brood mare to marry some Real Estate mogul named Beck.” Alec said as the police entered their Flat. The EMT’s started working on Alec first off. He had a vicious looking scalp wound. He would be going to the hospital to check for concussion as would Mr. Henson.   
He made his statement to the DI and DS in charge. They would get working on the charges and finding Russell and Beck. They’d be back at the hospital when he was issued a room but Alec would not allow them to keep him. He just wanted to go home and hopefully in a few months his Roxy would come back. He had a very good case against her father. The assault alone would get Russell some time.   
Alec came home to yellow and black tape on their door, but a door had been put on in place of the other. The usual clean and tidy flat was a mess after they had broken in. The police were done with the flat, the DI said that they took down everything and they would contact Interpol to help find Roxy. The phone rang he didn’t pick up just waited for her drawl laden voice to come on.   
“Hi, this is Roxy, leave a message for me and I’ll return your call just as soon as I can. Don’t forget your name and number. Have a nice day! Then the beep. The phone went dead. Alec didn’t know what to do yet. So, he cleaned and cleaned and cleaned until it looked just how it had been before those thugs came in and took her. He had added her father and Beck to the growing list of colossal arseholes. He went into the bedroom and looked at her things strewn about the room. He picked up a shirt she had worn and finally broke. He loved her so much and was unable to protect her.   
“No, no she went so they wouldn’t kill me. All this will blow over as soon as they find her or Russell or Beck. Someday, we’ll be together Roxy. I won’t quit until I have you back with me for good. That was day one without Roxy.

Trans-Atlantic flight, private jet Beck International Corp. August 25, 1993 (22 years old.)

Roxy was out, put in one of the bathrooms just in case she turned wildcat on them as her father said she would. She was still zip tied for good reason. She would put up one hell of a fight if they hadn’t. She lay on the floor in the bathroom in and out of consciousness. She dreamed of the life she would have with Alec once all this was over. Them moving to Broadchurch. Him teaching and her working at the paper. Then them married with a baby on the way. Holding their first child and then the door opened and one of the thugs came in and drug her out of the bathroom.   
She felt as though on coming off the stuff she was going to be sick. Her head banged as if she’d been hit. Then she remembered Alec had been beamed by one of the thugs, Harold with the butt of a gun.   
“Was he even alive?” She thought. She was pissed. She continued to play out until dumped into the back of a van. They were at the airport in Dallas. It was already dark when they got there. They came in at Love Field instead of DFW. It smelled like Dallas and the heat was coming off the tarmac radiating to her body making her sweat. She could also feel the humidity not at all like London. She worked her way out of the zip ties and her hands to where she could use them. She cut her wrists up pretty bad wrangling out of the zip ties but she had a plan to at least fuck up the arseholes as Alec called them that had hurt them. She lay as still as she could, wiggling out of the ties and she did. She lay in wait and got up and as hard as she could roundhouse kicked the son of a bitch who had beamed Alec. Knocking him out and breaking his jaw. After she laid the thug out, (His name Harold Nevins.)   
“That’s for my Alec you bastard!” She said and found her purse and ran into the terminal into the bathroom and into a stall locking it. A few minutes later her father, Beck and the other thug Marvin were looking for her. She heard lots of running and scuffling looking for her.   
“Alec please be alive.” She said as she cried.   
“Please be alive.” She sobbed. 

London, Their flat, August 26, 1993 6 hours ahead of Roxy. 22 years old.  
Alec lay in their bed alone wondering if Roxy was alright. All he could do was wait until they found her and brought her back. He hadn’t called his dad yet. What could the old man do anyway? Only help him worry. He hadn’t told his father much about them only that he loved her and planned to marry her. His father knew who she was. The pretty little girl with the strawberry curls. He had played with as a child. Alec was so scared and worried. The last he saw was her being injected with something and dropping into one of the thugs arms and then black and waking on the floor between the rooms.   
“Please let her be alive. Please let her be safe.” He prayed. He took Roxy’s pillow into his arms and hugged it.   
“Shalimar.” He said of the perfume. The phone rang again. He answered it.   
“Hello.” He began. DI Williams. Yes, this is he. Transatlantic private plane? Oh, Beck International Corp. In Dallas? Landed about 10pm their time? Where is she?” He asked.   
“She broke someone’s jaw? Then ran, yes that’s my Roxy. Dallas Metro has been advised. Your hoping she goes straight to the police. Yes, yes, she would if she could. She will. No, she’s not a British citizen yet but she’s been… Well ok keep me posted. Thanks.” He said putting down the phone.   
“Fight, Roxy fight. Come home to me.” He said.

Dallas Texas, Love Field Airport Terminal Ladies Restroom Last stall. August 25th 1993 10:30pm (22 years old.)

Roxy sat in the last stall, the door locked her feet pulled up on the toilet. “Think Roxy. Think.” She said to herself. 15 minutes had passed since she’d broken Harold Nevins’ jaw and two more thugs were still looking for her.   
One her father’s slimy Limey’s. Marvin Gates and the other Jake Beck’s body guard Nigel Barrett. Harold had come to throw her into the back of the Van like a sack of potatoes. Her own father willing to treat her like cargo. None of this was legal and she knew it. She was working up a very huge pissed mode now. They had assaulted both her and Alec. They were not going to get away with it.   
She narrowed her eyes at the thought of Alec being hurt in the whole ordeal. It was the thought of Alec falling to the floor in her head that gave her the idea and her beyond pissed mode came on like a light bulb coming on after flipping the switch. She got off the toilet took a deep breath unlocked the stall door and walked briskly to the outside seeing a fire box on the outside She remembered not to yell help or rape but yell fire and more people, hopefully the police would come. “FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!” She screamed loud and clear then she hit the fire alarm. That not only alerted the police but Gates and Barrett. What she didn’t know was the police were outside checking Harold Nevins out because they heard the scuffle. Her father driving the van now had peeled out waiting at the front for them to load her up. Gates and Barrett rounded the corner of the Ladies restroom and started kicking at the stall doors Roxy hid while they went through each one she had left the lock off and was ready to come out fighting. And fight she did. Unbenounced to her there was a camera getting everything in the bathroom. More evidence against the bastards. She surprised Gates with a sucker punch when he opened the door. Barrett only down the row from him. The punch so hard it broke his nose flattening him out on the rest room floor but not without before he fell ripping her sleeve as he grasped for something to steady him. She ran past Barrett who had her by the body but not tight enough. She broke free and gave him a blow to the stomach then a blow to by stomping on his foot with the heel of her boot, kicking him in the groin and then turning and a fist to the face knocking him out.   
“For Alec and I you fucking bastards!” She yelled and ran toward the door right into the arms of the beat cops. She was prepared to rip the next man to shreds but one of them yelled, “Police Ma’am!” Roxy stopped being grasped at arms length. She blinked and sunk into the Cops arms the other pulling his service revolver, and beginning to check seeing the disheveled, bleeding and her shirt torn Roxy.   
“I was kidnapped by my father at gunpoint in my flat I share with my fiancée Alec Hardy, in London. I’m Roxy Russell. My father is Ronald Russell.” She said out of breath and ready to pass out.   
“You’re not under arrest Miss Russell, your fiancée has already reported your abduction and his assault he called the Dallas Police several hours ago and reported you missing. We just got the information just a few minutes ago.” The Officer said.   
“My father…” She began.   
“Will be picked up as soon as we locate him.” He said.   
“Oh, and Jacob Beck. He was in on it.” Roxy said.   
“Yes, we know Alec Hardy reported him as being part of it. They won’t be going anywhere for a long while. Will you come to the station to talk to the detectives in charge?” He asked as the other one called the ambulance.   
“Gladly. Is Alec Hardy alright?” She asked.   
“I think so. You’ll be allowed to call him…” Roxy crossed her arms.   
“Then let’s go.” She said.   
“Times a wastin’.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New revelations unfold for Roxy and Alec.

Dallas Texas, Dallas Police Department 3:10 am CDT August 26,1993

Roxy had gone to press charges on her father, Beck and the thugs. The police had caught up to her father at his home and Beck at his and brought them down to the station. They both were in handcuffs. Roxy was put in one of the detective’s offices. Because Alec had called and reported her missing the charges would stick. He was also an eye witness and would be called to testify.  
She watched her father go by and looked straight at her and smiled. She was still pissed. She looked him in the eyes as if to say you’re not getting away with it. Det. Shaun Mc Millan came in and sat down. Shaun was 5 foot 9. Auburn hair and brown eyes. Not much older than Alec and Roxy. “Well Miss Russell, he’s in custody along with Beck and the thugs you clobbered in the rest room. We got the footage of the altercation and according to Alec Hardy’s testimony and yours, you were only defending yourself and well, I saw the tape. You’re quite the scrapper.” He said and closed the door. “May I talk with my fiancée?” She asked. “Sure, you know the hours difference, right?” He asked. “Yes, I just want to hear his voice, see if he’s ok.” Roxy said. The detective pressed a button to get her a line out and handed her the phone, then walked out of the office and closed the door. Roxy called their home number and let it ring. A groggy and surprised Alec, picked up. “What?” He asked thinking it could be the police on either side of the pond. “It’s Roxy Darlin’. Sheesh your so grumpy.” She said.  
“Well after all the shit the last 36 hours could you blame me? I’m so happy to hear your voice my Darlin. Are ya safe?” He asked.  
“Yes, they brought father and the rest of the fucking bastards in just now.” She said.  
“I reported you missing and the ordeal we were forced to endure at the hands of your father and Beck. We have a good case on both sides of the pond. They’ll not be getting out for some time. When are ya comin’ home Luv?” He asked.  
“More like when are you comin’ here Alec. They want you in Dallas for your deposition and then there’s the trial.” She said.  
“Dunno. I’ll have to ask for a loan to come. My passport and visa is ready. I’ll always keep them up just in case.” Roxy motioned for Detective Mc Millan to come in.  
“Talk to Alec, He doesn’t have the money to come.” Roxy said. Mr. Hardy yes, you’re a witness we’ll provide your travel please get here ASAP. Yes, I’ll fax the ticket and you’ll be staying in a safe house with Miss Russell. Yes, I’m about to put in for it. Oh, your place of work has a fax. Good, give me that number please. Got it thanks here’s Miss Russell again.  
“Roxy I’ll be there as soon as I can.” He said.  
“I’ll pick you up.” She began, McMillan shook his head no she and several armed officers would.  
“Well, ok I’ll let you know when I’m coming. It should be within the next few days.” Alec said. McMillan left the room again.  
Ok Darlin’. I miss you already.” She said.  
“I miss you too Darlin’, It won’t be long now, I love you.” Alec said. “I love you to Alec more than words can say.” She said.  
“See you soon Roxy.” Alec said.  
“See you soon Alec.” Roxy said and they hung up. Mc Millan came back in.  
“Is my mother Leena Russell ok?” She asked.  
“Yes. She’s fine and had nothing to do with it. She was slapping your father as he was being handcuffed. I think she’s had enough of your father’s underhandedness.” He said.  
“Finally. Will, I get to see her?” She asked.  
“In a few days. First, we found your bags in the van your father parked at his house. We had to search them for evidence but there was nothing in them like that. They will be returned to you tomorrow. I’m sending Mr. Hardy his tickets and papers overnight, he should be here late tomorrow or early on Saturday.” McMillan said.  
“I want my father and Beck put away for a long time.” Roxy said.  
“Oh, he will with that illegal gun he had and threatening Mr. Hardy’s life not just here but in England. Not to mention the kidnapping charges and the assaults on you. He’s being booked on several charges and Beck will be joining him, at least for a while.” He said.  
“Thank you, sir.” She said.  
“Your welcome Miss Russell. Now let me take you to an officer and he will take you to the ER and get checked out first then to a motel. There you will be waiting for your fiancée. I’m sorry this happened to you both. That abrasion looks serious.” He said of the cut on her face.  
“You saw the other guys.” She giggled.  
“Yes, and you did a marvelous job defending yourself.” He said as they left his office. He handed her off to the officer who had originally brought her in he took her to Parkland to get cleaned up. She would have a small scar there for the rest of her life from it. Officer Martin Reed and officer Tom Stanton then took her to the Motel to wait for Alec who was chomping at the bit to fly over. It was the next day he got his tickets and papers, He packed up some clothes and his one suite and two dress shirts and tie and hurried to Heathrow to catch the next plane out putting him in Dallas Texas at 1 am Saturday morning. 

Dallas, Texas Office of Shaun McMillan Dallas Police Department 1:30am Saturday, August 28th 1993.

Alec walked into DFW International airport met by two different officers than had helped Roxy. He was not in custody. He was under protective custody. They took him in to customs and in no time, he was being escorted to a waiting squad car sitting in the back. He would go to the Dallas Police Department to talk with Detective Shaun McMillan first.  
He was so tired having flown 10 hours non-stop. He wondered what the detective could possibly want at that late hour. He watched the city become visible in the distance and then up close as they drove. Roxy was close. He only had to talk to the detective and he would be with her again. They pulled in their space and walked him into the building and into McMillan’s office. The young detective rose from his desk. Alec realized he wasn’t that much older than he was. McMillan offered his hand and Alec took it. “I’m Detective Shaun McMillan DPD.” He said. “Alec Hardy, pleased to meet you.” Alec said. “Please sit down we have some things for you to sign, Russell and Beck are in custody and will remain there until their trial. They have been denied bail as both are flight risks. You and Miss Russell are in protective custody until then. We’ll put you up at a motel first then a safe house but under guard. Just sign these papers you may read them if you want and that will be all for now. I know you probably want to get to your fiancée as soon as possible.” The detective said.  
“Yes. I’ve missed her so much over the last few days. Plus, I just flew 10 hours.” Alec said yawning.  
“We won’t keep you, that fiancée of yours is something else. You know what she did right?” McMillan said. “I heard she broke a bloke’s jaw.” Alec said looking up.  
“Well that’s just one thing she did. She got the attention of police yelling FIRE and pulling the fire alarm near the ladies’ rest room at Love Field. Then she broke a guys nose and racked him sending him to the floor then broke another nose with a round house kick It’s all on video want to see it’s about 5 minutes long.” The detective said with an air of pride. Alec looked up.  
“She did what?” He asked looking up.  
“Let me see.” He finished, and the detective turned on the tv.  
“She’s quite the scrapper.” He said as Alec could hardly believe his eyes as she flattened the two thugs and ran into the officer’s arms ready to battle more.  
“I knew she was tough after all that in the flat but bad ass no.” Alec said smiling.  
“She kicked their asses good Mr. Hardy. They’re both remanded to the jail hospital, one wired shut and one hugging his family jewels and his nose the other his cheek and nose I wouldn’t want to mess with that wildcat. Actually, I admire her a lot you’re a lucky man Mr. Hardy.” He said.  
“I had no idea she could or would do that. But I’m glad she did.” Alec said.  
“Yes, if she wasn’t able to you wouldn’t be here yet as it would be another missing person’s report, but she did, and you did. That’s what matters you did a good job working together. Now that all the paperwork for you is signed I’ll have an officer take you to where your fiancée is. I’m sure you ready for a long rest. When the safe house is ready we’ll move you. Actually we don’t expect any trouble now but there’s always the chance and we’re not willing to take the chance. It was good meeting you Mr. Hardy. Give Miss Russell my best wishes. We’ll be in touch.” He said.  
“I will, thank you sir it was good meeting you too. I’ll tell her.” Alec said shaking hands with the detective again.  
“Call me if you or Miss Russell need anything.” He said slipping his card in Alec’s hand.  
“We will.” Alec said.  
“These officers will take you to the motel, so you can get some rest.” He said of the two that had brought him there. He greeted them with a tired smile and went with them.

Plano, Texas, La Quinta Inn. August 28, 1993 2:45 am CDT 

Alec nodded and put his finger to his lips at the door as he slipped the key into the door of their motel room. Roxy was sound asleep, and he didn’t want to wake her. He slid quietly into the room the light still on and TV still playing the late-night recap of the news.  
He noticed she was in a Murphy bed. Curled up with a pillow in the t shirt he didn’t find while he was packing. He smiled and huffed but happily as she had taken a little bit of him with her just in case. He put his suite bag and carry on down and slid off his clothes leaving on his boxers as she slept. She opened her eyes as she took in a deep breath.  
“Alec?” She asked.  
“Yes Darlin’, who’d you expect?” He asked. She got up and out of bed and rushed into his arms.  
“Oh God Alec, I’m so sorry.” She began latching herself to him.  
“For what? That shit was not your fault and I owe your father a proper ass kicking when I see him next.” Alec said.  
“I thought I’d lost you forever.” She said beginning to cry.  
“Now, now don’t start that I’ll join you. Nothings changed in fact I now know you’re a bad ass. I couldn’t be prouder.” He said holding her just as tight.  
“I wouldn’t have blamed you if you’d said fuck it, Alec.” She said as he made her look him in the eyes.  
“I love you more than anything in this world and possibly the next. I’m not leaving you, nor anything else. Ya hear me ya wee minx? Your bad ass and gorgeous and I want ya for my wife as soon as we can, end of story Luv, so dry those tears because you keep that up and I’ll have no choice but to join ya.” He said embracing her again.  
“I know you mean it. I’m so relieved.” She said. “The only thing you needed to worry about Roxy is if your father and Beck get out. Because if they do and they try anything again it’ll be the last thing they do. Hey, can you teach me those bad ass moves. Then we both can fight them together.” He said wiping the tears from her eyes, her not wearing makeup this time.  
“Come here and give me a snog and we’ll go to bed and get some well- deserved sleep.” She put her arms around his neck and kissed him long and deep.  
“I’ll be glad to show you some moves if you like Alec.” She said as he pulled back a little. Arching her eyebrow at him with a knowing smile.  
“Well if you keep snogging me like that I might have to lift that t shirt right off you and roger ya where ya stand woman.” He said as he had picked up her scent and she his.  
“Who’s gonna stop you Alec?” She asked.  
“A 10-hour flight non-stop from London to Dallas. In the morning Luv.” He said taking her hand and leading her to the Murphy bed. They got into bed and cuddled up like they always did.  
“I got him back in my arms again. Right by my side. I got him back in my arms again so satisfied!” She said singing from the old Diana Ross and the Supremes song.  
“And here I’ll be until the day I die.” He said as they settled down and went to sleep.

Plano Texas, La Quinta Inn August 28th, 1993 12:30pm

Roxy stirred first that first day back together. She’d missed her Alec. She smoothed his longish hair and his sheepdog bangs. During the time they had lived together he had let it grow and it was longer than it was when he was a kid, one length, over his ears. Without the beard he would look like a kid, she barely remembered where the freckles where under it, but he was so handsome to her and he was hers.  
“You’re here, your mine and I’ll not let you go again.” She said laying there running her hand though his hair. Him Laying on her breast every once in a while, running his hand over it. Smiling and moaning a bit.  
“Your gorgeous Alec Hardy. Never believe anything less.” She whispered. He groaned a little holding her tighter, pressing himself against her.  
“I will’na.” He said sleepily.  
“So, you never believe less either Luv.” He said opening those big brown eyes looking at her.  
“I won’t.” She said. He could smell her on the shirt now. And rooted a little taking her scent in groping the hem of the t shirt looking for the end to it and where her flesh began. He slid his hand up her pulling the shirt up as he went.  
“Off.” he growled. “I’m a hungry man it’s been days since our last shag. I’m behind and so are you my Darlin’.” He said as the t shirt was up now above her breasts. Him pressing his hardness against her.  
“Then off with the boxers, is it for me or…? She asked.  
“Both better get up. Be back in two shakes.” He said getting up and going to the bathroom. The Murphy bed rocking a little. Her right behind him. He used the bathroom and went to the sink as she used it too and looked in the mirror.  
“Roxy would you mind if I cut my hair and shaved the beard off just for the trial.” He asked as she got up and flushed joined him putting her arm around him.  
“I think you’ll be cooler. You’re not going to like the Texas heat or humidity.  
“Yeah you said it was hot as hell here and you were going to be good girl so you could join me in Heaven awhile back.” He said as he looked at the beard on his face.  
“I’m not going to look old enough to drink you know.” He said.  
“Yeah, but you have your papers. I can cut it for you if you like.” She asked. “Since when can ya cut hair?” He asked.  
“Oh, I was going into cosmetology before in high school I went through training and I have my license.” She said pulling out lengths of his chestnut locks to measure. He allowed her to play with his hair just long enough.  
“That does get me goin’ Roxy. You’ve done about all I can stand Luv.” He said turning around and backing her up into the bedroom.  
“Now get that t shirt off, and I’ll lose the boxers and let’s get on with the rogering.” He said as she pulled off the t shirt and him the boxers and they got back in bed moving a lot as they got in. “Rogering?” She asked. “I’m desperate for ya Luv. It’s been days.” He said going for her neck.  
“Oh, yeah I’m pretty desperate too.” She said as they pulled the sheet over them and kissed moving the bed. It jumped and folded up with them in it! “Bloody hell!” Alec yelled upside down on top of Roxy in the clutches of the bed. “  
You didn’t latch it down did ya?” He yelled.  
“No, I didn’t know anything about it.” Roxy said.  
“Shit.” He said as they were now inside the folded Murphy bed.  
“Roxy you have to latch it down or…” She interrupted her scrunched under him.  
“Or this happens?” She asked giggling. He started giggling to and he hadn’t giggled in years.  
“Duh.” He said with a irritated huff.  
“Stop with the knee business your gonna…Uh!” He said of her knee now applied to his balls.  
“Make a hole in one.” He said painfully and an octave higher.  
“Sorry.” She said as he tried to turn around, him hitting her in the breasts a few times.  
“Watch it Alec.” She said getting upright their legs and feet tangled.  
“Well this is bolloxed.” Alec said still giggling.  
“I didn’t ruin things did I?” She asked.  
“No, not really just delayed it some. Now push as hard as you can.” He said as she pushed on him.  
“Not me! The other side of the bed. You just tried to take my virtue just now! Roxy, stop tickling my ass! And push woman, the other side of the bed, are you daft?” He laughed. He said her snorting a laugh. It made them laugh harder.  
“Just do it.” He said.  
“No, not that you minx stop that! This is no place for slap and tickle. Damn it, stop that.” He said of her stroking the python.  
“This is no place…Oh hell woman Fuck it.” He said grabbing her and kissing her. Their weight bringing them down and it latching on the floor. He stopped.  
“That was brilliant.” He said.  
“Yeah and are you unracked now?” She asked.  
“Yeah just a small graze.” He said as they were now at the end of the bed her on top of him.  
“Yeah I know. This is for calling me daft.” She said hitting his arm.  
“Ouch!” He said.  
“You’re at my pleasure now Alec.” she said sitting atop him.  
“Wait while I whisper for help.” He said as he pulled her down to him. “  
One day we’ll laugh our asses off about this.” She said between kisses.  
“Like 20 minutes from now.” He said turning her over.  
“Or thirty.” She said still between kisses.  
“I missed ya so much my Darlin’.” He said holding her close.  
“I missed you too Alec you’re the love of my life.” She said.  
“And you are mine, forever Luv.” He said as she turned him over. “  
Well, ok. I canna say no to ya. If your so inclined to do the work. Share the workload, make me your captive.” She sat atop him and worked him up some.  
“Oh God Roxy! Please just…” She sat and wiggled some both loving the sensation.  
“You’re fixin’ to get it.” She said.  
“I know what ever IT is.” He said as she road. It took very little time for him to turn her over and finished things.  
“Never enough.” He said. “You got that right Darlin’ as he brought the sheet over them. An hour later they were laying in each-other’s arms.  
“That just gets better and better.” She said as he kissed her head.  
“Yeah, I’m afraid so Roxy. Where ever you are I’m home.” He said.  
“Me too Alec.” She said running her hand over his chest.  
“We grew up together.” She said.  
“We did. My best friend turned into my best girl and now gonna be my wife. When should we do that so they canna bollox us anymore.” He said. “As soon as possible. I hear Las Vegas has no blood test and we can get married pretty quick.” She said. “I wanted to give you a white wedding but, with your father being such a miserable sod that won’t happen. However; I want you to wear white. You’ve only been with me. I’ve only been with you maybe we should just do a John and Yoko both wear it.” He said.  
“I’d marry you naked if I had too.” She said.  
“That would be the Two Virgins still John and Yoko.” He quipped.  
“When?” She asked.  
“After they’re in Prison then we go and get married. Then we go back and move to Broadchurch. We might need to change our names. By the way how is your mother?” He asked.  
“She’s fine. She slapped father three times cussing him out. There’s a story there.” She said.  
“I’m glad Leena is doing alright because you and I both know she’s one of your father’s victims too.” Alec said as there was a tap on the door.  
“Yes?” He asked.  
“Just checking we didn’t hear from Y’all.” Said one of the officers.  
“They want to know if you guys want lunch.” He said. He looked at Roxy. “Yes, we’ll call. Thanks.” He said.  
“Don’t forget there’s a pool if you need a bathing suit let us know.” He said.  
“Oh, so we don’t have to stay inside?” Alec asked.  
“No, well go with you.” He said.  
“Ok thanks again.” Alec said.  
“When do we need to see the police again?” He asked.  
“Not until Monday. You need anything.  
“Scissors, beard trimmer, and a razor.” He asked.  
“Sure thing and something to swim in sounds like.” He said. He asked for sizes and Alec gave them. He said he would get the items to them ASAP and Alec called next door at Denny’s and ordered the police went and got it. They ate and dressed reluctantly. Then the bathing suits and hair cutting things came.  
He sat on a chair and before she cut his hair he stopped her.  
“Now Roxy, please don’t give me one of those buzz cuts.” He said holding her hand.  
“No, just off the ears and the same parted in the side. I’ll block it.” She said.  
“No. Just taper it in the back and longer on top.” He said as she started cutting over the towel.  
“Mind if I take some and put it in the back of the locket?” She asked. “Not if you don’t mind cutting a small stand of yours.” He said. As she cut some off and handed it to him.  
“Strawberry blonde. A curl even.” He said.  
“I’m just a sentimental fool.” She said.  
“Your nobody’s fool my love. You’re my Bad ass Babe.” He said.  
“I’m yours no matter.” She said cutting the sides. Then she cut the front. That was his favorite part.  
“You realize that I have a very good view from here?” He asked.  
“Yeah thought I might work you up for a shag later.” She said.  
“Oh, it’s working. But sooner eh?” He asked her breasts inches from his face, his eyes trained on her cleavage.  
“Nope, don’t, not while I’m cutting.” She said as he was messing with nipples though the fabric.  
“I can’t help it Roxy there just inches from my mouth. I’m just supposed to act like it’s normal and stay still?” He asked.  
“Well, uh yeah. I’m just cutting your hair.” She said as he had her by the waist with his hands.  
“When you do that from now on remember it gets me started having those right in front of me and your hands in my hair. What a lovely pair you ended having too.” He said nuzzling her.  
“I was afraid they were too small.” She said.  
“Um, not at all. If I can palm them. (He did) then everything is fine.” He said smiling at her.  
“Glad you think so.” She said.  
“I know so Luv.” He said. When she finished she shook out the ends and he went to look.  
“I look like a cop.” He said.  
“Yes, I was just thinking that. I like it. Not so much sheep dog but enough to run my fingers through.” She said smiling.  
“You did a marvelous job your good at many things.” He said arching his eyebrow at her in the mirror.  
“Now out so I can deal with this beard. I’ll come out making you a cougar.” He said.  
“I remember you had a baby face before.” She said.  
“Yeah, but it must be done for me too look presentable and dignified.” He said as she giggled.  
“Out woman, now.” He said shutting the door. She heard cussing and beard trimming and some profanity him shaving and more profanity.  
“You’re sure you don’t want…” He came out smiling.  
“Shit! My God Alec you did make me a cougar you look at least 15.” She said running her hand over his now smooth face.  
“Yes with 5 o’clock stubble at 2pm.” He said.  
“Just watch, my beard will grow in very quickly.” He said as she snuggled up to him.  
“I feel as if I am cheating on you.” She said as she hit the spot he got beamed by the butt of the gun.  
“Ouch!” He said as she looked and there were stiches there.  
“I got the bastard who did this. Broke his jaw.” She said.  
“It’s ok Luv. I’m proud of you.” He said.  
“Thank you for that. My you clean up just fine. I can see your ears now. I always loved them.” She said.  
“You love to nibble on them and I love you to nibble them it should be easier now since I grew up. I look more of a man now.” He said.  
“You’re my man.” Roxy said.  
“Quite right, indeed I am and you’re my woman. I want to live in your love and die in your arms.” He said.  
“You are a hopeless romantic, but I want the same thing. Life without you at least alive wouldn’t hold value for me.” She said.  
“Yeah, not much use in breathing if you’re not here on this earth breathing with me. No more of that talk. Get that bathing suit on.” He said holding up the bikini. 

“Umm, not much here Roxy.” He said. “I’m not wearing that. It’s two band aids and a cork.” She said.  
“I agree but that’s all there is.” He said smiling.  
“You want everyone to see me in that?” She hissed. “  
Well ah, my darlin you have a lovely figure. You’ll be with me. Let them get their own and think what a lucky man I am.” He said.  
“Oh, my darlin’ is it? Hum.” She smirked.  
“Well, if you don’t wanna go and swim and do cannon balls into the pool I guess that’s ok. I’m going. Will you at least let me see it on ya later?” He asked.  
“Mostly like it take it off.” She said an all knowing grin.  
“With my teeth, my Love.” He said nibbling on her neck.  
“Just there where the neck meets my shoulder.” She said as he did it once.  
“Directions, what a lovely idea.” He said repeating her directions. “I’ll remember that as he nipped at her a little bit.  
“You keep doing that and I’ll either be at your mercy or you’ll have a fat lip.” She said.  
“You’d hit me?” He asked.  
“Only of you asked. she said. “  
That’s too far that black leather shit isn’t for us.” He said. “  
Well, it was a thought. But your right. We don’t need all that. Well handcuffs might be…” He stopped her. “Maybe but I’d rather be known to bring pleasure.” He said looking at her wrists.  
“Roxy, did they tie you up?” He asked.  
“Zip ties I got out of them.” She said.  
“Your father is quite the sod. If I ever get the chance I’m going to beat the shit out of him for what he’s done to both of us but mostly for these. No more talk of that nature Roxy. Not after this. I want you to feel safe with me. I want you to feel loved and wanted. Always no matter what happens there will be one person on earth that loves you and your way more than a brood mare. Although I swear we could possibly have our own rugby team by the time it’s all over.” He said.  
“So, you want a passel of kids?” She asked.  
“Whatever the good Lord intends.” Alec said.  
“You do know after a great while like when I’m 40 something I’ll not look like this. Especially after all those kids.” She said.  
“So, if I take after my dad I’ll be bald. You’ll always be my Roxy. I’ll always love you and see you just like this.” He said touching her face.  
“And I’ll love you all bald and paunchy. I’ll see you just like this.” She said as there was a wrap on the door.  
“Yes?” he exclaimed. Mr. Hardy, Miss Russell’s Mom is here.” The officer said.  
“Just a moment.” He said as they put the Murphy bed up. He answered the door. There stood an older Leena Russell still beautiful, Roxy looking more like her every day.  
“Alec Hardy!” She said and hugged him. Kissing his cheek.  
“Leena Russell how are ya?” He asked.  
“Better now that Ron is the whooscow. She let him go quickly and he ushered her in.  
“My God it’s been at least 7 years since I saw that scrawny teenager. My you filled out well, my daughter is a lucky…” She saw Roxy.  
“Baby girl!” She yelled and walked quickly to Roxy and they threw their arms around each other.  
“Mama!” Roxy said embracing her mother. Alec smiled as he saw them together. Looking so much alike and not alike. Both with the same tall hour glass figures. Different coloring but the same statuesque air. Leena with her dark hair with very little grey and piercing blue eyes and light complexion and his Roxy with her strawberry blond curls and sea green eyes and peaches and cream complexion. He started to excuse himself.  
“I’ll be outside.” He began. Leena took Roxy by the hand. Then she took Alec’s hand.  
“Stay Alec this concerns you too. Somehow, I knew you two would end up together. You were mad for each other even at 15. Nothing should stop true love and I know yours is one of the truest I have seen.” Leena said leading them to the sofa her in the middle.  
“I have something to tell you both. Since history is repeating itself and I’ll be damned if there are any more similarities.” She said cryptically.  
“What is it Mama?” Roxy asked.  
“Really Leena I can…” Alec tried to stop her.  
“Alec, son you need to know. You deep in this now. I know you called and reported her missing that she’d been abducted. That means you love her more than your own life. In this it could mean just that, and I will not see it happen again.” She said. They both started to say something 

“Now let me finish.” Alec looked at her. Leena’s face turned dark and her eyes began to tear. 

“Ok Leena, if you say so.” He said as she gripped both their hands.  
“When I was as young as you two are now. I was madly in love with a young man named Michael Harris, thus the records, Etta James, Diana Ross and the Supremes and the Moody Blues. Later the Chi-lites, Mary Wells and the Stylistics among others. Those are not your father’s and my songs. You father is doing to you what he did to me and I won’t have it. I won’t have what happened to Mike happen to you Alec or you, Roxy to have to live like I have for the last twenty odd years.” She said tears now forming.  
“Mama what happened?” She asked.  
“Your dad wanted me for his wife and he was going to make me be his wife no matter what. Sound familiar?” She asked.  
“He’s done this before.” Alec said shocked.  
“And he got away with it.” Leena said.  
“This time he’s not going too. You two will marry and I am going to make damned sure of it. That is if that’s the route you’re on. I mean people live together now and have kids. Not like in my day.” She said as Alec took Roxy’s hand kissed it and showed Leena the engagement ring. Leena looked at the small fiery diamond and smiled.  
“Just like when you were a kid. A gentleman.” She said.  
“It’s beautiful. Congratulations.” she said kissing her daughter then Alec’s cheek.  
“You kids have my blessing and the blessing of my beloved Mike’s. I just wish…” She trailed off looking almost despondent.  
“What Mama?” She asked.  
“Mike and I met very much like you and Alec did but it was at Sandy Lake. I lived in Howe, Texas and him in Lewisville, Texas. We were kids together too. Except by the time I caught your father’s eye Mamaw and Papaw Gleeson where old and wanted me to marry someone worth a hill of beans. Mike didn’t have anything yet like Y’all don’t but you will. I heard about your education Alec you’ll go far I just know it. You too Roxy. I’ve always been so proud of you. I wanted to be more of a mother to you, but I had to keep your father happy if you understand my meaning and that meant hours upon hours of pawing and well you know. Your both adults.” She said.  
“Mama, tell me what happened. Where is Mike now?” She asked.  
“Dead.” Her mother said and broke.  
“Leena, how’d he die?” Alec asked.  
“Let me finish. Mike and I were very much in love. Like you and my Roxy. We kept meeting up in intervals during a 20 odd year period each time it was the same. We even married once and it was “annulled” by Ron. I found myself with child in 1971.” She said.  
“Me?” She asked. “I’m not sure Roxy. We didn’t have DNA back then and paternity tests where, few and far between.  
“So, father might not be my father at all?” She asked.  
“Maybe not. Mike had the sea green eyes and auburn hair. Most likely not though. Those strawberry blond curls if yours belonged to your grandma Russell we think.” She said. She let their hands go and produced a picture of Mike Harris and a young Leena Gleeson. Both were stunned at the likeness to Roxy.  
“God I’m a…” Alec stopped her. “Roxy you are not you were made from love and out of love. It will never change the way I look at you my Darlin’.” Alec said.  
“You have a real fine man there, daughter. Oh, and you have more Scottish in you than first thought. Your third generation on my side Scottish so my grandkids will be 3/4th Scottish.” She said.  
“What happened to Mike, Mama? What happened to my father?” She asked. 

“It was becoming apparent you might be Mike’s daughter and not Ron’s. We still don’t know if Mike was your father. It was almost 20 years ago. Mike and me and you were going to run off together. He didn’t care of you were his really or not. He loved you as his own. You were part of me and about two and a half. That’s when we got caught by your father at the Texas-Mexico boarder. Ron gave me a choice and Mike fought back decking him and we ran for the border with you in my arms. Ron shot Mike in the back but he didn’t die quickly. I had a choice and I was going to save him but, Mike had just enough life in him to fight back. The only way he would stop is if he was dead. Ron made that happen in front of my eyes and yours. Ron had his goon cut Mike’s throat and dump him in the Rio Grande.” She said tears falling in big drops on her dress.  
“Please don’t let this happen to you Alec. Do as he says. Because I’ve existed 20 years without Mike and if one of you is dead you might as well…”Alec interrupted.  
“Both be.” He said as he patted Leena’s shoulder. Roxy was horrified.  
“Alec just leave now and don’t look back. I’ll not have this happen again. I’d kill myself if that happened.” She said.  
“Daughter, do you know why I didn’t and endured all that shit?” Leena said.  
“I know why Leena. You did it to raise Roxy just on the faintness of her being Mike’s.” Alec said.  
“Smart young man you have here.” Leena said.  
“Yes, but we’ve used…” Alec interrupted.  
“Roxy, I’m not going anywhere. If he’s not your father then all this is useless for him to pursue. Your gonna be my bride despite that sod.” Alec said.  
“I won’t risk your life, you know now what he is capable of.” Roxy said.  
“Hey, Hey kids I didn’t tell you to let each other go. Alec is hell bent on marrying you so just accept it and stop that leaving shit right now Roxy. He loves you and you him. I haven’t seen this since I was in the middle of it so stop it.” Leena said.  
“I told you, so you could beat him and if anyone can it would be you and Alec. With my help and money of course.” Leena said.  
“I have something else to tell you both too.” She said pensively.  
“What is it Mama?” Roxy asked.  
“Roxy, Alec I have Leukemia. It’s going into remission. I’m not afraid of dying though. I’ll be going to be with Mike. Actually, now that you have Alec I really am not afraid to die at all because I know he’ll love you and take care of you even as young as he is. You will be together. Actually, now that I’m in remission this might all go away because of you two and pressing charges. You both pushed back. Just be careful doing that.” She said.  
“Roxy is better than him. Do you know what she did to get away from them?” Alec asked. 

“Yes, I saw the tape, she has me in her too. Mostly she has Mike’s determination with a little bit of rational mixed in. She knows how to hold’em, knows how to fold‘em knows when to walk away and knows when to run. Might I add Alec you do too so you have more luck than Mike and I ever had.” Leena said.  
“I’ll see you again soon I have to go I’m in protective custody too. Oh, here is some of his hair it has roots in it. Do a DNA test the judge can order it once you tell him there might be a chance.” She said handing the brush to Roxy in a plastic bag. She took it and hugged her mother.  
“I love you Mama. God Bless You.” Roxy said.  
“I love you too Roxy. Then she pulled Alec into the now three-way hug. “I love you too Alec you’ve always been one of my kids.” She said.  
“I love you too Leena. It’s good to be part of a family.” He said.  
“Patch that up with your daddy if you can.” Leena said. “I am.” He said. “  
Good. God bless you both.” She said letting them go and walking quickly out of the room. She was crying as she went.  
“For you Mike, My love.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Roxy settle into life in Texas for now. Work on their Masters and plan their wedding with the help of her mother.

Alec closed the door after watching Leena walk down the hall, looking so much like his Roxy.   
“God bless her. What she’s had to live though and who she had to live without.” He walked toward Roxy who was very despondent.   
“No, no Roxy, it’ll be ok. We’ll beat him.” Alec said embracing her.   
“My whole world is changed.” Roxy said crying hanging on to Alec.   
“Yeah, well they’ll be more from the feel of it. We’ll do it together.” He said then he pulled back. He looked at Roxy in the eyes.   
“Look at me Roxy. He won’t get away with this. You need to get properly angry and play this as it is being presented. Stoke it. You and I have every right to be properly angry and use the laws here to do it right, so it will stick. So, we can get on with our life together. I don’t know about you but for me not being your husband is killing me inside.” He said.   
“I hear you Alec, I want to be your wife more than anything, but I have so much to be ashamed of now. It’s a wonder…” He stopped her.   
“What did I say in front of your mother about that. You’re not to give that another thought. Nothing will ever make me not love you. Ya canna help that. But I will say this, I’m so glad you are here. My life as a kid would have been more hell. So, stop your cryin’ the wee racoon will play havoc with your mascara. I’d rather muss up your lipstick anyway.” He said going to smooth the lines but she wasn’t wearing any. He wiped the tears away with his thumbs.   
“Clearly, you don’t need makeup your simply gorgeous my darlin’ without it.” He said and smiled at her.   
“My Adonic Alec.” She said.   
“If my best friend says so. But now my Foxy Roxy says so.” He said.   
“Your woman says so.” She said playfully.   
“I’ll not argue the point.” He said giving her two pecks and then one for good measure.   
“We’ll be fine.” He said.   
“We’ll be unbeatable.” She said.

Dallas, Texas Dallas county court house. September 22, 1993 Judge Walker Eldridge presiding.

Alec had given his testimony for his side of the case against both Russell and Beck. Alec wasn’t scared, he was determined. They had sent for his ER records in London. With the clean-up of his hair and beard he looked like a professional. But he was. He had graduated with honors from college. He had manned up early too. He told them about his ordeal and how they had come into their flat with a gun and threatened his life and she went to save him. That in itself was going to get Russell a lengthy sentence alone. Beck was only charged with accessory. His men where in deep though they took it upon themselves to have guns in a foreign country. They threatened a foreign national, breaking and entering, kidnapping with conspiracy to commit murder.   
Russell was charged too. He would spend 20 years in at least with those charges alone. The judge was angry that he was being so flippant saying his daughter needed help that Alec was the one holding her. She was unstable mentally. Depositions from their work and school said Alec and Roxy were telling the truth. They were of age and sound mind and they were very much in love and planned to marry. Even if he was her father he had no right to stop them. Beck did 120 days for his part in the county lock up.  
Russell would do 15 years for all the charges including drugging his daughter. They were remanded into custody immediately. That took 6 months to do. They stayed in a safe house until they were remanded and then they rented a house in Richardson, Texas for now to be close to her mother. Russell and the thugs were sent to a maximum security prison. Federal charges pending on them. If Russell ever set foot in England he would be doing time there too. The judge put Leena in charge of his personal money and the business went to Roxy. Roxy would later run the Harley dealership and have the control of all the money he had. Roxy went to the Judge with the hair on the brush from Mike Harris. The Judge had it run to inconclusive evidence because the hair was over twenty years old.   
One mystery that might never be solved. Roxy and Alec became good friends with Shaun McMillan and many of the Dallas police though the ordeal. Alec had played with the idea of becoming an American and becoming a cop but he kept that in the back of his mind for now. It seemed their troubles where over. At least for now.

Richardson Texas, The rental off Meandering Way May 22, 1994. (23 years old) early morning.

After Russell and Beck were put away. Alec and Roxy settled into life very well. Alec hated the oven like heat in the summer but where Roxy was he was home. He had extended his visa and began his Master’s program as she had at the University of Texas at Dallas. They had jobs His in his field and her at the Harley Dealership with plans still expanding it. Alec would get his Masters in Education, with Infosys on special ed reading disabilities. School was about to let out for the summer and they had a wedding to plan. Alec woke that Sunday morning. He thought about his mother’s words. “God will put you at the right place, even if you don’t know it at the time.” He thought about all they had to endure, and he wasn’t sorry at all. He looked at the strawberry blonde beauty who had loved him from the time they were 8 and a half and nine years old, holding on to him almost for dear life in her sleep.   
“It’s time Miss Russell, I need to make a honest woman of ya. He said quietly.   
“Not that you’re not as honest as the day is long. It’s way past time my Darlin’.” He said holding her close.   
“Alec are you proposing again?” She asked opening those sea green eyes. “If I have ta.” He said. “Alec why are you always naked when you do propose?” She giggled crossing her leg over his.   
“Ah just damned lucky I guess Luv.” He chuckled.   
“Or are you thinking you’ll get lucky.” She said. “Ah, I’ve only asked twice, one just now. I’m always lucky with a fine woman such as yourself. Just lucky period. When are ya going to get off those pills and start the rugby team? Or have ya already?” He asked.   
“Well, I haven’t got off the pills yet because I wanted you’re ok on that I don’t want to suddenly say Alec we got our first player for the team on the way. You got a long way to fall if you faint.” She said.   
“Actually, your wrong on the reaction. I’d be stunned a little but not unhappy. I only asked because you could set a clock on you having your monthly.” He said.   
“Yeah, I don’t know why. I probably need to see Dr. Montgomery.” He sat up with her with him. Concern in his eyes.   
“You think somethings wrong?” He asked. “No, probably I need to get off them for a year or so.” She said.   
“Perfect timing because, really I want to be married to you first. Let’s go to Vegas after term. We’ll have until first of August for a honeymoon.” He said.   
“21st of June?” She asked.   
“Or somewhere near that you’ll be my June Bride in white me too. Remember John and Yoko?” He said. “  
I’m not a…” He stopped her.   
“We were at the same time. We are the only ones to have each other so really we still are. Marry me in Vegas, in white, near or on the 21st of June. It was the day you came up to me and changed both our lives with, Hi I’m Roxy what’s your name little boy. Or don’t you remember Luv.” He said turning on his side then nudging her twice like she did him all those years ago.   
“Yes, yet again, to my naked man waiting on his morning shag.” She said.   
“I’m serious Luv. It’s way past time for you to be my missus.” He said.   
“Alec, I just said yes, your preaching to the choir.” She said giggling  
. “Maybe Leena will go with us. Be a witness. Did you say you had a car?” He asked. “Maybe on Mama, Yes I have a car and your going to faint when you see her. I put her in storage when I went to England. I call her Cali for Caledonia. She’s a 1971 GTO Black with black interior.” She said. “Caledonia? That’s the old name for Scotland. Well, you never said you did. Why not? That’s so cool!” He said.   
“I thought I might have to sell her. I thought we’d be in England and not here. In Geography we studied Scotland. I named her that for you Alec, so my father wouldn’t know.” She said.   
“You were thinking of me even then. What else do you have you’re not too keen on telling me?” He asked.   
“Yes. Nothing else, we’ll go get her today. We could go right now as soon as we are dressed.” She said. She moved to get up.   
“Ah, not so fast Miss Russell.” He said.   
“Oh boy I knew it.” She said. “That’s a lot of complanin’ and moaning I’m hearin’ outta ya this mornin’.” He said.   
“No, Alec I’m just really gun shy. I know they’re in the whooscow as Mama says but, I’m still waiting for the other shoe to drop.” She said as she threw her arms around him and they flopped back on to the bed. She put her leg over his again.   
“Yeah me too Roxy. I don’t want to wait until June 21st. Just so ya know. I never want to be without you again. If I am I’m going to be one mad man I won’t stop till you’re back in my arms again.” He said.   
“Have you ever thought we might not supposed to be together?” She asked.   
“After all that shit? You don’t believe that because I don’t. That’s the what you called gun shy talkin’. Your so-called father did that. Don’t you believe it!” He exclaimed.   
“He’s not your father I’m sure of it. It’s the only reason he’d have to be so cruel. To get back at Leena for loving someone else, having his child. Think about it.” He said.   
“It does stand to reason but it makes me a…” Alec looked at her sternly.   
“Will you stop with that? Your parents loved each other and made you. You’re their greatest work Roxy the world would be such a bleak place without you.” He said tears forming.   
“I’m here and not going anywhere Alec. If I’m worth that much to you alone it’s more than enough you’ll always be enough. I know my Mama loves me but that’s different. You love me unconditionally as yours. I never thought I’d belong to anyone else. I always believed it would be you to love me forever and I’m the lucky one. We’ve gone against all odds and here we are in our bed in each other’s arms.” She said.   
“You forgot naked.” He said cheekily.   
“You, what am I gonna do with you?” She asked. “You’ve been pondering that a long time Luv, have you not figured it out yet?” He chuckled. She shoved his arm.   
“That’s going to take the rest of my life.” She said.   
“No, Roxy the rest of our life together.” He said kissing her. “Umm, better than morning coffee.” She said smiling at him and running her hand over the two days of beard. She scratched under his chin. He chuckled because it tickled.   
“Keep it. The trial’s over. I’m seeing my Alec again.” She said smiling at him.   
“My Adonic Alec.” She said.   
“If my soon to be wife says so. Alright, Luv. But when it scratches you just remember you said keep it. Next time you cut my hair block it in the back.” He said as she pulled him to her.   
“Oye! Roxy what the…” As she had him snuggled against her bosom.   
“Who’s complaining now?” She asked.   
“No complaints.” He said snuggled in her bosom. She ran her hand though his hair. He let out a long breath.   
“I have you Alec, now and forever.” She said.   
“And I you.” He said wrapping his arm around her.   
“Shalimar. That and your scent alone I would find ya anywhere.” He said.   
“Not that I mean to keep spreading it around.” She said.   
“You must be really wanting me this morning. That alone tells me so.” He said. She looked at him.   
“Don’t you know.” She asked.   
“Yes. I do luv and you could be letting me up from the nice pillows I’ve got and…” He began to touch her. “And have a shag before we get the…Oh, you bad boy, ah car.” She said.   
“Umm hum.” He said. “Alec…Oh.” He smiled evilly.   
“What?” He asked not stopping.   
“Never stop.” She asked.   
“Well, at some point I’ll get corporal tunnel.” He said. She giggled amidst what he was doing. “  
Na No. Never stop loving me.” She said.   
“Oh, that’s the easy part I don’t even think death could kill that.” He said as he pulled the sheet over them.   
“Let’s not find out.” She said.   
“Let’s not.” He said as the sheet moved and giggling started again.   
“Roxy?” He said stopping.   
“Yes, My Darlin’.” She asked.   
“I love you if I haven’t said so today.” He said.   
“I love you too Alec.” She said and the giggling started again.   
“Stop I have to pee.” She said.   
“Then go and hurry up I’m next.” He said smacking her butt with his hand.   
“Ow! Geeze I feel for our kids.” She said running to the bathroom.   
“And why would that be? He said getting up and walking to the bathroom.   
“You have a wicked smack to the butt.” She said.   
“Then don’t give me reason or do when your feelin’ Foxy Roxy.” He said as he washed his hands raising his eyebrows then just one. She giggled. “  
That’s bawdy Alec. But I love it.” She said.   
“You just, make me feel so much all at once Roxy. I became a man at your hands if you think about it and I don’t mean that in the bawdy sense, I meant that reverently. All I’ve learned since came about because of you.” He said. Well Alec I could say the same. I’ll never say again we weren’t meant to be because we are.” She said.   
“Good now, you’re driving me bonkers woman. It’s almost 9 am and no morning shag.” He said backing her up back into the bedroom.   
“I’m going to get it.” She said.   
“Yes, and very presently so either come here or I’ll pull ya back into bed.” He said waiting for her to comply.   
“No pulling. Willingly.” She said wickedly.   
“I kinda expected that.” he said stepping forward. She took his hand and led him into the bedroom and he shut the door.  
Later that morning they were up and dressed after a discussion in the shower about the car. In those days Alec was a bit of a scamp with Roxy. Uninhibited, outgoing and charming. Because Roxy liked damned near everybody he did too. There were some people you were allowed to view with disgust. (Russell and Beck) They went to her mother’s house first to get the keys and borrow her Lincoln. Alec had bought a beat up old ‘74 Maverick and it was on it’s last leg. They rung the doorbell and she answered hugging what she called her kids.   
“Mama I’m here to get Cali’s Keys.” She said as Alec closed the door.   
“It’s past time for that and your weddin’ gal of mine.” She said winking at Alec. He looked at Leena as if to say   
“Way past time.” Leena sat them down before any more was said.   
“You’re going to need witnesses. Do you want me to go with as one?” She asked.   
“If you’re up to it Leena.” Alec asked.   
“If it’s soon I will be. What about that nice young detective Shaun McMillan for your best man?” She asked.   
“Well we are friendly, and I do consider him a good friend. That’s a thought but what after?” He asked.   
“Shaun and I will come back next day. Leave you two for a few days. It’s a shame Mike isn’t here to see this.” She said.   
“It is.” Roxy said. “The test was inconclusive as to my being his. The hair you gave me was degraded.” Leena looked sad.   
“Do you have the brush still?” Leena asked. Roxy pulled it from her purse.   
“I just got it back.” She said. Roxy I just don’t know if he was your father or Ron was. Things were so different then. But luck was with us. Abortions were still illegal and he couldn’t force me to have one.” Leena said.   
“You mean he was going to force you into one?” Alec said. Leena shook her head yes. “I kept Roxy a secrete for 4 months back then you went to butchers to do it. I also told him it could be his. Ron that is. And it could have been. I just don’t want to talk about it Alec. Please don’t…” Alec hugged her.   
“No more Leena I know all this is painful. Let’s talk about the wedding. So, you’re coming if we can get it together come June 1st?” He said. “  
Alec, the sooner the better son. Don’t worry about money I’ll take care of that.” She said.   
“That’s very generous Mama. Thank you.” Roxy said.   
“Yes, thank you, Leena.” He said.   
“You’re my kids. I want to see the beginning of your happiness together. What about your Dad Alec. Yes I know about your Mama, I’m sorry about that son.” She said.   
“She’s at peace. She’ll be there just like Mike will. Dad canna travel. Something about his heart.” Alec said.   
“I’m sorry about that too. You should have that checked out from time to time. It could be inherited.” Leena said.   
“I will, most likely thou Roxy’ll have me in every year.” Alec said.   
“Yeah, Mama we take really good care of each other.” Roxy said smiling at her mother and at Alec.   
“I’ll call Shaun and see if he would stand up for me. I know him that well. He’s a good in a pinch mate.” Alec said.   
“Now then easy enough. Clothes.” Lenna said.   
“We agreed a long time ago we’d both wear white.” Roxy said.   
“Good choice you were each other’s first I guess. I don’t care but I know Roxy was adamite about who and when she and you were parted. It seems though you feel the same way.” She said, and Alec smiled.   
“There’s been no one for me but Roxy since I met her at nine. It seemed fitting we wait for each other.” He said not at all upset or embarrassed.   
“I’m happy you two can say that.” She said.   
“White it is.” She said.   
“Who to give you away?” Leena asked.   
“You Mama. Be my matron of honor and give me away.” Roxy said.   
“Oh yes Leena, that’s a lovely idea Roxy.” Alec said.   
“Ok then me it is for double duty. Ok enough wedding plans for now. They’ll have a photographer and do the cake and have the place with it. I’ll make those plans and we’ll leave Elvis out of it ok?”” Leena said.   
“Ok sounds good.” They both said in unison.   
“I’ll take you to the car. That way you’ll not have to come back here. Oh Rings!” She added.   
“We have those and have been trying to get married for over two years now. England has tough marriage laws and no common law. We even tried Gibraltar and it was expensive.” Alec said.   
“Seems like to me you were waiting for something more than opportunity.” She said.   
“We thought you wouldn’t be able to come. But it turns out that it was best. We get to have a sort of real wedding now and we both appreciate it.” Roxy said.   
“It is a real wedding. Just because it’s in Vegas does not mean anything bad.” Leena said.   
“Let’s go kids. I’m sure Alec will want to check things out. Have you gotten your bike yet?” Leena asked.   
“The ‘84. No, it’s still at the dealership. I forgot totally.” Roxy said.   
“More?” Alec asked.   
“Yeah, I’m sorry with all the things that happened…” Alec stopped her.“  
“No worries Luv it’s been hectic.” Alec said. Her mother took them to the storage and they took a compressor just in case the tires were low. Leena waited in the car to see if it would start. Roxy went to pull off the cover to Alec’s fascinated eyes.   
“Oh, she’s beautiful!” He said taking the keys from Roxy who had not exactly offered them.   
“Ut hum.” She said to Alec who was running his hand over the black glossy body like he would Roxy.   
“Am I interrupting something?” She said as he was still in the middle of fondling the car.   
“Huh?” He asked. “Do you two want to be alone?” She giggled.   
“What? Um no Roxy. You take…” He tried to give the keys back.   
“No, start her up.” Roxy coaxed.   
“Ya mean It Luv?” He asked.   
“Yes, start this baby up so we know she’s gonna run.” Roxy said as he made a mad dash to the left side of the car. She giggled again.   
“Right, American.” He said scooting over on the bench seat. He paused to fondled, the steering wheel and column. She bent down.   
“I’m jealous all this fondling is making me hot.” She said in his ear. He looked up at her and smiled.   
“Don’t be jealous you’ll get your turn.” He said.   
“Turn it on Alec.” She said crossing her arms.   
“I thought I’d already started something.” he said as he turned the key and the engine roared to life and the cassette tape blared, Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap by AC/DC.   
“Jesus! What the hell is all that Caterwauling and How Do You Stop…” He began. She turned it down.   
“It!” Alec said loudly. She smiled smugly reaching over him to turn it off. He gave a few pushes to the accelerator then he looked at her.   
“Please don’t tell me you listen to that shit.” He said.   
“Alec, their a Scottish band. Ron hated them.” Roxy said as they waved her mother on and she waved. Leena pulled her burgundy Town Car out and went home.   
“Well Ron and I agree on one thing.” Alec said.   
“What’s that?” Roxy said.   
“Roxy it sounds if they are torturing some poor wee animal.” Alec said teasing her.   
“Alec, they’re Scottish?” She said.   
“Daft Scotsmen. Rather deaf because I am going to have to check my hearing.” He said tears forming he was trying not to laugh.   
“You, what am going to do with you?” She asked hitting his arm.   
“Anything you like my Darlin just don’t be going and turning it back on. Take it out.” He said. Heavy on the brogue.   
“I’m leaving it in.” She said loud enough for people to hear.   
“Take it out now!” Alec said as they were tig tagging over the tape punching in and out of the cassette player. It also played CDs. From where they were sitting it looked as if anything could be happening.   
“God woman your just going to leave it in aren’t ya?” He asked.   
“I’m not taking it out. Alec it’s fine just where it is.” She said.   
“You keep leaving it in there it’s just gonna get all hot and messy.” He said.   
“No it won’t maybe it’ll get hard again.” She said as people where listening.   
“Leave it in.” She said. “We don’t have time for this Roxy. I won’t drive with it in.” He said and they had no idea what they were saying could be misconstrued.   
“Then let me drive because I don’t care about it being in she said trying to get in the drivers seat.   
“Roxy, you better take it out it’ll stick in there all hot and messy.” As it looked as if she might be mounting him.   
“Hey Roxy give Alec a rest. Take it out and go home. Your steaming up the place. This is no place for the Nasty.” Said the owner.   
“In the middle of the freaking day. Damned kids.” Alec and Roxy looked at each other and laughed.   
“Yeah Roxy, we could be at this all day with you popping it in and out.” Alec said and started laughing.   
“Very funny Alec. Just pop it in and out and no play time.” She one upped him.   
“Ohh! I’ve never done that to ya. I’m all action baby. Put on the damned seat belt and let’s ride.” He said wiping his eyes.   
“A little less talk and a lot more action baby.” She said as he   
“Ut ohed.” Revving the engine as she clicked the seat belt he put it into drive and peeled out of the storage place. Turned right and you could hear YEHAW! As Roxy raised the sun roof her hands in the air. Alec was laughing.   
“Talk about bawdy Roxy. Shame on you.” He said.   
“Doing the nasty.” She said.   
“American for having sex?” He asked.   
“Yeah.” She said.   
“That guy thought we were..” He stopped.   
“Well it sounded like it.” Alec said chuckling. “  
Are you having fun?” She said.   
“Yeah and not at my Roxy’s expense either. Laugh with me Darlin’. We have a lot of that to catch up on.” Alec said glancing over at her strawberry blond hair blowing in the breeze after the windows had been let down. He stopped at the light and kept looking. She was so beautiful in that little red sundress. Her hair blowing in the wind with her laughing. She looked over at Alec and he forgot the light.   
“I love you.” She said. The horn blared behind them as he shook back into reality. He kept glancing.   
“Your distracted Alec.” She said looking at him still.   
“I love you too. Well with all the accusations of slap and tickle, Roxy and that little red sundress with the spaghetti straps and that strawberry blond hair blowing not to mention those red lips. Umm.” He said.   
“I’ll always remember you like this.” He said.   
“Am I going somewhere?” She asked.   
“No, no my Darlin’ but in my mind I’m going to keep you just like ya are right now. Breathtaking.” He said.   
“Oh my goodness Alec, that’s, beautiful.” She said.   
“No Luv, you’re the one that’s beautiful.” He said taking her hand and kissing it.   
“Thank you, ah your pretty much all that too.” She said.   
“I’m glad my soon to be wife thinks so. Also my best girl and my best friend. I get three for one.” He said.   
“So do I.” She said.   
“Oh?” He asked.   
“I have my soon to be husband, my best fella and my best friend.” She said. “Yeah we’re lucky.” He said.   
“I love this car.” He said.   
“Want to get the Bike?” She asked.   
“Yeah might as well if it’s ready. Oh Helmet.” He said.   
“On the bike.” She said.   
“Good.” He said.   
“We’ll have transportation now. Sell the piece of shit Maverick for scrap.” She said.   
“I will but that old car gave her all for us ya know.” He said.   
“Do you know where you’re going?” She asked.   
“Ron’s dealership?” he asked.   
“Yes. She said.   
“You’ll let me take your bike back all on my own?” He asked.   
“Of course. I know where you sleep and who with.” She said.   
“I guess then I’d better bring it back. You said it was an ’84 Harley but you didn’t say if it was a dove tail or soft tail.” He asked.   
“No, soft tail.” She said.   
“Then you shouldn’t be riding it needs to be in museum.” He said.   
“What’s the point of having it if you don’t use it.” She said.   
“Now that can be said for many things Luv but I get what you’re saying.” He said happily driving the car.   
“Alec right side!” She said as he swerved over to the right side.   
“Sorry Luv this is taking some time to get used too. I never thought I’d live in America.” Alec said as they drove into the dealership.   
“I never thought we’d be here.” Roxy said.   
“After we’re married do you want to just go back to the flat for a while?” He asked.   
“It had crossed my mind.” She said.   
“We need to think about it. Mr. Henson said he put my bike in the flat. Your mother paid a year’s rent on it. We could go back after we’re married and stay until term.” Alec said getting out then opening the door for her.   
“Thanks Alec.” She said standing highlighted by the sun. Alec took her hand and looked at her.   
“Yes you are beautiful but even more your gorgeous. I’m a lucky man.” He said as they walked into the dealership.   
“I’m the lucky one.” Roxy said as he stopped.   
“We both are Luv now let’s go get your bike. I’ll take it home for ya. No way can ya ride it in that dress.” He said.   
“You’d like me to try though.” She giggled.   
“Now I never said that.” He said. “Aha.” She said. They talked to Roy Riding the acting manager. He was happy to meet Roxy and Alec. Roxy was to take over in the fall making transition over the summer. There was no way they could go back to London but for maybe two weeks. Roy had been unhappy the way Ron had run things making shady deals like the one he had with Beck. Although that loan had gone though, and Roxy would oversee the building of it. The extra part that included her was over. He would not get the separate new dealership. Roxy was just as happy. She had a rugby team to make with Alec and she would be busy. Alec and Roxy were going to live their life together in love and in happiness. Or so they prayed. Roy brought the bike to Alec and he looked it over.   
“That’s my Roxy. Red with flames.” Alec said.   
“How do you like my big bad ass bike? She asked.   
“Suites my Bad ass babe.” Alec said smiling at her. He swung his leg over and got on. “How do you ride it?” Alec asked.   
“Why is it too big for you?” She asked.   
“No, it just seems too big for you.” He said putting on the helmet and turning on the key. It roared to life. See you at home Roxy!” Alec said.   
“Ok Darlin’ Be careful.” She said giving him a smooch. He road off on Preston road.   
“Does he know how to ride?” Roy asked.   
“He does he’s really good too. He rebuilt an old Triumph from the ground up. He still has it in our flat in London.” Roxy said walking with Roy to the car.   
“He’s Scottish, isn’t he?” Roy asked.   
“From Glasgow. Yes.” Roxy said.   
“Nice Fellow. Tall.” Roy said.   
“Yes. My Alec is an exceptional man.” Roxy said.   
“You think he might consult, we get old Triumphs sometimes.” Roy asked.   
“I’ll ask him. We are both working on our Masters. We’re getting married soon.” She said.   
“Your daddy was dead set against that and I hated for Y’all. Congratulations.” He said. “Thanks, I’ll tell Alec.” Roxy said getting in the car. He shut the door.   
“Roxy be careful you and Alec.” Roy said. “We are.” She said.   
“If you need anything call me.” He said.   
“Roy do you know something we don’t.” Roxy said.   
“I know Ron, I stay to make sure he stays right if you know what I mean.” Roy said.   
“Ok, but if you know or suspect something tell us please. Thanks.” She said.   
“I will Roxy.” Roy said as she started up the car smiled and pulled out onto   
Preston Road. When she got home Alec was waiting for her in the drive way. “Hey Darlin’.” Roxy said out the window of the car.   
“Hi Roxy, Get, your shorts on and come ride with me. This bike of yours is cool.” He said.   
“Oh now, I lost my car and my bike in the same day.” She said.   
“You know I always liked your toys better except the Atari.” Alec said.   
“I don’t mind sharing. Everything but the aggies I won from you.” She said. “You mean you stole.” Alec said teasing her.   
“I won those fair and square.” She said getting out of the car.   
“And just where are they now?” He asked.   
“You want a rematch? Marbles at our age?” She asked.   
“Maybe.” He said following her in her peeling off the dress looking for her shorts and t shirt. She turned around.   
“I’ll settle for this.” He said stopping her in her red thong.   
“Alec you wanted to ride.” She said.   
“Yeah, I’d like to go riding on that bike but…” Alec began taking the shorts from her and uncovering her breasts.   
“But what you, handsome hunk of Scot?” She asked.   
“But you didn’t have to do this. You could have just slipped on some shorts. Roxy, your not foolin’ anyone with that red thong. You never cover your ass. Not that I mind. You wear such lovely things.” He said.   
“Oh underthings?” She said.   
“I canna say I know much about ladies unmentionables.” He said. She giggled.   
“Would you like too?” She said.   
“Well, we’re green as grass together you know. Sometimes I wonder if…” He began. “Alec, your only 23 and me 22. We’ll learn. Don’t worry.” She said.   
“Yeah we will and do that together.” Alec said.   
“Now go and get on something you can ride in. This bike promises all kinds of things how long have you had it?” Alec said.   
“Since I was 16 same as the car.” She said.   
“Story?” He asked.   
“Ok you got me there.” She said.   
“Thought so. Spill it Luv.” He said.   
“Bribery that didn’t work.” Roxy said him throwing the shorts to her.   
“You mean he gave you the bike and car to pacify you when you didn’t come back the next year.” Alec said sadly.   
“Yeah but look…” She looked over at Alec who was looking down and far off.   
“Alec!” She yelled.   
“I’m right here Roxy I hear ya.” Alec said looking at her.   
“Alec Hardy, we beat him, and it didn’t work. It took a while but we’re together.” She said.   
“I know Darlin’. That’s not what I was thinking of.” He said.   
“Then what.” She retorted.   
“I was thinking about how lonely I was without you and that it wasn’t you that brought that on. That’s one thing I never did, said you were the cause. I put the blame on Ron from the first. I knew exactly how you felt about me even from when we were kids playing Atari and Marbles. I’ve always known.” He said.   
“Then NEVER doubt it. You hear me.” She said getting up in his face her sea green eyes flashing that flame again.   
“I hear ya. I won’t” He said. she smoothed his hair with her hand and kissed his nose.   
“Ya missed ya wee minx.” He said cheekily.   
“I did, didn’t I?” She said. “Well?” He asked. She kissed him a peck and started to put on her clothes.   
“That was weak.” He said.   
“Just a minute.” She said. Starting to put on her clothes. She put on her t shirt and shorts. She then wrapped her long arms around him and gave him a smoldering kiss.   
“Now let’s go.” She said leaving him there speechless and him then chasing after her.   
“Roxy your shoes.” He caught her about the couch over corrected and lost balance getting a hold of her and took a header over the back taking her with him. Landing both of them sprawled on the couch him on the bottom and her on top of him.   
“You meant to do that.” She said giggling.   
“No, I’m still a little clumsy but I usually cover it up better than this.” Alec said breath knocked out of him her landing on him.   
“Are you ok?” She said.   
“Yes. Just fine and you?” He asked.   
“I’m ok.” She said.   
“You forgot your shoes they went flying when we did.” He said her not moving. “Roxy, you can get up now.” He offered.   
“Yes, I know.” She said moving up a bit. In flight he lost his glasses.   
“You wanted more out of me in the bedroom than just looking.” She said.   
“Actually, I was memorizing you in that red thong. You just looked so gorgeous at that moment. Your hair, then the thong and the red lipstick. I was thinking about messing your lipstick up a bit and yanking that thong off.” He said.   
“Then why didn’t you?” She asked.   
“I got lost in thought.” He said.   
“I think thought is great, it’s nice to know you visualize. By the way it’s given birth to something else. I can just feel it right under me.” She said.   
“Well can you blame a man being a bit frisky after he sees the woman he loves in a red thong looking so Foxy. Your lips painted up just so. Could ya?” He asked.   
“No, I guess not you being the man in question.” She said getting up. Then sitting beside him. She grabbed his glasses first thing and handed them to him.   
“Thanks.” Him reaching for her shoes and handing them to her.   
“Thanks Alec.” She said putting them on.   
“Alec do you still want to go riding?” She asked.   
“In a moment Luv. I need to get my senses about me.” He said looking at her.   
“Now that’s going to start this all over I know you.” She said.   
“Yeah but it won’t be the first time I’ve had to ignore it.” He said as they got up.   
“You mean a boner.” She said.   
“Yes. I have to ignore a lot of those with you around. We’d be at it 24/7 if I didn’t.” He said smiling at her.   
“Well now.” She said looking at him that smoldering look with the flames coming back.   
“Ride with me Gorgeous.” He said holding out his hand.  
“Alright Handsome. We need some air.” She said.   
“That we do.” He said and pulled her out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Roxy finally get married. They have some interesting times after the wedding and coming back from their honeymoon.

Leena had made all the arrangement for the wedding and they had all taken a plane out to Las Vegas. Shaun had been glad to stand up for Alec and Leena ecstatic she was giving her daughter away and be her Matron of Honor.   
They were getting married at a little wedding chapel off the strip. Alec and Roxy went to get the marriage license and stayed the night apart. Roxy with her mother and Alec with Shaun having a small celebration apart the last night they were single. Neither of them wanted anything bawdy just dinner and drinks with their attendants. The night before Shaun had a talk with Alec.   
“Alec, I just want to say you’re getting a not only beautiful woman but a truly good woman. I also want to say if you two ever need anything please call me. I’ll help you.” He said.   
“Thank you, Shaun you’re a good mate and I really appreciate you stepping up like this. That helping goes two ways after all you’ve already done for us.” Alec said shaking his hand.   
“I applied the laws already on the books. Everything was legal.” Shaun said.   
“I know it must be I know you’re a stickler for detail.” Alec said.   
“Alec you’re the same. You could be a cop you know. A very good one if I don’t miss my guess.” Shaun said.   
“I had thought about, it but Roxy said it would scare her to death me out. Besides I have my degree in Special Ed. You know I got that from her? She has Dyslexia and still sees things Bassackards sometimes.” He said in her drawl. Shaun chuckled.   
“You mean Backwards.” Alec chuckled.   
“That’s what I said!” Alec said crossing his arms and smiling.   
“I sense an inside joke.” Shaun said chuckling.   
“Yeah, the day I met her she said that to me she was 8 and a half and just as cute as could be. She said that through missing teeth.” Alec mused remembering.   
“I didn’t know you knew each other as kids.” Shaun said.   
“Yes. We met in South Hampton, England in 1980. 14 years ago, the 21st. It was too far off for us. The first of June is fine. I just want to get it done and have her for the rest of my life.” Alec said.   
“I don’t blame you Alec.” Shaun said.   
“Do ya fancy her?” Alec asked. “  
Alec who wouldn’t. I have no intention of stepping on anyone’s toes. You have nothing to fear from me. Your both lucky. Besides she only has eyes for you. That was apparent during my interview with her. She was afraid they’d killed you. She wasn’t afraid for herself but for you.” Shaun said.   
“I understand. I did already know that though. When it happens for you the world will burst open for you and you’ll just know, mate.” Alec said.   
“That’s what I’m hoping for Alec. You know I am just 4 years older than you and Roxy.” He said.   
“Yes, I remember you saying.” Alec said unpacking his things for the wedding for Tomorrow.   
“Alec, what’s with the knife?” Shaun asked. “Scottish Tradition. It’s a Sgian Dubh. Scottish men put it in their right sock for luck at their weddings and if someone tries to take the bride. That last part might be true but I put it in for flavor.” Alec said of the small one edged ornate knife.   
Alec passed to him to look at it. Shaun tried the edge.   
“Not sharp.” He said.   
“Well imagine it was and how uncomfortable that would be.” Alec said as Shaun returned it to him. Blade to Shaun.   
“Are you wearing a kilt?” He asked.   
“No, this is enough to bring luck. We said we’d both wear white.” He said unpacking the wedding clothes.   
“This is a surprise from Leena, Roxy’s Mum.” Then he saw it and smiled. A three piece white tux with a shawl collar. White shoes and a white shirt with gold cuff links with his Initials AJH on them. To go in the pocket, the Hardy tartan just enough to put inside the pocket enough to fold as a handkerchief.   
“Oh, God Bless that woman. I can tell where Roxy’s taste come from now.” He said admiring the wedding clothes. “  
The shoes are white too, Alec.” Shaun said holding them up.   
“Shaun, I have something for you to take to Roxy, tonight if you will.” Alec said unwrapping a broach that had Diamonds and one thistle on it. It was old and ornate in silver.   
“My Mums.” He said. “  
Dad gave it to her for their wedding and my Gran Hardy had it before her. I didn’t get her a sash and I suppose I should have.” Alec said.   
“I’ll take it now.” Shaun said.   
“Thanks. Tell her I love her.” Alec said handing over the broach.   
“I’ll be back soon. I will.” Shaun said, and he was out the door. 10 minutes went by. Shaun came back.   
“Sorry, she had instructions. Women!” Shaun said.   
“Well?” Alec asked.   
“She loved the broach. She says she loves you too. We’re good for 10am in the morning. Mrs. Russell and I will be going in the afternoon. I have to be back. She said don’t touch the beard unless it’s to trim it up.” Shaun said.   
“That took 10 minutes?” Alec said.   
“In and out of the door.” Shaun said.   
“Yes ok, that’s Roxy.” Alec said.   
“Your good Alec. She’s ready. You’re ready.” Shaun said.   
“Well over due.” Alec said.

Las Vegas, Nevada The Little Wedding Chapel, 9:45 am June 1st, 1994  
The next morning at the chapel Alec was dressing for the wedding. Shaun was already dressed in a Morning suit. There was a knock at the door. Alec went to answer it.   
“Boutonnieres.” The man from the florist said.   
“Thanks.” Alec said as he handed him five dollars and the man left. Alec closed the door.   
“Boutonnieres.” Alec said as he opened them up.   
“Carnations with heather.” He said. He handed one to Shaun. He put the box down and put on his coat. He straitened his bow tie and Shaun put on the boutonniere.   
“Your one sharp dressed man Alec.” Shaun said.   
“So are you Shaun.” Alec said then putting on Shaun’s.   
“Thank you so much for doing this for me, us.” Alec said.   
“Glad to do it. I’ll help Y’all any way I can. Just ask my friend.” Shaun said.   
“You do the same.” Alec said as they guy hugged quickly.   
“It’s time.” Leena said outside the door. Alec quickly answered it as she was walking away.   
“Leena, come here please.” He said as she walked to him in a red fitted suite with the Hardy Tartan in her pocket for show. She was a vision herself and at 52.   
“Look at you. You look beautiful.” Alec said.   
“Aw, aren’t you the best son in law ever.” She said as Alec hugged her.   
“Thank you, Leena. For everything.” Alec said.   
“Just wait son in 5 minutes you’ll forget all about me and you should.” She said letting him go.   
“Now let me go and marry that daughter of mine, will you?” She asked. Her eyes shining trying not to cry.   
“You look as handsome as my Roxy always says you are.” Leena said touching his face.   
“See you in the chapel.” She said turning and walking away.   
“That Leena is one pretty lady.” Shaun said.   
“Yes, she is. I know kinda what my soon to be wife will look like at least around the edges in thirty years. Just like her.” Alec said going to get the small knife to put in his sock. He put it in and walked carefully at first.   
“Like I said a lucky guy. Your bride is waiting.” Shaun said.   
“Better get moving.” Alec said closing the door and walking down then up the hallway that lead to the front of the chapel.  
Alec and Shaun were asked to wait near the halfway mark to the division of the front of the chapel. The music began to play, Jesus Joy of Man’s Desiring. There was Leena and Roxy. Leena had been right. All he saw was his Roxy more gorgeous than he’d ever seen her, in a lace overlay to the mid-calf dress it was white and had a full skirt with a fingertip vail the broach he gave her and a Hardy tartan ribbon gracing her slender waist. Even the shoes where white pumps. She wore stocking flecked with rhinestones. Alec thought his heart stopped a few times as she was walking down the isle to him. All this was being video-taped and photographed. She got down to him and the owner of the chapel being the officiate spoke, but he didn’t hear it his eyes where trained on her and her on him.   
“Her father and I.” He heard and that was his cue to take his Roxy by the hand and move them over. But not before Leena quickly got the front of the vail over so her face showed. Radiant and happy. She whispered.   
“Hi my name’s Roxy. What’s your name little boy?” She asked. He smiled.   
“I don’t like girls, but my name is Alec.” Alec said smiling as radiant as she was.   
Then the owner started the ceremony. It would be short and sweet and with no does anyone abject in it. The word obey was cut out too. They took their vows, Knowing the middle names of their intended. Hers Abigail and his James. They exchanged rings and said their I do’s.   
There was another wedding right after, so they got the cliff notes version and it was legal. The owner pronounced them man and wife and Alec was told to kiss his bride. Then the owner introduced them for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Alec Hardy. Then the recessional played. Alec offered Roxy his arm.   
“Shall we go Mrs. Hardy?” He asked her, taking his arm.   
“We shall Mr. Hardy.” Roxy said looking at Alec who had her red lipstick smeared on his lips. She wanted to wipe it off.   
“Don’t you dare Mrs. Hardy not yet Luv.” He said as they walked up the isle. He saw the small sprig of Heather in her bridal bouquet.   
“God bless your mother.” He said smiling. As they hit the hall being pelted with rice by her mother and Shaun.   
Some would say all that for less than 10 minutes? To Leena it was worth the world. Her kids got married in style. Something she hadn’t been afforded when she married Mike Harris in 1969. Leena kissed them both on the cheek. Neither one nervous or scared but ready to face the world together.   
They had a few pictures on with the rings on their hands in front of her bouquet. They got the bridal package. Then, another couple was waiting not dressed nearly so nice, but they were happy. She smiled at the couple. She took the sprig of heather out and gave her bouquet to the young woman standing waiting. She had Alec wait.   
“Here, you have no flowers.” She said. Alec looked puzzled. Then smiled. The startled young woman smiled at her and took the flowers sans the heather.   
“Be happy.” Roxy said and walked out on, Alec’s arm before she could say thank you.   
“That was gracious of you. I’m proud of you.” Alec said.   
“But that’s you being my Roxy.” Roxy looked at Alec. She was crying a little but happy tears.   
“Oh now, that wee raccoon is going to play havoc with your mascara.” He stopped at the door of the changing room. He then used his thumbs to smooth the lines then brush the tears.   
“She didn’t have a bouquet for her own wedding.” Roxy said.   
“She does now.” Alec said.   
“Ya kept the heather.” Roxy let him finish fixing her watered mascara. He’d gotten good at it over the time they had lived together.   
“Yes. I’m going to press it. As a reminder.” She said.   
“That’s good now, let’s get in comfortable clothes. I need to get this Sgian Dubh out of my sock.” He said to her surprise.   
“Your what?” She asked.   
“I’ll show ya in a minute, wife.” He said as he pulled her into the changing room.   
“Too bad you canna keep that dress. It’s….” Alec watched her start pulling the dress off.   
“What’s that?” He asked seeing her take the dress off and something on her that brought everything up and out.   
“Mama got it for me. She called it a Merry Widow.” She said turning around for him.   
“Um, everything is up and out.” He said holding the Sgian Dubh in his hand.   
“Your waist is tiny. I mean it’s tiny anyway, but this just enhances it. Um everything.” He said turning her back around putting the small knife in his pocket and placing his hands meeting his fingertips around her waist.   
“I get to keep it.” She said smiling wickedly.   
“Good. God Bless your mother.” Alec said.   
“It looks a tad bit uncomfortable.” He said inspecting the garment. It was white and had stays in it. It came off with hooks like a bra. With blue accents and lace gracing the cups. It also had garters. The stockings twinkling in the low light of the changing room.   
“We need to get changed into our…” She began.   
“Not so fast.” He said releasing her and locking the door. He turned around seeing her all up and out. “  
He mumbled God Bless your mother,” again holding the small knife.   
“Plan on skinning me out of this?” She asked.   
“No, it’s a tradition in Scotland. It’s called a Sgian Dubh. It’s usually worn with a kilt. I’m not wearing one of those.” He said still looking at her.   
“Well I guess you like it.” She giggled.   
“I had no idea gravity worked like that. Yes, I do and it’s making me want to just consummate the marriage right now and then no one can come between us. He said. She touched the blade of the small knife.   
“It’s dull.” She said.   
“Yes, imagine wearing the thing and it scratching your leg. I have no idea how the blokes in the old times did it.” He said letting her look at it.   
“It would be good for gutting.” She said.   
“Yes, but let’s not talk about it now. Come here and let me muss up that red lipstick a little more, wife of mine.” He said putting her up against the wall.   
“Here? Oh, Alec I had something planned…” He kissed her.   
“You can still do the planned thing later my Darlin’, I’m about ready to burst right here with you in that contraption. I will’na cut it off because I can see it has two pieces. Plus, I want to see you in it again. I bet it’s your something blue too. You did do that.” He asked.   
“Yes, the dress something borrowed. The shoes something new. The broach something old. This something blue.” She said.   
“Good.” He said playing with the lace around her over accentuated bosom. Then he saw a safety pin and two rings pinned to it.   
“Let me guess. Mike and Leena’s.” Alec said.   
“Yes.” She said. He smiled.   
“Fitting since he was your dad. I just know he was.” Alec said.   
“We can hope.” She said as she embraced him running her finger though his hair.   
“Now you’ve done it.” He said grabbing her and kissing her.   
“Roxy, I canna help myself.” He said though kisses.   
“Neither can I.” She said as he plucked the white satin panties she had on over the Merry Widow garters which is kind of a modern day corset with attached cups usually you wear your underwear separate and on the outside. A growl escaped Alec’s mouth and he put her leg over his hip after he slid down his boxers both had been working each other up all this time.   
“Do you know…” She began to ask as he bent down a bit and entered her. She was plastered against the wall and him.   
“Not a problem.” He whispered in her ear. After that it was all carnal noise from both because they hadn’t tried that position because of no place to really do it. The sensation and the position completely different. He nestled his head in the crook of her neck and she in his.   
“Oh Alec, it’s so…” She couldn’t finish. Her grabbing him wasn’t going to let this last long. Both were losing control and as she came again setting things in final motion.   
“Jesus Roxy!” He yelled and she yelled because it was one after another tightening and loosening. Until he came hard banging her a little against the wall his face still nestled in her neck and hers in his.   
“Roxy.” He said as the feeling ebbed in both of them. They both were a little off balance. Alec caught her and leaned her up against the wall gently. He pulled back a little.   
“Why haven’t we done that before?” She asked.   
“I was saving that for our wedding.” He said. She steadied herself putting her arms around his neck.   
“God that was, was extraordinary. I have quite the man for my husband.” Roxy said that smoldering look in her eyes.   
“Are ya glad I saved that?” He said.   
“Oh God yes Alec. Not that you don’t rock my world every time my Darlin’ but that just beats all I have ever experienced with you.” She said.   
“I’m glad you approve because that was definitely not only different but so intense. We need to do that more.” He said as he kissed her.   
“It also intensified now that you’re my wife. Your mine now and I’m yours.” He said as they sank to the floor for a bit.   
“Roxy, you know I couldn’t help myself. If I hurt, you…” She shook her head.   
“My no Alec. That was the best consummation I could have ever hoped for. Nothing can stop us now.” She said.   
“Let’s hope so Luv. We’d better dress or they’ll come knocking.” He said kissing her and helping her to her feet.   
“Yeah we’d better.” She said and ask him to help her get the Merry Widow off. He complied.   
“Alec.” She asked.   
“Yes Dear.” He said. “  
Never question your prowess as a man, you got it going on.” She said.   
“I won’t. I don’t have ta anymore not after that. Did you feel it between your raptures?” He asked.   
“Yes, Alec our souls mingled. I know you were inside me one way but you were actually inside me two ways.” She said.   
“Yes. That’s what I felt too.” Alec said smiling.   
“We went someplace very sacred meant only for us.” She said as he looked at her.   
“Yes, but we are married now. From now on they’ll be that place for us. No one will ever tear it down because we’ll keep it up.” He said as they put on their street clothes.   
“That’s beautiful Alec. You’re a deep man.” She said. “  
I’m deep because of you. Also, you better never worry about your ability to excite me because you’ve got it goin’ on too wife of mine. I’ll be an old man still buggering you.” He said.   
“No buggering about it that means to bother someone about sex. You’ll be worn out me buggering you.” She said.   
“We’re blessed Roxy. No doubt about it.” Alec said as they looked at their wedding bands his at hers, hers at his.   
“Only take this off if I die.” He said.   
“Then only take mine off if I die.” She said.   
“Deal and wear it like I would wear yours.” He said.   
“Both on the right hand.” They both said. The wrap came on the door.   
“Be out soon.” Alec said.   
“Take you time Alec.” Shaun said.   
“Thanks.” Alec yelled through the door. Alec turned around to see she had that little red sundress on. He smiled.   
“My woman wearing my favorite thing she owns.” He said just looking at her.   
“I thought you might like it.” She said.   
“Oh yes, it’s lovely.” He said as he remembered the day in the car, her hair blowing, the look in her eyes and her saying she loved him.   
“Where’d you just go Alec?” She asked.   
“Oh, ah I was just remembering one of the first times you wore that dress. In your car on the way to get your bike.” He said.   
“The look on your face was priceless.” Roxy smiled.   
“I’ll always remember that. You were radiant like now.” He said.   
“I remember. I said I love you and I do. I always will.” She said.   
“As I love you my dearest Darlin’. Like Etta James says. We must not forget those songs. They are part of us because they were part of your parents.” He said as they walked out of the changing room with their things. Leena and Shaun were waiting for them in their casual clothes. They had a good time talking as new friends. For Leena though there would never be anyone but Mike for her. Shaun was old enough to be her son also.   
“There’s the Bride and Groom. Should I ask what took so long?” Shaun asked slapping Alec’s back.   
“Let’s just say there is nothing in our way now.” Alec said blushing a bit.   
“Good.” Leena said winking at Alec.   
“Mama!” Roxy exclaimed as Roxy handed her the rings back.   
“Well, we are all adults here and I am glad to see you married and everything set for a wonderful life together.” She said. 

Honeymoon suite, Flamingo Hotel. June 2, 1994. Sunrise.  
Roxy woke up first after a passionate first night married to Alec. Roxy woke up, Alec still asleep his arm around her spooning her. She tried to move and he mumbled in his sleep.   
“No, no Luv. Stay.” She snuggled with him a minute turning over to face him. She cupped his bearded chin in her hand. His eyes opened, and he smiled.   
“Good morning Mrs. Hardy. Did ya sleep well?” He asked.   
“I did because of Mr. Hardy and good morning to you, husband.” She said. “What time is it?” He asked. Rolling her over to see the clock to no avail her butt was in the way.   
“It’s sunrise about 6 something.” Roxy said.   
“No matter we have all day to sleep, eat, and shag.” He said.   
“Pretty much since we said our good byes and thank you’s to Mama and Shaun last night. Alec, I need to tell you something. I hope you won’t be mad.” She said.   
“Since when have I ever had cause for that?” He said sitting up.   
“Go on woman out with it.” He said concerned.   
“Well, I talked to my gyno and she told me that I needed to get off the birth control pills for a while. Every oh 5 years or so I have to get off them so my body can rest. I’m a special case though. Something about my ovaries and Mama told me too. It took the better part of two years for Mike and her to have me. So…” He smiled.   
“You got off the pills. Which I kept saying to do. Not a problem. You did so thinking it’s going to take a while for you to get pregnant. We’ve been really busy, I’ll admit that. No time to really talk. I’m not mad just surprised. Good surprised but when did you get off them.   
“14 days ago.” She said.   
“Your timing it with our wedding.” He said. “  
Yes.” She said.   
“It might have already happened.” He said.   
“Yes.” She said painfully.   
“What’s all the pensive shit. I was half way hoping you would do this because we have a Rugby Team to make ya know.” He said. “Alec, I…” He stopped her with a click of his tongue.   
“I’ve always said your brilliant woman. But, you’ve beat yourself this time in it.” He said hugging her.   
“Alec…” He stopped her again.   
“It’s ok and better than ok with me. I was really hoping you’d do something like this. It would be the way my Roxy would do it.” He said holding her tighter. “It’s a good surprise Roxy. The best surprise because it’s all legal now. We’ve been ready to marry a while now and more than ready to start a family. But its better we’re married.” He said. Roxy took a long breath in and let it out.   
“Good.” She said.   
“I’m one happy man right now Roxy. You sure know how to prepare a surprise.” He said holding her then kissing the top of her head. 

“I’m glad. I love you Alec.” She said.   
“And I love you, my Darlin’.” He said.   
“Hold that thought.” She said.   
“I was wondering when that would happen.” he said letting her go. She raced into the bathroom.   
“How soon will we know?” He asked.   
“Oh in 14 days.” She said. “  
Well you’re like a train schedule. So, it shouldn’t be too long.” He said. She came back.   
“If there isn’t any problem.” She said.   
“If there is then we take care of it together. Roxy, even if we don’t have kids you’ll be enough. Like you told me a while back you’ll always be enough for me. Just you. If we want a child that bad there will be one provided to us some way. There are plenty of kids here and in the UK that don’t have parents.” He said.   
“Hopefully we’ll have our own.” She said.   
“That’s just if we canna.” Alec said.   
“All right Alec.” She smiled. He got up and used the bathroom and came back quickly.   
“Now, come here and let’s get some more sleep. We need our strength and you really.” He said as they settled down again.   
“I do love you Alec with all my heart.” She said.   
“And I you. Now ya wee minx get some sleep.” He said cuddling with her.   
“This is the best of times right here. I’ve never felt safer nor more loved in my life. Here with my best friend my best girl and now my wife. You are the love of my life Roxy Hardy.” Alec said.   
“As I am with you, my best friend, my best guy and my husband. You are the love of my life, Alec Hardy.” She said and they drifted off to sleep.  
They had a good time, and saw several shows and gambled some. Mostly they’d stay in the room and they practiced for a baby. But the time for them to go back home arrived. They were packing reluctantly.   
“Your mum was really generous giving us our wedding and honeymoon and it’s not over either.” He said gathering his clothes.   
“It’ll never be over. A life of honeymoon.” Roxy said.   
“Pretty much. As you say.” Alec said smugly but agreeably. The Sgian Dubh fell out of his suitcase.   
“You know I don’t need this any more. Or at least for a while. Why don’t ya keep it.” He said handing the small knife to his new wife.   
“Ah, really?” She asked.   
“Put it in your suitcase. The one that goes in the baggage area. Don’t wear it.” He said.   
“Isn’t it like an heirloom?” She asked.   
“Yes but, I get the feeling when or if we have a son you’ll let him have it when it’s time. I have no plans to ever marry anyone else.” He said.   
“Me either.” She said.   
“Well it does interest me. If you want to get me another one later that’s fine too. I’ll give it back when you ask.” She said.   
“We are going back to Texas, this wee thing is nothing like what I’ve seen there.” He said.   
“The Bowie knife.” She said.   
“Now, I might like one of those.” He said.   
“Better be careful what you wish for. I love playing the Genie.” She said giggling. He grabbed her and whispered in her ear.   
“At least I know where to rub to make ya to come out and give me my wishes.” He said she knew he was smiling she could feel his breath and his lips curl into a smile, plus the bristles of his beard.   
“Yes, you do.” She said quickly.   
“There now. It’s good to be in agreement.” He said letting her go after hugging her and kissing her.   
“Geeze Alec, just breathe all over my ear and neck and let me go.” She said.   
“Well it will give you something to think about on the way home.” Alec said.   
“Your aware of what you just did.” She said latching her suitcase.   
“Yes, I know.” He said chuckling a little teasing her.   
“At some point, you’ll have to put your money where all that hot breath came from.” She said turning around crossing her arms.   
“I’m aware. Don’t be worrying, I won’t leave you on idle long. It wouldn’t do. I’m well aware what kind of woman I married.” Alec said.   
“Oh, and what kind would that be?” She asked.   
“One that shouldn’t be kept waiting long.” He said as she turned to get her suitcase.   
“It’s several hours back home.” She said.   
“Yes, it is.” He said not thinking of that.   
“I’ll think of something.” Roxy said mischievous.   
“Well, you do have some really brilliant ideas but shagging on a plane in mid air…” She smiled evilly.   
“Hum.” She said.   
“Aw no you don’t ya wee minx. I’m sure that’s no allowed.” Alec said.   
“I’ll think of something.” She said as he saw the gears whirling away.   
“I see that. No Roxy.” Alec said.   
“I’m not saying out in the open.” She said.   
“It, better not be.” Alec said as she giggled.   
“Roxy.” Alec said a little authority in his voice.   
“We are on our honeymoon, they won’t care. It’s an evening flight.” She said.   
“Leave it up to you to want to shag in a plane.” He said shaking his head.   
“Why are you going prude on me?” She asked.   
“I am not, as long as you make it private well ok.” He said giving up.   
“There now there’s the Alec I know and is the love of my life.” She said.   
“Just make it so it’s not the love of your life with anything exposed. Ya hear me.” He said as they left the room.   
“Minx.” He mumbled. They caught their flight and were seated. The couple behind them were on their honeymoon too. Roxy overheard them talking about joining the Mile-High Club.   
“Roxy what the hell are you doing?” Alec asked.   
“Shush, listening.” Roxy said. “What are…” She put two fingers over his mouth.   
“I’m not going to do it Valeri. Just wait till we get home.” Her new husband said.   
“Oh come on Tyler it will be fun and a first for us.” Valeri said.   
“No, there’s no time.” Tyler said.   
“Party pooper.” Valeri said.   
“I’ll go, you join me in the bathroom there’s a lock and it won’t be public.” Roxy said into Alec’s ear.   
“What are you talking about?” Alec looked at her as if she had lost her mind.   
“The Mile-High Club.” She said.   
“What?” He asked.   
“Join me in the bathroom. Come on Alec don’t be a party pooper.” She said into his ear the same way he had started something in the hotel room.   
“Mile high what?” He asked.   
“Shagging in the Loo are you daft?” She said into his ear.   
“Oh.” Then he thought again.   
“Oh, ok. You figured out the privacy issue.” He said.   
“It was already figured.” Roxy said as she got up. He watched her walk to the bathroom door and go in.   
“That woman is full of shenanigans. God bless her. I’m a lucky man.” He smiled.   
In a few minutes Alec went back and joined his new wife in the Bathroom.   
“Why, Hello Handsome.” Roxy said kicking off her sandals and licking her lips.   
“Lock the door and come here. Your fixin’ to get it.” She said. as he slid the occupied latch.   
“There’s not much room.” Alec said.   
“We don’t need much.” She said getting a hand full of his t shirt and pulling him over toward the wall. It was a very short trip.   
“Oh, changing room. Wedding day.” Alec said smiling devilishly.   
“Now you got the idea husband.” Roxy said and kissed him. There was a flurry of up and down with clothes and a lot of touching between them. “We’ll have to make this…” Alec kissed her, put her leg in place hooked on his hip and let her have it. The kissing was to muffle her cries and his too. The whole thing of doing it in a plane like this turned Alec on to no end. He was a freer soul with her. Less inhibited and willing to try new things, any new things as long as it met his standards but when Roxy was concerned his standards got thrown out the window most times and he went with what she wanted. She was adventuresome and he had always admired her even as a kid for doing what he knew he better not dare to do. Because he was clumsy or so his father said. Now he was catching up with her allowing control to be tossed out that window with the standards. She always found a way around things instead of through them. Alec kept his mouth on hers the whole time kissing her. Her red lipstick now staining not only his face but hers too. He was practically banging her again up against the wall and when they both came it was hard to be quiet. But it was managed. As he stopped it let the kiss go. Out of breath and in awe of her and how beautiful she was. what turned him on more than anything is she wanted him with her experiencing everything. Everything he couldn’t do as a kid. As they got their senses about them she realized now it was different. Everything was different.   
He was so handsome she thought and anytime he wanted her she was always ready to comply. He was too. They both couldn’t believe what a rush they’d just gotten and it was together. She was pressed against the wall her head still on his shoulder and his on hers. They looked at each other moving just a little.   
“So, what do you think Alec?” She asked.   
“I’d say give it another go but we don’t have time. The next time you have this sort of idea give me some notice. Let me in on it.” He said smiling at her.   
“Darlin’, you got a deal.” She said.   
“We’d better get cleaned up and get out of here.” Alec said then kissing her forehead.   
“You missed.” She said smiling.   
“Sooner Darlin’. He let her go and they started pulling things on and up. They washed up a little him washing off all that red lipstick this time. She reapplied it and brushed her hair. He asked for the brush and began brushing her Strawberry blond locks.   
“You’ve always had such lovely hair.” He said looking in the mirror at his new wife.   
“You too. All that hair for me to run my hands through.” She said.   
“I canna say I don’t enjoy that because I do. Especially when I get to see such lovely sights when you do.” He said putting her hair around her shoulders. He kissed her neck.   
“Yeah I bet.” She said taking the brush and smoothing his hair and brushing it in place.   
“There now.” She said.   
“Aren’t we a pretty pair?” She said.   
“A pretty pair of what?” He quipped.   
“You, anyway I think our kids will be beautiful.” She said.   
“I think so too Roxy. We’d better get out of here.” He said as he got a hold of the latch.   
“Ok, pull the latch.” She said as the door opened and the couple behind them were at the door.   
“Hi Valeri, you’ll be glad you got Tyler interested.” Roxy said.   
“Our secrete. Have fun. We did.” She took Alec’s hand and they went back to their seats.   
“She’s going to rock his world.” Roxy said. To Alec’s agreement. They settled down and took a nap until they got ready to land.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Roxy celebrate the 4th of July, Revelations on Roxy's father are discussed and the battle for a baby starts.

Alec and Roxy Hardy’s rental off of Meandering Way, Richardson, Texas July 4th 1994.  
Roxy woke up so excited. It was July 4th and it was also the day of their first dinner party. Shaun and her mother coming for dinner then they were going to the fireworks display at Fair Park. Roxy woke up hitting the ground running. This woke Alec up.   
“Roxy Darlin’, what are you doing up so early it’s 6 um…6 o’clock in the morning?” He said looking at the clock from the bed yawning.   
“I have a lot of things to do before the party tonight.” She said.   
“Yes, but I’m helping you. Come back to bed for a bit Luv. I haven’t even said Good Mornin’ to ya.” He said as she came back into the bedroom from the bathroom. She looked at him and him at her.   
“Now that’s how to start a good mornin’.” He said sleepily smiling.   
“How’s that?” She asked.   
“Not every man gets a gorgeous, tall, strawberry blond leisurely walking starkers though his bedroom and so regally at that.” He said as she came back over to the bed and gave him a kiss before she got dressed. But he had other ideas. As she gave him the kiss he pulled her right back into bed.   
“Woman, it’s far too early for this. I said I would help you I’m barbequing tonight. You taught me how and your barbeque sauce. The rest will’na take long. If we get up by 9am we’ll have plenty of time. Besides, are you just gonna get up with no shag at all on the 4th of July?” He said his lip out a little.   
“Oh, Geeze Alec. Your so damned spoiled with the shagging. Well it’s my fault. However; if you weren’t so good at it I wouldn’t have spoiled you. This means your rotten you know.” She said.   
“I know. But you know there are some poor blokes don’t get any at all.” He said.   
“Well you’re not one of them nor will you ever be if I have something to do with it. There’ll have to pry us apart when we are old.” She said.   
“I can see that. Will you please come back to bed.” He said.   
“Well ok. I’m just excited.” She said as they settled back down.   
“Your tellin’ me.” He said as she settled back down with him.   
“Much better.” he said.   
“You know I love ya don’t ya Darlin’?” He asked.   
“I have no doubts about that Alec. You know I love you right?” She asked.   
“I do. I really do. Now go back to sleep. I’ll help you with all this later. It’s amazing what you’ve taught me in such a short time. Two years and almost three now come August. I can boil water.” He said.   
“You out do me with the barbeque sauce.” She said.   
“Oh, do I now?” He asked.   
“Yes.” She admitted.   
“So, go back to sleep. As you say the chickens aren’t even up yet.” He said as she settled down and he put his arm around her and they both went to back to sleep. 

Later in the day. Alec and Roxy Hardy’s rental off Meandering Way, Richardson, Texas July 4th 1994. 

There was a flurry of activity in the kitchen as they had started working on the meal for tonight. Alec had made the barbeque sauce the night before so It would have time to marry. He had also rubbed the pork ribs the night before. He made his own rub but it was a take on hers. She always said it was much better than hers. Him smiling because now if she said so he could do anything well and believed it without his dad’s words to prevent him any longer. She told him he could do anything well and many things extraordinary. Always winking at him and calling him handsome. By now he believed it, didn’t question her sanity and just basked in its light. Roxy never had much question in her abilities. Although, she did enjoy hearing him call her gorgeous.   
They were working standing in the kitchen each doing their own part the old Moranz stereo playing “All You Need Is Love” by the Beatles. Them, singing along then he grabbed her and started dancing with her singing. Whirling her around. Bringing her into him and then all the way out ending with giving her a kiss at the end. Tango dip included.   
“Isn’t that the truth.” Roxy said giggling because they continued to dance.   
“It is Luv.” Alec said. No music playing as they waited for the record changer to deposit another album record kind of slapping it on and the needle landing gently on the record hearing the scratches pops and one hiss of the band going into play on the record. The Strains of Magical Mystery Tour came on and they got back to work making the dinner.   
“I love these days. We should call it our Beatles Period.” Roxy said.   
“I’ve always loved them, but we never played music much. That started in the flat.” Alec said.   
“What are we going to do about that?” She asked.   
“I just don’t know. We’re not done with our Masters and I’m not at all sure your mother’s health is going to last.” Alec said pensively.   
“I know she looks really tired lately. How is your Dad doing?” She asked Alec.   
“Dad is doing better actually. He has my older sister Ruth to care for him right now. He’s staying with them in Glasgow. He gets to spoil his grand kids. He’s a changed man. We talk a lot about everything now. Too bad mum held on to her old crap. But at least with your help I’m not that same scared angry kid anymore.” Alec said.   
“You wanted to change, or it wouldn’t have happened.” Roxy said.   
“Yes, I know but you have been so influential with me over the years. You being the hanging upside dare devil you are and the skate boarder. You where my Indiana Roxy and still are when your forced to kick ass and take names as you say. Then teaching me how to defend myself.” He said as she stopped and put down the potato peeler.   
“Alec, you wanted those things as your best friend I thought it best to teach you those things to keep yourself safe. Because I love you.” She said.   
“Yes, but what have I given you all these years?” He asked.   
“Love, Alec you were smitten a lot long longer than you said and so was I. I had a friend too, someone that I could depend on and to share my heart of hearts with. Because Darlin’ they had to literally knock us out in order to separate us. Then we got back together as soon as we got things settled. We worked together. Because we were friends first and we both knew how each other worked.” She said.   
“Then you were starved for it too. I mean Love.” He said.   
“Ron saw me as profit and something he owned and wouldn’t allow my mother much access to me. He had her so he could paw her 24/7 and when she never gave him a child, he hated me more. You don’t know how much my mother suffered under Ron what she had to do to keep me safe. I don’t even think I know all of it but she’s been talking about it.” Roxy said.   
“If I only knew, why didn’t you say Darlin’?” He asked.   
“Now remember he never touched me like that. Remember he lost out on a deal because we’d already shagged.” She said.   
“Yes, and I was proud of that actually. We love each other there’s nothing wrong in us doing it before we were married.” He said.   
“I kinda thought you might say that because it’s that and none of their bidness.” She said. He reached for her and held her tight.   
“It’s wonderful you came to me for love Roxy and friendship to be your best friend. You weren’t so alone and I knew you must have been before. I know I was.” He said.   
“I was but if you remember I was a pretty tough little girl I was like a boy.” She said.   
“I remember. I remember it all and cherish it deeply.” He said.   
“As I treasure your love and more on devotion too me. More devotion my love.” She said. His eyes teared at that. He had never imagined he had devotion in him as a child but she had just told him that he did.   
“Alec, we are devoted to each other and it’s been that way since the second summer when it started to be difficult to leave. We’ll be devoted to each other until the day we die.” She said him having a tear streaking down.   
“I agree.” Was the only thing he could say.   
“Now, stop that right now you’re getting fussy.” She said.   
“Your right. We should be happy.” He said cutting up onions for her.   
“No, the tears are not the onions Luv.” He said.   
“Tears of joy or better be.” She said.   
“If my best friend says so.” He said giving her a quick kiss.   
“No need to cry. We’ve had enough of those.” She said.   
“Your right. Devotion is from both sides. I’d call that devotion standing in front of a gun pointed at your heart and not having any of what’s going on. Exchanging yourself for me. I’d gladly do it.” He said.   
“Let’s hope it never comes again. Better put those ribs on.” She said as they were ready to go on the grill.   
“Yes better.” He said as he handed her a small cup full of chopped onions.   
“Well get by with a little help from our friends.” She said.   
“Each other and Shaun and your Mum.” Alec said taking the ribs out to cook.   
“Alec.” She began.   
“Yes Dear?” He asked.   
“I love you.” She said.   
“I love you too Roxy.” He said and smiled and went out the door.

At the dinner party. They laughed and joked and ate wonderful food. Ribs potato salad, barbeque beans and Corn on the cob grilled inside Reynolds wrap with salt pepper and butter. Roxy made Strawberry short cake for dessert and they had a nice Rose’ with dinner. Shaun had a sip or two but he was on call for DPD. They all had a wonderful time. Even Leena managed to feel better for the party. But they left just in time for them to clean up and pack for the fireworks display. They took bottled Cokes to drink while they enjoyed the fireworks and a blanket to sit on.   
Last year they were living at a safe house and were not allowed to go. This year was different. They were celebrating their Independence Day too. As they sat with her against him watching the lovely display they pictured their life together and then with the Rugby Team.   
“How many players are on a Ruby team Alec?” She asked. “  
Ah, 15 I think.” He chuckled.   
“Good Lord you expect me to have 15 kids?” She said looking back at him.   
“No, but I’d like to have at least one, if we have to adopt that’s fine. I know you’re not pregnant yet but with all this shagging your certain to be soon. Let’s not worry about anything yet because I know ya are.” He said hugging her then kissing her cheek.   
“What do you think about the 4th of July Alec? She asked.   
“Being Scottish I like the idea actually. I’ve been thinking on just becoming an American and us staying here. I really don’t know what to do. So many things in the mix as you say. There’s our Masters and the Dealership, then your mother and since dad has Ruth and her family I don’t feel so obligated. Then there’s Texas. The people are so kind and welcoming. Shaun would give me the shirt off his back if he thought I’d need it more than he did. All but the summers here are great. You know we could somehow arrange to go to Broadchurch for the summer or even like we used to 6 weeks.” He said.   
“Oh, let our kids experience where we met and fell in love?” She asked rubbing his arm.   
“Exactly.” He said.   
“You really love my mother don’t you Alec?” she asked.   
“I do, I don’t want to leave her on her own and I don’t think she’d leave. She’s gonna wanna see the grandkids you know.” Alec said.   
“Well, it will all come out in the wash, or at least I have heard ya say that. You’ll make me a Texan yet.” Alec said she starting to tickle him rubbing his arm.   
“Your right. We need to give it time. Happy 4th of July Alec.” She said.   
“Happy 4th of July Roxy. Pass the Cokes, Luv and the bottle opener.” Alec asked. She got up and did as he asked. He popped the tops for them and handed her one. They’d stayed almost Icey in the little playmate cooler they had.   
“To Us and our Independence Day.” Alec said hitting the Cokes together making them clink.   
“Amen to that Darlin’.” Roxy said taking a sip of Coke and then resuming leaning on Alec.   
The fireworks were almost over. A plethora of fireworks filled the sky. Alec was like a kid in a candy store. Watching the display with the woman he loved and her with the man she loved. She watched him as his glasses reflected the last of the display. The smell of pyrotechnic smoke making them cough a little. He looked down at her and then smiled and kissed her.   
“I’m never going to get tired of snogging you.” He said as he pulled back and her red lipstick was all over his lips.   
“You, what am I gonna do with you.” She said trying to get it off and him resisting.   
“Well, as soon as we get home I’ll give you a few ideas.” He said.   
“So, let’s get home Darlin’. Times a wastin’.” She said them both gathering up the blanket and the small playmate. They walked out to her bike strapped the playmate to the back and the king queen seat. They put their helmets on and Alec started up the bike.   
“Hold on. I’m fixin’ to take off Luv.” He said trying to imitate her drawl. “Alec stick to the brogue. I don’t want you loosing it.” She said. “  
I won’t, just teasing a little.” He said.   
“Hold on!” He said as they started to take off. She squealed and they were off into the night.

They weren’t able to go back to London to settle things before the expansion of the Harley Dealership. That deal had gone through with Beck. He was now part owner in the dealership. Alec thought it dangerous and so did Roxy and Leena. But it stipulated from the judge overseeing Ron’s sentencing and the dispensation of his finances Roxy be in charge of the Dealership and the expansion since her “father” was in prison.   
Shaun had a lawyer buddy look at it and it was all up and up. Shaun himself was suspicious. This had all gone through without Roxy’s knowledge while she was in college and with Alec in London the plans for the dealership. Alec had put his career on hold to be closer to Roxy and his masters was nearly done as was hers. They would get it June of 1995 from the University Of Texas, Dallas.   
They put Alec over sales finalizing deals so they really were up and up now. Roy Riding took him under his wing and helped him all he could relaxing a little that the dealership was in good hands with Alec helping out. To Roxy and Alec this would have to do for now. Shaun’s friend Ed Burke who was an attorney was keeping in the loop too. There were too many variables. Roxy was never there alone. Alec was adamant, she wouldn’t be. So, she and Alec built the expansion. Them both overseeing it. They would have a much bigger sales floor, and now an expanded parts and service department. The loan would be payable in August of 1996 and Roxy would be left responsible. Even before her “father” went away he had asked it to be put in her name. The loan was for 1.5 million. Roxy began an account to make sure it was paid back putting money away as she could. With interest if possible. She had plans to buy out Beck as soon as she could. Meanwhile, Roxy was still not pregnant. Leena kept telling her she and Alec might need invitro to help, because Roxy was a miracle and that Leena may have passed her problem on to Roxy. Alec and Roxy plugged on trying thou. For her birthday as part of her gift Alec, had built some bird feeder trays the bottoms made with screen to drain the rain off. They had enjoyed the summer sitting on the patio in the morning and at evening into night. She had bought some humming bird feeders and knew the recipe for making homemade humming bird food. It was just an old cracked slab of concrete Roxy called their “Veranda” Since they were only renting they couldn’t build a deck or set down blocks so they made due until they could afford their own home and even thought about buying the small three bedroom off Meandering Way.   
They were happy in the little Ranch style house. Roxy shared her toys with Alec. Both the ’84 Softail and Caledonia were his to use as needed. When they were planning their offices, they had them side by side. Glass walls with shades on them for privacy when needed but Alec wanted her visible as much as possible. There were private washrooms in each. They wanted somewhere to shag as they were still trying for a family. The more the months wore on without success both began to worry though. But Leena kept saying that it took two years for Leena to get pregnant with Roxy. She and Mike had married after reconnecting after 5 years away. It was easier for them because they were both in Texas after Mike’s stint in the US Air Force. He was in the reserves and never saw action in at that time, Vietnam. As, things unfolded from Leena who could not mentally give much at a time of memories because Mike’s death had been traumatic. Turns out they were married February, 14th, 1969 in San Antonio, Texas so, Roxy had never been a bastard. Ron had started from the very beginning to interfere in their marriage. He had wanted Leena for a long time. Leena and Ron had met during the time Mike was in the service after being drafted. Ron had also been in the service. In the Army serving in Germany. He never saw action either. Ron being called up around the time Elvis was and served but never met at the same post.  
On a weekend Mike was away doing his reserve weekend. Ron had come around and had not taken no for an answer. Leena never reporting the rape or told anyone until she told Roxy. That’s why she didn’t know who Roxy’s father was. Mike knew she was his because his grandmother had the same lovely strawberry blond curls and sea green eyes. Ron was more blond and his eyes had more blue to the green. The story of the grandmother Russell was an invention of Ron’s. Ron Russell was a monster. Roxy, already knew it.   
Profit was his game and getting what he wanted in the mean-time was icing on the cake. Leena had to do the telling in several sessions. She had told her daughter the cliff notes version of Mike’s death earlier. Her conception and all because she just couldn’t handle the memories. She was in therapy now but it was too little too late in some cases. As Alec found out he wasn’t happy her mother had allowed Roxy to believe she was a bastard but he loved Leena and was very protective of her none the less. Leena had no one but them. He couldn’t turn his back on her after all she had done for them. Besides she had always treated him well as a kid and now as one of her own. Whatever she had done was to survive. She had to protect herself. That was how she did it. Roxy told Shaun about it. Shaun was going to his cousin in the Texas Rangers. Mike was murdered February 14th, 1974. His body stripped of ID as too look like a mugging of a tourist. His fingers cut off to conceal his identity. His body was never found as far as Leena knew. If she hadn’t gone with Ron, Roxy would have been next. Ron had no problem breaking the two and a half year old’s neck, he had said. All in all Ron would have rather done that to get her out of the way. But he needed leverage. Since she was two and a half Roxy had been Ron’s bargaining chip with Leena. Any time Leena wouldn’t go along with Ron’s wishes, no matter how deprived, he would threaten to kill Roxy. Roxy was the only thing she had left of Mike if he was her father.   
She kept silent 20 years and after Ron was in prison, she felt safe enough to talk about it. Since there is no time limit on murder Shaun was brought in again and there would be an investigation into Michael Vincent Harris’s murder if they could find anything about the case left in the cold case files. Alec had been horrified hearing that Roxy’s life was at stake all that time. He wondered why Ron didn’t kill her, when he took her from the flat. Although he was grateful that she hadn’t been. Then he put two and two together getting his agenda had changed from wanting to kill her to wanting to punish her for not being his maybe. Alec had gotten in the way of that too. Ron had sort of a deranged since of respect for Alec. He had been the only one other than Roxy to stand up against him. All of this made Alec angry. He worried about her safety now that Beck was part of the Dealership. History was repeating itself as Leena had said and Roxy and Alec right in the middle of it. In 1995 Texas in acted the Conceal Carry law. Roxy would carry but Alec didn’t want too however he did get his license so that if he had too he could use Roxy’s gun. Although not allowed Alec would have a small Taurus in his desk at work. When Alec was 16, 17 and 18 just before he went to college, he worked as an aide to a groundskeeper of an Estate. The groundskeeper taught him to shoot not only handguns but rifles. He was really better with rifles. When they went to qualify Roxy had aced getting her shot right in the head and in the heart. Alec shooting right beside it. With a handgun. So, it was something that he actually was just as good at as she was. After his secrete was out they went hunting in the fall of ’95. Camping had been something neither one had ever mentioned and shooting. Alec didn’t want to make a fuss about it but Roxy called him her bad ass Scot. Alec was more bad ass than anyone ever thought. He chose not to go down that road because in Great Britain. Guns were regulated more and the police were not allowed to carry. Besides he was going into teaching kids with learning disabilities. He had no use for guns really. During that camping/hunting trip he shot a 10 point buck. It was down in Parker county west of Ft. Worth in the middle of nowhere. A friend of Shaun’s had a deer lease down there. For two days they had a wonderful time. She got a doe herself. Actually that would be the first and only time they went. Alec didn’t have the heart to kill anything else. His ability was tremendous. He could have easy been a marksman or work with S.W.A.T but he would rather be with his wife enjoying being married and home life rather than that kind of life. To her “What is the use in having it and never using it shtick. He was more on “So you have it, you don’t need to use it all the time to get your point across.” Having said that Roxy never said another word about it because she knew that was his final word on it. Alec never stopped Roxy from carrying. He knew there might come a time she would have to protect herself and or him.   
During this time, they found a substitute for the 99. It was a Dairy Queen chocolate dipped cone. With a 99 you had soft serve ice cream in a cone and a piece of chocolate inside. Alec called it a Texas 99 Soft serve in a cone hand dipped in chocolate. They would take either her bike or the car and have fun all the way to the store.   
When the Dealership was done at Christmas 1995 they had a grand reopening. They had been married over a year and not pregnant yet. Next year they were going to the doctor to get testing done. Right now she had been almost standing on her head after in order to help try and get pregnant. Alec actually hated her getting up so soon after. He also hated that basal thermometer. She had actually suggested getting him a pager for shagging duty. Or so it was beginning to feel like to him. It’s not that he minded so much but she was becoming obsessed with it or so he thought. Like, if she couldn’t she would be worthless. For Alec that was far from the truth. But things were changing there. The little things they used to do after were almost gone. Like lying with her and just holding her after for hours it seemed spending most of the day curled up with her. Taking in her. Not only her body but her scent and her presents. In their preoccupation with making a baby they were missing tell tale signs of a takeover and danger signs of things to come.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Roxy try for a child. Roxy worried that they wont be able too have one. Roxy driving Alec a little nuts in the process. Jake Beck meddles in their lives so they have to stop trying.

Alec and Roxy Hardy’s rental, Off Meandering Way. Richardson Texas January 22, 1996 early morning.  
“Luv, I wish you would stay still with me for just a little while.” Alec said as Roxy put herself upside down with her legs against the big brass bed naked.   
“Alec you know I gotta do this. For us to have a baby.” She said.   
“I thought we just did what was required for that.” He chuckled.   
“Come down now. Your perching.” He said.   
“Not for a few more minutes and I’ll come cuddle with you.” She said.   
“Roxy, you know when it comes to you I’m a patient man but this is getting ridicules.” Alec said.   
“Do you want a baby?” She asked.   
“Yes, but these stupid positions and angles plus your perching is making me barmy. This used to be fun and less of a job.” He said.   
“You said no to the pager. I was disappointed but not mad.” She said.   
“Roxy let’s just wait and see the doctor. We might be overworking this. Plus, that fucking thermometer has to go. I don’t think you’re doing that right at all. Want my take on this whole thing?” He asked.   
“You’re going to tell me anyway, I know you.” She said.   
“I think you are obsessed with this whole thing. If ya quit tryin’ so damned hard it might happen when you least expect it.” He said.   
“What happened to you?” She asked.   
“I just think you’re going at this too hard. That and running the dealership. We need a day off the dealership and baby making or at least all the temp taking and perching. The actual thing maybe like we used too?” He asked.   
“She looked at him as if he had two heads. He knew he was in trouble.   
“So, where are you digging my grave this time?” He asked.   
“Parker County. Deer Lease.” She said.   
“Why there?” He asked.   
“I’m joking.” Roxy said stopping the perching.   
“Maybe your right Alec. You’ve gone along with everything except the pager and that is a bit well, too much.” She said unperching.   
“We need a day off this and together. I still say you alone are enough for me.” Alec said.   
“I feel worthless Alec! Damn it, a 16 year old girl can get pregnant the first time in the back of a Chevy and I can’t.” She said.   
“Ah we don’t have a Chevy. Shit, I just blew it didn’t I?” Alec said.   
“Famously.” Roxy said getting up and slamming the bathroom door.   
“Shit.” He said.   
“After all we’ve been through.” She retorted.   
“You’re not hearing me Roxy. I said…” He was yelling through the door. She opened it.   
“What?” She asked.   
“I said you alone would be enough.” Alec said as she looked up at him.   
“I know, I just want to be like other women and have their husband’s child.” Roxy said.   
“You will if you stop trying so hard Darlin’.” He said.   
“I just want it to be like it was. Cuddling and having bed in’s. Remember all day a few years back. Eating on the bed. Popping in Movies. Drinking wine or tequila. Remember Jose’ Cuervo?” He said.   
“Oh, the song I taught you.” She said   
“and the good stuff as you call it.” He said.   
“Body shots. Eh? Eh? Luv.” He was trying to get her interested in some of their favorite things.   
“Well, we haven’t seen Dustin and Kathryn in a while.” She said.   
“See, we haven’t. Nor Jose’” He mentioned again.   
“It’s early morning, too early for that Alec.” She said.   
“Well maybe. We can wait for that.” He said.   
“I especially miss taking the lime from ya.” He added.   
“I thought it was licking the salt.” She giggled.   
“Flip a coin Luv.” He said.   
“Ok call them.” She said “  
A day for us. We haven’t seen The Graduate in a dogs age.” She said.   
“No, luckily this Scotsman speaks Texan and understood that dogs age reference.” He said sitting on the bed and picking up the receiver.   
“I’m sorry.” She said.   
“But I know how you feel now Luv. Don’t if you can. No reason too. Your still my Roxy and we had to fight to be together. I don’t want anything or anyone to get in the way of that. Even us. Don’t be sorry do something about it to stop it.” He said. He punched in the numbers.   
“Yeah Roy it’s Alec. Me and the Missus are taking a day off. Yes, it’s about time. No tomorrow. Ok Roy. Thanks. See ya tomorrow.” Alec said putting down the receiver.   
“Come on back to bed for a bit. It’s been a long while since you let me hold you.” He said as she got back in bed with him.   
“Really Alec I’m sorry.” She said.   
“Then do somethin’ about it Luv.” He said. He put his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.   
“There now. That’s sorry enough for me.” Alec said.   
“You just wanted to hold me.” She said.   
“Yes, Roxy I feel as if it’s been one of those dog ages since.” He said.   
“You’ll be a great father.” Roxy said.   
“And you’ll be a great Mum.” He said.   
“Roxy?” He asked. He looked down and she was as she said.   
“Done played out.” Sleeping on his chest.   
“Thought so.” He said as he settled down and he went back to sleep too.   
When they woke up they threw on some clothes and made coffee.   
“Roxy, today is a chili kind of day isn’t it?” He asked. Going for the ground meat in the freezer.   
“And cornbread.” She retorted.   
“Yes. I’ll get the corn meal down.” He said going for the cabinet above her head.   
“You’re going to help.” She said smiling.   
“Like always Luv. You forget you’re not in this alone and won’t be if I have a say in it.” He said putting the corn meal on the counter.   
“Sweet milk or buttermilk for the corn bread.” She asked.   
“Buttermilk, I think I bought some last week.” He said as he went to look.   
“Yes, is that ok?” He asked.   
“You know I like it better that way.” She said.   
“Me too Roxy.” He said as they took their coffee back into their bedroom.   
“Are you hungry?” She asked.   
“A little.” He said.   
“We have some bran muffins left.” She said.   
“You go on back and I’ll warm us some.” He said.   
“Well, ok. Bed in?” She asked.   
“Yeah like we used too.” He said.   
“Good.” She said and started singing her version of John Lennon’s Give Peace a Chance. He could hear her singing it. “All we are saying is give me a chance at a Piece.” He rolled his eyes and chuckled.   
“That’s my Roxy. I’m gonna get it.” That day was the best day they had, had since she took over the Dealership. Alec had decided trouble was coming. But he refused to stop trying for a baby because Roxy wanted it so much. He couldn’t say no to her. Except for the pager he had pretty much let her have free reign. He loved her so much it was hard for him to deny her anything.   
By April, they got the rent payment from a new management corporation called Dallas International. Alec traced the address with the help of Shaun and it was owned by Beck. Little by little he was having more control over the dealership with Roxy’s shareholdings dwindling down to almost nothing in 6 months. Plus, their rental was owned by Beck now. They were looking for something else hoping that he wouldn’t find out. Alec and Roxy were working later. Alec staying with her at night to help finish up and make sure nothing would happen to her. The baby making was over for a while. Beck was making it so that there was no time for it. Roxy was working too hard and Alec knew it. But how could they stop him. By the time the loan would be due he’d have it back and interest. Roxy planned to buy him out and make it Hardy, Harley Davidson. Then sell it and go back to England with Alec and start their lives in Broadchurch. She planned to work for Maggie Rutledge. She had already talked with her about helping her run the paper being co editor. Where ever they turned Beck was right there. There was bad news for her “father” Ron Russell too. While in prison, he was diagnosed with Prostate cancer stage 1. He would be released in August about the time the loan was due. Alec talked to Shaun about his suspicions. Not much could be done until something happened but Shaun would keep an eye on them. One night when they had a rare night off near his birthday they were sitting watching The Graduate again. “This never gets old Roxy. That Dustin Hoffman is a brilliant man.” Alec said.   
“What is it? He steals back the woman that he loves?” She giggled.   
“Have you ever seen Tootsie?” She asked.   
“Umm, no.” Alec said quizzically. “He plays a man, playing a woman.” She giggled again.   
“Now this I have to see. Can we rent it?” He asked.   
“Most likely down at Block Buster. Dustin Hoffman is a very talented actor. The Graduate is just some of the first he did.” She said.   
“As to your question about does he steal back the woman he loves. Yes, if you think on it’s doable.” Alec said.   
“I see the gears going. Alec, what are you…” He stopped her.   
“Just musing Darlin’ you know at the brilliance of it.” He said.   
“We have the whole night and go in late tomorrow. Have you thought about your 25th birthday. Geeze your getting old, a quarter of a century.” She said as he pounced on her tickling her. “Say you’re sorry.” He said as she giggled harder.   
“Uncle! Uncle! She yelled. “  
I said Say sorry Roxy.” Alec said as they lost their balance and fell on the floor her on the bottom.   
“Umm, Alec.” She said as it had been a while since they had, had time to shag thanks to Beck meddling. She threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately pulling his lower lip out then letting go. With a growl. She still had her arms around his neck. Alec looked at her. All strawberry blond curls and smeared red lipstick. That’s all it took. He wasn’t playing either.   
“Roxy.” He said and was easing off her panties.   
“Right here?” She asked.   
“Time to Christen the living room floor.” He said as she got the idea and loosened his belt and shorts.   
“Well ok. But we could just get up and…” He covered her mouth with his. She broke the kiss.   
“Anywhere with my old man.” Roxy said.   
“Yeah you say that now but in October I’m callin’ ya my old lady.” He said.   
“You would.” Roxy said.   
“Roxy, this is damned uncomfortable, I’m gonna have rug burns.” He said.   
“Ok get up and we’ll go into our bedroom.” She said as he did and she bolted for it.   
“Now who’s the gazelle being chased by the cheetah.” He yelled grunted and chased after her. After the shag they fixed dinner and were cleaning up the dishes.   
“Roxy that promise we made still stands doesn’t it?” He asked. “You mean when we were at the flat and I was taken.” She asked.   
“Yes.” Alec said. “What’s going on Alec.” She asked.   
“I just want to know.” Alec said.   
“Yes, that’s always our back up plan. It never will have an expiration date. Your scaring me.” She said putting down the plate she was putting up.   
“Nothing you need worry about Luv. I just wanted to know.” Alec said trying to change the subject as it was really scaring Roxy.   
“I feel as if some one just walked over my grave.” She said as he put the plate he had down and embraced her.   
“Shush now. I was only asking. You canna be too prepared.” He said rocking her a little.   
“Alec, I feel it too just like the last time. I thought I was nuts but…” He stopped her.   
“No, we just have to be careful. Shaun canna help us until something happens.” Alec said.   
“Our luck.” She said holding him like she might be yanked from him any moment.   
“I know about him going up on the rent and preventing us from finding another house. I know we are in trouble too, Ron is getting out in August when the loan is due because of his cancer. Mama will have to go back servicing him again.” Roxy said.   
“Not with the kind of cancer he has Roxy. I doubt he will be servicing anyone now.” Alec said.   
“I didn’t know it was that kind of cancer.” Roxy said.   
“Yeah, I read the report. He refused screening. That’s why he has it.” Alec said.   
“So, when you turn 50 or before you get a screening.” Roxy said. “  
You’ll see to that. As you get that yearly. The fertility appointment is coming up too. As if we even have time for any of that now with Beck. He’s a slave driver.” Alec said.   
“Don’t I know it. Maybe we should just run. But where too.” She said.   
“That’s a good question Darlin’.” He said. 

Mumbai Gardens, Indian Restaurant. June 1st, 1996 (25 years old)  
Alec and Roxy Hardy were celebrating two years of marriage. Mumbai Gardens was their favorite Indian Restaurant. They took their own wine to celebrate. “Just think two years ago today we got married. You and I have almost 5 years together this August.” Roxy said.   
“They’ll be many more years Roxy. With lots of love and hopefully kids.” Alec said as he raised his glass.   
“To my gorgeous wife who makes my life such a joy and has been since she was 8 and a half.” He said clinking his glass to hers.   
“To my handsome husband, who’s shown me what love and devotion should be like.” Roxy said and clinked her glass to his.   
“Happy Anniversary Roxy. I love you.” Alec said.   
“And happy Anniversary to you Alec. I love you too.” Roxy said.   
“You know it’s been almost 16 years since we met as kids at Harbor Cliff Beach and here we are sitting and discussing it.” Alec said kind of misty.   
“Who else can say that?” Roxy said.   
“No one I know except us and they tried to tear us apart and they failed.” Alec said.   
“Your still worried aren’t you Alec?” She asked.   
“The closer to August the more I do Roxy. I just can’t lose you again.” He said.   
“Alec look at me. Even if they had torn us apart. Even if we hadn’t got back together so quickly that is not going to make me stop loving you. Nothing can stop that Alec you know that because I know that’s how you feel too. Nothing will make me stop ever. I’m yours until death parts us for good and past that too, seeing I hope we go together.” She said.   
“If my best friend says so.” Alec said.   
“Roxy, you know I feel the same. You said do what you had to, to survive. Keep looking.” He said. “  
Yes, that means anything. Sex included. Because that is part of life, my love.” She said.   
“Oh no I couldn’t, I mean wouldn’t do that with another woman Roxy, I just couldn’t.” He said.   
“Most likely it would be years maybe longer I wouldn’t want you to suffer like that.” Roxy said.   
“Let’s just stop right now. That’s not happening ever. We’re never going to have to face that. Now, let’s finish and go for a shag. Since you came back in 1991, it’s been like an all you can eat buffet.” He winked at her and chuckled.   
“Yeah pretty much husband and two can play that game and you play it well.” She said winking at him and giggling. He was taking her in again. The glow of the candles and her beautiful face glowing. He knew he put that look there. He had taught her love and devotion she had said. He believed her. The red lipstick and the lovely red dress she bought for the occasion just stood out. He never tired of her. He never tired of being with her anywhere doing even mundane things like the dishes. Shagging included but it was not all that with him or her. Having to fight to exist as a couple bonded them. They belonged to each other and no one else, forever.  
In the mean-time Alec put in for American citizenship. They also passed the green card tests with ease. Alec now had a permanent green card. Although working as a loan officer at the dealership bored him to tears most days. He kept at it to keep an eye on Roxy. July 4th came again and they had their annual party with Shaun and Leena and they had added Roy Riding and his family. Sheryl, his wife and Ethan and Seth their twin boys. Shaun was still looking into Mike’s death but it was so long ago the file got buried deep somewhere. They had their usual Rib’s ala Alec. Everyone had a good time, even the twins who got a street hockey game going on with Alec and Roxy’s neighbor kids. Roxy played with them Alec looking on.   
“My Indiana Roxy.” He thought. He had missed her adventuresome side. Working for Beck was wearing her down and him too. They barely had time to sleep with that man on them all of the time. He was slowly trying to tear them apart. But it wasn’t really working. However; he had 70 percent of the company, buying up her shares. What they didn’t know is when Ron Russell got out he would have the dealership back. The money funneled into a fake company. Dallas International Corp being it. August 1st arrived on stormy doors. They had to take Caledonia to work. Alec was even more worried with Ron Russell getting out the 10th of August. Beck had been around all day. His hand in every pie. He had taken Roxy’s office for the day. Roxy obliged and went with Alec into his office for the day. Beck even took their wedding picture and put it face down on the desk. Alec was as mad as a wet hen on that. As far as Jake Beck was concerned Alec didn’t exist. He treated him as such too. Walking by him smugly and bumping him like he wasn’t there. “Beck was 5’10 to Alec’s 6’1. Jake Beck wasn’t handsome, far from it. He was overweight, had pock marks from acne and had a nasty temper. Disagree with him at your own risk. Alec and Roxy would be glad when the day was over and it was very late. Alec was getting antsy. She wasn’t to be alone with Beck ever. Before they left the dealership that night she was called into her office. The blinds open so Alec saw everything. He couldn’t hear what was going on but he saw when he swatted her ass and Roxy slapped the hell out of him. Alec was up and out of his office in seconds. He tried to get in but Roxy had been told to lock it. Roxy wore her boots and had a place for the Sgian Dubh. But she didn’t use it because she didn’t want him to know she had it. Roxy backed up to the door before Beck could grab her. “Mr. Beck, I’m happily married. You do that again and I’ll let Alec finish this. You don’t want him to finish it.” She said him smiling. “I like a gal with spirit. Your man isn’t worth his salt and I know it.” Beck said. That made Roxy angry. She unlocked the door and Alec came in got Beck by his lapels and knocked him to the floor. “You keep your filthy hands off my wife!” He growled. Beck was dumbfounded. “Oh, so Little Alec’s had some lessons huh?” He said checking his chin and getting off the floor.   
“Do ya not hear me. I said keep your filthy hands off my wife. You bloody bastard!” Alec Yelled.   
“I still see that yella steak down your back Alec. But you busted my chops pretty good.” Beck said. Alec swung again using a sucker punch this time and sent him to the floor a second time.   
“Run.” Was all Alec said. Roxy was halfway to the dealership door as Alec ran after her. They joined hands running to the car got in and went to DPD as fast as they could make Caledonia go.   
“We’ve had it.” Alec said.   
“I don’t see how. Shaun can help us.” Roxy said.   
“He’ll press charges.” Alec said.   
“So, he swatted my ass. Sexual Harassment.” Roxy said.   
“He planned this.” Alec said.   
“Yes, and I had to comply.” Roxy said.   
“He wanted me to see that.” Alec said. “  
Yes, I know. It was premeditated don’t worry. He’s got a record and the judge threw the book at him.” Roxy said.   
“I hope your right.” Alec said.   
“Alec, you busted him good though.” Roxy said smiling.   
“I did that because you taught me.” Alec said.   
“You’re as good as I am.” Roxy said.   
“Because I had the best teaching me.” Alec said.   
“Be proud Alec. This will be fine.” Roxy said as they pulled into DPD.   
“I hope so.” Alec said as they went in to report it. Shaun was still there in his office. He sent two officers down to arrest Beck but he wasn’t there and they couldn’t find him. Alec wasn’t in trouble. Beck was. They went on to work the next day without incident. Ron was released August 10th. One of his release promises was he would never bother Leena again and he wouldn’t. It was basically as Alec had said but he was going to the Loop 12 girls instead. Loop 12 has a lot of strip joints and prostitutes. Not that he was much danger to them either. Ron wouldn’t allow them to do the screening necessary to check. Therefore, at some point untreated he would die but when was anyone’s guess.   
Another promise was that he wouldn’t bother Roxy and Alec either, nor leave the state or carry a gun. He still had a bone to pick with Roxy and Alec but would he pick it? It was anyone’s guess. If Shaun found any evidence of his involvement of Mike’s murder he would go back and do the rest of his life. Shaun was doing his best to put the SOB back for the rest of his life and now he was looking for Beck.   
“Shaun, he was provoking me.” Alec said as Shaun wrote down everything.   
“He swatted Roxy’s ass I mean bottom.” Shaun said.   
“Yes, in front of me. Then he tried to touch her inappropriately. Roxy slapped the shit out of him then I got up and tried to get to her but Beck had her lock the door.   
“Don’t you carry?” Shaun asked.   
“I do but I don’t.” Alec said.   
“Alec you have a permit to carry just like Roxy does I checked it.” Shaun said.   
“Yes, but I keep mine in my desk at work.” Alec said.   
“A fat lot of good it’s going to do you there Alec.” Shaun said shaking his head.   
“Roxy has hers. If I need it I’ll use hers.” Alec said.   
“No, No No! That is not how that works friend of mine.” Shaun said shaking his head. That gun is register to her. That’ll get you in a mess of trouble.” Shaun said.   
“Oh?” Alec said.   
“Oh my ass Alec. Either carry or don’t.” Shaun said upset.   
“Shaun, I’m paid up until   
next year. I’ll carry until then.” Alec said.   
“Ok, my friend. Just be careful. Watch out about state lines too.” Shaun said.   
“Is this Bollocked?” Alec asked. “  
You mean Fucked? No, Beck is in trouble but it’s a misdemeanor. Sexual harassment. Is that the only time it happened?” Shaun asked.   
“Yes. I’m there everyday. He’s killin’ us both working our asses off and now he owns the house we are renting, he’s gone up on the rent and I am sure preventing us from getting another place. We don’t have time to try to have a wee one now. We have an appointment for a fertility specialist in September. Two years of serious shagging and nothing has happened.” Alec said exasperated.   
“Well I can’t and won’t help you there my friend but I wish you two luck. Sounds like something is going on with Beck. Let me check into that. Anything else?” He asked.   
“Beck is buying out Roxy somehow.”   
Alec said. “  
Now that might be a good thing Alec. But Ill check.” Shaun said showing Alec out.   
“Thanks Shaun.” Alec said as he started to walk out of the office.   
“Your welcome always.” Shaun said.   
“You’re a good mate.” Alec said and shook hands with Shaun.   
“Just remember if you have a boy you could name him Shaun.” He winked.   
“Yeah, it’ll be given some thought.” Alec said. There was a shaky peace for a few weeks. Some things eased off and Roxy and Alec began to relax a little. Beck had still not been located. It’s like he fell off the face of the earth. Alec and Roxy hoped that was the case. They also had not seen Ron Russell. Neither had Leena. All were glad about that favor too. So, things started to resume for Alec and Roxy. He would sometimes forget his handgun and leave it at home.   
They began dancing in the kitchen to old songs, working together like they had been getting the chores done and of course shagging as much as they could without the perching and the damned thermometer. There was plenty of riding the ‘84 soft tail and going for Texas 99’s. All in all they were happy again and very much in love.  
Russell Harley Davidson Dealership. Sunday, August 25th 1996 9:10 pm. (25 years)   
Alec sat working on an old Triumph for a customer who actually had a Harley. The customer finding the Triumph much like Alec had found his. It was a mess when brought to Alec but he had almost finished rebuilding the motor. Roxy came out to the service department.  
“Darlin’, you done yet?” She asked.   
“Almost but it’s getting late and we should get out of here.” He said wiping his hands on a shop towel.   
“Yes, I’m tired and will sleep well tonight.” Roxy said.   
“Yes, you do look tired. Gorgeous but tired Luv.” He said getting up and embracing her.   
“Your filthy!” She exclaimed.   
“Oh, come here.” She said pulling him to her.   
“I need a shower and a good washing.” He said smiling she was looking up at him.   
“I’m the gal for the job.” Roxy said.   
“I thought you were tired.” Alec mused.   
“That means let’s go home and shag Alec.” She said letting him go.   
“Oh, well that can be arranged. But after a shower.” He said. He tossed the shop towel in the dirty bin and followed Roxy on out.   
“I need to go and put some things up. I had no idea you would be following me out. I know this project has your attention.” Roxy said.   
“Not all of it Luv. I need to get some papers and put them in Roy’s office anyway. Meet you in your office in two shakes.” Alec said.   
“Ok then we go home.” She said as they gave each other a peck and they headed off in two different directions. The doors to the dealership were locked. Roxy got her desk in order and saw Alec in his office doing the same. She smiled at him and he winked at her. From the back Beck, Russell and two goons came bursting through Roxy’s office door. One of the goon’s locking Alec in his office. The privacy blind was lowered.   
“What the hell do you want?” Roxy asked.   
“The loan is due.” Beck said. “  
Yeah and your in a hell of a lot of trouble.” Roxy said. Alec was frantic. The privacy blind moved violently several times.   
“It’s a misdemeanor. Besides you’re not pressing charges. The loan is due and payable right now Roxy.” Beck said.   
“I have it, but I have to go to the bank.” She said. “No, you needn’t do that. I have my payment right here.” He said looking her over smiling.   
“Simon go get little Alec.” Russell said. The goon went and got Alec pushing him forward at Roxy. He asked if they had hurt her and they hadn’t.   
“What is this Beck?” Alec growled.   
“The loan is due.” Beck said smugly. “  
I’m here to get my payment.” He said.   
“The bank…” Beck stopped him.   
“No, that’s not the kind I want nor was promised me.” Beck said.   
“You see Roxy, your daddy there made a business deal with me a long time ago when you were 16. I had to wait for you to finish college. It was supposed to contain your virginity but Alec got to you first. I’ll get my payment for that later. Alec, you owe me for taking it.” Beck said.   
“Even though you’re not and have been married I consider that a breaking in period.” Beck said as Alec moved to hit him.   
“Oh no, no, no Alec. You stay put.” Said Beck as one of the goons pointed a gun to his head.   
“Stop it now Beck.” Roxy said as she wiggled lose from the other goon.   
“How do you expect to get out of this.” Russell said.   
“Shut up Ron.” Roxy said.   
“Now this is how…” Roxy started. “Oh Roxy, that won’t work this time. Ron’s not in charge. This time you’ll do as I say or I’m going to kill Alec right here and now.” Beck said.   
“What the fuck do you want.” Roxy asked and she was beyond furious.   
“You. You’re the payment. You’ll be my wife and have my kids.” Beck said.   
“She’s married ta me you horse’s arse.” Alec said.   
“Easily fixed.” Beck said producing divorce papers.   
“Ah, I’m not signin’ that.” Alec said.   
“Yes, you will that is if you want to live. See I have no problem killing you. It would save time if I did. She’d be a widow.” Beck said.   
“Roxy very calmly sat down. She read the papers. Then looked at Ron.   
“My little bargaining chip.” He smiled.   
“Yeah I know you bastard.” She said.   
“Well, I’m not going to wait all night for this. Sign the papers both of you right now.   
“Says here it was drawn up in Las Vegas.” She said out loud so Alec could hear it.   
“Same place Y’all married. Nothing is real there or didn’t you know Roxy?” Beck said.   
“Now sign it or he’s dead.” Beck said. As the goon pulled the trigger back.   
“Don’t sign it Roxy. I’d rather die than too lose you again.” Alec said.   
“But, I won’t have history repeating itself.” Roxy said as she signed the document.   
“What are you talking about?” Beck asked.   
“That piece of shit killed my real father. He wanted my mother and I guess this is the same thing.” Roxy said.   
“Ron, you never told me that. Bravo for having more guts than I ever thought you had.” Beck said clapping. “  
Ron looked at Roxy with disgust.   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about Roxy. You must have a screw loose. Too many years with little Alec I guess. You know them Scots are nutty as fruitcakes.” Ron said. “  
Well your right about one thing. Alec is a little crazy.” Roxy said as Alec pushed the guy off him grabbed Roxy and plowed through Beck and the other goon.   
“Run!” He said again as they ran into the service area.   
“You signed it.” Alec said.   
“I’m, not going through what Mama did.” Roxy said.   
“I understand.” Alec said as they found a hiding place for a few minutes.   
“I hope you have your gun.” Alec said.   
“Let me guess yours is at home on the table.” She said.   
“Yeah, I forgot about it.” Alec said.   
“Have they got the silent alarm done yet?” She asked. “  
I don’t think so. We can check.” Alec said as they made their way to the matience closet.   
“No.” He said.   
“Shit.” Roxy said.   
“Out the back.” Alec said.   
“And go where?” Roxy said.   
“They’ll hear us. Just give up?”” Alec asked.   
“We don’t have a choice I couldn’t get to the keys to the car.” She said. Alec didn’t know what to do either.   
“Your right we have no choice.” Alec said.   
“Look for me in an unexpected place. Soon. I love you. I’ll look for you.” Alec said. Then he put his arms around her and laid his head on her shoulder.   
“Alec, I love you too.” Roxy said crying.   
“Listen to me this is not the end of this. They think so but, just remember we have some really influential friends.” He said.   
“Who?” She asked.   
“You’ll see.” He said as Beck’s men caught up to them and yanked them apart. Then Beck came around the corner.   
“Now, It’s your turn Alec.” He said as the goon put the gun to his back and manhandled Roxy.   
“Hey Simon, cut it out. You know I’m the one that wants to leave the marks.” Beck said as Alec went for him.   
“Alec I’m only going to say this once. You make any moves, Simon will shoot you. I’m not playing anymore, I could care less how we do this. I’m having Roxy either way. In killing you I get my payment for your deflowering her.” Beck said smiling.   
“Beck, if you only knew.” Alec said looking at Roxy who smiled.   
“No matter.” Beck said.   
“Sign it.” Beck said as Simon pushed Alec toward the paper. Alec picked up the pen and scribbled his name.   
“Satisfied?” Alec said looking up from the paper with a defiant look.   
“Yes. So, say goodbye now.” Beck said. But Simon hit him over the head, the other side of his head with the butt of the gun. Alec fell to the floor.   
“You idiot did I say do that?” Beck said.   
“No boss.” Simon said.   
“Beck you’re gonna get it when I can.” Roxy said.   
“Oh, you’re gonna get it Roxy. Like you’ve never had it before especially with that nerdy Scot. I doubt very seriously you’ve ever had a real man in your life gal.   
“Alec is more man that you will ever be.” Roxy said and spit in his face.   
“What a mouth you have. I’ll have to fix that as soon as I can. Simon shut her up.” Beck said and as soon as he had said it, Roxy felt the sedative go in and blackness envelope her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy is taken by Beck for payment for the loan her "father" Ron took out. Will Alec be in time to stop the wedding?

Alec woke up on Roxy’s office floor.   
“Shit.” He said as he felt the lump on the back of his head. He looked to see if there was blood. This time no. He grabbed his glasses and got off the floor. He went to Roxy’s desk and got the key’s too Caledonia, sat up their wedding picture and went home. When he got there she wasn’t home. He thought about calling Shaun but he wanted to handle this himself. He owed Beck a Texas ass kicking. Followed by a Scottish comeuppance. He took a shower and went to bed. It was after midnight already.   
“Take my wife will ya. Think again.” Alec said as he went off to sleep. Last time he was just a kid. This time he was a man and one pissed off man.

Jake Beck’s house in Highland Park, Dallas Texas. August 26, 1996.  
Roxy woke up groggy from the sedative she was given, in a room and bed she was unfamiliar with. She tried to get up but everything was fuzzy around the edges and her feet weren’t working. She was still dressed and her purse was on a chair. This time she wasn’t tied. There was a knock on the door.   
“Who the hell is it?” She asked.   
“Jake.” He said. “  
Sod off.” Roxy said. He came in and closed the door.   
“Now is that any way to talk to your intended.” He said.   
“Intended what? Oh, I know I intend to beat the shit out of you. Then let Alec have what’s left.” She said.   
“Oh, come on.” Jake said. He came on in without being invited. He had a tray for her.   
“I thought you might be hungry.” Jake sat down the tray on the dresser. She looked at the tray and then at him.   
“What does it have in it, rat poison?” She asked.   
“Ha, very funny. I don’t want you dead. I need you alive.” He said sitting down on the bed.   
“Beck if you don’t get off this bed and leave this room your gettin’ a whoopin’.” Roxy said drawing back to punch him.   
“Oh, you’re going to have to be more compliant than that Darlin’. You want to keep Alec breathing don’t you?” Beck said.   
“You’re not starting that shit again.” Roxy said, Beck then got her by the hand and made her release her fist.   
“It’s not shit. I mean it. Look, I have men all over the world just waiting to do whatever I tell them to do. This is real babe. The real, real and when they kill him I’ll have something brought back to let you know he’s dead. A finger perhaps. You know his hands. Perhaps with his wedding band still on it. Do I have to do that in order to get you to be a compliant little wife?” He asked.   
“No.” She said.   
“So just sit back and do as I say. Give me what I want and they’ll be no need for that. Fuck up and do something stupid like call your friend Shaun and I’ll bring you Alec’s head.” Beck said. Roxy was horrified. She was going to have to do everything he said or Alec really would be dead. He meant it.   
“Now eat. I want you alive and healthy to have my kids.” Beck said.   
“Oh and try and contact Alec, and you’ll wish you were dead. Have a nice breakfast, Luv.” He said mimicking Alec. He left the room and shut the door. Roxy didn’t cry she was pissed but afraid. She ate the breakfast or most of it he brought her and turned on the TV. Later in the morning clothing came for her.   
“Can’t I get my own things from my house?” She asked.   
“You’re not to leave this room until Mr. Beck sends for you. I’m Ms Raymond.” The lady told her and left. All the clothes were fine enough but not her style and no jeans among them. Just dresses. By afternoon Beck came in again without knocking this time. She said nothing to him coming in.   
“I see you got the clothes.” He said.   
“Dresses?” She asked.   
“You will be ready to receive me at all times. Especially after we are married. I don’t intend to touch you until after. I want his stink off of you. I want him gone inside of you too. I have no intention of raising a child of his. If you are pregnant that will be dispensed with too. I want all things gone from him and you’ll give me that wedding ring right now.” He said.   
“No, I’ll get rid of it myself.” She said.   
“Well ok. I like hearing that. You’re getting the picture. I own you. You’re my property now.” He said.   
“I suppose I am.” She said as he smiled and left the room.  
Alec and Roxy Hardy’s Rental off Meandering way Richardson, Texas August 26, 1996.  
Alec woke with a start. He felt beside him hoping it was just a really bad nightmare. She wasn’t there. He ran his hands over his face.   
“Dear God it’s real.” He said to himself.  
He wanted to scream but that would do no good. He thought about calling Shaun. Then he remembered his life was at stake if he did. The usual sounds of her in the house absent, he made himself get up. He wasn’t a kid anymore. He had to remind himself of that. If he stuck to their plan it would be over pretty soon. He was in this alone this time. Or so he thought. This pissed him off.   
“Don’t be sorry do something about it Hardy.” He said to himself.   
“Think man.” Alec said to himself as he went about the morning routine sans Roxy. Then he thought on that.   
“He’ll not touch her.” Alec said to himself.   
“He better not if he knows what’s good for him and he wants to keep breathing.” He said and out loud.   
“I’ll kill the son of a bitch if he does.” Alec said. He went to get the morning paper and nothing was in there yet that is.   
“It’s a wait for it moment.” He said as he used her words from the first time they were separated.   
“Shit, work.” He thought.  
“How the hell am I to explain that?” He said.   
“Well it’s his dealership let him explain it. But what about my absence?” He asked. Only one person came to mind.   
“Leena.” He said out loud. He got dressed and went outside to the car but it was gone.   
“Shit!” He yelled then thought better of it. The bike was gone too. A note left on the door said.   
“Have fun getting around now Little Alec. Cheers, Ron.”   
“Fucking bastard.” He said under his breath. He then walked down to the bus stop and waited. Alec was seething by the time he got to Leena’s.   
“Alec, son what’s wrong? What’s happened?” Leena said answering the door. Her color a nice shade of grey. Alec was taken aback by this. He went into the house and turned to her.   
“Leena what’s wrong?” He asked.   
“Ah, you first Alec.” Leena said.   
“Beck and Ron took Roxy last night. Made us sign divorce papers. I have no idea where she is right now. They clobbered me again.” He said showing his mother in law the goose egg on his left side this time.   
“Jesus Christ!” Leena exclaimed the reminder of the color draining from her face.   
“Come sit down before both of us fall down.” She said stumbling. Alec steadied her and helped her to the living room.   
“Leena what’s up?” Alec asked.   
“Seems I am out of remission.” Leena said calmly.   
“Oh no, are you in chemo again?” He asked.   
“Yes, and the worst of it over for now. But we have a bigger problem than that. Have you called Shaun?” She asked.   
“No, canna.” Alec said.   
“The old we’ll kill you bidness.” Leena said with concern. Alec shook his head yes and then broke. Leena gathered him up and held him.   
“We’ll get her back. If Ron was in on it I’ll make sure he goes back to prison for the rest of his miserable life. We’ll get Beck too.” She said patting his back.   
“I just miss her so much. I ache for her.” Alec said.   
“I know, remember?” Leena said pulling back a little her eyes just as wet as Alec.   
“She’s my daughter, we’ll come up with something.” She said.   
“I knew if I came here things would be better.” Alec said.   
“You were right to come here for now. At some point we will have to involve Shaun.” Leena said.   
“Leena, no, I’m afraid of what Beck will do to her. You and I know there are worse things than death.” Alec said.   
“I know. But we have to keep Shaun an option. Most likely she would already be back had you gone. Alec, they’re building a case against Ron for the murder of my Mike. They found his records and the evidence. They just have to find what grave they put him in. I’m having him moved and buying a plot for us both. I’ll tell Roxy when I see her.” Leena said.   
“Ok. If I can help in any way…” Leena stopped him.   
“You’re going to busy son.” Leena said.   
“You said you were made to sign divorce papers.” Alec looked mischievous.   
“Yes but, that isn’t going to fly.” Alec said smiling.   
“Oh, I see. Foxed them out did you?” She said smiling.   
“If you mean I out foxed them, we both did.” Alec said.   
“Good.” Leena said.  
Russell Harley Davidson Dealership Roy Riding’s office August 27, 1996 9 am.  
“But Roy why are you letting me go?” Alec asked.   
“Sales are down and we have to pink slip people. You were the last hired. Look I don’t want to do this but this comes from Mr. Beck himself.” Alec looked at Roxy’s empty shaded office and the last name on the door missing.   
“Roy do you know where my wife is?” Alec asked.   
“No, I don’t Alec. Just that’s she’s in deposed. Won’t be back until next week.” Roy said.   
“What’s up Alec?” Alec looked down.   
“Can I help? Is Ron pulling something?” He asked.   
“I canna say Roy.” Alec said.   
“You two are in trouble call your friend Shaun, right now Alec.” Roy said pressing the line out. Alec took the receiver from him and put it back on the cradle.   
“I canna Roy.” Alec said, took the pink slip and left. He walked down to the bus stop and waited.   
“What the fuck does he expect me to do now? Go back to London? I’m not goin’ without her.” Alec said beating his fist on the bus waiting seat. People looking at him. He calmed himself quickly. He took the bus back to their rental. Something was sticking out of the mailbox. A plane ticket in the envelope and a note from Ron.   
“Get out of Texas before you get buried here.” It was an economy flight too on British Airways leaving tomorrow at 10am.  
He shook his head and picked up the paper and went into the house. He would exchange the ticket for money later at DFW International Airport. He scanned the paper for any news and watched the news for details. Nothing yet. It was a waiting game.  
Beck’s House Highland Park Dallas. Texas August 27, 1996   
Ms. Raymond, the head house keeper came into Roxy’s room with a wedding dress. Roxy looked at her angrily.   
“Put this on now.” She said in a heavy drawl.   
“No thanks, been there done that not doing it again.” Roxy said.   
“Suit yourself Missy but Mr. Beck ain’t gonna like that. You’ll be sorry enough soon enough.” She said. She turned around and left the room. Roxy looked at the gaudy piece of cheap lace and satin.   
“Figures. Might as well be made out of paper.” She said throwing the dress to the floor. Then Beck came bursting in.   
“So you won’t put it on.” He said a riding crop in his hand.   
“No thanks, I’m already married.” Roxy said.   
“Pick it up.” Beck said slapping the riding crop on the bed beside her so she could feel the breeze made by it.   
“No, I’m not wearing that cheap piece of shit.” She said.   
“I said pick it up.” He said putting the riding crop pointed at her face.   
“NOW!” He said. Roxy glared at him and right now she could kill him easily.   
“My men know where I am. If I am not back in 10 minutes your Alec…” She stopped him.   
“Yeah my Alec what you piece of shit.” She said. He brought the riding crop hard down on her thigh. It stung but she kept eye contact.   
“I’m gonna…” Beck retorted with another stinging blow to her other thigh. This one made her jump and cut into her flesh a little.   
“Oh, baby if this is your idea of foreplay we’ll get along just fine.” He said. She could tell he was getting aroused. She quickly got up and picked up the dress. Then he came over to her and got up in her face.   
“Your mine now Roxy. You do this again and I’m going to break my word about touching you. However; I hate being sloppy seconds to a Scottish Turd. I am not soiling myself unless I have too. I’m real close to breaking my word. Put on the damned dress and report to Carrie pronto.” Beck said. As Roxy stood there not sure what to do. She felt no matter what she did it would be the wrong thing with this man. Fighting back wasn’t the answer and could get Alec killed.   
“Get moving.” He said as he walked out the door and slammed it. Roxy grimly dressed in the cheap wedding dress and reported to Carrie the hair dresser. She did her hair and makeup and she was lead into his study. There a photographer was set up. He took a few shots and the ones he got had not one smile. She had left on the locket Alec had given her years ago. It was a sign for him to not give up. She had put her rings in her purse. She hoped that Beck would forget about them. 

Alec and Roxy Hardy’s Rental Off Meandering Way Richardson Texas. August 28, 1996  
Alec walked out for the paper that Wednesday morning. He shuffled inside to peruse the paper. His eyes scanned the paper and then he got to the living section as he smoothed the page on the kitchen counter his eyes widened. There was Roxy, dressed in a cheap bridal gown. A vail covering her face and a very unhappy expression. She had on the locket and he was happy to see she still had that.  
The wedding was set for Saturday September 1, 1996 at the First Presbyterian Church, Dallas Texas at 10 am. Alec smiled, Closed the paper and went off to go and get the money out of the plane ticket. Leena was going to lend him her car for that. She wasn’t driving anyway right now. Alec traded the ticket then set off for First Presbyterian. He parked down the street and walked to the almost empty building. He looked around for the maintenance closet and found it. He had gone by a lock smith and found they had key molds and bought one. He found the keys to the church and the front doors in particular. He pressed the key into the key mold and replaced it quickly. Alec slipped out the side door and down to Leena’s Town Car. From there to the locksmith. They were backed up, so he left it and it would be done tomorrow.   
“I’m comin’ Darlin’ remember look for me in an unexpected place.” He said to himself. To make it look like he had taken the plane back to London, He packed up some clothes for himself and some for her too and took them to Leena’s. Ron had not bothered Leena since he got out and was staying at one of Beck’s rentals in Dallas.

Beck’s House Highland Park, Dallas, Texas August 29, 1996.  
Roxy was about to go stir crazy in that room with only a TV for company and Beck occasionally bringing her food. She said very little to him when he came in because she was almost afraid of what he might do. The man was highly unstable and very obsessed with her.  
She knew what he was after besides sex too. He was after breaking her spirit. Well, he had picked the wrong woman to do that. The stripe and the cut he had given to each of her thighs still hurt and she kept quite so there wouldn’t be any more. Once Alec came for her and she knew he would somehow, if he saw them he’d kill Beck on the spot. She paced like a caged animal a lot.   
That afternoon Beck came calling. He had a very wide smile on his face and a picture to show her.   
“Hi Roxy, I have something to show you.” He said as she went over to see the picture.   
“Alec went back to London. I had him followed and the rent house is dark and no one has been there in a few days, so that’s how much he loves you. We haven’t seen him in London yet by my contacts there but we’ll find him. Your fucked sweetheart. Your Scottish Turd has flown the coop leaving you here. Your mine now.” Beck said as she saw where he was at the ticket counter. But he had been there to turn in the ticket. It looked like he was leaving though.   
“Your wrong.” She said.   
“I doubt it he was just a geeky boy anyway. You’re the kind of woman that needs a real man. I can supply that.” Beck said. “  
Yeah? Really?” She said as he got closer.   
“It’s very hard not to just have a taste before the wedding night. Oh, I get why he fucked you. Believe me I do, but he hasn’t the wear with all to keep that ruse up or probably anything else.” He said getting close to her. His hot breath in her ear.   
“Oh c’mon honey just a little taste.” He said grabbing her hand and kissing her. She went for her first reaction and decked him. After his teeth quit rattling he slapped her. His ring top under, cutting her face.   
“Oh, my type of foreplay. You can do better than that.” He said reaching under the dress for her panties. Her squishing his hand between her thighs. Then slapping him. Then she remembered he got off on fighting and pain mostly someone else’s and she stopped. He got her by the hair and put her on her knees.   
“I can do this all day and after we are married I most likely will a lot.” Beck said.   
“I also want you to know the divorce papers went through in Las Vegas. You’re not Roxy Hardy any more. Your Daddy saw to that. Just face it Sweetheart your fucked in more ways than one. Submit or Alec dies. Easy enough.” Beck said throwing her to the floor.   
He left and Roxy lay on the floor in a crumpled heap. She’s never been faced before with a man like this. Only a few more days to the wedding. She knew Beck had gotten it wrong. Alec was up to something.   
Cardinal Inn, Oak Cliff Texas August 30, 1996  
Alec was laying low in a flea bag motel in Oak Cliff. He sat on the bed. Now days without his wife. The goose egg was healing but still hurt. He sat drinking cokes and a beer occasionally. He needed to keep his wits about him. He kept in touch with Leena but not often because of phone records. Knowing Shaun had taught him a lot about police work. Plus, Alec wasn’t exactly a slouch in the brains department. What Roxy had taught him in just 5 years was sucked up and assimilated.   
As he watched the news an announcement was made about the Beck wedding. Roxy’s picture in that cheap dress graced the TV.   
“I miss you Luv.” He said going to the tv and tracing her face.   
“Your best friend misses you. He loves you too and I haven’t left. Hold on. I’m comin’ ta get ya.” Alec said and broke.   
Part of him still scared. Most of him beyond furious. Leena had rented him a car so he wasn’t without transportation.

Beck’s house Highland Park Dallas Texas. August 31, 1996  
The day before the wedding Ms. Raymond came in with a new wedding dress for Roxy to try on. She was told to put it on and that the seamstress would hem it up and make alterations on it. Ms. Raymond and Roxy despised each other. Ms Iva Raymond was a 50ish divorcee. She didn’t think Roxy was a good fit for the “Master” as she slipped several times saying. Roxy complied this time as the dress was more a wedding dress and had two skirts. One for the ceremony and the other for the reception. One fit over the other. Both made of the same material.  
She was still trying to think of how she was going to get out of this and the fact Alec might have said fuck it and left. Beck had started wearing her down. Planting doubt. She hadn’t gotten much sleep since she’d been taken Sunday. Nor eaten much. She missed Alec. She just wanted to go home, be with her best friend, best guy and husband.

First Presbyterian Church Dallas. Texas September 1,1996 9:45 am  
Roxy sat at the mirror looking at herself but not really. More through herself. She was about to have to marry a monster and live the rest of her life a prisoner. She had thought about ending it all but she was still too strong for that. A Romeo and Juliet ending is not what she wanted. She wanted to go to Broadchurch, work for Maggie and live with the love of her life. She was so tired. She couldn’t sleep and tonight she knew she wouldn’t. Beck would have her up all night doing God knows what. She thought to herself as long as I comply Alec is safe no matter where he is. At that moment she realized she had to do it. It was up to her to keep him safe and so she womaned up and made another promise.   
“Alec, I promise I will do this to keep you safe. No matter how painful, degrading or sick I have no choice my love. I’m the only one that can do it. I’m sorry and yes I am doing something about it.” She mumbled. Ron came to get her as he was giving her away. She hated him now but took his arm.   
“My little bargaining chip.” He said.   
“Yes, I know.” Roxy said.   
“You know what?” He asked.   
“Everything. You Horses arse.” She said.   
“You’re crazy, be careful I can let Beck lock you away in Terrell.” He said referring to one of the state’s mental institutions.   
“Go on it would be a Holiday.” She said as they walked to the sanctuary.   
“You sound like little Alec.” Ron said.   
“I should he’s my husband.” She retorted as they stood at the back of the sanctuary at the doors to the entrance hall. The processional started. Ms Raymond was her attendant. She went out first then Ron and Roxy. When they got to the part when anyone objected. A familiar Scottish brogue yelled   
“I do. That’s MY Wife!” From the back row. Everyone stopped and looked around. Roxy turned around threw up the vail and looked down the isle at Alec who had gotten up with the divorce papers.   
“You’d better look at those signatures mate.” Roxy tossed her bouquet at Ms Raymond jerked her arm away from Beck, took off the vail and threw it over Beck’s head, stepped out of the ceremony skirt and ran down the isle in her cowboy boots. Ron right behind her. Beck got the vail off his face and had Simon go and get a copy of the divorce papers.   
“Come on Roxy the cheetah’s after you this time.” Yelled Alec. As she passed him running toward the entrance hall. Ron was right behind her. He stopped winded at Alec.   
“Hi Ron, this is for Mike and Leena.” He said punching him in the stomach and this is from me and Roxy.” He said sucker punching him flooring him.   
Then he ran out the door and locked the front doors breaking off the key in the last one. He saw her motorcycle waiting with streamers on it and yanked them off. He got on and yelled.   
“Get on.” Roxy complied and held on. As they headed off to Leena’s.   
“My Dustin!” Roxy yelled.   
“My Kathryn.” Alec yelled.   
Meanwhile in the sanctuary, Beck was seething as he saw the signatures.   
“Jessica Rabbit and James Bond.” He read.   
They stopped to put on their helmets. Before they did they kissed.   
“Boy am I glad to see you.” Roxy said.   
“I told ya to look for me in an unexpected place did ya not hear me?” He asked.   
“I did. I’ll tell you later.” She said as she sat down on the dress. He started the bike   
“You look beautiful, but I think I like your Las Vegas wedding dress better. You don’t happen to have one of those contraptions on under there?” He asked.   
“Not this time.” She said.   
“Oh well, we don’t have time for shagging anyway when we get to your Mum’s. Hold on!” He said as she did just that. When they got there, her car was there. Beck had the car painted black all over taking off the Caledonia. However, actually that was helpful. It wasn’t sticking out like a soar thumb. Roxy threw out Beck’s luggage and they tossed in theirs and Roxy went inside and threw on some shorts and a t shirt.   
Leena’s phone was ringing. It was Ron from the church. Leena was far too fragile to be in on this but she wanted to help. Plus, she was getting stronger by the day since Shaun told her the case was building against Ron. She didn’t answer it and told her kids they’d best get a move on. She didn’t want to know where they were going. So, she wouldn’t be lying. She knew it might very well be the last time she saw either of them. There was really no time for goodbyes but she hugged both of them and kissed their cheeks.   
“Be happy, I love you both.” Was all she said as she handed Alec 10,000 in cash and two money belts. “Don’t use your ATM cards or your credit cards they can be traced.” Leena warned.   
“I love you and thank you.” They both said and got into the car Roxy driving first to get them out of Texas and Oklahoma.  
Beck’s House, Highland Park, Dallas, Texas. September 1,1996. 3pm.  
Beck began regrouping almost right away. He knew he would get no help from law enforcement to get her back. When he did he considered killing Alec execution style in front of Roxy. Telling her this is what you get for trying to run. Alec would pay one way or another. So, would she. Beck had started a new private investigator business, complete with body guards all over the world. That’s how could make good on his promise to kill Alec.   
Alec and Roxy Hardy On the road. September 1, 1996 8pm  
There was really no place in the world they could go but they had to try. Mexico was out now as it had gotten dangerous since Leena and Mike’s day. The best they could hope for was Canada. Alec had Canadian cousins, living in London, Ontario. He had called them and they were actually happy to help. From there they might even go to Nova Scotia then maybe back to England or Scotland.   
“Roxy, we need to find a place to stop for the night and get some food.” Alec said looking at the map.   
“Tulsa is coming up so we should find both pretty quick.   
“Tulsa What?” He asked.   
“Oklahoma.” She said looking over at him.   
“Ok, where are your rings?” He asked.   
“In my purse. I just forgot to put them back on in all the who ha going on.” She said.   
“Now that’s something you never used before.” Alec said smiling. “Oh commotion.” She said.   
“Easy enough to figure out Darlin’ I do believe you’ve developed a language of your own. Roxyese.” He said chuckling a little.   
“Like that thing.” She said.   
“Yeah, now that’s hard to figure. Thingamabob no. Is that short for that?” Alec teased.   
“I know someone that’s about to get it.” She said giggling.   
“Just as soon as we find a motel, Luv.” Alec teased again.   
“You askin’ for it.” Roxy said still giggling.   
“Actually Luv, I’m pleading, almost a week and no shag. Roxy, he didn’t…” Alec asked.   
“No Alec he tried but I found ways to stop him.” Alec blew a sigh of relief out visually and physically.   
“Good. I’m glad. I’d have had to kill him then. I owe him an arse kicking.” Alec said as they drove up to a motel.   
“You let me drive tomorrow Roxy. You look tired. The shag can wait until tomorrow if you want. The main thing is we got away.” Roxy looked over at Alec.   
“As Captain Kirk says, But for how long.” She said.   
“We’ll make it.” Alec said.   
“Now let me go and get a room. We both need rest.” Roxy nodded and Alec squeezed her hand and got out to get a room. Roxy had no idea how much to tell him. He would see the marks on her legs and the cut on her face. She’d see him ballistic before but she figured that line had been crossed to the thermonuclear stage for that. She thought she had better come clean. After all he was her best friend and that was first and foremost.  
A tear fell from her face. All she had ever know in her adult life with sex was warm, loving and sweet Alec. Alec who’s idea of kinky was an occasional slap on the bottom. This was new territory for her. Something she wished she’d never experienced.   
“Darlin’ what’s wrong?” He asked getting in.   
“I’ll tell you Alec. I don’t understand it either actually.” She said as he closed the door and they went off in search of their room.   
“Ok but you know you can tell me. Geeze, Roxy your scaring me.” Alec said a little wide eyed.   
“I’ve never seen you like this.” Roxy got out of the car and got her things followed by Alec. They went inside.   
She went and washed the concealer off her face and on her legs and came out. Alec’s eyes narrowed.   
“I’ll kill him!” Alec shouted.   
“Yeah and he’ll kill you before you have a chance.” Roxy said.   
“How, why?” He asked.   
“Beck is a really sick puppy Alec. I don’t know the word.” Roxy said.   
“You mean to tell me he gets off on hurting people? While…” He started.   
“Yes.” She said.   
“If you want to half the money right now and go back to…” He stopped her.   
“Are ya daft, woman?” He asked.   
“I’ve loved you most of my life, this changes nothing. It was done to ya. You didn’t ask for it. I know you. The most you ever got was a slap on the bum from me. I’d soon cut my damned arm off.” He said as he held her. Then he grasped her and put his head on her shoulder.   
“I would soon as taken that myself. No wonder you’re so quiet. Are you sure he didn’t…” Roxy stopped him.   
“No, I would even tell you that. There are no secrets between us.” She said.   
“I would hope not. I know it was hard telling me this. It’s over so please try and put it where it belongs. When we get settled if you need to go to someone then do.” He said. Alec was going to really have to man up now. He didn’t know the word either but one existed. He knew all she had known was love. He couldn’t imagine how she felt.   
They were up most of the night them taking turns crying. Their innocents was over. Evil had touched them. Although, Alec just wanted her back safely. Even the short time she was exposed would change things forever.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Roxy make a run for it. Will Beck and his goons catch up to them?

When they did finally go to sleep it had gone back to the way it had always been. Him holding her. Alec woke first thinking it all a bad dream. But, no they were not in their little rental and his strawberry blond in fitful sleep.   
“Roxy. Roxy Darlin’ wake up. It’s just a dream.” He said as she was pushing away from him. She’d never done that before.   
“Roxy Hardy wake up! It’s Alec.” He said as she did and was still pushing away.   
“Alec. Thank God.” Roxy said. “Ok, what happened. Tell me everything.” Alec said sitting up.  
Roxy looked at him a moment and then she sat up.   
“Discipline.” She stated.   
“You mean punishment?” He said.   
“Yeah, I was going to be compliant or else he would kill you. I had to be ready for service 24/7 at his whim. All he gave me to wear was dresses.” She said.   
“He’s a dead bastard. I’ll not have my wife treated like that.” He said getting up and throwing his feet to the floor. Then he ran his hands through his hair.   
“If I knew how I’d help you.” She said.   
“It shouldn’t be an easy death that’s for sure.” Alec said.  
“Since when have you ever killed anyone?” Roxy said.   
“I haven’t. You know that but I gladly would if we could just go back to our life in Texas. Your Mum is sick again you know that?” Alec said.   
“Yes, I know, and I wanted to stay but she told me to go with you. She knows something Alec I see it in her eyes.” Roxy said.   
“Yeah, I saw it too. You know she helped me get you.” Alec said.   
“I figured. Did you see they left her out of that wedding yesterday?” Roxy said.   
“Yes, and that made me curious. Most likely Ron has been told not to contact her. Although he helped Beck take you.” Alec said.   
“I told him I knew everything.” Roxy said.   
“I bet he got quiet after that.” Alec said.   
“Oh yeah. The look on his face said I’m fucked.” Roxy said.   
“What is that thing you say sometimes?” First you say it then you do it?” Alec asked.   
“Yes.” She said but that’s for shit Darlin’.” She giggled.   
“Yeah ok I get ya.” He said.   
“Roxy, I’m afraid to touch you.” Alec said.   
“Now that’s something I never thought you’d say. Alec no. Don’t be. My God, 5 years and that’s your haven. Me I know that.” She said.   
“Well, now I am. I don’t want to be lumped into something I don’t belong in.” Alec said.   
“Please don’t. Because you’re my haven too. I need to feel safe. Right now I need to feel safe.” She said. He put his arms around her as she had her feet off the same side of the bed.   
“Don’t be afraid. I only got a taste of it. I don’t want to lose you.” She said. “You won’t Luv. Wild horses couldn’t drag me away.” He said smoothing her hair.   
“You tell me how many men would go after their lady love like that. I love you more than my own life Roxy. I don’t want it to come to that, I know you don’t want to wind up like your Mum. Just know whatever you went though I’d gladly take your place.” He said.   
“You wouldn’t have too. I’d take it for you if it meant you were safe somewhere. If your safe somewhere that means hope. Mama also told me that. Shaun’s building a case against Ron. Mike is dead. The most she can hope for is that it’s only 20 odd years she had to wait to join him. I couldn’t live that way. See she had me. We didn’t have kids. I’d have nothing to live for.” She said.   
“I see. Well, we just have to remedy that don’t we?” He asked.   
“Yeah, but if you’re not touching me then we have a problem.” She said.   
“Since my best friend says she needs me. I’m going to be there and we are going to sort this out.” He said.   
“Your wife needs a little attention. I’ve missed our morning shag.” She said.   
“I don’t expect you to switch this on and off.” Alec said.   
“I’m not it was just a bad dream. I don’t want to ruin what we have together.” She said.   
“It’s not gonna Luv. Give me moment.” He said going into the bathroom.   
“Right behind you.” She said. They got finished in the bathroom him chasing her out. Her running for the bed.   
“Yesterday, you were really running up that isle, I’d never seen you what do you call it?” He pondered.   
“Booked it?” She asked.   
“Yes, that’s it. Booked it.” He said as he took off his t shirt. “I was ready to be back in your arms again.” She said,   
“Right by my side.” He said taking off his boxers.   
“I got him back in my arms again. So satisfied!” She said tossing his t shirt.   
“And here I’ll be.” He said getting in bed with her and pulling up the sheet. Lot’s a giggling and movement of the sheet following.   
“I love ya Roxy.” He said.   
“I love you too Alec.” She said.  
On the road with Alec and Roxy Hardy. September 2, 1996  
Alec drove all day the next day. They went through Arkansas and stopped In Terra Haute Indiana. So far so good not being followed. It had been a long day as they looked for a motel. Roxy had put her rings back on the night before in Oklahoma. They found a motel and checked in.   
They weren’t using their real names by now.   
“Do you think we’ll get there tomorrow? She asked.   
“No, I think we’ll make Detroit by nightfall, we can stay there for the night and drive onto London, the next day. Owen and Lydia said to call once we got outside London. They’ll come and take us into where they live.” Alec said. “Now this your father’s sister’s son right?” She asked.   
“No, their Hardy’s, Dad’s brother Thomas.” Alec said. “Oh ok.” Roxy said. “I’ve never met them. I’ve talked to them several times. Seem like nice people. He’s got a brogue but not like mine. It’s light.” Alec said as they went inside.   
“Alec is it the same with us? Are we good?” She asked.   
“It’ll be fine, Darlin’.” He said.   
“Just give it time. I’m not giving up on you.” He said. They closed the door.   
“Alec, I have to ask. Do you feel as if your sullying yourself being with me now?” She asked.   
“What the hell are you talking about? No, no Luv. Who put that into your head or should I guess. Another reason to kill him.” Alec said angrily but not at her.   
“Good.” She said.   
“Not good Roxy. If you have to ask me then you have doubt where you shouldn’t.” Alec said. They put down their bags and he sat her down on the bed.   
“Look where I am Luv. Remember what I did to get us here. Your questions should be answered by that. I told ya you didn’t ask for any of that to happen to you. I can’t make you responsible for something you didn’t ask for. Beck took you from me. He stole you. He needs a proper arse kicking.” Alec said.   
“You and I know it’s not the same.” Roxy said.   
“But it will be and that is what I’m hopin’ for Luv. But your goin’ have ta let it. So let it. We know now the man has a screw loose. He’s obsessed with you thanks to Ron, who also needs plenty more arse kicking’s.” Alec said.   
“So, come here and give me a kiss and let’s get a shower before bed. We also need to watch the news. Oh, and I will say this one hell of a way to see America. Although, we are driving through and not stopping, someday I want to come back and do all those things.” Alec said.   
“Maybe bring the kids?” She said.   
“Yes, for sure.” Alec said. He locked the door and started pulling his clothes off.   
“Can we sleep the way we always do tonight?” He asked.   
“Yes, I really didn’t want that last night.” She said.   
“Ok back to the regular then. Roxy, it will pass.” Alec said.   
“I really hope so.” She said as he took her hand and lead her into the bathroom.   
Roxy slept better that night wrapped up in Alec’s arms. She was calming down. His reassurances kept her steadier. Beck was trying to tear them apart from the inside now and she would have to fight that as well as Alec. He had been unsure of his feeling when she asked him those point-blank questions. But how could he not accept his own wife after he had fought so hard for her and her for him. She played with his bangs again. He needed a haircut and she didn’t have her scissors. He felt the slight flopping and opened his eyes.   
“Good morning Wife playing around again?” He asked her.   
“Good morning husband. Oh a little You need a haircut and my scissors are at home.” She said.   
“About that what’s going to happen to our stuff?” He asked.   
“Mama is having it stored. Shaun will know where it is after we are safe.” She said.   
“Shaun wasn’t an option was he?” he asked.   
“No.” She said.   
“Let’s not start with the Texas turd.” Alec said.   
“Funny, there’s two of those.” She said.   
“Yeah and I’m not mentioning him either. I’d much rather enjoy the strawberry blond at my side at the moment.” He said turning toward her.   
“I still say your spoiled.” She said.   
“Says the gorgeous woman who did the deed.” He said.   
“Alec if I could I’d stay here 24/7 just for you.” She said.   
“Na, no need for that. As long as you’re with me doing something is perfect enough, man or woman canna live by shagging alone. But right now I think a shag is all we need. Where ever you are is home to me. You’re my center Roxy. All other things built around you.” He said.   
“Hold that thought.” He said as she giggled.   
“I’m next! Hurry up!” She yelled.  
Beck’s House Highland Park Dallas, Texas. September 2,1996  
Beck was seething still because of the incompetence of his men. They still had not found her or the car. He cursed the fact he’d taken off the Caledonia decals and the flame on her car. He wondered if they had different license plates. Maybe, that Alec Hardy was smart and she was too. He wondered if together they were just too much for him.   
“No, no they were just kids. He would have her back and in conditioning before too long. He should kill Alec when he was caught but then there would be no leverage for him to control Roxy. Simon burst through his study door.   
“Boss, they’re in Terra Haute Indiana.” He said. Get the helicopter ready.” Beck said getting up. He walked back into his bedroom and lifted a lever in his closet a hidden door opened. He went inside. He looked at the woman tied by a rope. Her mouth gaged.   
“Gwen, fun’s over for now.” He said loosening the gag.   
“Aw really, we just got started Jake.” She said.   
“I gotta go and get my new playmate your services are not required anymore.” He said loosening her hands.   
“Well, ok but I’m charging you for the night.” She said as he untied her. He left her 2,000 on the dresser. “Well, I might need a little help later, this one has to be taught she still has her spirit. You know how much I love compliance.” He said.   
“Just make sure you lock up before you go and don’t let Raymond see you.” He said and left before she could say anything. A short ride down to Love field and they were in the air in no time.  
Alec and Roxy Hardy On the road to Detroit September 3, 1996  
They had stopped to get the makings for what she called Lap Sandwiches. He had chuckled at that her saying it. You picked out the kind of sandwich you wanted and the person in the passenger seat made them on their lap. Her mother had made many when they traveled. It was her turn to make them now. Alec was amused at her as she made the loney sandwich going 70 miles an hour and what they were called. She handed his to him and he took a bite.   
“Yum, I love lap sandwiches.” He said as she giggled.   
“Alec, it’s a way to keep going and eat.” She said.   
“I know. Got any soda in there?” He asked.   
“Yeah you want a DP?” She asked.   
“Ah, Dr. Pepper?” He asked.   
“You already know that do you want one or not?” She asked.   
“Please Dear.” He said as she unscrewed the top of a Dr. Pepper bottle.   
“Thank you.” He said as she gave him a drink.   
“Roxy, you need to eat too. We are driving all the way though.” Alec said.   
“Then we change drivers here in a bit.” She said.   
“I’m not stopping.   
“Well, Geeze Alec you can tie a knot in it. I have a teacup bladder.” She said as he almost spit the Dr. Pepper on the window. He just laughed.   
“Ah, I’m stopping when you need. I won’t make ya wait. That would be a true bastard.” Alec said.   
“I was joking Alec.” She said as he finished his sandwich and put the bottle sans lid in the cup holder attached to the door.   
“Your loney sandwiches are always special. I remember you saying that though missing teeth. You, sorting the crisps. You were a little doll. Grown to be a gorgeous woman and I got to see most of that. Not many men get to say they played with their wife.” He said and moved his eyebrows.   
“Oh, you bawdy boy!” She said fake shocked.   
“Any man can say that.” She said.   
“I was talking marbles and Atari. Now who is the bawdy one Luv?” He asked.   
“Say do you want to change up driving?” She asked.   
“Yes, let me find a place. Well do one of those Chinese fire drills.” He said.   
“We don’t have too.” She said.   
“No Roxy.” He said.   
“We can do it.” Roxy said sliding over getting on his lap.   
“Now slide out from under me. I have the accelerator.” She said. He shrugged and slipped the seat belt off. Then slid out from under her and slid to the other side and clicked the seat belt back on.   
“Easy Peasey.” She said.   
“I feel like I’m in one of those Steve McQueen movies.” Alec said smiling.   
“We work together. We always have. I love you Alec.” She said.   
“I love you too my Indiana Roxy.” He said.

Beck’s Jet Terra Haute, Indiana. September 3, 1996  
“Boss they just left. They are headed toward Detroit.” Simon said.   
“Well set up something there to stop them. I bet they are running to Canada. Fuel this puppy up and let’s get there before they do.” Beck said.

Alec and Roxy On the Road September 3, 1996 Toledo, Ohio 7pm.  
“Were making good time.” Roxy said.   
“Yes, we are. Do you need to stop?” Alec said.   
“Yeah, teacup bladder.” She said.   
“Then do it. We need to stretch our legs. At least I do.” Alec said as they got to a diner.   
“Let’s eat here.” Roxy said.   
“Ok. I drive next Darlin’.” Alec said as she pitched him the keys. He caught them. They got a seat.   
“Alec, you did pack your gun.” She asked.   
“Yes, it’s in my bag.” He said.   
“Good they took mine.” She said.   
“You’re not likely to get it back either.” He said.   
“No, I’ll get another one. I still have the Sgian Dubh do you want it back.” She asked.   
“No, it’s yours until our son needs it for his wedding.” Alec said. She smiled then frowned.   
“We’ll find a doctor where we end up Luv.” Alec said taking her hand. He smiled and then she did.   
“Alec, I’m afraid.” She said.   
“Yeah me too.” He said.   
“He’s not going to stop.” She said. Alec let out a long breath.   
“I know but we’ll give it a go as long as we can.” He said.

Beck’s Hotel Suite September 4, 1996 Detroit MI.   
Simon Brown had found them outside Detroit. It was midnight. He went to Beck’s suit and knocked.   
“We found them Boss want me to go and pick her up?” Simon asked.   
“Get your ass in here.” He yelled. Simon complied. Gwen was with him.   
“I’m getting dressed I don’t trust you to screw this up. Make sure the jet is readied. You’ll go with Ralph to London tonight and drop off Hardy.” Beck said. 

Alec and Roxy On the Road. September 4 , 1996 Outside Detroit, MI  
It was way past Midnight when they got a room in Detroit. It was an old Motel one that still had cabins like in the 1930’s. They were in the last cabin. Not another one on one side. They parked her car in the back. They had discussed it and they both knew something was about to happen. It was the same feeling they had at the flat three years ago. About 4 o’clock in the morning beating came on the door.   
“Beck.” They both said.   
“You can either open the door and not make a fuss or we’ll break it down just like we did three years ago.” Simon said.   
“Give up Roxy. Time to pay up.” Russell said.   
“Oh, he’s in a mess of trouble.” Roxy said.   
“Says the woman who’s in the worst.” Alec said.   
“Let us get dressed.” Alec said.   
“Ok you have 10 minutes. Like before and no more. Your car is being towed as we speak so no going out the window. There are men back there who have orders to shoot to kill Alec.” Beck said.   
“Alec, I have to go. We knew this might not work.” Roxy said.   
“You’ll have a life of pure misery Roxy. I love you.” Alec said.   
“I love you too Alec but they won’t stop until your dead. I have no choice.” She said getting up. She went into the bathroom.   
“Roxy you’re my wife. He canna do this. Call Shaun and…” She interrupted him.   
“And get you killed. No.” She said.   
“How then are we to be together?” Alec said.   
“Get dressed my love. People die every day. People get divorced every day.” She said.   
“Killing that son of a bitch is my job Roxy. Don’t do it. Don’t put that on your soul.” He said.   
“Then it’s a life of misery. But I’ll do it. I’ll have to find a way to beat him at his own game. I have no intention of having his brats so don’t worry.” She said.   
“Worry? Oh my God woman, I’ll worry myself to death at what he is gonna do to ya.” Alec said.   
“Me too Alec but if it will save you…” She started.   
“Save me for what. I might as well be dead without you. I know you are afraid. But living without you even for a short time was hell.” He said.   
“Don’t you think I don’t know that? My God Alec.” She said and they both broke.   
“I’m afraid I will never see you again.” He said as she embraced him and laid her head on his shoulder.   
“There’s no other way. We keep running There is more of chance he shoots you kills you just like Ron did Mike. He has men all over the world just waiting to do his bidding. I know. I’ve seen. Best now you let me do what I have to do. What was coming is here Alec. Get your things together and let’s go. We can’t fight him. I don’t want to leave. But it’s either go with him or watch you die. He said he wasn’t playing this time.” Roxy said.   
“Don’t I get a vote here?” He asked.   
“Apparently we both thought we lived in a democracy. Thanks to Daddy dearest we don’t. Ron will pay don’t worry and Beck will pay sometime in the future. I’ll make sure of it. Oh, I won’t kill him but he will want to die I assure you.” She said. So you will sign the papers ending us.” Alec said.   
“Look at me Alec, I will always love you. Even if you believe no one in this world does I do. It’s why I am doing this. Remember the songs. Remember dancing in the kitchen. Remember us shagging, Remember, that my heart is yours and yours alone. Keep looking for me. Keep praying one day it will be over my love. I’ll be yours forever nothing can stop that. Nothing can wipe it out. That was from God us two.” She said. Alec was a mess. There was nothing he could do to keep his Roxy so he would have to let her go and do what she had too. He had to trust her and he did do that.   
“Times up.” Ron said and she opened the door. She looked at Ron who was not smiling this time.   
“Mama’s gonna kick your ass this time.” She said as Beck pushed through the door. He had the paper to sign.   
“This time your correct names or Alec gets it right here.” Beck said.   
“Alrighty then you arse.” She said signing her name. “Ok little Alec sign your name or else Roxy will see you die tonight and it won’t be quick either.” Beck said shoving the pen at Alec who looked up at him with a look that would have killed him on the spot. Alec scribbled his name and shoved the paper back.   
“In 24 hours, she’s mine.” Beck said.   
“She’ll never be yours.” Alec said.   
“Wanna bet?” Beck said.   
“Boy’s. Boys! That’s enough. I’m going.” Roxy said.   
“Listen up Hardy, if you ever contact her or see her your dead and I’ll have you brought in front of her and we’ll cut your head off. I have someone who would just love that.” He said as another thug smiled and a gold tooth showed.   
“Jasper, won’t you show them a little bit of what you can do?” Beck said. The man brought in a watermelon and swung an axe to it cutting it in half.   
“If I ever catch you two together I will bring him at your feet and cut his damned head off. Or for that matter anyone you sleep with. That’s how I deal with infidelity. So, say your goodbyes.” He said.   
“You have me, stop being such a jack ass about it, Jake.” Roxy said.   
“That’s the last time you’ll talk back to me and Alec breaths. You know I have men all over the world just waiting to do what I tell them. That smart mouth of yours is going to get Alec killed. Boys, bring him here.” He said as she got in their way.   
“I said I would go with you what more do you want.” She said as they got a hold of Alec who was scared but madder more.   
“Say good bye now.” Beck said as Simon hit Roxy on the back of the head. This enraged Beck “Put him out.” He yelled and Alec got the syringe this time meant for Roxy.   
They both lay crumpled to the floor. Alec half grasping for Roxy.   
“Simon, you go and get the jet ready. You’re going to London tonight. Jasper, take my intended to the other jet. Simon zip tie Alec just in case. Jasper secure hers “She’s a wildcat.” Beck said as they loaded them up and their luggage. Roxy, to Las Vegas. Alec back to their flat in London.

Las Vegas, Nevada in the plane. September 4, 1996. 1pm.  
Roxy woke up with a roaring headache.   
“Geeze this is how Alec felt those time I bet.” She was tied with zip ties again this time unable to loosen them.   
“Good Luck my love and goodbye.” She said as she cried softly. The goons came and got her and took her to Beck’s Suite.  
London, England Their Flat. September 4, 1996 9pm.  
Alec woke up on the floor in their flat. The stuff they gave him making him whoosey. They had left him untied. His glasses on the floor beside him.   
“Oh for fucks sake. England?” He asked. He looked around and it’s just the way he had left it. His bike in the short hallway. He had the strong urge to vomit from the stuff they gave him but he fought through it.   
“This must be how Roxy felt when she woke up from the stuff. England? Shit.” He said. He got on the phone and phoned his dad. He told him how he had got back to England. His sister got on the phone at that point.   
“Alec come to Glasgow and stay with us for a while. I know something bad has happened to you and your missus.” Ruth said.   
“They took her. Sent me back. I need to stay here a while and see if she gets loose of him first. I canna tell the police. No not this time.” He said.   
“Your welcome any time. Your family Alec.” Ruth said.   
“They’ll come a time if she doesn’t show up soon.” He said.   
“Dad wants to talk with you.” Ruth said.   
“Son, please come. You don’t need to stay down there alone.” He said.   
“Dad, I have ta see if she’s gonna come back. In a bit.” He said.   
“Ok a man does what he has to, well goodnight Son.” His father said.   
“Goodnight Dad.” Alec said and hung up.   
“Good Night Roxy, I love ya. Good luck to ya.” He said and went on to bed and fitful sleep.

Las Vegas, Nevada September 4,1996 Beck’s Suit 4pm.   
Roxy was taken to Beck’s suite.   
“Well my intended.” He said jovially.   
“What do you want Jake?” She asked.   
“I just wanted to make sure you were still around plus, It’s going to take 24 hours to make you my wife. I sent your daddy back. I don’t need him anymore and he needs to run the Harley Dealership. The less people we have the easier it will be with you as my bride. Yes. MY Bride Roxy. The divorce will go through. By tomorrow you’ll be Mrs. Jacob Beck.” He said. Roxy looked horrified.   
“Why so soon?” She asked.   
“Because of who you are Roxy. I was willing to wait until you were conditioned but you and Alec have cost me time and money now. Oh, and patience. I guess I’ll have to break you in after were married. Incidentally after were married if you contact him, your mom is in it too so you had better be good. I know she’s sick already. We’ll just keep her around a little longer as extra insurance.” He said.   
They took her then to her room. Ms. Raymond was in there.   
“Get your clothes off now.” She said. Roxy did as she was told for now. She was given nothing to change into.   
“The Master wants you just like you are.” She said and left the room with Roxy’s clothes. Roxy had hidden her rings in her purse. She would say she lost them. Beck came in. Roxy had wrapped herself in a towel.   
“Well, well. Such a lovely piece of ass. I might just break my own rule and have you tonight after you learn your lesson. This will be for escaping. He said taking his tie off. Roxy looked at him.   
“Yeah, I’m breaking my own rule.” He said tying her hands.   
“We’ll do it Bassackards.” He said rolling her over.   
“I bet Alec never thought of this.” He said spanking her a few times. “Alec…” she began.   
“Shut up. I never want to hear that kids name again.” He said. Roxy had no idea what to do he was unstoppable now and about to rape her. All Roxy knew was love and care with Alec. She was about to learn not every man was gentle and kind. Not every man would respect her wishes and that was over. What she wanted didn’t matter anymore.   
London, Their flat September 5, 1996. 7am.  
Alec woke with a start feeling beside him. He looked around. “What the fuck am I in… Roxy. Beck has her. God what is she going through?” Alec said getting up.   
He went to the loo and came back to bed. The sheets still had her scent on them after all this time. He took her pillow and hugged it. “You went without a fight. I know it was because of me. God I’m so useless without her.” He said then he looked at his ring. “Divorce or no this ring is not goin’ anywhere.” He said.  
Several weeks passed and it looked like she couldn’t wriggle free of Beck. They both knew it was the end for now. Maybe soon they’d be together again. Roxy was conditioned but her sprit was still intact. Beck had married her and started making her his plaything. When she was brought back to Dallas she had to earn Beck’s trust. She had to stay in her room most of the day. Mostly tending to Becks needs in the evenings. She hated him and vowed to kill him at some point. Alec would understand. But this is something she would keep from him. He couldn’t handle this and she knew it. But she gladly did it so that he could live. Ms. Raymond would dress any wounds she had the day after. Ms. Raymond wasn’t kind or gentle she was matter of fact and cold. Roxy actually thought she might get sympathy but the more she told her the more she suffered. Roxy hadn’t seen her mother in 4 months by the time she was let out of the house and it was never alone. Simon or Jasper where with her always. Around Christmas time for her gift that year, he allowed her to start running the Harley Davidson Dealership again. She was also allowed to visit her mother but with either Simon or Jasper in tow. Shaun was worried when there was no sign of either Roxy or Alec for months. He was over at Leena’s when Roxy walked in.   
“Roxy, where’s Alec?” Leena asked.   
“Gone.” She said.   
“Where?” Shaun asked.   
“I don’t know.” Roxy said.   
“No, he wouldn’t just leave like that.” Shaun said.   
“He did and we are divorced. I married Jake.” She said.   
“I smell a turd.” Shaun said.   
“Don’t Shaun please. Don’t make a fuss.” Roxy said.   
“Roxy, what happened?” Leena asked.   
“I don’t know.” Roxy said as he mother hugged her and a little too tight. She wore her clothes now so nothing would show.   
“If you keep asking me questions I won’t come back.” She said. Shaun protested.   
“I’ll come back another time.” She said and started at the door.   
“Ron’s in Prison again. I put him there and some evidence gathered by Shaun.” Leena said. Roxy smiled a weak smile and came and sat down.   
“Mike Harris is your father.” Leena said.   
“I see so, Ron’s back in prison?” She asked.   
“Oh yes. Roxy it’s over can’t you please call Alec and…” Roxy stopped her.   
“No, I just can’t Mama.” She said.   
“Roxy where is Alec?” Shaun asked again. “I don’t know Shaun. If you hear from him tell him…Nothing sorry.” She said and ran out the door.   
“What the hell has happened?” Shaun asked.   
“My guess, Beck got to them.” Leena said.   
“I can find him I bet I know where he is.” Shaun said.   
“Where?” Leena said. “London or Glasgow.” Shaun said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Roxy now 4,000 plus miles apart start their separate lives.

Glasgow, Scotland, Ruth McDonough’s House December 31,1996

Alec had gone home for a while. It helped to talk with his dad and sister. Her kids were home from University so the house was packed but cozy. Alec stayed to himself. He wasn’t in the mood to explain that the love of his life was now 4,000 plus miles away.   
That evening by the fire, father and son talked for the first time in ages.   
“Son I have an idea that might help you.” His father said.   
“What’s that dad?” Alec asked.   
“Become a policeman and keep an eye on your strawberry blond.” He said.   
“I hadn’t thought of that but I have my degree in Special Ed.” He said. “  
Alec, you can find her easier if you were.” His dad said.   
“It might be an idea. I’ll see if any of my credits will transfer. Although Roxy said she didn’t want me out and vulnerable.” He said. Walking to bed near Midnight he said to himself.   
“Happy New Year Roxy, I love you. I pray your safe but I know you’re not.”  
Harley Dealership Roxy’s office. December 31, 1996. 9pm.  
Roxy sat looking at the picture she still had left of them, their wedding picture.   
“I miss you so much Alec.” She said as there was a knock on the door.   
“Roxy, I heard you were back.” Roy said. She put the 5x7 back in her desk.   
One good thing was Beck never came to the Harley dealership. Her days were free mostly with either Simon or Jasper as her shadows. New Year’s Eve and no Alec. Life was just not the same without him. Nothing was the same without him. Ron had gone back to prison for killing Mike Harris, her real father. Shaun saw to that and Beck could have cared less. He left Roxy to run the Harley Dealership. Beck had what he wanted. Roxy at his beck and call. He would send her for service during the day sometimes but never went to her office. She looked at the clock.   
“What are you doing now my love?” She asked the wall clock.   
“Time for home now Mrs. Beck.” Simon said.   
“Give me a few.” She said.   
“Mr. Beck hates to be kept waiting.” He said.   
“Simon where are you from?” She asked.   
“East London.” He said.   
“That’s what I thought.” She said.   
“You’re talking out your ass Missus. You ain’t to mention Hardy.” He said.   
“Did I? I only asked you where you are from. I just wondered.” She said.   
“I know what you meant. Get your stuff and shut it.” He said shutting her office door.   
“Happy New Year Alec, God be with you since I can’t. I love you, always.” 

The days would drag on like this for months not knowing if the other was ok. Beck’s scheme to break her was not working. She had too much of her mother in her. Beck would make good on both of his threats. Both Alec and Leena were in danger now. Shaun had called Alec’s sister’s house but he had gone back to the flat in London. He had called there and left messages but Alec never called back. He had been warned not to call Shaun, Leena or Roxy ever again. Meanwhile, Alec was going to attend a Police Academy in London that was happy to enroll him to an administrator after his training. Possibly work for Scotland Yard. But that was up to his superiors. He put himself into his Police training. Now if his life was still at stake it would carry with it enhanced charges because he was Law Enforcement now.   
First, he had to graduate. The physical part was hard for him. He had help from a few friends. Near the one year anniversary of Roxy leaving he took off his wedding ring and put it up. She had hers in a safe deposit box in a small bank in Howe where her mother came from. Her ring’s, necklace and wedding photos were in that safe deposit box. They had both been sent papers saying the divorce was final. When he stopped wearing his wedding band he got questions about it. He told them he was now divorced. Not by choice. He was becoming aloof and brooding once again. Something was dying inside him without her. He missed Roxy with every breath he breathed and said her name in his head about a dozen times a day. It was looking like she couldn’t break free from Beck and Ron. Until one day, Shaun called and he answered.   
“Yeah Shaun what is it?” He asked.   
“Alec, man I thought you were dead. I’ve been calling you for a year and no answer.” Shaun said.   
“Yeah well, Roxy and I got a divorce.” Alec said.   
“Why?” He asked.   
“Ask her.” Alec said.   
“I did and she’s as closed a clam.” He said.   
“I’m joining the police force here in England.” Alec said changing the subject.   
“Really?” He asked.   
“Yeah, I wish I could tell you why Shaun. Can you tell me how she is?” Alec asked.   
“Unhappy.” Shaun said.   
“I figured.” Alec said.   
“You still love her.” Shaun said.   
“Yes, and miss her but we can’t be together right now. I can’t say more. There are more things in play that you know. I’ll call when I can. I’m about to make this number my Cell phone. Tell her that if you can and please be discreet.” He said.   
“Always Alec. I’m glad you’re alive. I’m sorry about you and Roxy, I’ll call soon.” Shaun said.   
“Ok. Tell her oh never mind she knows, I hope.” Alec said.   
“Talk to you soon.” Shaun said.   
“Thanks Bye.” Alec said and hung up. Shaun sat back in his chair. “Something really bad happened. But what?” He asked himself.  
Beck Harley Davidson, Richardson, Texas January 10,1997  
Roxy hurt that morning after a particularly hard night with Beck. She hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before as she was still in conditioning. It had been a long hard battle to just allow him to beat her. There was no safe word with Beck and he would not stop. She had learned that the hard way. His surrogate Gwen was to teach her what was expected of her. She had no one on her side at all now. Gwen enjoyed pain as much as Beck did. She wondered why he didn’t just marry Gwen in the beginning. He also got off breaking people’s spirits. He wouldn’t have hers. Ever. All she had to do was think of Alec and the warm loving relationship they had and it was just enough to get her through the pain of be parted and loneliness. She wasn’t allowed to care for her mother who desperately needed her. She hadn’t broken enough for Beck’s satisfaction to warrant a visit to her. She spent her days longing to be held. Beck never did that. He was too self-absorbed and never needed the touch of a person. Roxy winced and went for the oxycodone in her purse. She looked at it and put it back.   
“These are too addictive. He wants me to be pill junkie and I’ll not become one.” She said as she used her hand to help her out of the desk chair. The goons, Simon and or Jasper had taken Alec’s office over to watch over Roxy. She took to bringing down the privacy blinds. They would only allow it for maybe an hour at a time. At a year for her she had him convinced she was compliant enough to start trusting her. Although, the pain was almost more than she could stand. The sex was even more painful. Gone was the question Alec often asked.   
“Did I hurt you?” Alec never did however, with Beck it was a nightly occurrence almost. But all this had to be endured to keep Alec safe or so he told her enough times. At one year, she told herself she could never be with Alec because she was damaged and used goods now. Beck had told her that enough. Alec still had most of his innocence. She thought. He wouldn’t want what was left of her after Beck had used her. By one year she had given up on being with Alec again. But she would endure to keep him safe.

At one year for Alec he was almost done with his police training. The moves Roxy had shown him were going to help with the physical part. He had made a few friends in the academy. Alec retuned to the brooding person he had been when he was a child. Gone was the happy go lucky Alec. His center was gone and it seemed like it would be gone forever now. Roxy had been right. Sex was a part of life. As graduation got closer and the itch started he began to seek affection. Not to any fruition. He hadn’t been with anyone but Roxy. There were a few women graduating with him. Tess Henchard being one of them. Tess was not his type. She was selfish and self-absorbed. He thought she might even replace Roxy for Beck the way she had gone through the men at the academy. She was crack policewoman though. Her detective skills where becoming legend in their circle but so was the fact she’d sleep with anything with the right parts. The night of their graduation was close at hand too. He had played with the idea of asking Tess out. After all it was over between him and Roxy now that he quit wearing his wedding band. Part of him still tugged at keeping himself only for her. But she couldn’t keep her promise to him. He tried to not to think of the hell she was going through and plow on into life.   
By graduation he had gone without sex a year and 4 months. Roxy had given her consent long ago for him to go ahead and get on with life. She said it might be years and in the beginning it was ok. He was adjusting to not having it. He’d asked some of the women to go out with him but they turned him down. With Tess’s reputation though it might be a shoe in. After the graduation, their group picture was taken and they all went for pint at the local pub to celebrate.   
Alec had to have two beers just to get enough courage to ask Tess out. As they were standing waiting for their pints, he walked up to her and asked her out. “She looked at this geeky man with the glasses. “You might just be Clark Kent in disguise.” She had said to him. “So, will ya go out with me?” He asked. “Well, you’re not my type but you’ll do for tonight.” Tess said. He brushed that last statement off and drank another pint. His third. Alec at this point had a snoot full. He rarely drank now. Beer goggles where replacing his glasses. By the end of the night she was allowing him to touch her. To the other women in the class he’d been sort of a pariah. To Tess Henchard though he was a warm body with a dick. He sat drinking with Tess who was allowing him to kiss and fondle her. Alec although, pretty good at doing so. Tess always had to have the upper hand. She’d tell him what she wanted and how to do it. Alec wasn’t used to that. Alec was very drunk by the time Tess put her hands on him. At the last call they drunkenly slipped out the back into the ally. The plan to go to her place and spend the night. When they got there, they stated peeling off their clothes. Alec, actually didn’t even see Tess. He was imagining Roxy. They didn’t even make it to the bedroom. He pulled her to the wall and let her have it. Tess wasn’t impressed. She wanted it her way. She pushed him off her and took his hand into her bedroom threw him on the bed and mounted him.   
“Well this is different. Kind of like the Murphy bed.” He said.   
“What?” She asked.   
“Remember? In the motel in Texas.” He said as she was riding him. Tess rolled her eyes and kept riding. When she was done she just rolled off him and rolled over. He had passed out after he came.   
“Great, I’ll have to chew my arm off with this drunken Sod.” She said getting up and going to the couch.   
The next morning Alec woke up alone in a strange bed. No memory save having been with Roxy the night before. Then he started remembering.   
“Jesus, I need to get out of here.” He exclaimed. He looked for his clothes and was careful not to wake what he would call the “Snotty Tigress.” He put on his clothes and left out the door and went to their flat.   
“It wasn’t Roxy. God.” He said and angrily punched the air. He regretted all of what happened the night before. He believed now he had let her down and most of all himself being with that woman. He had no idea a woman could be like that aggressive and also rude telling him how to do things. Roxy would have never done that. It had hurt his pride as a man. Roxy had always said that against the wall was his best move. This woman had pushed him off during sex and said it wasn’t to her liking. He hoped he’d never see her again. The very thought of her turned his stomach. He felt soiled. He took a shower and got her stink off him. He climbed into their bed and found her pillow with the faint scent of Shalimar on it. It would be a very long time before he would have sex again.  
Beck’s House, Highland Park Dallas, Texas. January 5, 1998  
Roxy laid in bed next to Beck who was asleep from a rough night of sex and pain. She hurt all over again and it was becoming a nightly thing. She realized quickly he hadn’t taken the handcuffs off her and her hands still were like he had left them, over her head and shackled to the heavy brass bed. Her arms were asleep from this. He stirred and put his hand on her breast. Usually, when he was done with her he’d release her and let her crawl off onto the floor. She had a feeling he wasn’t done with her yet. The months that he’d been at her had been grueling. He thought he had her now. Although compliant she still had her will. Someday hopefully soon there’d be a reckoning. She had promised not to kill him but all bets where off now.   
She was now able to see her mother and go out by herself. She had earned that by her compliance. She was sure though that she was being watched. So, she went about things alone. She wasn’t to see anyone unless it was for business or her mother. She was so tired she wanted to cry. He rolled over and looked at her. “God your beautiful.” He said getting comfortable on his side. He looked at her naked body. “Yeah I get why you and Hardy were at it so much. You make me hard just looking at you. Tell me how much you want it again Darlin’.” He said running his hand down her.   
“I’m tired Jake let me go and get comfortable on the floor. For God’s sake.” She said.   
“I will after this time Roxy. Your still not pregnant. For you to have any value to me you have to give me kids. You not worth your salt otherwise. You might as well die.” He said. He stroked himself to hard and leaped on her and in seconds entered her. He began fucking her and then he slipped his hand around her neck like he had done so many times. He squeezed her neck harder each time he thrusted. Sometimes Roxy couldn’t breathe him doing that. His goal was to make her pass out. Then he could do anything he wanted to her and usually did. This was the second try of the day. One day she’d take that Sgian Dubh and castrate and gut him. She dreamed of doing so every night. Although, now she knew she wouldn’t be going back to Alec. She knew that was over. Still she did what she had too to keep him safe. As she began to black out she thought of the times She and Alec shared. As Beck came he shouted and put more force on her neck. At some point she thought he’ll kill me and this nightmare will be over. A few minutes later though he was slapping her awake and undoing the handcuffs telling her to get out of his bed. He didn’t give her permission to use the bathroom so she crawled off and lay on the rug beside his side of the bed. “Good Bitch.” He said swatting her ass. “Your mine now Roxy.” He said.  
London, England Alec and Roxy’s Flat February, 28, 1998  
Alec sat on the sofa watching the TV. He heard a knock on the door. It was Tess Henchard. He asked her to come in seeing she was worried about something.   
“Sit down Tess, what is troubling you?” Alec asked.   
“Well, umm Alex.” She began.   
“It’s Alec.” He said.   
“Alec, I’m pregnant.” She said. Alec was glad he was sitting down.   
“And you think it’s mine.” He said.   
“I know it is.” She said. Alec clammed up.   
“All I want from you is 500 quid. I already have an appointment to get rid of it.” She said. Alec shook his head no.   
“I canna let you do that Tess.” He said.   
“Why not?” She asked.   
“If it’s my child I will’na let you kill it.” He said.   
“Look Alec, I have no plans to ever marry and raise a family. I slipped up and forgot my diaphragm. Apparently, you really don’t want to see me again and the feeling is mutual. I’m having a good time. The last thing I want is a kid to raise and a husband.” She said.   
“It’s not the baby’s fault. It’s ours. We screwed up and had unprotected sex. If I hadn’t been without for over a year I’d never of done it but I did and you did and now we are gonna be parents.” He said.   
“I just came to see if you’d pay for it.” She said.   
“No, but I will marry you and raise the child.” He said.   
“Neither of us really want that.” She said.   
“Canna be helped.” He said.   
“Alec are you barmy? We don’t love each other. It would be hell. It’s easier this way.” She said.   
“We’ll make the best of things.” Alec said.   
“I’ll take over the child duties. All you have to do is have it. I don’t want to kill it.” He said. Tess looked at him and got up.   
“Your making this too hard you stupid stubborn Scot.” She said and stormed out the door. He ran after her.   
“Tess, we can try and then after the baby is born maybe divorce. I can take the child and raise it.” He said.   
“Well, that sounds better.” She said. She hugged him and ran down the stairs. He watched after her.   
“Now it really is over Roxy my love. Unless, you would forgive me and raise this child with me since really the Snotty Tigress is no fit mother in the first place. You wanted a child. One’s been presented.” He said as he went back in and cried knowing he would have to marry Tess in order to make his child legitimate. He wouldn’t allow things any other way.   
For a while they lived at her place. Trying to get used to each other. From the very beginning it was like oil and vinegar. By 6 months Tess gave in and married Alec. Their wedding night spent her at her flat and he at theirs.  
The wedding picture was telling too. They were holding hands but Tess had her eye on another guy who had just gotten married. Alec annoyed, pulling her to him. With them it was never love but to Alec it was duty. By the time the child came both of them were ready to call it quits. But the day Daisy Abigail Hardy was born October 3, 1998 and was put into Alec’s arms it was over. She was so beautiful. She had lot’s of blond curls and blue eyes. Had she had just a little more red in her hair she could have been Roxy’s daughter and he thought of that when naming her. Alec gave his daughter the love of his life’s middle name Abigail It was a coincidence but Daisy was born on Roxy’s birthday two weeks late from her due date. Alec had wondered if Daisy wasn’t his but as soon as she was put into his arms he was in love. Tess however wasn’t. She took maternity leave for herself and then went back to work as soon as the doctor oked it. This left Alec to take the 18weeks off and care for Daisy. So really Daisy never really bonded with her mother. That would show up like a sore thumb soon enough. From the very beginning he told his daughter about The Adventures of Roxy and how brave she was. Eventually the stories would become something special between them. Their little secret.   
Meanwhile Tess was acting just as she had before she married Alec. Although every once in a great while Tess would give Alec a Pity shag. The night they finally consummated their marriage Alec was asked to give up the flat where he and Roxy lived and where happy and his motorcycle. He packed up what he could and put it in storage finding the picture box and getting a polaroid out to show Daisy what she looked like. He also found the book she had given him for their first Christmas. He looked at the inscription. Love Eternal cannot be denied. He thought to himself. “Yes, it can.” He closed the book and took it with him and put the polaroid within the book. It was the summer of 2000 Daisy was almost two. He had made Detective Sargent that spring rising in the ranks.   
There was a conference in Dallas that year. Enough time had passed he wasn’t afraid to go but afraid to contact her. He had called Shaun McMillian and talked with him. Telling him about his daughter and sending him a picture. Shaun had told him that Leena was not doing well and didn’t have long. She was in Methodist In Richardson. He also told Alec that Roxy was staying at her mother’s house. Alec went to go see Leena and didn’t tell anyone he was doing so. As soon as the conference was over and he was waiting for his flight he drove over to see Leena. She was sleeping and he turned to go then she opened her clear blue eyes.   
“Alec? Alec Hardy!” she exclaimed. He smiled and sat with her a few minutes.   
“Hello Leena.” He said and she reached out as best as she could to hug him.   
“Oh, it’s good to see you son.” She said.   
“I’m sorry you’re not well.” He said.   
“Alec, I’m dying. It won’t be long now. I know why you left. I know it’s not your fault.” She said.   
“The only fault lies with Beck and Ron, Leena.” He said.   
“You’re taking a big chance being here.” Leena said.   
“I’m a police officer now a Detective Sargent. If he tries anything it’ll carry enhanced charges.” Alec said.   
“No beard?” She asked.   
“For now. I’m married again and have a 18 month old daughter. Her name is Daisy Abigail. After Roxy and get this she was born on Roxy’s birthday.” He said showing her a picture of the little girl.   
“You and Roxy just never had a chance with Ron and his dirty tricks. She’s beautiful. Alec are you happy?” She asked.   
“I’m happy enough with Daisy.” He said holding his former mother in laws hand.   
“Go and get that little gal and bring her here. Roxy won’t care. She’ll love her like her own.” Leena said.   
“I had thought about that but Roxy is still married to Beck. By the way did she have any kids” He asked.   
“No, she hasn’t. She had enough bruises though. Beck treats her pretty rough. She got a reprieve to live at my house until I die.” She said. Alec burst into tears. “Leena don’t go. Can’t they do something for ya?” He asked. Leena took his face in her hands and looked at him.   
“Alec I’m ready. I’m ready for my rest and to be with Mike. I’m not afraid to go. I’m afraid to stay. It just gets worse every day. If I could I’d go to Oregon and do it up already. Roxy is not the same woman you had to leave. She’s all business now. We never talk about you. I found out he was blackmailing her with me and I put a stop to that. I told him that if he wanted to kill me then do it. I was going to see my daughter. I guess he got my point I was sticking him pretty hard with it. For some reason he is allowing her to care for me. She sleeps at my house now. Either that or he’s looking to replace Roxy. You know he’s dying to have kids still and she’s had none. I suppose though he’s tired of her will not being broken. But that’s made her hard.” She said. “  
Nothing that canna be undone with the right help but if you’re not here no one will help her.” Alec said.   
“That leaves you, Shaun and Roy and his boys Seth and Ethan.” She said.   
“I’m so sorry Leena. I wish I could help her more after all she had to do to keep me alive. I have no idea how she suffered. I’m not sure if I want to know.” Alec said.   
“Keep praying and you’ll find an answer.” Leena said.   
“I have prayed. It just gets deeper. He said.   
“Either you or she will find a way. One will be provided and I am sorry your marriage isn’t good. You don’t have to say it. It’s in your face and on your hand. No ring. Roxy doesn’t wear that gaudy thing he bought her either. 3 carats and it’s hideous. Hangs on everything. It’s milky.” She said. He remembered the little 1/5 carat he bought her at a pawn shop in the east end.   
“She still has it.” Leena said.   
“She does?” He asked.   
“She’ll have that till she dies.” She said.   
“I have ta go Leena my flight is at 5. I’ll have just enough time to get there and check my bag.” Alec said. “I love you Alec. I always have and will. I know Roxy does too.” She said. He hugged his ex-mother in law and kissed her cheek.   
“God Bless you Leena. I love you too. As for Roxy, I’ll always love her. Goodbye.” He said tearing up and rushing down the hall. He broke in the parking lot. As he was going down she was going up. They had passed each other in the elevators. Roxy came to see her mother. Leena was crying. Roxy asked her why.   
“I just said goodbye to Alec. He was just here Roxy.” She said.   
“Mama, your just tired. There’s no way he could have been here.” She said.   
“Run down stairs.” Leena said. Roxy bounded out of the room and down stairs. She looked in the parking lot. A car was about to drive off, a tall man driving. She ran after the car but it was too late. She couldn’t have gotten away with it anyway. Beck had goons everywhere.  
Beck International, Richardson Texas. June 14, 1998  
Roxy had been pulled out of a meeting at Beck Harley Davidson by both his goons Simon and Jasper. She was shoved into his office and told to sit. Ten minutes passed and Beck came in with a photograph. I have some news for you Roxy. Your little Alec got married and she looks as if she has a bun in the oven.” Beck laughed. It was the same picture as was taken in front of the registrars office. She looked at the picture.   
“Good he’s getting on with his life. I told him if he had too go on. We’re divorced now. Why shouldn’t he have a life.” She said.   
“You know what it means, he don’t love you any more. He’s knocked up some other filly.” Beck said rubbing it in. At first Roxy didn’t know what to think. Then she looked at the picture again. The woman was pregnant. She thought he had to marry her. He’s a responsible person. Look at how unhappy he is. The body language was wrong for them to be happy. She also saw no ring on his hand.   
“Jake will you just leave him alone now? He won’t be contacting me anymore.” She said.   
“Na, I’ll hound you both until I die. I just wanted you to know the only person giving a shit about you is your mother.” He said.   
“Yeah, I know, you seem to give no shit’s yourself.” She said as he slapped her to the floor. She got up wiping blood from her mouth.   
“I really hope their happy because after all the hell you put him though he deserves it.” She said defiantly. Becks grin weakened.   
“So, you’re not distraught.” Beck said.   
“Not in the least. There’s a reason for it and I may never know it. I know I’m alone now in this hell. You don’t have to tell me but I know you get your rocks off doing it.” She said. Beck was very unpleased at her reaction. Thing is Alec never did anything without a good reason and she knew it. Yes, it hurt but Beck had given them no choice but to part and never see each other again. Beck was angry his little scheme just fluttered away. He had his goons take her back to work. She was now in Beck’s cage.  
Roxy’s Mother’s Hospital Room Methodist Hospital Richardson Texas. July 12, 2000. (31 years old)  
Roxy had stayed the night at the hospital with her mother. Roxy knew her mother’s time was close at hand. Her mother talked of Mike being there and waiting on her.   
“Go to him Mama, you’ve done all you can do.” She said tears streaming. Shaun had found out Leena was dying. He rounded the corner. Roxy got up and closed the door.   
“Roxy I’m so sorry.” Shaun said as he embraced her. She winced.   
“What’s he done?” Shaun asked.   
“Nothing just a little too tight Shaun.” She said.   
“Alec should be here with you.” He said.   
“Yeah, we are not going there today.” Roxy said. Leena opened her eyes and saw Shaun.   
“Well if she won’t tell you I will. That no good miserable husband of hers Beck separated Alec and Roxy on a deal Ron did. Ron’ll get his one day and soon. You can’t do that much evil without it spilling on you.” She said.   
“Roxy is it the truth?” Shaun said.   
“Mama, quit now. Shaun isn’t supposed to be here.” She said.   
“But he is and I’m going to die today so what does it matter. I’ve kept my secrets long enough. I’ve kept your secrets long enough my gal. She’s not to contact you either Shaun or Alec gets it. Try and find a way to help them.” She said.   
“I love you baby. Alec said once in my presence that you where Mike and my finest work and he’s right. You tell him that for me. You’ll see him again and be with him. I’ll see to that once I get where I’m fixing to go. Yeah, so give me kiss and say goodbye.” She said as Roxy kissed her mother for the last time. “Shaun, try and help these kids will ya?” She said.   
“I’ll try. God bless you.” Shaun said and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Leena looked at the foot of the bed.   
“Mike.” She said. “  
My father is here?” Roxy asked.   
“Yeah, he says it way past time to go. He loves you and we will be protecting you and Alec. We love you.” She said and closed her eyes took her last breath and she was gone. Roxy turned to Shaun and he put his arms around her but not so tight.   
“Leena was a fine woman Roxy. I respected her very much. She found hair in the back of her locket that was preserved and that’s how we found out Mike was your daddy.” He said. She looked at Shaun and smiled. She always found a way. Shaun could you call Alec and tell him she died.” Roxy said. “You can do that. His cell number is the same as the flat.” He said. “He’s married and has a little girl, please Shaun.” She said. Shaun kept his embrace a little long and looked at her. “Ok, I know why Alec had such a hard time saying no to you. You kind of tell instead of ask like your Mama. I’ll call him he loved her too.” Shaun said letting her go giving an unsteady grin and going outside to make the call. Roxy looked down at her mother now peaceful after her long battle. The nurse came in and they got the doctor to pronounce her dead. Shaun went down the hall a little bit to talk to Alec.   
“DS Hardy.” Alec said sleepily.   
“Alec it’s Shaun, I have some bad news.” Shaun said. Alec got up and went into the living room.   
“It’s Roxy.” He said.   
“No but Leena died just a few minutes ago here at Methodist Richardson. Roxy wanted me to call you because she said you loved Leena too.” He said.   
“Leena, God Bless her.” Alec said.   
“I just wanted you to know.” Shaun said.   
“Thanks Shaun.” Alec said and hung up. He sat on the sofa and cried. All that she had done for them. The wedding and honeymoon. Her helping him get Roxy back came flooding at him. He loved that woman. The world just got a lot colder without her to grace it. He thought as he ran his hands through his hair.   
Tess got up hearing the phone vibrate and went into the living room.   
“What is it.” She demanded.   
“I just got word that my best mate’s mother died. She was like a mum to me.” Alec said.   
“Is that all I thought we were going to have to go to a case. You’re going to have to be quieter or Daisy will wake up.” Tess said. Alec looked at her with disgust.   
“You might have a little compassion for my mate and for me.” He said.   
“Just as long as I don’t have to get up and go to a case tonight. You’d better get to bed yourself.” She said.   
“Thanks, I will right here Tess.” He said and flopped on the couch.   
“Suit yourself you sod.” She said. He made the up yours sign and lay down on the couch.   
“Roxy I’m sorry I’m not there but I’d be useless. I know what it’s like to be called that again. Tess says that often enough.” He said to himself. He heard Daisy stir and went into see about her. She put out her little chubby arms for her daddy to pick her up. Alec picked up his baby girl and took her out to the couch with him.   
“Yeah, you want your dad don’t you my love.” He said. “  
You know Roxy, you remember her?” He said. The little girl nodded her head. Roxy should have been your mum. I loved her very much. She was my best mate when we were kids. She had strawberry blond hair and sea green eyes and when I first met her she didn’t have all her teeth. I didn’t either thou. She made loney sandwiches at 8 and a half. Imagine that. Smart little girl she was.” He said. Daisy was sound asleep on his chest like Roxy used to be.   
“Darlin, I wish I had a happy ending for this story but right now I don’t. Roxy lost her mum today. Her name was Leena and she had Black hair the color of those big black birds we sometimes see and blue eyes and would have loved you. She could have been your Gran. I wish she had been your Gran.” Alec said and went on off to sleep holding Daisy. In the morning he sent a funeral bouquet to Leena’s address. The Letter A on it. Beck would never know about it he would not go to the house. But he did send Simon and Jasper there to get Roxy. Alec search the Dallas news paper for her obit and found it. Leena was only 58 years old. He stared at the obituary and read every single line. He looked at the picture they used and it was of their wedding. Just her in that red suit. He figured Roxy was trying to tell him something. Most likely acknowledgment to the grief they both were experiencing.   
“Someday this will end Roxy and we will be together.” Alec said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The years roll on with, Alec and Roxy having to go on with life. Each one living in their own version of hell.

By 2004 Roxy was 33 years old and had not gotten pregnant. 8 years of Beck pawing and degrading her. She wasn’t allowed friends, but she could take her car and her bike out. She would go by the little rental off Meandering way, go and get a Texas 99 and worked most of the rest of the time at the Harley Davidson Dealership. After Ron went away for murdering Mike Harris, Roxy had taken over as operations manager and had done well. The expansion increased business. Beck was making a ton off her actually. She had Cali’s decals put back on because Beck had no idea what Caledonia was. Just like Ron hadn’t.   
She kept her nose clean and life as it was continued. Oh, she was alone except for meeting Shaun a few times out and about. Meanwhile, Beck was tiring of her. He was already looking for someone younger and more fertile. He was never able to break her. Roxy still had her own will. However, she went along with his sordid mess to keep Alec safe. Beck also knew Alec was by now a Detective Inspector. They had moved down to a town in the south and west of England called Sand Brook about an hour from Broadchurch. Beck stayed clear of Detective Inspector Hardy. He took off the death threat because of the implications. It would now be really enhanced had they found out.   
Beck had already pretty much stopped wasting time on Roxy and started looking for her replacement. He used her more to bring him things. His patience was thin with her having not given him a child. He would divorce her and marry a much younger woman. She would keep the Harley Dealership and run it. Her “father”, Ron would not be getting out. He was a lifer now. Not only in the fact he was guilty of killing her real father Mike Harris but he got a double dose knowing his prostate cancer had spread and he had very little time to live.   
By 2006, Ron Russell was on his way to hell and Roxy couldn’t care less. Neither her or her mother had ever visited. But right before he died he asked that Roxy come and see him. Roxy agreed to see him one last time. She had a lot to say to him. She was waiting in the infirmary waiting room when she was called and brought to where he was. A line of beds in a institutional setting. This is where his life was playing out. By now he was bed ridden just as Leena had been. But Leena had died a free woman and with the name Harris.  
Huntsville, Texas Infirmary Unit. March 1, 2006  
Roxy was ready for this. The man who had ruined her life the most was lying before her helpless now. He looked awful but she didn’t care. Her mother Leena had once said.   
“You can’t do that much evil without it spilling on you.” Roxy could see that it was literally eating him alive. She sat at his bedside.   
“What do you want?” She asked.   
“To see my daughter.” He said smugly.   
“I’m not yours. Mike Harris was my father. You killed him.” He smiled again   
“And if you think on it I got away with it too. It’s only been 8 years. Think about it only 8 years. I got away with it for 20.” He said. It was obvious he was here to gloat.   
“I got my way too. You and little Alec aren’t together. The only thing I’m sorry for is I didn’t get to screw your mother again. I heard she died. Which leaves you alone in this world. Ain’t so fun is it? I heard Alec remarried and has a kid. So much for that love eternal crap. He was interested in one thing with you. Something that I should have done but didn’t. You know he ruined a really good deal with Beck.” He said.   
Roxy was furious, but she kept her cool. Her mother by now would have slapped him silly and Roxy just might yet.   
“You know you look like her a lot. Yeah, around the edges.” He said.   
“I see you’re not sorry for anything Ron. You know you’re going to hell. She said.   
“Yeah, it will be a vacation believe me.” He said smugly smiling.   
“So, you’ve had no kids. What a shame and little Alec has one. So, he ain’t shootin’ blanks. You’re as useless as your Mama there. She was good for screwing and that’s about all.”   
Instead of slapping him she, sucker punched him. The guards ran over.   
“He smart-mouthed my Mama.” She said. She then leaned over him. He was in a half daze.   
“You remember the movie Ghost?” She asked.   
“Yeah?” He said still fuzzy from her hitting him.   
“I wish could be here to see those little black fuckers drag you to hell.” She said and turned and left the infirmary. Him yelling.   
“You’ll never forget me you bitch. You’ll never be able too.” His words lingered in her head all the way back to Richardson where she was staying at her mother’s house which was hers now. Leena left it to her. Turns out that the house had been Mike’s all along. Transferred to Leena upon his death.  
Alec and Tess’s House Sand Brook, South Hampton, England.  
Alec and Tess had been married 8 years now and it had not been a happy marriage. The only things that kept him going was Daisy and his work as a Detective Inspector. The Sand Brook police department had been good to them as both were working now.   
Tess had never woman upped and been a mother to Daisy. Daisy was a Daddy’s girl. Alec had turned out to be a good and loving father despite the long hours he would spend at work.   
Tess never took the name Hardy. She preferred her maiden name. This was telling. She had told him she didn’t love him enough times and that the only reason she married him was he wore her down and she relented. It was common knowledge she’d had affairs with as many as 5 men in the department. Even though Alec was viewed as a cuckold by many of the other officers most of them felt for Alec.   
Tess was only kept on because of her shrewdness in policework. He’d said many times to himself   
“Roxy would never do this.” Time hadn’t taken the sting of losing her. He missed her whole being. The memory of the Red sundress would dance in his head. Her long strawberry blond trusses blowing in the breeze and her red lipstick gracing her lovely face.   
Anything with Tess had been over a few years ago. She didn’t even bother with pity shags any more. Alec went without affection and love from a woman for 5 years and it would be longer still. The only light in his tunnel was Daisy who adored him.   
He would look Roxy up from time to time keeping watch as best he could. Each time she was still married to Beck and each time he broke down and cried that he couldn’t take Daisy and run to her. She’d forgive him for Daisy if she could raise her as her own. He thought. Then he thought better of it. Roxy would say   
“There’s nothing to forgive my love. You only did what you had too to survive.”   
By the time Roxy was married to Beck 10 years they were in separate houses and he didn’t follow her anymore. She was still instructed not to contact Alec. He still held that over her head even though he had rescinded the death threat. He had amassed a lot of money over that time and was in the process of hiding it on off shore banks in the Caymans and in Bermuda.   
He was screwing Roxy in other ways. When they were divorced she would only come out with the Harley Davidson Dealership maybe. He had taken the money from Dallas International and put it in his account. It became a realty company. In that time Roy’s twin boys started working at the dealership. They were working toward being Pilot’s. Ethan worked in sales. Seth as a mechanic. The two, dark hair brown eyed young men reminded Roxy of her beloved Alec. Well of course sans the chestnut auburn when the sun hit their hair. Roxy stopped often to think of Alec and she hoped he was happy. She would picture him in their flat after their first time together seeing that auburn in his hair and in the variation of his eyelashes. She remembered telling him her father Ron would never allow them to be together. She missed him not only being her husband but his friendship. In ten years she had only her mother and sometimes Shaun to confide in. She had warned Shaun to stay out of it. She loved Shaun as a good and faithful friend. In all that time he kept his promise to Alec because he knew as much as he knew Roxy cared for Shaun. But there would be no one but Alec for her, for the rest of her life.   
She had given up on ever being with Alec. That was a fairy tale now. She wasn’t his Roxy anymore. She had become, because of Beck, something to be reviled and something tainted. She wouldn’t ask to come back after what she knew of the other side of life. She could almost hear Alec say   
“No, no my Darlin that was done to ya, you never asked for it.” In his sweet Scottish brogue. Sometimes she would go to the audio books and buy Sonnets and poems read by Scottish actors just hear it again. However; nothing was like her Alec.  
When he read out loud to her she had gotten rid for the most part, her Dyslexia. She remembered his soft steady voice saying she could do it. To read it back to him and that she would be fine. He had been right for the most part. After her tenure with Beck she saw bassackards again. Now that was almost over and now that he wasn’t at her sexually by then end of 2006 she was getting back to what would be her normal.   
By then end of 2006 Roxy found a good therapist and started her long journey to wellness. She did it for no one but herself. Even though she would never be with Alec she wanted what her mother had found. Peace within herself or as much as she could get.  
Alec started plowing ahead with life without Roxy. He had some hope but every time he looked for her she was still married to Beck. He would always love her. No one had his heart like she did. She would always be his best friend. He felt the sting again of loneliness like he had when they were parted 5 years but it had been 10 years now.   
Time to bury his past. She couldn’t get away from him. Daisy would just have to do without a mother. Tess was there but she wasn’t. She was too busy making a fool out of Alec and screwing other men. He had tried for Daisy’s sake to love Tess but, how do you love someone who has no love not even for themselves. He was sure of that.  
April 4th, 2006 Ron Russell died alone in the prison infirmary of prostate cancer. When Roxy was called she asked them to bury him. She wanted no part in it. So, he was buried in a numbered grave on the prison property. She cried some after the call but it was a cry of relief and release. One of the bastards that had ruined her life was dead and the little black fuckers had already drug him to hell. His parting words were that she would never forget him. Well he had been right. Now started the journey to actually make peace with it. With time and her therapist she would. When she remembered him she would remember she was above the ground. Him below. Below for a reason. “You can’t do that much evil without it spilling on you.” Her mother had said before she died. Roxy had seen it.   
By 2008 Roxy was getting better and felt less tainted. Alec and their life together now a memory. She wondered if she could ever learn to live without her best friend. That is what she actually missed the most. His devotion and love. She had gone to the bank many times after the goons had stopped following her and put on the rings and the locket. She looked at the 14 year old’s smiling in the picture. She also took out the lock of his hair and remembered cutting it.   
“He loved my haircuts.” She said.   
Alec had acted so bawdy when she’d cut the front. She was always sure he’d make her cut too much trying to get a look at her cleavage. She would tell herself she couldn’t go there. She refused to think about sex with him because she would long for it. She knew she’d never have that again. 37 years old washed up. Childless. Useless. It hurt her so much when she tried on the rings she swore she would never do it again. They were too small anyway. Her hands swelled now with the summer heat in Texas. Her divorce was dragging on as she knew he was funneling money out of the country. She knew she was going to get screwed, but there wasn’t anything she could do about it. Yet that is. She was supposed to get alimony. At 10 years a woman could get alimony in Texas. She never saw a dime. All she had was the Dealership. He wasn’t taking his profit any longer from it he was done with her. Seems he was a coward. He would never have killed Alec especially after he went into police work, he just talked big and let others do his dirty work. As the years wore on one thing was clear. Their friendship remained constant. Even though they where separated by an ocean and 4,000 plus miles. Beck had failed at that. Ron too.   
Alec never told Tess about Roxy. He figured it would give her ammunition. Tess could take anything and turn it into a weapon. He would be careful telling Daisy about the Adventures of Roxy. Daisy could tell the stories now as well as Alec did. He never told her she was real. Especially when she was old enough to understand. Roxy was just a brave little girl who hung upside down, skate boarded and later stood up to people who would hurt her and the people she loved.   
Daisy however; made Roxy into a pretend friend. Because she was an only child she’d have tea parties with Roxy. Her mother overheard her many times mention Roxy. Luckily Tess thought Roxy was just imaginary.  
Roxy had made great progress in her therapy. By 2010 she was not as haunted by what Beck had done to her. By the end 2010 also Beck rarely saw Roxy as he was wooing a very young Guatemalan woman named Evelina Gomez. She was an illegal but he was working on getting her papers fixed. Evelina was smart though, she would not give her innocents so easy. He kept Gwen on for his play periods in the room hidden in the wall. Roxy had escaped him because she refused to give over her will. That’s what kept her alive and kept what sanity she had.   
Roxy wasn’t a shrinking violet and Beck had underestimated that. She got that both from her mother and her father. Sometimes she would wake in the night from nightmare’s only to have herself for comfort. She didn’t have servants. She had a cleaning lady though. She was not allowed to have a personal assistant. Roxy had made sure she knew how to run Beck’s business. Ed Burke, one of Shaun’s friends had taken over as her attorney. The one Beck had provided was stealing her blind. Their divorce should have been over years ago. He had stalled four years already making their marriage now 14 years. Burke, however was able to get her the alimony due to her. After Ron Russell died he had left a life insurance policy worth 1.5 million. Roxy put it in the bank. She had no use for the money. But at some point, she would contact Alec and give it to him. Compensation for years of misery caused by Ron. Evelina Gomez left Beck. Her parents had her come home for a while. She had managed to keep her virginity. Beck was saving it. Actually, savoring it. He had once heard “I’ll have something pure for once. Roxy having been “broken in” by Alec.  
The year 2012 was pivotal in both Alec’s and Roxy’s lives. That year in Sandbrook, Alec and Tess where in a heated murder investigation. Alec was worrying himself to death. After finding Pippa Gillespie dead after 3 days in the water in the nearby river, Alec would forever be changed. Daisy was the same age as Pippa at the time which tugged more at his heart. While fishing the little girl’s body out he had slipped and came close to drowning himself. 

By this time he and Tess had separate bedrooms. The end of their marriage was close at hand. Alec would wake in the middle of the night crying and Tess being the cold-hearted bitch she was would be of no solace to him. So, he really was alone. The only thing that kept him going was Daisy and the memory of Roxy in the red sundress and red lipstick saying she loved him that day in Caledonia. He had long since stopped the memory of her in the red thong in the bedroom. It made him long too much for her. But it had crossed his mind many times to be wiped quickly out.   
When Tess lost crucial evidence, a pendant, having left it in her car and having a celebration shag with another DS Alec took the blame and put on administrative leave. By that time, he was having chest pain and saw a doctor. All the stress from Tess and the case and not being with Roxy was taking its toll. He was told to take it easier. With the pendant gone the case was over. Alec had taken the blame for two reasons. 1. He didn’t want Daisy to know what an unfaithful bitch her mother was. 2. He was the DI in charge of the case. Tess had, had it too and with that she filed for divorce. Alec agreeing but then she took Daisy, not because she loved her but because of the child support she would get and she would be able to twist the knife even harder on Alec for making her live 14 years with him. Alec left Sandbrook and took a job in of all places Broadchurch. He saw it as “penance” for having allowed Tess to lose the pendant and not give the two girls that were murdered peace and justice.  
In late 2011 Evelina Gomez came back to Beck. In just a month and a half she was pregnant with his baby. Roxy had been called in and told. The divorce would go though and be a memory in no time now. Beck wanted to marry Evelina as soon as possible. Roxy had never seen Beck like this. She never got affection or an I love you ever from him. Evelina was 6 months pregnant when Roxy was told. Beck was smug when he told her. Roxy actually felt for her and what would happen to her after the baby was born. What Roxy didn’t know was Beck wasn’t done with her yet.  
Roxy’s House, Richardson, Texas September 4, 2012 (41 Years old)  
Roxy was cleaning up the container garden she had when the doorbell rang. She had taken off an extra day at the dealership to regroup and get some things done. She brushed her hands and walked to the door. Simon stood at the door.   
“What do you want?” She asked.   
“Mr. Beck wants to see you.” He said.   
“Tell him to make an appointment.” She said.   
“He has a check for you for the rest of the alimony.” Simon said. Roxy felt the hackles raise on her neck.   
“Give me a minute.” She said and changed her clothes. She put on jeans and a Harley Davidson T shirt and the Sgian Dubh in her boot. She knew he was up to something however she knew she had to go. She still belonged to him.  
She got her purse and left with Simon. He put her in the back seat of a brand new, Cadillac.   
Beck’s House Highland Park Dallas Texas September 4, 2012  
Simon pulled up to the front door and went around and opened the door. Roxy walked into Beck’s house. And into his study. She remembered walking into that room 14 years ago with that cheap wedding dress on. She removed it from her mind. She knew she would have to keep alert.   
Everything in her told her she was walking into a trap. It had been too easy the last few years. Something was about to break that. Long ago she knew she might die at his hands. All those times he would put his hands around her neck during sex had taught her that. Beck came in making his entrance as grand as usual. He had the check in his hand.   
“Roxy, my soon to be ex wife.” He said.   
“Not soon enough.” Roxy said. He smiled grimly at her.   
“This is the alimony I owe you. But before I give it to you have a drink with me.” He said.   
“No thanks.” She said.   
“Aw, well I guess you don’t want it. If you are to have it you must have one. Call it a good faith gesture.” He said. He handed her a glass.   
“SoCo 100 proof your favorite.” He said still holding out the glass.   
“C’mon Darlin.” He said. She took the glass from his hand.   
“Cheers!” He said clinking the glasses and gulping his down. Against her better judgment she went ahead and drank some of it.   
“Atta girl. Nothing in it I swear. Go oh finish it.” He said. Then she dropped the glass.   
“I don’t drink anymore.” She said.   
“That’s ok.” He said and handed her the check. But he was being really careful how he handled it. She took the check that was to the penny how much he owed her.   
“What’s the catch?” She asked.   
“No catch. Have you eaten?” He asked.   
“Yes.” She lied. “  
Oh c’mon Darlin.” He said as she was shown into the dining room. She sat down. She got an eerie feeling then began seeing double. She looked at Beck. “Rat Bastard.” She got out before she passed out on the table. When she woke up she knew where she was. She was in the hidden room. Her clothes had been cut off but she still had her cowboy boots on. Beck stood looking at her working himself up. His shirt unbuttoned and he finished undoing his pants. Her arms like he always liked them but not in handcuffs but tied with ties. As luck would have it one of the ties was very loose. He smelled of whiskey so she figured he was drunk. If she didn’t get loose he might kill her. She played out until he was close to right on top of her she sipped her hand out brought her boot up and grabbed the Sgian Dubh. Since he quit bothering her she had done research on how to use it. She put the blade of the knife at his throat. “Think again you Rat Bastard.” She said as you could hear the crackle of his beard against the blade of the knife. He gently stood up and she got her other hand free but not before he hit her in the jaw. She cut him on the arm between the elbow and the shoulder. He bled profusely. He grabbed the riding crop and started hitting her with it, leaving marks. Then he hit her on the eyebrow with the riding crop. It bled and stung.   
“This time your dead Roxy, I’m done messin’ with you. I’m sending your ring finger to little Alec.” He said. She still held the knife in her hand. He lunged at her and she cut him across the chest. He lunged again and she brought up her foot and threw him back against the dresser knocking the mirror off and breaking it. Then he tried one more time to lunged at her and she caught him right above the eye with the knife bring the blood and cutting him deep.   
“Who gave you that fucking thing?” He asked as blood dripped in his eye.   
“My husband. Alec Hardy.” She said.   
“I’m fixin’ to castrate and gut you with it.” She said and she was starting a rage. He had only see that look once and it was given out by blue eyes the last time. Something in Roxy’s eyes held flame like Leena’s had and he knew she was dead serious. Beck being the coward he was, moved to the left and scrambled out of the room yelling   
“They’re both crazy!” Beck grabbed his keys to the 2012 black Camaro and sped off. Leaving Roxy in the now locked room naked.  
Roxy looked at her clothes and they were unwearable. He had cut them all off her. She took the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around her. “I have to get out of here. I have to call Shaun.” She said as she found the inside door leaver. In as many times as she had been in that room this was the first time she had time to search for the mechanism for the door. She found her purse and phone. “Where are his goons?” She asked. She looked all over and not even Ms Raymond was in the house. She took her purse and went back into the hidden room. She got her cell out and called Shaun.   
“Shaun it’s Roxy, Beck just tried to rape and kill me.” She said.   
“You at his house?” He asked.   
“He cut my clothes off.” She said.   
“I’ll bring a woman officer with me and a kit. I’m not far from you.” He said. You could tell he was rushing by the sound of his breathing.   
“I’m in the hidden room in his closet they’ll be a leaver, pull it. I’m staying right here until you get here.” She said.   
“Good girl I’ll be there in a minute. Which car did he take?” He asked.  
“The Black Camaro.” She said.   
“Ok I’ll put an Bolo out on him.” Shaun said. Then he thought for a moment. “Roxy are you ok? How did you get away from him?” He asked.   
“Something my husband gave me saved me.” She said.   
“Show me when I get there.” He said.   
“We’ve got him Alec. He made his move.” Shaun said as he speeded up and turned on his emergency lights.   
When Beck had taken her back to the hidden room he had dismissed Ms Raymond. Simon and Jasper where to meet him at the airport. As he was driving he called his lawyers and told them to shed everything. Blood still dripped from his eyebrow after Roxy had cut it. It dripped down into his hand too. The phone was slick with blood and fell into the floorboard of the car. He was on 635 going west to Love field and his jet to go to the Caymans. He was going to leave Evelina here and bring her and their newborn to where he was and he wasn’t sure of that yet. He swerved hit a car and completely turned around on the highway making a truck jack knife and hit him head on as the Camaro slid under the trailer of the truck and stopped rather abruptly. Passersby heard screams and sheiks as the car caught on fire and then before it blew the driver of the truck got out and ran to safety. There was no way they could get Beck out. The truck with the Cameo blew and wafted lots of big black smoke into the air. You could see it from downtown Dallas.   
Meanwhile, Shaun got to Beck’s house and found the hidden room. It was easy to see what Beck had used it for.   
“Oh God Roxy why didn’t you tell me. We could have had him put away years ago.” Shaun said.   
“He would have killed Alec if I had. He had men stationed all over the world to do as he told them. I had to keep Alec safe.” Roxy said breaking finally.   
“Oh my God you sacrificed yourself to keep him alive. I thought that was why. That and Alec clamming up about as well as you did.” Shaun said. “You’ve talked with Alec?” She asked. “  
Recently.” He said.   
“How is he? Is he happy? How’s his family?” She asked.   
“He’s divorced.” Shaun said.   
“Poor Alec.” She said sadly.   
“You’ve got more on your plate than Alec.” Shaun said. His phone rang.   
“What? Big crash on 635 just now. You think it’s Who?” Shaun looked a little whiter than usual.   
“Thanks, Bye.” Roxy looked at him.   
“Jake Beck we think is dead Roxy.” Shaun said as he took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. Relief crossed Roxy’s face. Shaun looked at her.   
“Did you have anything to do with that?” He asked.   
“No, He left here breathing. It’s more pity than I ever wanted to give him.” Roxy said. She looked at Shaun. He knew there was more to it. He saw the blood pooled at the side of the bed and a trail leading to the door. Whatever she did it was to survive.   
“Shaun, I have a list of numbers and here is my phone. You better check he didn’t put out a hit on Alec before the crash.” Roxy said handing him a small pad and her phone.   
“I already notified them. He’s on medical leave right now and in the hospital under guard. They weren’t at liberty to say why. It’s an ongoing investigation. They did say he was recovering.” Shaun said. He looked at her again.   
“Not yet Roxy. First this investigation then you have to get the shit settled from Beck’s death. You’re going to inherit instead of be, divorced. First, we need to get you processed. Officer Darcy will take you down to the hospital. I would imagine Parkland. I’ll call the rape team myself because of the way I found you. By the way how’d you save yourself?” He asked. Roxy went into her boot and brought out the Sgian Dubh. He smiled.   
“Alec gave it to me on our honeymoon. I put an edge on the blade.” She said. Shaun got out an evidence bag.   
“You’re going to have to put it here for now. I’ll see you get it back.” Shaun said. Roxy put it in the bag and Shaun sealed it. He took another look at Roxy and told Officer Darcy to stay there. “I’m taking you to the hospital myself Roxy. Since you said he had men everywhere I would rather guard you myself. Until at least we find out he didn’t make any more calls. I’ll send someone to get you some clothes. Roxy, they will have to do a rape kit. I can’t stay for that.” He said. He flipped the leaver and the door opened. Shaun and Roxy walked out of Beck’s house and he put down a paper seat cover for her to sit on. “I know Shaun, I watched too much CSI.” She said. He half smiled at her and she got into his unmarked car. He got in and they went to Parkland where a rape team waited.   
“Did he rape you?” Shaun asked.   
“No, although there could be traces.” She said.   
“Now, you can’t leave the country yet. You have to keep you nose clean until the will is settled. You’ve earned every penny he has. You’re not to call Alec he can’t know. It would look like…” She stopped him.   
“I know. If you are going to put me though a rape kit. Then you stay with me while it’s done. Outside the drape.” She said.   
“I can’t Roxy. It’s against protocol.” He said glancing at her.   
“Boy he busted you good. Oh well I get the feeling the reason he is dead, is you cut him with the knife. Self defense, Roxy. Alec would be proud of you, but you know that knife is just for show right?” He asked.   
“When I contact him I’ll send it back to him. I can’t be with him after 16 years as Beck’s filthy plaything.” She said.   
“You forget I know you were each other’s first. Just because things happened you couldn’t be each other’s only doesn’t change the love you have for each other. Both scenarios are the same you did it to keep Alec alive. He did it to survive. He’ll care what happened but as to being a filthy plaything he won’t see it that way.” He said. They got to the hospital and into the exam room. They all agreed Shaun would stay and help process since he was a personal friend. He stayed with her during the swab because she having pain and also scared. Her defenses were down. Shaun held her hand and she got though it. She would stay over night under guard. It was all over the news all over the world that Beck was dead. The wreck on 635 was televised everywhere. Alec vaguely saw it. His mind was on the Sand Brook case and his unfaithful wife at the moment.   
It would take 18 more months to get all the money found and squared away. Beck’s lawyers charged with federal crimes. Roxy would be free and able to do what she wished after the will was read and gone though the courts. Roxy getting everything.   
Evelina showed up in court. The baby, a boy with her. She was not mentioned at all. Roxy felt for her because she was one of Beck’s victims too. Roxy would fix it later. She was to inherit 50 million in money and assets. Ms Raymond was found boarding a plane and arrested and so were Simon and Jasper. They would get 30 year sentences each for kidnapping, and accessory to many crimes. Gwen was also arrested for accessory she would do 5 years for kidnapping. All in all it was coming together and Roxy would be comfortable for the rest of her life.  
By 2014 Alec needed a pacemaker. He refused to stop on the Danny Latimer case and his witness protection with Claire Ripley to get one. It soon became apparent that if he didn’t he would die. He sat drinking decaf coffee at a diner. The “Psychic” Who he had discounted on the Danny Latimer case came up behind him.  
“She still has the locket with the picture of the two of you and a lock of your hair. She wears it now.” He said and Alec looked around.   
“She has an R in her name.” He said. Alec looked at him.   
“She still loves you.” He said.   
“Who told you this?” Alec asked. A lady her name begins with L. Raven hair, blue eyes. Says she’s the woman with the locket’s Mum. Does anything seem familiar?” He asked.   
“The whole thing. The whole damn thing how did you know?” Alec said and got a hold of him and started to feel faint.   
“I only tell what I’m told. This lady was adamite.” The psychic said. Alec fell against the counter and caught himself.   
“What else?” Alec asked.   
“You’ll see her again in this life. That’s it. He said and ducked out of the diner leaving Alec at the counter puzzled.   
“Leena.” Alec said quietly. Alec told no one about his run in with the psychic. He had bigger things to worry about.   
Alec got on the phone to Shaun.   
“Hi Shaun, I have a favor to ask you.” Alec began.   
“What can I do for you my friend.” Shaun asked.   
“I’m going into the hospital for a pacemaker soon and I wonder if you would give Roxy my wedding ring if I die. I have it ready to send.” He said.   
“Alec, I’d be glad to help. Send it if it will help make things easier. I hate to hear this man. Tell Roxy I’m sorry. Tell her I will always love her. It just wasn’t meant to be. If I live I’m going to keep on praying at some point we’ll meet up again. I know it won’t be like it was but I miss her so damned much Shaun. We were friends first as kids. I miss her presence most. Plus, she did all that for me. She took it all for me. How do you make something like that up to a person.” He said.   
“I’ll tell her. You take care of yourself. Send the ring. Alec, you wouldn’t care what she had to do to survive would you? I mean you’d care but…” Alec stopped him.   
“No, it was done to her. She wouldn’t have asked for any of that Shaun and she should know that.” He said.   
“Yes, she should Alec. I’ll tell her you miss her. I can at least say that.” He said.   
“It’s been hell without her Shaun.” He said breaking over the phone. Shaun heard the pain and he heard the tears.   
“I’ll be expecting the ring. How will I know the outcome?” He asked.   
“I’ll leave instructions with my partner. Her name is Ellie Miller.” He said as Shaun scribbled the name on a pad.   
“Thanks Shaun.” Alec said.   
“You know buddy, things will be fine.” He said.   
“I hope so.” He said. “I hope so too. Don’t worry about any of this in Texas. I have it.” He said.   
“Thanks again. Bye.” Alec said. “  
Your welcome Bye.” Shaun said.   
“Shit, she’s not done legalizing the documents. This can’t wait.” He said picking up the Phone and calling Roxy.   
“Hi Roxy, I need to see you pronto. It’s about Alec.” He said.   
“What is it?” She asked.   
“I need to come over now, this needs to be in person.” He said.   
“Shit.” She said.   
“It could be. I’ll be over to your house in just a few.” He said.   
“Ed Burke.” He said and dialed his number.   
“Ed, It’s Shaun. How much does Roxy Harris have on her papers for inheritance?” He asked.   
“Not much, why?” He asked.   
“She’s got an emergency in England. Her first husband has a heart problem.” He said.   
“Oh, well it’s nothing she has to be here for. I can fax her the papers.” Ed said.   
“Good, I have to go and tell her. It’s bad enough he is sending his wedding band to her.” He said.   
“Lord, well I’ll finish up for her. After all she suffered at the hands of that monster she’s getting it all.” Burke said.   
“Good, little for having to wait 18 years to be with the love of her life. You know they were forced to divorce.” Shaun said.   
“She told me. Go and tell her I’ll help any way I can.” He said.   
“Will do. Thanks.” He said.   
“You bet.” Burke said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New developments with Alec, has Roxy take a new turn in the right direction toward seeing Alec again.

Roxy’s House, Richardson, Texas September 4, 2014 (43 Years old)

Shaun drove over to Roxy’s house in his unmarked car. When he got out of the car she was waiting for him at the door. Shaun had a half smile on his face the other part grim and Roxy knew whatever it was it was bad enough for him to come over and not wait. Roxy ushered him in and they sat down on the sofa. Shaun took her hand.   
“Oh God Shaun.” She gasp, her heart in her throat. She knew by the look in Shaun’s eye it was about Alec.   
“Roxy, Alec has a heart condition. He’s going into surgery for a pacemaker soon. He’s sending his wedding ring in case…” She interrupted.   
“He dies.” She said.   
“That is what he said. I know you’re not done with the finalization of the will but I talked to Ed and he said it’s nothing he can’t fax you to sign. Roxy, I know you need to be there with him. He didn’t ask for it but the man is so broken without you. I believe that he is alone. You need to go to him now.” Shaun said. Roxy began to cry.   
“I can’t Shaun too much has happened and I’m not his Roxy anymore. I’m ashamed.” She said.   
“Roxy, you know I love both of you very much. Listen to what I am saying. The man is alone, going into surgery. If you can’t go as his wife, go as his best friend. You where that way before you were his wife. Go and support him. He misses you to no end and he still loves you. He told me to tell you that. Also, I ask him if it mattered on what you had to do to survive. He said it didn’t and you should know that. So, for God’s sake Roxy go. Now in fact or as soon as you can. I know you keep your passport up and Visa too. Not that you need that with all the money you’re going to get. It might be the spark he needs to survive this.” He said as Roxy broke.   
“Your right, but I wanted to have the scars taken off before I saw him.” She said.   
“He’ll care but he won’t Roxy. What can I do to get you ready to go.” Shaun said.   
“Call Ed and tell him to come over while I pack. Your right we were best friends first and foremost. I’m not going over there expecting it to just be like it was. We are different people now.” She said.   
“Oh, I don’t know Roxy, miracles can happen but going over there without expectations is best. Roxy hugged Shaun. I haven’t had Alec all these years but I was fortunate to have you, Shaun. The voice of reason in this barmy mess. Thank you so much.” She said.   
“Your welcome Roxy. Now go and get packed.” He said. She let him go and got up off the couch. “I’ll call Ed now. Why do you need him?” He asked. “It’s about Evelina and her son Jacob. They are left with nothing. I want to remedy that. They are Jake’s victims too and I want her to be able to live and raise her son. I’ve wanted to do this for a while now. I need to do this before I leave. Oh, and the plane she said getting out her phone and hitting 2 on speed dial.   
“Hi Seth, You and Ethan need to get the plane ready to go to England. Yes, today. A couple of hours sure. We’ll land outside Dorset. Put my Bike in and really put a rush on this. Where going to see Alec, you remember him don’t you?” She asked.   
“Yes, Uncle Alec, Chestnut hair scruffy beard. Tall and skinny.” He said.   
“Good. I’ll tell you and your brother on the way. See you at Love Field in a couple of hours. I’ll call first before I come. The car I can send over. Oh you will? Thanks Seth.” She said and hung up and raced to her room to pack. Shaun had called Ed Burke. He got there as fast as he could. As she packed. “What can I do for you Roxy?” He asked.   
“I want Evelina Gomez to get 10 million dollars and Beck’s house in Highland Park to raise her son in. I want that room made into a tornado shelter. She has nothing. I also want you to help her get her citizenship.” She said.   
“Roxy that’s too generous for someone that was going to replace you.” He said. Roxy just looked a him crossed her arms and said. “Ed, Darlin’ just do it and make sure she has transportation. She was one of Jake’s victims too and she has a child to raise. Also I need you to go to the bank and on my ok withdraw the 1.5 Million And put it in a bank draft signed to Alec Hardy. I’ll call right now and give the authorization.” She said.   
“I have to say as your lawyer giving all this money away is nuts.” He said.   
“Evelina has earned every penny of it. She will have nothing if I don’t do something. I remember having nothing and having Alec, Jake is dead, she has no one here in the US.” She said as she called the bank. She gave the account number. She asked for them to set up a bank draft. Then they told her with interest it was 4.5 million. She sat down and told them to get the bank draft ready. She would pick it up on the way to the airport. “Did I hear right?” Shaun asked.   
“Yes, 4.5 million.” She said.   
“He won’t take it.” Shaun said.   
“Yes, he will. It’s for pain and suffering. It’s Ron’s money from a life insurance policy. I’ll say it’s for his daughter too. As a public servant he probably has a small life insurance policy. God forbid he dies, but then his daughter will get it.” She said. Now fella’s I have to get ready to leave.” She said as the men left her room.   
“Roxy you’re doing the right thing. Alec would be so proud of you for helping Evelina.” He said.   
“I’m doing this for Evelina and her son.” She said.   
“I know. Alec will probably be overwhelmed your actually there. Expect that.” Shaun said.   
“I expect so.” She said and smiled at him and shut the door. Ed agreed to contact Evelina. He would get the papers ready to transfer funds and property.   
“You’ll get there tomorrow early. Shaun said as she came out in a Red Harley shirt with glitter on the wording. Jeans, her boots the ever present Sgian Dubh in them, and a wind breaker from Harris Harley. Her name written on it. Her strawberry blond hair down as she had always worn it. She already wore the locket. She opened it and showed Shaun. Alec and I at 14. I have the rest of the pictures in my suitcase. I even have the 5x7 of our wedding.” She said.   
“Such cute kids. What’s that in the back of the locket?” He asked smiling looking.   
“Alec’s hair.” She said as she removed the picture and he saw the hair. He smiled.   
“Good luck Roxy. My hopes and prayers go with you and are already with Alec to get through this.” He said.   
“Thanks for everything Shaun.” She said and kissed his cheek leaving her signature red lipstick. She went to clean it off. “Na. Leave it.” He said as she giggled. They hugged each other and they both left the house. She got into her car and pulled away. Shaun silently cried when she did.   
“Together again.” He said as she pulled away down the street. She stopped at the bank and got the check and then on to the Airport. Seth Riding at the door when she got there.   
“We got the bike and the transport company is coming for the car.” He said.   
“Hi Aunt Roxy are we going to get to see Uncle Alec?” Ethan asked.   
“Well, after I see him of course.” Roxy said.   
“Dorset airport, right?” He asked.   
“Yes.” She said as Ethan handed her some Champaign.   
“Thanks guys. This was quick. Alec has a heart condition and has to have a pacemaker put in. That’s why we are going. He’s alone.” She said. The young men looked over.   
“I’m sorry, I really hope he will be ok.” Seth said.   
“Ok Aunt Roxy we’re ready to go.” Ethan said.   
“Good. I’m coming Alec. You’ll not be alone to face this. Your best friend is on her way. Cheer’s my love.” She said and took a sip. The plane taxied to the runway. Roxy had renamed the company, Harris International Her colors being Black and Orange. Like Harley Davidson. They would get there about an hour before sunrise. The twins having strapped her ’84 Harley in the cargo hold on the plane. Once in the air she called Shaun for his address. Shaun said they had told him it was a little blue cottage by the canal. She could remember where that was. It had been 30 years since she had last seen Broadchurch. She was 15 the last time. Roxy had everything she could think with her. She wore the locket all the time now and had the rings with her and their wedding picture. She only hoped Alec would accept her as a friend. Shaun had told her he needed her. She would have to get rid of her own fear of being somewhat tainted. She never fully got rid of that because of the nature of the crimes against her.  
Broadchurch, Dorset, Southampton, England. September 5th, 2014 (43 years old)  
Alec woke with a start again. Again with no one there and in the twin bed. He looked at the time it was still dark out. He looked at the small wedding picture of he and Roxy and the wedding party.   
“If only you were here Roxy. If I get another chance, after the surgery I’m going to find you. He said and winced. He scrambled for the blister pack on the night stand and took the medication and took a sip of water. “I’m going to find you, even if I have to go to Texas to do it.” He said with reserve. He got dressed and the sun was just now coming up. He walked to High Cliff Beach and sat in their spot, like he did ever day trying to will her there. Meanwhile, the midsized Lear Jet landed at Dorset Field. Seth and Ethan going down after landing the plane to the cargo hold. They unstrapped the motorcycle and wheeled it out for her to ride. Roxy walked down the steps and got on the bike.   
“Now guys, go and get some sleep or food if you want I’ll call you when I need you.” She said. “Good Luck Aunt Roxy.” Seth said hugging her and his brother did the same. “Thank you for bringing me on such short notice and it running so smoothly. You’ll get a little extra in your pay for it.” She said. “Thanks Aunt Roxy.” They said as the young men let her go and she started up the bike. Seth kept it in pristine condition. She looked back and smiled and took off in the direction of Broadchurch. The 5x7 in her saddle bag and her luggage strapped just like Alec had shown her to the King/Queen seat. When she got there, she went by his cottage first. No one there. Then to the Police Station. Not there either but she left a note on his desk after looking at the picture of a young girl with blond hair and blue eyes. “Oh, I bet that is his daughter. How beautiful.” She smiled. She had left a note saying she was here and the phone number that was theirs when they lived in Richardson. She went down to a little coffee and sandwich shop near High Cliff beach. She sat down. “Well, I’m here. Where are you Alec.” She asked herself, looking at the now 20 year-old picture. Ellie Miller walked in and made her way into the eating place. She walked down the row where Roxy was sitting looking at the picture. Ellie just happened to glance at it. She gasped and put her hand to her mouth. “  
Oh my God, DI Hardy.” She gasped again. Roxy looked up.   
“DI Alec Hardy.” Roxy said.   
“You know him?” Ellie Miller didn’t even ask she sat down after seeing the picture of him in a Tux and so young. Ellie shrugged it off a moment and smiled.   
“Pardon me for being so rude. I’m DS Ellie Miller. Actually, I’m his partner, or was.” She said putting out her hand. Roxy shook it and smiled. Ellie got up and Roxy asked her to sit a minute.   
“I’m Roxy Harris um he’d know me buy Russell though and or Hardy since we were married two years back in 1994. It’s a pleasure to meet you DS Miller.” Roxy said.   
“Call me Ellie, Roxy, is it?” She asked.   
“Yes.” Roxy said.  
Ellie gulped and blinked. “Married?” She asked.   
“Yes, he never said anything about me?” She asked.   
“No, he doesn’t talk about his private life much. He’s really young there.” She said. “He was already 23 and I was 22. We are 6 months apart. We actually met here on the beach near the cliffs when we were 8 and a half and nine.” Roxy said.   
“You did? Oh, that’s right he told me about being here before.” She said.   
“Don’t be too hard on him from not mentioning you. I get the feeling I don’t know the whole story and I bet you want to know where he is.” Ellie said.   
“We were and still are for me that is best friends. He’s got a heart condition and I just found out about it. I flew here overnight to be with him.” She said.   
“I’d say he does. He’s on medical leave until he gets it fixed. The stubborn Scot won’t listen. He had an attack on duty and with me. This time of day he goes and sits next to the cliff and looks blankly out into the water. His knees tucked tight to his chest.” She said.   
“Just like I found him 34 years ago.” She said.   
“Why wouldn’t he be that way as a child Ellie.” She said.   
“The man is so miserable.” Ellie said. Roxy looked out the window to see a tall man go down the steps to the beach.   
“Go, go Roxy. I’ll take the picture to the station for you.” She said.   
“Thanks Ellie.” Roxy said with a smile. Roxy kissed her cheek smiled and left 10 euros. Then she bolted out the door. Ellie looked at the picture. There’s a story there if he didn’t mention her all these years she said smiling at the picture and staying for her breakfast.   
Roxy stopped at the foot of the steps to collect herself. Was it indeed him? She looked out and saw the tall thin man sit down and put his head down for a moment. Auburn cast. It had to be him. She walked out slowly. Him paying no attention to the people around him. She circled in back of him and sat down on his left side. She knocked his arm. He scooted over. Then she knocked his arm again. He was about to say something harsh when he got a whiff of her perfume.   
“Shalimar.” He mouthed then he looked up and over at her.   
“Hi, my name is Roxy what’s your name little boy.” She said as he looked at her.   
“Oh God! Is it really you Roxy?” He asked. He threw his arms around her and hers around him. He began to cry and she did too.   
“Jesus, God!” He said.   
“I’m here now.” She said.   
“I’ll not let you go again either.” He said as they stayed in the embrace for a great while. He pulled back a little.   
“Oh, you’re so beautiful. You’ve not aged a bit.” He said.   
“Oh, I have your just not seeing it. But thank you.” She said.   
“You look as handsome as ever.” She said.   
“I’m thin and pale. You’re not seeing it either.” He said.   
“I know you have a heart problem. Shaun told me.” She said as they hadn’t let go of one another.   
“Yes, I do Roxy.” He said.   
“We’ll fix it together. You know when we are together there’s nothing we can’t do.” She said. He thought for a moment. He didn’t want her to watch him die.   
“Roxy, I canna allow you to watch me die.” He said. Still holding her. “  
You won’t die because first of all I know your stubborn. Second of all I say so. So that’s that.” She said as he tried to protest.   
“I know your alone. I couldn’t have that. If anything, I am here as your best friend.” She said.   
“Now that makes me feel better and worse at the same time Luv. You’re my best friend first and foremost. My best girl second and my wife always and forever Roxy. It was a piece of paper they made us sign at gun point mind you. Oh, I got married again yes, but you’re my wife always. You remember, after our first time together. Soul mates. The only thing that stops that would be, death but you know I think you said we’d find a way around death and love each other forever.” He said.   
“Love Eternal cannot be denied.” She said and teared up again.   
“You know that wee racoon is going to play havoc with your mascara. This time I’m going to let him. He’ll just have to learn the rules again. I’m trying to say, I know it’s been 18 years since you were taken from me. I know we are not the same people and both of us are damaged. I still love you Darlin’. I always have and will. Don’t say it. It was done too ya and I will’na hear it. You didn’t ask for it. I have issues too. We can work them out.” He said and hugged her hard again.   
“So, you still want me after…” She began.   
“You really have to ask.” He said. Then he kissed her. Her red lipstick transferring on his lips and neck after he hugged her again.   
“My goodness, you missed me.” She said.   
“If I wasn’t so much the prude now, we’d go at it on the beach like, oh Deborah Carr and Burt Lancaster in from Here to Eternity. Yes, Roxy I still want you. I haven’t stopped wanting you in all these years. I only married again because well, I got drunk and made a child. I took responsibility for it too. We’ll talk about it. I hope you can forgive…” She put her hand on his lips. “Remember I told you do what you had to too survive. There’s nothing to forgive.” She said.   
“I’m not going to ask if you want/love me either your presents says it all.” He said as they kissed again. This time Roxy pulling out his lower lip and then letting it go.   
“What does that say to you?” She asked.   
“A lot, you’re my Foxy Roxy remember.” He said.   
“And you’re my Adonic Alec.” She said.   
“Before this get’s out of hand I need to tell you I have restrictions until after the surgery. You’re going to have to do the majority of the work. I mean if it goes any further.” He said.   
“Sounds like the old times too me.” She said. “But we’re not 25 anymore.” He said.   
“This old grey mare is up to some fun. How about the old grey stallion?” She asked. He chuckled.   
“Sounds like we are fixing to get it. It’s been a long time too.” He said.   
“You remember that?” She asked.   
“Roxy, I remember everything. Most of it help keep me alive. I turned into a miserable sod. I forgot the first rule on this. No matter how long or whatever, someone in this world loves me somewhere. That’s you Roxy.” He said.   
“You bet it’s me. It’s been a long time for me too. We might just be virgins again.” She said.   
“You didn’t have a battery powered Alec?” He asked.   
“Wasn’t allowed one. He controlled everything but he’s a dead mother…” Alec stopped her.   
“And your gonna kiss me with that mouth?”   
“Sorry. The little black fuckers got him and drug him and Ron to hell. Evil overtook Ron with cancer and Beck well he was crispy crittered.” She said. Him translating in his head.   
“I get it I can still translate Texan into English. It was the best time of my life and we can have it again if I live. I’m so glad you’re here Roxy. So, so glad. Shaun said you never had any children.” He said.   
“No, my fallopian tubes are too small like my mother’s were. Hers were just wide enough to allow one child. Mine no. We would have had to have invitro to help. Oh, before I forget here.” She said as he put his arm around her and leaned against him. He opened the bank draft.   
“Jesus Roxy 4.5 million dollars. In my name?” He asked.   
“Yes, Daddy Ron says he’s sorry. I want you to have it for pain and suffering. For 18 years of hell.” She said.   
“I canna take it.” He said handing it back to her.   
“Then take it for your daughter.” She said shoving it back into his hand.   
“Well, then I will. Since this surgery might not work. I don’t have a lot to leave her.” He said putting the check in his suit pocket. He kissed her.   
“Yeah and what was that for?” He asked.   
“For being my Roxy. I bet your hungry. Let’s go have breakfast and go back to my place.” He said.   
“Or we can just get coffee and muffins and go back to my hotel. It’s the Travelers. I haven’t checked in yet.” She said as he winced.   
“Yeah, the Traveler’s, Becca Fisher’s place. Right.” He said.   
“I sense a story.” She said.   
“Last year I was staying there. I got lonely and she has a reputation sort of. She turned me down.” He said.   
“Why?” Roxy asked.   
“My heart condition was what she said.   
“Poor Alec. We’ll show her up.” She said as they got up and walked arm and arm on the beach.   
“I have my pacemaker in two weeks.” He said.   
“I’ll be there and take you and then I’ll take care of you after. Seriously Alec your skinner than I have ever seen you. I mean I don’t care as far as us sleeping together, but I do care because I love you.” She said.   
“From what I remember you’re a good cook, you’ll have me fatter than goose on Christmas day soon enough. He said.   
“Now to find the nails.” She said referring to nailing a goose’s feet to the floor to fattening him up. He chuckled.   
“You would, I better be careful.” He said stopping and hugging her. “My mother was right. God will put you in the right place even if you don’t know at the time.” He said.   
“I agree.” She said as they kissed.   
“Fuck the coffee and muffins I have bagels at home and coffee. I’m so hungry for a certain beautiful strawberry blond.” He said as they make their way up the steps.   
“I’m hungry for a chestnut stallion.” She said.   
“This one you may have to put more effort with.” He said.   
“Ah you need pills?” She asked.   
“Pills? Those? No. Not those.” He said taking her to a corner. And pressing against her.   
“Oh, no you don’t need pills. Sorry I asked but not.” She said.   
“This is the first time in a long while I actually let myself get that hard.” He said breathing in her ear like he did before they left for home on their honeymoon. She recognized it too.   
“I didn’t allow it either so I’m ripe Alec.” She said as he flattened her to the wall.   
“I think my prudeness just took a hike.” He said ducking around the bushes.   
“I’ll be easy with you since you didn’t have anything to fix the problem with.   
“Do you have a car here?” He asked.   
“No, the bike.” She said. He smiled.   
“I’m glad you still have it. I had to sell mine. The ex made me before my daughter Daisy was born.” He said.   
“I’m sorry you had to sell it. You were about to do something.” She said.   
“Yeah, well I might just pop here if I did and I don’t want to do that.” He said going under the wind breaker feeling her back.   
“I guess you don’t need a bra. I mean still don’t.” He said.   
“They are different from before but no not yet. He looked around. Then palmed one. He smiled. Bigger.” He said smiling.   
“Around I wear a 38 D now.” She said.   
“No matter.” He said as he pressed harder into her and   
“Damn woman you still make me wanna drive steel.” He said into her ear.   
“I’ll be driving for a while.” She said.   
“God, I hate this.” He said.   
“Me doing the work? You used to love it.” She said.   
“No, I hate that we are half way too each place.” He said thumbing her nipple though the shirt. I’m hearing should I stay or should I go again like I did waiting for you to come down with your luggage in the dorm.” He said and kissed her again.   
“Shit.” He said.   
“What?” She asked.   
“This is what you want.” He asked. her.   
“Yes, this is what I want.” She said.   
“Good then.” He said and resumed kissing her.   
“Alec whoa!” She said.   
“Your lipstick is smeared and so is your mascara.” He said.   
“Leave both.” She said. Then she put her arms around him. She held him for a moment. He put his head on her should and hers on his.   
“It’s like no time’s passed at all and has Alec.” She said.   
“Yeah, but the main thing is Darlin, we accept each other. I was really worried about that.” He said.   
“I wasn’t going to come. I was afraid I was too damaged for you.” She said.   
“You did that for me Roxy. You did it to save my life. Never think I wouldn’t accept you. Not after you took God knows what to save me. If anything, I’m not worthy of your gift. I screwed myself pretty bad.” He said and looked at the scar above her eyebrow. His face fell.   
“How?” He asked.   
“Riding crop.” She said.   
“It’s deep.” He said.   
“You ought to have seen Beck.” She said.   
“You got enough.” He said.   
“I did and something you gave me cut him a new one. It caused his accident.” She said as she brought up her boot and showed him the Sgian Dubh. He smiled. He reached for it.   
“Ut uh. Careful it has an edge on it now.” She said as he took it carefully trying the edge.   
“When he started leaving me alone. I learned how to use it on Youtube.” She said.   
“Shit, you could castrate a bloke with this now. Did ya?” He asked.   
“No, but I must have nicked an artery he was bleeding like a stuck hog when he left. Shaun said I had every right to do what I did. It was the blood dripping that made his hand slick and caused the accident. He had plans to rape me and kill me at the same time.” She said.   
“God if he wasn’t dead…” Alec said.   
“I know Alec. I took care of it.” She said.   
“Didn’t you just.” He said.   
“Come on and let’s go to my place.” He said taking her hand and quickly walking to the bridge to the canal. Ellie saw them walking arm in arm. She smiled.   
“He’s going to be less of a knob now.” They took the short way around and he led her to the gate then though it.   
“Alec Damn.” She said.   
“Yeah I know. It’s not much but it’s just me. I don’t get to see my daughter. That’s a long story.” He said unlocking the door.   
“Double damn Alec where are we going too…” He interrupted.   
“In the bedroom of course. We’ve had worse.” He said.   
“No, we haven’t. At least when I moved to your flat you had a full-size bed. “We’ll get one.” She drew back the curtain. Then looked.   
“It won’t fit. I bet if you lay on the bed you can put you hand against the door frame.” She said.   
“We’ll be fine Luv.” He said as she sat on the twin bed.   
“I’ll be on the bottom and you on the top. What did you use to say? Oh yeah. Easy Peasey.” He said sitting next to her. He ran his hand up and down her jeaned leg. He whispered in her ear.   
“I think we are both over-dressed. I’ll latch the door. Put the curtains over. Loo is down there. “He pointed. Kitchen is there. Unless you don’t want too.” He said.   
“Do you know how close we’ll be sleeping?” She asked.   
“Yeah, I do actually.” He said smiling mischievously as they grabbed each other and kissed. His tie went first and her windbreaker. They were undoing each others clothes and peeling them off each other. She lay down first them not having much room. “I was right you haven’t changed a…” He stopped and traced another riding crop scar on her shoulder then another.   
“There’s a lot Alec. I didn’t have time to remove them.” She said turning on her back.   
“Oh Jesus.” He said.   
“It was as I thought. But if you bore them I can, surely take seeing them. I know full well why they are there. It doesn’t diminish my desire for you nor my love. But it does let me know one thing. You love me. I’ll never ask that again. I’ll never question it. I can promise you that. So come here. I want to make love to my wife.” He said and kissed her passionately.   
“I missed you so much. I longed for you until I had to push that image out. Give me some new material to work with Luv. You were a fine young woman. You’re a knockout as a mature woman.” He said kissing his way down her. Stopping at her breasts first. “Bigger Roxy. Still palm worthy.” He said resuming his journey down her. “I missed that so much. I used to know exactly when to take you that perfume and you scent. That’s how I knew you were here. I got a small whiff of your perfume. It was almost too much to hope for.” He said gently biting her inner thighs. He stopped right before he got to her mound.   
“Roxy if well, if it’s grown back we don’t have to finish today. I’ll be gentle.” He said as she looked down.   
“Ok, but let’s see first. Right now All I can think on is your inside me.” She said. “Me too but you know I would never hurt you.” He said.   
“I know, that’s what freaked me out at first with…No not going there. I know you once said you’d rather be the one bringing pleasure. When I was with you it was nothing but, pleasure and love. Show me that again Alec. Let me know you again.” She said. “My wedding band I sent to Shaun.” He said. “I know. That’s why I came. There no reason now to not know. The men who kept us apart are dead. Go on. Let me feel like I belong to you again.” She said.   
“Where are yours?” He asked.   
“In my purse.” She said.   
“Roxy, will you marry me?” He asked.   
“Sheesh that hasn’t changed. Every time we are both naked.” She said.   
“Are you complaining?” He asked.   
“No, It’s just your way. I see the 20 year old purposing. You know with the shaggy hair and the scraggly beard. Yes, I’ll marry you. But how? I bet you can’t fly.” She said.   
“I’ll have to ask. Your still my wife Roxy. Even though they made us sign that paper. It was under duress. I wonder if we can do anything about it?” He asked.   
“Your stalling why?” She asked getting up. I’m a little afraid I’m gonna well too soon since it’s been about 8 years I guess since.” He said.   
“Easy fix Alec.” She said.   
“Oh no, first I have to see what’s up with the neither region.” He said.   
“Lay down.” He said. “Well ok Alec. He slid up beside her. Scoot over a wee bit Luv. I think your right. We’ll get a full bed tomorrow.” He said.   
“And fit it where?” She asked.   
“We’ll be fine.” He said as he reached between her legs and found her clit.   
“Oh Alec.” She said.   
“That’s positive. It’s been a long time since a woman called my name like that. Come to think on it you were the last one to do it.” He said. She heard him but she didn’t. She hadn’t been touched in a long time.   
“Roxy, you said you were ripe not ravenous.” He said. Her soft cries where further feeding his hunger. She was getting louder as she was building.   
“Alec!” She yelled.   
“That’s it. Take it Darlin.” He said. He watched her lovely face awash with passion. Then she as the building stopped she let go grasping him and the bottom sheet with her hands.   
“That’s it. Just like it was.” He said.   
“Better.” She said.   
“Eh?” He asked.   
“Mature Alec.” She said. Her mind clearing.   
“Oh, well I’m out of practice. I wasn’t really that popular with the women.” He said.   
“Daft women.” She said.   
“Alec how long since you did well…” She asked. “A long time. I just couldn’t without you. I’d get that really hot picture in my head with you in the red thong…umm.” He said thinking about it. Allowing yourself some pleasure now.” She said.   
“Oh yeah, Baby you where hot then and hotter now. His breathing had really picked up.   
“Jesus your backed up.” She said.   
“Yes and when I do cum there’s…” She nodded.   
“My, the python hasn’t changed at all.” She said beginning to touch him.   
“Oh God Roxy you do that and I’ll turn you over.” He said.  
“No, you won’t.” She said. She rolled him carefully on his back and mounted him. “You going ahead?” He asked.   
“Yeah, I need to get this done so we can have fun doing this and not be so pensive. You need to cum. God Alec. We both need a good fucking.” She said.   
“Shagging, remember.” He said.   
“Nope, it’s going to be fucking the first time until we get our fill.” She said.   
“I think your right. Well that’s something we’ve not done.” he said.   
“Here goes.” She said.   
“Don’t do it if it hurts Roxy.” He said.   
“Oh!” They both said as she slid in.   
“Jesus Roxy, I thought the first time was… Jesus!” He said. His hands on her hips. He couldn’t really tell if it hurt her.   
“Not going…” He said. She shook her head and went on.   
“Ok.” She said. As she rode he built. Alec got loud sinking his head into the pillow as it didn’t take long.   
“Roxy!” He yelled and gripped his hands on her hips. He would leave nail print. He came hard inside her. She slowed her pace and then stopped. His toes curling just a little at the end.   
“Jesus.” He said again.   
“Is that who you saw?” She asked.   
“No. You Roxy. Did it hurt?” He asked.   
“Yes but, Alec you finally really popped my cherry. Shit at 42.” She said.   
“I’m sorry I hurt you.” He said.   
“Had to be done. No lube and all. Baptism by fire. Not the first time.” She said as she climbed off. Him moving a little. 

“That’s about I can do right now. I can barely move. God I’m sleepy.” He said. She rested her head on his chest.   
“We’ll feel it tomorrow.” She said.   
“So, what am I feeling now?” He asked.   
“Finally, getting fucked.” She said.   
“By the love of my life. After 18 years.” He said.   
“I say we need a rest.” She said.   
“Yes, and then breakfast. Or will it be lunch by then.” He looked at the clock. “Lunch he said and kissed her forehead.   
“Maybe not the best but a first for us.” She said.   
“Oh, you did fantastic.” He said.   
“Thanks, This, is how it will have to be.” She said.   
“Until after the surgery. Then, I’m going to make it up to you.” He said. “What’s to make up we both got something out of this.” She said.   
“Until the surgery is over. I’ve convalesced and the doctor ok’s it.” He said.   
“Your back in my Arms again.” She said.   
“Right by my side.” He said.   
“I got him back in my arms again.” She said.   
“So satisfied.” He said. They laughed and settled down on the small twin bed in each other’s arms and went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Roxy and Alec are back in each other's arm's, life continues.

Alec’s cottage. Broadchurch September 5, 2014  
Alec woke up first after their nap. Now, he was really hungry. He looked at Roxy so close to him. Her hand in his chest hair like it had been all those years ago.   
“Sleeping beauty.” He said as he watched her sleep. She had placed her leg over his. He felt her move a little. Then a small   
“Umm.” From her.   
“Oh, you’ll be starting this all over with that my Darlin.” He said softly.   
“Good.” She said as she slid her hand down from his chest down to the python. “You really want to give it a go so soon?” He asked. She opened those sea green eyes and he saw the flame in them.   
“I really want to get this breaking in period over, so I can enjoy my man a lot more.” She said.   
“It’s been so long since I saw that flame in your eyes. Roxy you’re the only woman I have ever had that effect on.” He said.   
“Now, you don’t have to worry about other women. You’ve got me back. I’m not going anywhere again. No one can make me leave you again. I’d kill the SOB. But let’s not talk about that.” She said now grasping the Python.   
“You have no idea how delicious that feels. You always did stoke the fire magnificently.” He said.   
“You up for it husband?” She asked.   
“If you’re up for it wife. I had almost forgot what it was like for you to touch me. It makes me, barking mad.” He said as he kissed her. “You want to spend the night in my hotel room, so we have real room to do it up right?” She asked.   
“Yes, I think so. There are two keys you know the hall key and the key to an outside door.” He said as she stopped, and he put her hand right back.   
“Don’t stop Roxy.” He said.   
“Alright.” She said as she resumed her ministrations. Then his phone rang. She handed it to him.   
“Claire.” He said.   
“Who’s she?” Roxy asked.   
“Witness protection. I need to answer it.” He said. She stopped. He put her hand back on him again.   
“It’ll wait.” He said and kissed her again. He dropped his phone on the floor and rolled too far taking her with him to the floor. The phone buzzing a message. “She’s persistent.” Roxy said.   
“A pain in the arse.” He said.   
“If you need to take care if it, do so.” Roxy said getting up. He pulled her back down on top of him.   
“You first.” He said as another message buzzed.   
“Take it.” She said. He kissed her a peck and she got up. He then got up and picked up his phone.   
“Pick up.” Is what it said. They sat on the side of the bed. He hit speed dial.   
“What?” He said dryly.   
“Where have you been.” Claire” asked.   
“Busy, what do you want?” He asked even more dryly. Roxy got up and went to the bathroom. He watched her an   
“Oh.” Accidently escaping.   
“Alec are you with someone?” She asked.   
“Clair what do you want?” He asked. again.   
“Your shagging.” She said gasping.   
“Like it’s your business. I’ll ask again what the hell do you want?” He asked. “Lee’s back in England. He called. He left a message.” She said.   
“I’d know if he was. I have a man on him.” He said. “I’ll be there when I can. Something’s come up.” Alec said. Claire giggled.   
“I bet it did.” She said.   
“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” He said making an exasperate sigh.   
“Ok, Ok. Sheesh I guess you’re not shagging. Same old grumpy Alec.” Claire said. Alec hung up as Roxy walked slowly into the living room. His mood changed as soon as he saw her.   
“I said it once and I’ll say it again. I’m a lucky man, I have a gorgeous, tall, strawberry blond making her way to my bedroom starker’s.” He said as she walked to him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bedroom and on to the bed. Him falling to where he was pulling her on top of him.   
“Oh!” She giggled.   
“How’s the neither region?” He asked.   
“No worse for wear Darlin.” She said.   
“You sure?” He asked.   
“I know your worried about hurting me. Nothing is going to stop that. The trip was not planned.” She said.   
“Where’s your luggage?” He asked.   
“On the bike.” She said.   
“We need to go back for it. I’ve missed that bike. Missed its owner more.” He said as she settled on top of him.   
“Well get this, Caledonia is on her way as we speak. I’m having her shipped.” She said. He smiled then he cried.   
“Caledonia. You didn’t rename her.” He said.   
“Beck didn’t know either.” She said.   
“Ron and Beck were stupid, evil bastards. Your spot on saying they were drug to hell by little black fuckers.” He said.   
“I think your prudeness just went out the window too now.” She said   
“And my reserve with it. I think you won’t have to nudge me into other round if your so inclined.” He said lacing his fingers with hers. “Damn, got you spoiled already.” Roxy said.   
“You, canna help it. We always did this when we were young. We’re just picking up where we left off.” He said.   
“I guess so.” She said.   
“Actually, we need to eat I have medicine to take.” He said.   
“Ok, I’m hungry to, for food that is. I’ll always be hungry for my Alec.” She said dismounting then sitting up. She looked at him.   
“Alec, you need a haircut.” She said as he got a sly grin.   
“I do don’t I.” he said his grin growing the more he thought on it.   
“You remember.” She said.   
“Of course, I do. Your haircuts helped me survive. That and you in that little red sundress. I found it in the bags from being taken from Detroit. They dumped me in the London flat. Wait, you’re wearing the locket. In all the excitement I just noticed it. You still have it.” He said taking the pendant in his hand and opening it. There was the picture of them at 14 and the lock of his hair. He smiled.   
“It cost two months wages on my paper route. I picked it out myself. It’s 14 ct. gold.” He said.   
“I remember. I took it to a small bank in Howe. That and a few other things, I still have our wedding pictures and my rings. I didn’t want Beck to dispose of them. They are too precious to me.” She said getting up and going to her purse. She took her rings out of her change purse and gave them to him. He shook his head no, he patted the bed by him. Then he took them and took her left hand and they slid on easy.   
“This is where they belong now and forever Roxy. You’ve always been my wife. In my mind all my ex was, was a blunder I had to live with. I made a child accidently. It was only supposed to be one night. I don’t see Daisy as a mistake. I love her so much and her name is Daisy Abigail. She was born on your birthday in 1998. She’s 15 years old and I have missed a lot of her growing up now. Tess took her because she wanted to further punish me for making her marry me and not get an abortion.” He said. Roxy started to cry. “I wish you’d taken her and come to me. I would have raised her as my own.” She said. He smiled.   
“That’s what your mother said that last time I went to see her.” He said.   
“I saw you drive away.” She said.   
“I saw you in the rearview mirror.” He said.   
“My middle name and my birthday. Someone was adamant we remember each other. She quit dressing for a moment and put her hands on his face. “I want to meet her.” She said.   
“As soon as I can arrange it. You’ll have to be careful of Tess and disregard her as much as possible. She’s an insufferable bitch and I’ll not have her messing with your head. She will. She’s messed with mine enough.” He said as they finished dressing.   
“I would have raised her as my own. It would have meant we didn’t have to…” He stopped her.   
“I know but you can help finish raising her. She has a few more years till University. Thanks to you that’s taken care of.” He said kissing her hand. I was happy to do it Alec. I know you’re a public servant and probably had a little bit but Ron made you his victim too. What better revenge than to give it to you for the pain and suffering he caused you.” She said.   
“Makes sense.” He said.   
“Why did he always call me Little Alec?” He asked.   
“He was an arsehole. That’s why.” She said.   
“Agreed.” He said. As they finished getting dressed.   
“Roxy, I’ll get Shaun to send my ring back.” He said.   
“When did you send it?” She asked.   
“I have the paperwork here. What are you getting at.” He asked.   
“It might still be in England.” She said. Let’s go get the bike and see if we can find it, track it.” She said.   
“Hum, you’d make a fine detective sergeant.” He said.   
“One cop in this family is enough Alec come on.” She said pulling him out the door and they walked to get her bike. He was smiling so widely seeing the bike again.   
“Still just as beautiful as her owner.” He said as they got on.   
“We need to get you one.” She said.   
“Why?” He asked.   
“Because that heartless bitch made you give up the Triumph.” She said.   
“Well, it would be fun having one.” He said as she handed him a helmet.   
“Then I’ll buy you one. Or would you rather put one together like you did your old one?” She asked.   
“I don’t know, that was 20 odd years ago.” He said.   
“Think about it.” She said and started the bike. Alec hadn’t been this thrilled in years. He was on a beautiful bike with a beautiful woman. He held on to her as they road through town. People stared as they rode by. She got checked in and went back outside. He was waiting for her. She took his hand and dragged him in got her suitcase and he got the other bag.   
“Alec?” Becca said.   
“Come on Darlin.” Roxy said. Becca gasp. Alec shrugged and looked at her.   
“Better go, the wife you know.” He said. and they walked up. Becca just stood there mouth open. She looked at the registry. DI and Mrs. Alec Hardy.   
“Married?” She mouthed. She used the door key and they walked in. They both laughed.   
“Your brilliant!” He said. “You should read the register.” She said.   
“Let me guess. Mr. and Mrs. Alec Hardy.” He said.   
“Well we are fudging it a bit but as soon as we find your ring we’ll go to Gibraltar and get married.” She said.   
“You still feel married to me.” He said.   
“For the last 20 years. Had we not been interrupted it would have been June 1st.” She said.   
“I know. That time was stolen from us.” He said. “  
Yes, just like the 5 years before that. Let’s make the time we have left no matter how long or short that is the best yet.” She said as he picked up the phone.   
“Lunch?” He asked.   
“Yes, just get what you want.” She said unpacking. He finished ordering and his phone rang.   
“Hardy. What? Oh, well Roxy can take me Miller. Yeah, she told me you met. Yes, I know there’s a story there. Sometime ok? Thanks, Bye.” He said.   
“Roxy can you take me up to the cottage in the next village? Miler’s child minder is sick.” He said.   
“Claire?” She asked.   
“Yes, and I know you two are going to be like oil and water. By the way until I get you permission leave the Sgian Dubh here.” He clicked his tongue at her.   
“Roxy, you know the laws are different here. You’re not carrying, are you?” He asked.   
“Did you see one? Want to frisk me?” She asked raising her eyebrow.   
“Ok but you, canna here.” He said.   
“I know.” She said getting the knife out of her boot and handing it handle to him. “Good. I’m putting it in your suitcase.” He said opening it up. There was her picture box. The ones she took when she was taken the first time. The pictures that had been in Richardson. He put the Sgian Dubh down and picked up the first one on top. Her in the red sundress.   
“I found this dress while cleaning out a storage area. I had forgotten until now.” He said.   
“You still have it?” She asked.   
“Yeah, it was after Tess and I divorced. You left a lot of clothes. I know you loved t shirts I still have those too. You think you might be able to wear them?” He asked. “The sundress probably not with the two inches I gained the t shirts maybe.” She said him pulling his tie off then his jacket.   
“Ready for another shag?” She asked.   
“Going to make Becca think so.” He said.   
“Oh, I’m game.” She said.   
“Good then put the covers at the end of the bed. He knocked off his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt and haphazardly did his buckle. By the time he had done that she was in bed naked.   
“Roxy what are you doing?” He asked.   
“Setting the scene.” She said.   
“That’s not what I’m getting.” He said.   
“What?” She said. He came and sat on the bed. “It’s not what your putting out Luv.” He said.   
“Sorry, I did get a little excited seeing this nice big king size bed.” She said.   
“Well you did get a double.” He said smiling softly. She put her hand on his face and kissed him leaving her red lipstick and she tussled his hair.” Now you look like we’ve been shagging.” She said as there came a knock on the door.   
“Alec?” Becca asked.   
“Be right there.” He said. He went to the door and she had a tray she handed to him.   
“You have a Missus?” She asked.   
“Well to be fair she was my Missus and she will be again.” He said.   
“I see.” Becca said as Roxy waved from the bed.   
“Congratulations?” She asked.   
“Very.” He said and closed the door. Alec turned around and Roxy was still sitting there.   
“Food Roxy.” He said uncovering the food. She began to eat.   
“I feel a little over dressed.” He said.   
“Well then get naked and come and eat.” She said.   
“What a lovely idea.” He said. Doing just that.   
“I feel 20 years old again.” He said. 

“I feel 19 and in the condom isle.” She said.   
“We don’t need those do we?” He asked.   
“Oh no, neither of us has been active for ages. If I got pregnant we’d have a star in the east and have to call him Jesus.” She said.   
“From what you told me yes. I’m sorry Roxy. You said invitro.” He said.   
“Yes, and I need to confess something I did when I was 33.” She said.   
“What’s that?” he asked eating.   
“I had my eggs harvested.” She said.   
“You did, why?” He asked.   
“So, you and I might have a child of our own.” She said. He was shocked at first then smiled.   
“It would be a lovely idea but aren’t you past that?” He asked.   
“No, I’m healthy, Everything else is fine. I’m not in menopause.” She said. He breathed out.   
“Well as everything else but the pager I canna deny you anything. But we are in our 40’s and I’m not in good health.” He said.   
“Not now after we’re married and you have the pacemaker.” She said.   
“Let’s give it some thought but your brilliant. Always finding a way to get around things.” He said.   
“Save one.” She said.   
“But you kept yourself pretty safe and I’d say you got him back for both of us the way he died. Really Roxy your brilliant. Plus, your, still coming up with brilliant ideas. I wish we could make this a bed in but we have to go and see about Claire. We might tomorrow. Defiantly tomorrow.” He said finishing his lunch and getting up to take his pills.   
“Get dressed Luv. Claire will be calling anytime again. We’ll pick this up tonight. I promise because I want it too. Your right my bed’s too small.” He said.   
“I’ll call my broker here in Broadchurch and ask her if there’s a nice rental, just for now. You remember he had men all over the world ready to do his bidding? That’s all it was. Brokers.” She said.   
“So, he was bluffing?” Alec said.   
“Yeah but I wasn’t sure until a few years ago. I didn’t involve Shaun much, but we met for dinner or lunch. He is a true friend. He never was improper.” She said.   
“You know it wouldn’t have been bad if you had ended up with Shaun. You did a lot worse having to marry Beck. But I know what you’re saying. You wanted me. I know why. That one act Roxy, I’m sure you love me.” He said.   
“It’s nice to finally say it to you.” She said smiling.   
“Oh yes. Nice to hear it too. I love you Roxy. I’ve loved you most of my life. I’ll continue to do so until they call time of death.” He said.   
“Me too Alec.” She said. “  
So, we go and see the postmaster, then Claire. He said putting on his clothes. “Why did you get out of your clothes?” She asked. 

“I felt overdressed, but I used to around you. Some things have changed but that hasn’t.” He said as he walked over to her after finishing dressing. She had finished too. He put his arms around her and kissed her long and steady. When he pulled back she had the flame starting in her eyes.   
“Now I know that look. But we have things to do.” He said still embracing her. “God, I missed that.” She said. “Kissing?” He asked.   
“Your kisses always mean something. I always know you mean it when you do. Alec, it hasn’t changed.” She said as she hugged him.   
“They always will. Thing is you taught me. All that kid shit in the movies and under the tree…the tree! I wonder?” He asked.   
“We’ll go check it out.” She said.   
“What do you mean I taught you?” She asked.   
“Well, seeing you were pretty much the only girl or woman for that matter that wanted to have anything to do with me.” He said.   
“Their Loss.” She said as they left the hotel room. They went and put a tracer on the ring. It was in Dorset and it would be held there for them. They were about to take off to see Claire.   
“You know where this is and I don’t.” Roxy said.   
“I can get you there.” He said.   
“You drive.” She said.   
“You mean it?” He asked.   
“Yes.” She said.   
“Roxy I’ll need better shoes.” He said.   
“Let’s go get them.” She said.   
“Ok. I have some Doc Marten’s.” He said as they got on the bike.   
“Great, I bet you kept you license up.” She said.   
“I did.” He said and they took off. She had barely stopped the bike as he ran through the gate and into the cottage then pulled on his Doc Marten’s. He took off his tie and left it. He looked at the unmade bed and smiled. He took in a deep breath and ran back out to the bike. She was sitting back against the king Queen seat.   
“Ready Alec.” She asked.   
“For 18 years.” He said as he started the bike.   
“Hold On!” He said as she did and they roared off.   
The safe house in the next village. September 5, 2014  
Claire heard the Harley and couldn’t believe what she saw. He pulled off, her standing with a very shocked look on her face.   
“Well don’t look so shocked Claire, yes I ride. It’s been a long time.” He said with a smile on his face.   
“Who’s she?” Claire asked.   
“Claire, meet Roxy. Roxy this is Claire.” Alec said not using last names.   
“Alec, who is she?” Claire asked.   
“My best friend. So, you be nice.” He said.   
“Roxy stay here.” He said.   
“Well, ok.” She said crossing her arms.   
“She’s the shag.” She said.   
“What is it Claire?” He asked he took her phone.   
“Oye!” She said. He looked at her sternly. Then looked at the phone.   
“Phone number’s out of Sand Brook.” He said.   
“There’s a message.” She said grabbing her phone from him and playing the message.   
“I’m in town I want to see you so tell Hardy he’d better let me see you.” It said, and it was Lee Ashworth.   
“Why did you bring your shag with you Alec?” She asked.   
“I told you she’s my best friend.” He said.   
“Are you staying?” She asked.   
“No, not this time.” He said.   
“I really have to talk with Craig.” He said to himself.   
“What are you going to do about it.” She asked.   
“I have to talk with Miller first. Her child minder is out sick. That’s why Roxy offered to take me. She just got into town.” He said. “  
I don’t like her.” She said.   
“Claire.” He warned.   
“All that strawberry blond hair and the Harley shit. She’s a biker chick.” She said.   
“Well, your right about that I guess. But you won’t say another word she’s not coming in.” Alec said.   
“I’d rather you and Ellie come.” She said.   
“Why?” He asked.   
“She’s not your type Alec.” She said, and Alec was getting mad.   
“Claire, she was my wife. A long time ago. We got torn apart and she’s back now. She stays and if she has to run me out here she has too. It’s all for your benefit. So, shut it.” He said.   
“Alec, you have awful taste in women.” She said making a face.   
“Claire shut it. I’ll have to check this out with my contact. Miller will be out here tomorrow.” Alec said walking out the door and on to the where Roxy was with the bike. His face set in a scowl.   
“That is a real piece of work there.” Roxy said.   
“You pegged her.” Alec said.   
“Wow what a face! I don’t think I’ve ever seen that one before.” She said. “It’s my she’s a pain in the arse face.” He said. “Well I’m glad it’s not for me.” Roxy said.   
“You’ll never get this face from me Darlin. You’ll not give me reason too.” He said and started the bike. “  
“Hold on!” He yelled, and then she did.   
“Let’s have a rest bit. I need to stretch out.” He said.   
“Should you be riding Alec?” She asked.   
“Probably not. I was so excited seeing you and the bike and knowing Caledonia is on her way.” Let’s go back to the hotel. Your right the bed is bigger there are two of us now.” He said looking positively ashen.   
“Alec your scaring me.” She said as he pitched forward. She steadied him. “Thanks Luv.” He said. You’re doing too much. I’ll send either Seth or Ethan to go get the ring.” She said.   
“The Riding boys.” Alec said.   
“Yes, they are my pilots and gofers. They got me here on my Jet.” She said. “How old are they now?” He asked.   
“30, can you believe it?” She asked. “How’s Ray?” He asked. She got quiet. ‘Ray died last year but lived long enough to help me. He always regretted giving you a pink slip. It wasn’t his idea.” She said. “  
I know. How did he die?” He asked.   
“Heart attack he was 70.” She said. They put on their helmets and she got back on and he got on behind. Well it was nice while it lasted.” He said. “I’ll get a car tomorrow.” She said.   
“It’ll be Monday unless we go to Dorset.” He said.   
“Ok” She said.   
The Traveler’s Hotel Broadchurch September 5, 2014   
They got to the hotel. She helped him up the stairs and into the bed. She took his shoes off and got in bed beside him.   
“Come here Alec.” She said, and he scooted over to her and lay his head on her chest. He broke about then. I was wondering when you would do this. You haven’t been taking care of yourself.” She said.   
“God Roxy. Oh God!” He yelled crying.   
“Shush now. I’m here now. You need help. I was just lucky I did all my work a long time ago. I wanted to be ready to be with you. I still had hope.” She said stretching the truth a little. He held her tighter.   
“I’m so tired Roxy.” He said.   
“That’s the condition I bet.” She said.   
“I probably did too much.” he said.   
“Yes, you did. Getting on the bike…” He continued for her.   
“You, getting on top of me. I’m not stopping that.” He said.   
“Maybe we should.” She said.   
“No, I’ll just have to pick and choose until It is fixed.” He said as she wiped his tears away the best she could.   
“You might need someone to take Claire off your hands. I know I would, but she’d end up with a busted nose.” Roxy said. Alec smiled and snuggled against her.   
“I’ll give you a 100 quid to watch.” He said chuckling.   
“I still remember you kicking those thugs arse’s at the airport. I told Daisy about you. The Adventures of Roxy.” Alec said.   
“Jesus, Alec make me sound like Indiana Jones. Wait you told her about me?” She asked.   
“Your imaginary. However, her mother thinks that too. I told her when she couldn’t understand that you should have been her mother. A cat would be a far better mother than Tess. She made you into an imaginary playmate. She’s an only child like you were. So many, times I just wanted to run with her to you. I had to take paternity leave to care for her. Tess wouldn’t. She didn’t want Daisy. She came to me for money for a damned abortion. That’s why I married her.” Alec said.   
“I can’t fault you for being a stand-up guy. It doesn’t hurt me because you did something so many wouldn’t. It makes me love you more.” She said.   
“I thought you’d say that. But I did worry.” Alec said.   
“Look here, in my eyes Alec.” He did.   
“I love you, even if you didn’t love me anymore I would love you.” She said.   
“Never worry about that.” He said.   
“Good. I wish she was mine too. Is she blond and blue eyed?” She asked.   
“Yes, and just like me.” He said.   
“I saw her picture. She’s beautiful.” Roxy said.   
“Thank you. Just a little red in her hair and she could be yours.” Alec said.   
“Water under the bridge.” She said.   
“I feel so much better already.” He said nuzzling her.   
“You always did love to do that. Usually we are naked.” She said.   
“There’s plenty of time for that later. We’re older we have more control over our drives now.” He said and looked up at her.   
“Ah, forget that.” He said.   
“This is fine for now. You haven’t stopped your case, have you?” She asked.   
“Cases, Roxy. No, I haven’t. I can’t talk about that. Taking you over to see Claire is a breach.” He said.   
“Who am I going to tell? Like I would anyway.” She asked.   
“You have a point.” He said.   
“Now get some rest.” She said.   
“Are you staying?” He asked.   
“I will, but I need to call the twins and tell them I need a car and to get your ring before it’s too late. They’re already in Dorset.” She said.   
“Well then, call them.” He said letting her up. Roxy called and Ethan answered. He would get both the ring and the car and bring them to her.   
“Done, he’ll call when he’s almost here. Both have a corporate card. We’ll eat in tonight. Not go anywhere.” She said.   
“Not unless Miller calls. Her child minder is out sick thou. I guess her sister can take wee Fred.” He said.   
“Where’s his Daddy?” Roxy asked.   
“It’s part of one case Roxy, I canna tell ya.” He said.   
“Go on and tell Ellie where you are at least so she doesn’t go to that postage stamp.” She said. Alec called Miller.   
“Miller, I’m going to be at the Traveler’s with Roxy. You thought so? Yes, she is beautiful.” He said looking over at her. You’ll call before you come over? Ok. Thanks, yeah bye.” He said then he put his phone on the bed side table.   
“You and I have 18 years to catch up on.” He said putting his arms around her.   
“You need rest Alec.” She said putting her arms around him.   
“Oh, I just got a big dose of Roxy. I’ll be good for a while.” He said.   
“You haven’t changed.” She said smiling.   
“I have Roxy, and so have you. Let’s not kid ourselves.” He said.   
“But the main thing is we still love each other.” She said.   
“Yes. We do. You’re my anchor like I told you all those years ago.” He said.   
“Then knowing that should help in getting you better mentally. Something else happened and I bet it is present case related. You’re going to have to spill Alec. Like I said who can I tell? I won’t tell the twins anything that’s for sure. If I talk with Ellie…” He interrupted.   
“You, canna do that. There’s more to this than you know my Darlin’.” He said as he let her go and sat on the bed.   
“Hey, Alec if you can’t tell me then don’t.” she said sitting beside him.   
“I don’t want to ruin our first day together in 18 years Roxy.” He said.   
“You’ll tell me when you’re ready.” Roxy said. Alec smiled tentatively.   
“You understand.” He said.   
“I spent 8 years in therapy. Yes. I understand.” She said.   
“So, it was that bad.” He said.   
“Yes, it was but I survived.” She said.   
“But you have scars from it.” He said.   
“Yes, but I earned those. It means he didn’t get my will. I told you. He might take my body. My will is mine. You have my heart and my soul. Always, Alec.” She said.   
“I would have taken all that myself Roxy.” He said.   
“I know, but it made me stronger. Not having my Mama made me stronger. I didn’t even have Shaun most of the time. I had to rely on myself. I didn’t want to involve Shaun. I was afraid Beck would hurt or kill him too.” Roxy said.   
“I figured you would protect him too after their warning. I was alone too except for Daisy. Not a good place to be.” He said.   
“But we survived. Individually.” She said.   
“By the use of the other if you think on it.” He said.   
“Yes, I feel though you made me a mythical Goddess.” She said.   
“Well, Daisy needed a roll, model. Tess wasn’t doing it. You should have been her mother as much as we shagged back then. If we’d only know about your problem. We were going later in September do you remember? He asked.   
“I had to wait for that. I went when he wasn’t keeping an eye on me as much. I told him it was for my periods. I took birth control until I found out. Mama got those for me.” She said.   
“Leena, you have no idea how much I miss her. You look just like her. Actually, your demeanor is just like her now.” He said.   
“So, that’s a good thing right?” She asked.   
“Of course, Leena helped me so much when you were taken the first time. When we did the Dustin/Kathryn thing.” He said.   
“You were her son. She loved you like one.” Roxy said.   
“I felt it too believe me. Leena was class all the way. I heard she changed her name to Harris.” He said.   
“Oh yeah, she divorced Ron while he was in he was in the whooscow.” She said.   
“Now that’s a word I haven’t heard in ages. I actually miss Texas but not the summers.” He said.   
“I live in Mama’s house in Richardson.” She said.   
“Oh, I remember it. Nice place.” He said.   
“When you get well we might take some time and go for a little while. I’ll have to get people in place to run things.” She said.   
“When these cases are over. I won’t take any more for a while.” He said.   
“Couldn’t you just retire?” She asked.   
“I haven’t got in 20 years yet.” He said.   
“Alec, you won’t need to work. We’ll have plenty of money.” She said. He put his hand over hers.   
“Darlin’, I have to work. Police work gives me so much pride and knowing I help people.” He said.   
“Ok just get a desk job. Please.” She said.   
“At 20 years and I have four left. We can talk on this later.” He said as her phone rang.   
“It’s Ethan.” She said.   
“Oh, good tell him to come up.” Alec said. Roxy shook her head yes and answered. “Hi Ethan. Good, come on up when you get here it’s number 5. Sure, Thank you. Oh, you did. I wanted you too. Seth is with you?” She asked.   
“Good He’ll be glad to see you both. Ok see you in a few.” She said as he spread back the bed a little.   
“Alec their 30 years old they know what’s up.” She said as he straitened, his clothes and put his shoes on.   
“I’m not going to be advertising the fact.” Alec said. She shrugged   
“Well ok I guess you’re right.” As she put her boots on. A knock on the door.   
“Let me answer it Luv.” He said.   
“Ok.” She said as he walked to the door and opened it. There stood Ethan and Seth. They both smiled and hugged Alec. He hugged them back.   
“Uncle Alec.” They both said together.   
“It’s good to see both of you.” Alec said as they let go and walked into the room.   
Ethan handed her the packet from the rental car place and the key. Seth handed Alec his ring.   
“Thank you. Your good mates.” He said. He looked at the grown men before him.   
“So, your pilots. You work for Roxy?” He asked.   
“Yes, we do. We got a room in Dorset. We’re here until she says otherwise.” Ethan said.   
“It’s so good to see you two again. I heard about your dad. I’m so sorry.” Alec said.   
“Thanks, mom remarried though. You know she was a lot younger than dad.” Seth said.   
“Oh, well I hope your all happy about it.” Alec said.   
“Yes, we are.” Ethan said.   
“Are you married?” Alec asked.   
“No, not yet. Aunt Roxy keeps us busy. She paid for our school. Gave us jobs in our teens and we owe her a great deal. We love working for her.” Seth said.   
“Roxy, you should let these fine lads go back. You won’t need them for a while.” Alec said.   
“That’s what we get paid for Uncle Alec. It’s fine.” Ethan said.   
“We’re also her personal assistants.” Seth said. Alec smiled and opened the box. Roxy walked over and took the ring from the box. As the young men looked on.   
“You have been and will always be my husband Alec Hardy.” She said taking his ring and then his left hand in hers and put the ring back on him. It was a little big on him now. He smiled at her.   
“You’ll need a spacer Darlin’. I keep those in my night case. I’ll put it on for you.” She said.   
“Don’t worry Roxy I’ll gain the weight back.” He said.   
“I know you will. And your health.” She said.   
“With you here that’s what you call a shoe in.” Alec said and kissed her a peck.   
“We’d better be going. You and Uncle Alec need to catch up.” Seth said.   
“Right, yes we do. How are you and your brother getting back to Dorset?” Alec asked.   
“Taxi.” Ethan said, and it was here as he was on the phone to the driver. “Thank You so much. Your good lads. You always where.” Alec said and hugged them both.   
“Call us when you need us. We’re at your disposal too.” Seth said.   
“Really?” He asked.   
“Your, my husband Alec.” Roxy said.   
“Ok then. Roxy will give me your cell phone numbers.” He said, and the twins and Alec went to the door.   
“It was so good to see you again Uncle Alec. Aunt Roxy let us know if you need us.” Ethan said as Roxy smiled and nodded.   
“You too. Take care goin’ back.” He said.   
“We will.” They said together, and they slipped out the door. Alec shut the door.   
“Roxy, I need to make some calls Darlin’. I’ll be back in a few. This is the life of a DI. I’m afraid things are going to be cut short in some cases.” He said.   
“You do your job Darlin’. From now on my idle will have to have more patients.” She said.   
“I’m sorry Luv.” He said.   
“Don’t be sorry. Before you go.” She said getting a spacer out. He put his hand out. She took the ring and put it on for him.   
“There now.” She said slipping it on. He smiled then he embraced her and kissed her.   
“God, I have really missed this Roxy.” He said cradling her against him. He put his chin on the top of her head.   
“Me too. Go and get your stuff done.” She said.   
“I’ll be back soon Luv.” He said and kissed her again and left out the door. Roxy sat on the bed.   
“Oh, crap the boys don’t know to get us a full bed for that postage stamp bedroom of his. Two tall people in a full. His feet will be hanging off.” She shook her head and dialed. Meanwhile, Alec called Craig and blessed him out royally.   
“What’s the point in you Craig!” Alec yelled into the cell phone and hung up. Alec was happy Roxy was back but worried for her safety because Lee Ashworth was back in England and although Alec knew he was in England, he knew he wouldn’t be far from Claire.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things continue to heat up for Roxy and Alec. Tess finally learns a valuable lesson, and Daisy finds out the truth of her "Pretend" Childhood friend.

Roxy got off the phone with Seth, who had promised to find a full-size mattress. Roxy began wondering would a full size even fit in that small space. Being a broker had its perks, she had a tape measure always handy in her purse. She texted Alec and told him to meet her at his cottage. She wanted to measure before they got the full size. She walked over to his place and he was already there packing a small bag for the night. She knocked and then walked in. He smiled at her entrance.   
“Why are you knocking? You’re my wife.” He chuckled at her.   
“Silly me.” She said and brought out the tape measure. He cocked his eyebrow at her on that.   
“For measuring the bed.” She giggled. He chuckled.   
“Right.” he said mischievously.   
“You really haven’t changed Alec.” She said starting the measurements.   
“I’m glad you think so. I’m not like this with anyone else.” He said.   
“I figured not.” She said.   
“I’m usually an insufferable grouch. Broody. Like I was as a child before you came into my life.” He said.   
“Alec, stop it then. You have no reason to be like that anymore. The face you had coming out of that cottage down the road, well it wasn’t you. I know you’ve had 18 years of hell. Please find a happy medium. For yourself.” She said coming over to him and placing her hands on his face. She looked up at him. Put her arms around him and squeezed a little.   
“I’ll find it.” He said and kissed her a peck.   
“What’s the word on the measurements?” He asked.   
“It will fit but just.” She said.   
“Good. Just so you know, I’d rather stay here with you. I know it’s small and cramped but at night the stars are so close. It’s also helping me with my water phobia.” He said.   
“I know you can’t tell me about that. Most likely you can’t word it. Or are not ready too.” She said holding him. Alec took in Roxy’s scent and her being. “I thought I would never feel you again. Being able to take you in. When the wind blew in I could smell your Shalimar. You still wear it.” He said.   
“I always will. Did you know it’s an old perfume? My Grandmother Harris wore it. I met her after my mother died. I look like her more than I look like my mother.” She said fishing in her pocket for her phone. She brought up a picture of her and her grandmother Harris.   
“Roxy your right the hair and the eyes.” He said looking at both of them.   
“I’m as tall as she was, and her name was Abigail Ann. She died last year she was 90.” Roxy said.   
“I still think your more like your mum now. But your right. I’m sorry I won’t get to meet her. Although my Dad is still alive, you have met him but a long time ago. You haven’t met my sister Ruth. I want you too. She helped me a lot when you were taken. Oh, it’s still not ideal but it is a better relationship.” He said.   
“We’ll go but after the pacemaker.” She said.   
“Sounds like the plan.” He said kissing her.   
“Let’s get back it’s getting dark and chilly.” She said.   
“I’m done packing for tonight. Let me get my bag.” He said. He went back in his room and got his bag. Roxy looked out the window and saw a tall, young man in his thirties.   
“Alec! Someone is at your door.” Roxy exclaimed. The man was looking her over.   
“What Darlin’, and it’s your door now.” He said moving in for a smooch. Then he saw Lee Ashworth out of the corner of his eye. He moved Roxy in back of him. “Roxy, stay here.” He said.   
“Have you forgotten…” He stopped her.   
“This time do as I ask. I know what you can do. Don’t argue with me. Stay here.” He said.   
“You’re the cop Alec. Ok.” She said. He slipped out the door. Alec didn’t tell her if something happened call the station. He knew better than that. She did go and get the Sgian Dubh and put it in her boot. She was watching from the window in the door.   
“Hardy if I don’t get to see my wife, I’m coming back to see your girl. She’s quite the looker. Real class.” Ashworth said.   
“Yeah and I would think again about that. My girl can take care of herself. I’ll think on it.” Said Alec. He thought about it.   
“No, not right now.” He said and turned around and started inside.   
“Then, I’ll be back to talk to your girl.” He said.   
“Like I said she can take care of herself. You better heed my warning on that. There are three bloaks in Texas still doing time for trying to accost her. One got a broken jaw. I’m sure on rainy days it still hurts him. He remembers that Strawberry blond to this day.” Alec said. Ashworth started toward Alec. That’s all Roxy needed. She was out the door in no time and in front of Alec. “  
Same ole Roxy horrible about following directions.” He said.   
“Sure ‘nough.” She said.   
“I want to see my wife.” Ashworth said.   
“I said no. But I’ll try and arrange it.” Alec said.   
“You let your women do your fighting for you?” He asked.   
“With this one, just try and stop her Ashworth. Now piss off.” Alec said.   
“Roxy, get in the house.” She stepped closer to him.   
“You want me to throw him off the property?” She asked.   
“No, get in the house.” Alec said as Ashworth left out reluctantly. Alec grabbed her arm and yanked her inside.   
“Roxy, next time I ask you to do something. Just do it please.” He said his brogue a little rough.   
“I can tell you about that guy right now. He’s a screw up. You’re not in the best health. I didn’t want it to come to blows and it might have.” She said. He softened a little.   
“You were going to be my Pit Bull.” He said.   
“More of a Doberman.” She said. He smirked.   
“Wouldn’t you just.” He said.   
“You bet. Until you can do it yourself I’ll be there.” She said.   
“Roxy, you canna follow me around. Not on cases.” He said.   
“About that talk to your superior and get permission. I’ll go and talk to him with you.” She said.   
“Her and I am not supposed to be working cases. I’m on Medical Leave.” He said.   
“Alec James Hardy.” She said.   
“Well I’m in for it. You sound like my mum. Sporting a Texas drawl.” He said trying to distract her.   
“If I didn’t love you so much I’d. I’d.” She began. “Ya, see I already know how much you love me.” He said taking his thumb and tracing the deep mark the riding crop made above her eye.   
“You, canna tell or discuss anything with anyone but me.” He said.   
“Ellie is helping you, isn’t she?” Roxy asked. “  
Yes, but the less discussed…” He looked at her. She was crossing her arms tapping her boot and the longer he looked the flame grew in her sea green eyes and her mouth held a scowl.   
“Ok, ok Roxy.” Alec said.   
“But mind you only until I go back to work. You’ll not put yourself in danger. I know the Sgian Dubh is back in your boot. Take it out until I get you permission. It won’t take long. Tell me again where you cut Beck?” He asked. She made a mark with her finger on Alec the places she managed to get him.   
“That would do it Roxy. I want you to know you don’t have to have the scars removed either. Not for me. Only do it for yourself. Actually, it helps keep it real for me.” He said.   
“I’ll give it some thought. Oh Shaun. I was supposed to call him when I got here. All I wanted to do is find you.” She said.   
“Send him a text.” Alec said as they locked up his place and started walking to the Travelers.   
“With two cases working how are we going to have a bed in tomorrow?” She asked as he put his arm around her.   
“Miller has Clair tomorrow.” Alec said.   
“We really did pick up where we left off didn’t we?” She asked.   
“It seems so. But the things different is we didn’t have Beck making us sign papers to end us. But documents never ended us Roxy. Nothing of the sort ended us.” He said as they walked along as night fell. They walked close to the St. Bede’s. Alec still did not care for the Vicar but he waved as a way to rub Paul’s nose in it.   
“You friends with the minister?” She asked.   
“Ah, no I was rubbing his nose in it.” Alec said.   
“Alec why?” She asked.   
“He knows more than he’s saying about Danny Latimer.” He said. They went in via the street.   
“Let’s not talk of cases tonight. This is the first night we’ve had in 18 years.” He said putting down his bag and yanking her jacket off. His suit coat was next then it turned.   
“Shouldn’t you brief me?” She asked. He smiled.   
“What do you think I’m doin’ right now.” He said. “  
Should you do it again so soon?” She asked.   
“I told you that is not coming off the table. If it kills me so be it. I don’t believe it will. I’m following my doctor’s instructions now. Since I know I will with you here. It will be a month before I can shag you proper but, I’ll do my best not to complain much because I know I’ll be getting’ it admittedly not by my own power. Well so will you. Our dispositions will be splendid though. Miller should notice I’m less of a knob.” He said as they got out of their clothes again.   
“We’ll have to have rest bits. I’m sorry there are so many restrictions.” He said.   
“I’m more worried about saving your life rather than how many times we can make love. Or how or when or even if we are supposed too.” She said.   
“I know you are. It’s all over that beautiful face of yours. Yes, the doctor said but me not doing the work. As for frequency, you have to know I wasn’t getting any for a long time. But I am thankful that you still want me. Because you Roxy you are the only one that does. But I’m so lucky, The woman that wants me is gorgeous not only outside but inside as well. You’ve always been to me even when you were missing teeth making loney sandwiches. We forget I think we’ve loved each other that long. 34 years Roxy.” He said.   
“Wow, do I feel old right now.” She said.   
“You’re not old. Look at that beautiful body. All that’s happened is you’ve gotten mature.” He said and lead her to the bed.   
“I know I’m a mess physically. But, soon I won’t be. We’ll be shagging proper.” He said.   
“In your eyes nothing has changed.” She said.   
“Only it’s gotten better if you can improve on perfection.” He said kissing her.   
“After we’ll get a shower and eat.” He said and brought up the sheet over them. Both giggling. After they lay side by side happily laughing because they both felt so good. Better than they had in ages.   
“You really want to be my Doberman?” He asked.   
“Until you can do it yourself.” She said.   
“You’re a good woman. I’ve always known that.” He said grasping her hand.   
“Come here. I don’t want to be far from ya.” He said. As she wiggled over to her place on his chest. He held her tight for quite a while.   
“Your mine, you’ve always been mine. I love you so much Roxy.” He said.   
“I love you too Alec. You’ve always been mine too.” She said.   
“I have to say, I feel much better now.” He said.   
“You’ve been shagged twice I think that’s a gimme.” She said.   
“Yeah, well it’s the shagger working her magic on me. Was it easer this time?” He asked.   
“Yes, but I’ll have to take it easy.” She said.   
“Well, we both have to slow down. We aren’t 20 any longer. You and I need to have supper.” He said holding her hand and kissing it.   
“Order what you want.” She said.   
“Actually, I could eat a horse.” He said.   
“You make me hungry.” He said.   
“And I know what for.” She said.   
“Yes, but I could use a good steak and Tators.” He said. She looked at him.   
“Don’t look at me like that. I told you I remember everything. Right down to your drawl. You don’t know how many times I replayed the red sundress in Caledonia saying you loved me. I had to quit playing the red thong in the bedroom after a while. It was steamy. Because it ended differently. I shagged you every time and I should have then. I was so excited by you and the bike. I’ll be glad when I can ride again. Both you and the bike mind you.” He said.   
“The dam done burst.” She said.   
“Yes, it did. I told you I haven’t in a long time.” He said.   
“Like I mind you big daft Scot” She said.   
“Oye.” He said.   
“Down boy. Why don’t you call down for what you want and get me the same. Now you realize, who’s money we have.” She said.   
“Beck’s and I couldn’t be prouder spending it. He got his just deserts. I told Ashworth tonight not to cross you or me either unless he wants to bite off more than he can chew. Separately we do alight. But together. Get out of our way. Ashworth threatened to talk with my girl. I told him he didn’t want to do that. You took on three bad guys and kicked their asses. I think that is when you got involved. Why did you not do as I said?” He asked.   
“Because it could have come to blows. I wasn’t going to let that happen. You’re off your game right now. I tend to want to take up the slack. Ut uh. No Alec. I know I’m not even an American cop, but I am your wife or will be again soon. I won’t let anyone hurt you.” She said.   
“Oh, look at you, all gorgeous and brave you still have that mindset. Well it looks like you’re never going to get rid of it. That’s ok though. I wouldn’t let anyone hurt you either. But I’ve never…” She stopped him. “The Kathryn and Dustin thing. So Oye!” She said. He laughed.   
“Ok, ok. Let me up and I’ll order us supper.” He said.  
Alec’s Cottage by the Canal. Broadchurch, South Hampton, England. September 11, 2014   
The last week was hurried and rushed. They went and picked out the bed themselves and had it delivered. They had quiet the time setting it up but managed. Tess had called several times and Daisy had too.   
Alec wasn’t ready to share Roxy with anyone. He was being very selfish this time. Something that in the long run would come to bite him in the ass but not for long. Alec and Roxy had just got the bed together when the shagging bug bit Alec. Like he hadn’t been bitten all week. Alec bit Roxy and it was breaking in the new bed time. The trial was due to start next week and there would be no time for shagging until after Alec’s surgery. Well maybe a few times if they were lucky as Alec had pointed out. The windows of the cottage where drafty too. They would look after the surgery and Alec’s tight little place would have to do for them for a little longer.  
Caledonia was in port at Plymouth and Ethan and Seth would go and get her. Then they could give the rental car back. As soon as the bed was put together Alec went and locked the door and put the curtain up.   
“Now you know the breaking in period is going to be a bitch.” He said. “Yeah, but we got it in here. I didn’t think it was possible.” She said as they started pulling each other’s clothes off.   
“Like the old days.” Alec said as they scattered their clothes all over the bedroom.   
“Wait Roxy.” Alec said.   
“Stand right there just a moment.” He said as she stood a lot like she did in the bedroom in Richardson Texas. The light was coming in on her like it had that day. Alec stood there in his boxers a little mesmerized.   
“The red thong.” He said.   
“Just let me look at you. I had to toss it a long time ago because it made me long for you. It hurt too much.” He said.   
“I’m not 22 any longer.” She said a little self-conscious. Bringing up her top to cover her breasts.   
“No, really?” He asked.   
“You look it too me. Your standing there like you did before. Granted it’s not in Texas. But I swear you look the same. Your hair, the red lip stick and the red thong and the woman half naked.” He said taking her top from her gently.   
“You’re so beautiful. Oh, you may be 42 now but you still bring out the man in me. He hasn’t been out in a very long time.” He said circling in back of her.   
“The scars.” She said.   
“We both know they are there. However; I don’t see them.” He said putting his hands on her shoulders then moved them to her waist. He moved her hair to one side and kissed her neck.   
“You were always into visual.” She said. He moved closer in and moved his hands to her breasts and pressed into her so she could feel what the visual was doing to him. He brushed his thumbs over her nipples and that’s is all it took. She turned around and frantically kissed him. Him grabbing her and they headed to be catty corned on the bed. Him tugging at the thong and her tugging at his boxers. Both the items going to the floor and them stepping out of them.   
“Tell me you’re not 22 will ya.” He said. He whispered in her ear.   
“I haven’t been this hard in ages Roxy.” He said putting her hand on him and him closing his eyes. A small growl emitted from Alec and he backed her to the bed. And they fell together. Him forgetting he should not do too much. He was between her legs in less than a minute.   
“Alec no, let me do it.” She said. He grunted a little on the painful side and rolled to his back. Her straddling him. Him settling her on him and a pleasant “Oh” from both of them ensuing. Meanwhile, Tess was on her way to check on Alec. She had called 5 times and Daisy was now beside herself and in school.   
In the cottage things were heating up as Roxy was working both to climax. It was different this time. More like the lovemaking they had at twenty in the full-size bed in the London flat. Tess pulled her car into the drive way of Alec’s cottage and called again. Alec shook his head no as the phone was ringing and that’s about all he could manage. Tess went to the flower pot and grabbed the keys and went to unlock the door. At that moment they came together loud and long. They had had pulled the curtain to the bedroom. Tess put the key in the lock knocking on the door. Alec are you ok?” She yelled. As they finished. He mouthed   
“Shit.” And she scrambled to get off of him. He put her back not having withdrawn. He put his finger to his mouth.   
“You stay where you are.” He said as Tess yelled for Alec again and moved the curtain back.   
“Alec what are…Oh!” Tess said looking in on Alec and Roxy. She really couldn’t see anything because they had fallen catty corned on the bed. “Oye Tess.” Alec said dryly to her.   
“Oh my God Alec I am so sorry!” She said but not backing up out of the bedroom. He looked at Roxy and took her hands in his. “You stay where you are and look at me Luv.” He said to Roxy steadily and lovingly. He then moved his eyes to Tess with much disgust.   
“Tess what right do you have being in our house?” He asked.   
“I called you 6 times and hadn’t heard from you in a week. Daisy is beside herself.” Tess said as she began trying to discern the strawberry blond astraddle Alec.   
“Oh, that’s bull shit and you know it Tess.” Alec said angrily. Then shifted his eyes back to Roxy lovingly.   
“Luv. Look at me. Now that’s better and no need to talk, yet that is.” He said as she adjusted on top of him.   
“You thought I’d be alone. Well I’m not. Actually, I am with my wife.” He said.   
“Congratulations. Alec, you don’t know how…” He stopped her.   
“Happy? Can you be happy?” Alec asked.   
“Oh, I am for you and the young lady.” She said.   
“I think you need to leave our bedroom. Wait outside we will be outside soon.” Alec said.   
“Of course. Alec. Sorry Miss.” She said and left.   
“That’s my Ex. Tess Henchard. Daisy’s for the lack of a better word Mother.” He said.   
“The look on her face was priceless it took all I had not to laugh.” Alec said.   
“Why would you not let me speak?” She asked. “  
Because, remember you’re not real.” He said.   
“Oh yeah. Boy is it going to be a shock.” Roxy said. Alec threw her one of his dress shirts.   
“This and nothing else. Unless you want to put the red thong on?” He asked.   
“Thanks, I’ll put this on. More territorial.” Roxy said.   
“You bet it is.” Alec said.   
“Oh, and you were brilliant just now. It took me all the way back to the London Flat. Me chasing you around the apartment naked with the blinds open. Those where the days.” He said.   
“All that hair you had and the sheepdog bangs.” She said.   
“That was a really popular cut back then.” He said taken aback.   
“Yes, and I’m glad you let me cut that mess.” She said.   
“Oh, I want you to cut it. I remember those cuts. I could drive nails by the time you finished.” He said.   
“If you play your cards right Alec maybe this time you could persuade me to do it topless.” She said winking at him. Alec’s eyes danced at that.   
“Provided I get to handle the merchandise.” He said arching his eyebrow at her. She put on his shirt and they went outside. Tess waited pensively. They were holding hands. The gold bands and the small diamond twinkling.   
“Tess Henchard I want you to meet my wife, Roxanne Abigail Harris.” Alec said.   
“Roxanne, Oh my God Alec, Roxy?” She said eyeing Roxy.   
“Strawberry blond, Sea green eyes. She’s real.” Said Tess astonished.   
“Very real. Roxy was my wife until we were torn apart 18 years ago. Do you recognize the name? Harris International.” Alec said proudly.   
“Oh God yes! It was Beck International. He died horribly in a wreck in Texas.” Tess said.   
“Couldn’t have happened to better bastard.” Roxy said.   
“So, the stories you told our daughter are true then.” Tess said.   
“Yes, they are.” Alec said.   
“All these years you lied to both of us.” Tess said.   
“Lied no. I never thought I’d see her again. But as soon as we can we are going to Gibraltar and fix it.” Alec said.   
“See Roxy I told ya she would try and turn it on me.” Roxy’s eyes squared on Tess and she jumped.   
“I know what you are and what you are about Tess. There will be no stress for Alec. Because if there is you and I are going to the woodshed.” Roxy said absolutely. Tess looked at her and shook her head ok. What more could she say? “It would be in your best interest to do as Roxy asks.” Alec said.   
“If she is real then those stories are too.” Tess said.   
“Are we clear then?” Roxy asked.   
“Crystal.” Tess said.   
“Good then.” Roxy said.   
“You’ll need to call Daisy and tell her. I’m leaving that to the both of you.” Tess said.   
“Oh, give me the key while you are at it. My wife should have it, it is after all, her home for now.” Alec said holding his hand out. Tess gave the key to him and in turn gave it to Roxy.   
“Quite right.” Tess said.   
“I think I’d better go.” Tess said. Roxy was thinking   
“Don’t let the door hit you on the arse on the way out.” Roxy smiled a little evilly. Alec caught it.   
“It was nice meeting you.” Tess said and put out her hand to Roxy. Roxy decided to be gracious, at the moment for Alec’s sake.   
“You too Tess. We do understand each other?” She asked grasping her hand.   
“We do.” Tess said and let Roxy’s hand go.   
“Again Congratulations.” Tess said. Nodding to Alec and she left out the gate. Alec put his arm around Roxy.   
“I’ve never seen her back down like that but you are an extraordinary woman.” Alec said kissing her cheek.   
“My lips are right her Darlin’. We got waylaid by that bitch. We had quite the groove going.” She said. He took her hand and led her back into the Cottage.   
“Yes, we did but I believe we can pick up where we left off. We have a knack for that you know Luv. I’m so, proud of you handing her like you did. I bet in the corporate world you’re some shark.” He said.   
“I guess I am. That’s the last thing I wanted. I just wanted to be your wife have your kids and love you for the rest of my life.” She said.   
“But you really have except the kids and we’ll see after the pacemaker. I could never say no to anything you wanted. Well except the pager.” He said.   
“What do you want.” She asked.   
“You have to know how much I love Daisy and wish she was yours. We are in our 40’s but having another child now, probably would be a good idea. Our child.” He said. Most like with invitro it would plural, Children.” She said. “I guess I don’t know a lot about it.” Alec said.   
“Well, they take the sperm and egg in a dish and insert the sperm in the egg.” She said. “Ok how do they get the sperm?” He asked. “Well it’s collected by you in a cup like thing.” She said.   
“You mean I have to ah, in a um.” He said his pointer going. Eyeing her.   
“Yep. I can help with that. I mean if the going gets tough.” She giggled.   
“Well, we could make it fun. I’m sure. Now that I have a new incentive programmed.” He said kissing her neck. She giggled. “Alec today is Claire day. You and Ellie go. I keep thinking you both need to be there. This one is going to have to be flushed out.” She said as he made a face.   
“Two bitches in the same day. But I will say I get to come home to the most gorgeous bad ass.” He said.   
“I’ll stay here this time. You need to call your daughter. I know she’s in school right now. Alec, I want to be an asset to you. Not a hindrance.” Roxy said.   
“I know. You are an asset. I feel safer right now you being around. I have had black out spells.” He said. “You want me to go and sit in the back seat? For that matter I could take Fred and save Elie some money.” Roxy said.   
“Did you not hear me? You’re my anchor Roxy. I need you right now.” Alec said.   
“Ok what’s up Alec. You’ve never become an appendage before. You might as well spill it right now.” She said. Alec took a deep breath in and let it out.   
“Alec please tell me.” She said. He sat her down on the bed and took her hand. He told her about the Sand Brook Case. About the two girls. How the oldest one was never found and how the youngest one he found in the river near Sand Brook and how he almost drown getting her out. Roxy listened to every word he said. Then he told her how Tess had screwed up evidence and lost it having an affair and how Alec had taken the blame for it because he didn’t want Daisy to find out what a unfaithful bitch her mother was. Roxy put two and two together and got that was all that stress was a factor on why Alec had a heart problem and that he wakes in the night with flashback like dreams. Until she came back for the record he was alone and scared. With Roxy’s return his anchor was back. Since she had come back the dreams seemed gone and he felt stronger. But since she came back they hadn’t slept in the Cottage.   
“Alec if he wants to see her let him. A supervised visit.” Roxy said. “I had thought about that. I’ll talk it over with Miller.” Alec said.   
“You have to get your head around all this. Focus on the pacemaker but keep the others on slow boil. I’m not going anywhere. Don’t worry about the twins either. A knock came on the door. He hugged her and gave her a kiss.   
“I’ll go and get it.” He said as he let her go and went to the door. She slipped on her jeans and walked up behind him. It was Seth with her car keys.   
“Come in Seth.” Alec said.   
“No, Uncle Alec just get me the rental keys and I’ll be off unless either of you need anything.” Seth said.   
“No, not right now. Really you and your brother could…” Roxy stopped him. I’m not going to need you for at least a month. You need to go back to Texas and keep an eye on things. I’ll call you when or if I need you. I’m as good as it gets here for now.” She said.   
“Are you sure?” Seth said. “You and your brother have been so good to help me with Alec. His surgery is next week. Let’s see how it goes. Go on back to Texas. See after the company. Call me when you need me.” She said and Seth handed her Caledonia’s keys. The tall, dark headed young man hugged her.   
“We love you Aunt Roxy. God bless you and Uncle Alec.” He said and pulled Alec into the hug.   
“Go and do as your aunt says and know your loved too. Give your brother our best.” Said Alec. Seth let them go and smiled and left out with the keys to return the rental.   
“You know I have to go back and put people in place.” She said.   
“I’ll go with you and we’ll stay at your place. It’ll be exciting to see Texas again. By that time it will be cooler.” He said.   
“You’re worried.” She said.   
“They told me it might not work.” Alec said.   
“Horse cookies, Alec you’ll have it and be fine. You have quite a lot of incentive now to live. We’ll get remarried and have a kid or two. Maybe three including Daisy. We’ll build a house here. Keep the one in Texas and have a wonderful life. Free of everyone that was in our way.” She said putting her arms around him.   
“Tess could cause problems.” Alec said.   
“And if she tries she’s going to get my foot up her backside permanently.” She said.   
“I’d pay to see it. Sell tickets even.” He chuckled, and he held her tight. He let her go and started putting on his regular suit.   
“Well, Caledonia is just waiting out there for us. Get your clothes on and let’s go see Claire.” He said.   
“You keep Claire for a reason. You don’t trust her.” Roxy said.   
“Yeah, she keeps changing her story. Last night Miller was supposed to go out drinking with her maybe loosen her tongue a bit.” He said.   
“Did you sleep with her?” She asked.   
“God no. Roxy, she’s vile. Why would you ask me that?” He asked with a disgusted face.   
“I had too. Your reaction was all I really needed.” She said.   
“I haven’t been that lucky with women. Well just one and that’s all that really matters. She may say we did. I think you should know that.” Alec said snuggling his cheek on her head.   
“Alec, Darlin’ you need help to come to terms with all this. I spent 8 years in. I know the signs.” She said as he pulled her in as close as he could. “I know. After the surgery Luv. I promise.   
“I want to live and get better. We have a family to make.” Alec said kissing the top of her head. Alec’s phone rang, it was Miller.   
“What?” He asked.   
“Oh? She has his number in her phone? How’d you get that? Ok but things changed. I’m going to need Roxy to help take care of business until…Oh, well that’s good. Roxy was making a let me talk to her sign.   
“Roxy wants to talk with you.” Alec said handing her his phone.   
“Hi Ellie, boy you sound rough bad night. Oh, bad bloak, I get it. Listen, I’m offering if you need child care to baby sit and save you some money. No, what are friends for?” She said.   
“Great. We are fixing to go see Claire.” Roxy said.   
“Oh yeah about to go see. I forget you can’t translate. Yeah, he used to use it a long time ago. Are you at your place?” She asked. We’ll come and get you. I’ll stay in the car with Fred. No, I’m sticking like glue to Alec until after his surgery. You didn’t know? Yeah I’ll yell at him for you then you can for a while. See you in a bit.” Roxy said and gave the phone back to him. She slapped his arm.   
“Knob.” She said.   
“Ouch, I’m an unwell man and your hitting me.” He said.   
“If you don’t start telling shit You’re going to think hit.” She said. “  
I know. I’m sorry.” He said.   
“Get in the car. I’m going over to Ellie’s we are going to take Fred with us in Caledonia.” She said.   
“I need to talk with Miller, see what she got. She sounded rough. She doesn’t need to go back.” Alec said, and speed dialed Miller.   
“You needn’t go back. Get some rest and when we get back I’ll pop over. I decided I’m better off having Roxy with me until I’m better. Yes, I’m getting it fixed. Roxy will be here. I know it’s against protocol. I’m glad you think it’s a good idea. Yes, since the incident at the hut. No, I haven’t told her that yes she’s not happy with me. But I told her I was having…Yes anyway. You get some rest. It’s my turn now.” Alec said and hung up.   
“Why are we going?” She asked.   
“I have to get her to meet with Ashworth. They will be filmed. It’s been 7 months and nothing but me supporting her. I will have to go into court tomorrow.” He said.   
“Then I go with you.” She said.   
“Ok.” He said gripping her hand.   
“Hey, Alec I’m here. I’m with you. I made a promise to you 20 years ago. In sickness and in health as long as we both shall live.” She said.   
“Ya did and me too Luv. That’s why I am calling you my wife. Because you are in every since of the word.” He said as they backed out of the driveway.   
“I love this car.” He said. “When you’re better you can either take the bike or the car. You know I share my toys. Call your daughter.” Roxy said. Alec got out his phone and called Daisy.   
“Yes, Daisy I’m fine. I need to tell you something though. You remember Roxy don’t you? I thought so. Well, she’s real.” Alec said. He brought out the phone from his ear you could hear the happiness in her voice and I thought so. “So, you’re not mad?” Alec asked. He brought the phone out again. She was so excited. And asking all kinds of questions.   
“Daisy, Daisy hush now. She was my first wife. We were torn apart, we’ve known each other since we were kids. Yes, we plan to marry again. You what? Want to come? You want to really meet her. Well, she wants to meet you too Darlin’. You want to talk to her? Oh well she’s driving.” Roxy pulled over. “Sure, here she is.”   
“Hi Daisy, this is Roxy Harris. Yes darlin’ Harris International.” Roxy pulled the phone away from her ear. All you could hear was Oh my God out of the teenager. Alec shrugged.   
“May I call you Roxy?” She asked.   
“Yes, Darlin’. Your father talks glowingly of you.” Roxy said. “He has said you should have been my Mum.” Daisy said.   
“That’s sweet Daisy. I wish I had of too.” Roxy said.   
“Let’s meet Friday. We can eat at the chicken joint. Dad will be fussy anywhere we eat.” Daisy said.   
“He used to not be.” Roxy said looking over at Alec.   
“You know you sound just like I thought you would. When I was little Dad would do that drawl when he told the stories. So the stories where real too. You and Dad where little together.” She said.   
“Yes, we were.” Roxy said smiling. “  
You love my Dad.” Daisy said.   
“Very much sweetie.” Roxy said.   
“Good I’m glad. He needs someone besides me to love him. What better person than you. Mum never loved either of us. She treated Dad shitty.” Daisy said.   
“Daisy.” Alec warned over the phone.   
“We’ll she did and does still.” Daisy said.   
“You sound like your Dad there.” Roxy said.   
“May I have your number?” Daisy asked sweetly.   
“Yes Darlin’ It’s…” She rattled it off to her and heard the noise Daisy’s phone made putting it in. “I’ll get yours from you Dad. I really need to go and we will see you Friday night at 6 pm. Yes, we’ll come and pick you up.” Roxy said.   
“Does Mum know?” She asked. “Yes, she does. She found out today. See you Friday.” Roxy said. “Oh, I can’t wait! See you later Roxy and she hung up. Roxy gave Alec’s phone back to him. Alec chuckled. “She’s excited.” He said. “Really, whew!” Roxy said getting back on the road. “Well, it’s not every day you find out one of your hero’s is real and you’re going to meet her and she’s going to be your step mother.” He said.  
“True.” She said. “Alec, how would it be if I was to adopt her?” She asked. “After the surgery. Tess is not going to like it.” Alec said. “What if I sweetened the deal. Bought her off.” Roxy said. “After the surgery, Luv.” Alec said. “However; it is a nice thought. Thank you Darlin’.” He said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new normal is created and Roxy and Alec establish a schedule. Then new allegations come forth and Alec is getting ready to have his Pacemaker. Love conquering the bad things.

After Roxy and Alec went back to his place from seeing Claire and talking to Ellie. It was late but not yet dark. It had been a hard day with disclosures and Alec looked the worse for wear.   
“I’ll make stir fry tonight. We’ll go to bed early.” She said as they walked through the gate.   
“Sounds good Luv.” He said half smiling at her.   
“Roxy before we go in, look around you, look at the sky.” He said as they stopped on the concrete deck.  
She looked up at the sky still pink and blue but fading. The stars peeking out.   
“Alec it’s beautiful.” She said as he smiled and put his arm around her.   
“This is why, I stay here. I once cursed what I called the never-ending sky. I took that back when I found this place. To some extent I have found some peace here. More so now that you’re here with me. You have to know I would wake in the night from dreams of drowning wanting you to be here. Knowing if you were things would get better. They have in a short time. I want you to know how much all this means to me. You dropped everything to be with me.” He said.   
“Darlin’, you’re the love of my life, my husband and my best friend. The time had to be right with the finalization of…” Alec shook his head no.   
“The timing was perfect. I know you had to play the grieving widow to get the money. You earned every penny and more having to put up with Beck.” Alec said.   
“Want to know the kicker?” She asked.   
“Do tell.” He said.   
“Beck did father a child. His name is Jacob and his mother is, Guatemalan. He planned to marry her. Her name is Evelina. I think she and Beck were very much in love. He never played his games with her. Probably because she wouldn’t do it and was making him change. When he died she had nothing and was going to be kicked out of the country. I stopped that. When the baby was born I gave permission for Jake’s name to be put on the birth certificate. I gave Evelina 10 million Dollars to raise her son and the house Beck had in Highland Park and transportation. In a way she was Beck’s pawn too he just happened to love her. Well as much as Jake could love anyone that is.” Roxy said as Alec began a proud smile.   
“That’s my Roxy. Generous to a fault. I am so very proud that you did that, and I know it wasn’t pity. Because you suffered at his hands. To give compassion on a woman that was going to replace you. You might have ended up with nothing had he lived.” Alec said.   
“Oh, he wasn’t going to live and that is between you and me.” She said.   
“But you promised me you’d let me do it.” He said.   
“Neat trick with you 4,000 plus miles away. The opportunity blatantly presented itself.” She said. Alec got out his phone and called the local TV station.   
“Hi Vivian, I wonder do you have a clip of the Beck crash in Dallas back a few years ago?” He asked.   
“You’ll need to send to my email. Yes, Thanks.” He said.   
“You didn’t see it. It was all over the news In Texas and the world.” Roxy said.   
“I want to see the bastard burning up.” Alec said.   
“By the way why did you put an edge on the Sgian Dubh?” He asked.   
“I know it was just ceremonial. I know I will pass it if we have a son. He called me there for the alimony check. He spiked my drink with Rolhypnol. He planned to kill me and have a little fun while he did it. Thing is as usual he didn’t give me enough. I think he wanted me to fight back a little like I always had too.” Roxy said.   
“Oh, you mean he enjoyed struggle.” Alec said.   
“To put it mildly.” She said.   
“It was a struggle each time too.” He said sadly.   
“No, Alec it was a fight for my life, each and every time. The man got off on blacking me out and then…” Alec stopped her.   
“If he wasn’t dead I’d kill him. I know then you fought the last time too. I want to go in and see the clip.” He said angrily.  
He unlocked the door and got out his laptop, went to his email and there it was. It showed the chase on 635 west and he knew where it was. He saw the crash and the shrieks and anguished cries as he burned to death. Alec was a little horror stricken at first then his face held satisfaction. The cuts she gave him made him loose his grip on the phone and when he went to retrieve it the crash happened.   
“You were protecting yourself.” He said.   
“That’s what the judge ruled.” Roxy said.   
“Then that’s what I believe. We’ll not discuss this again unless you need too.” Alec said.   
“Deal. Now I’ll go and get our supper.” She said moving from where she was standing behind Alec. He caught her hand.   
“I thought you were tired.” She said.   
“I am but it’s not every day you get to see a comeuppance like that. I bet the smoke from it you could see from downtown Dallas. I bet he was off to Love Field.” He said.   
“Bingo! Simon and Jasper where waiting on him. You know the two goons. They still worked for him. Oh and Ms. Raymond the housekeeper. Now she was truly a bitch and just as conniving as Beck. There all in the whooscow now, 30 to life.” She said. He scooted out the chair and got up still holding her hand. “He really was as you say “Crispy Crittered.” That’s a really good summation.” Alec said as he took her into his arms.   
“What are you doing?” She asked.   
“I am about to dance with my wife. Something I haven’t done in quite a while.” He said as he went over to his iPod and turned on the speakers then set it on “At Last”.   
“Care to dance with your husband?” He asked. She smiled.   
“Of course.” She said, and they reembraced. He remembered the foxtrot she taught him in the little flat in London. It was her that had to remember.   
“That’s it Roxy.” He said.   
“There not much room here to dance.” She said.   
“I know. But you are mine, at last.” He said.   
“I see you put the songs on the iPod.” She said.   
“The records are in storage. I plan to get them out now that your back. I can’t believe all the things restored to me most of all you. In just one week. I know I am by far the luckiest bloak on the planet right now.” He said and pulled her close.   
“Well, you’re not the only one that’s lucky.” Roxy said.   
“We’ll call in Chinese. Right now, I just don’t want to let you go. I love you so much.” Alec said.   
“And I love you too Alec. I understand. But your tired. I’ll call in…” He stopped her.   
“Let’s go and see how the sky changed. It does, the stars are so close. Oh, you don’t know how much I wanted to share it with you.” He said. She couldn’t say no.   
“Alec I didn’t bring a heaver jacket.” She said as he did let her go and got her a sweater and he put on his London Fog jacket and got a throw. Then he grabbed her hand and they sat on the steps. She looked up and he was right. They were closer.   
“Now do you understand?” He asked.   
“Perfectly. It’s so beautiful.” She said. He looked happily at her.   
“But not as beautiful as my wife.” He said.   
“Well, thank you. My handsome husband.” She said, and he put the throw around her. “You probably forgot what this time of year was like. Besides we lived inland in London.” He said and sat down with her cuddled up. He went fishing for his phone and called in their dinner.   
“You’re not going to let me cook much are you?” She asked.   
“Not until I can help you prepare it. You know like we used to do. It was always 50/50 with us.” He said putting his arm around her. Tucking her inside his jacket a little   
“They’ll be a month more maybe of you doing the work. I can go back the next week. That’s going to be hard though, leaving you here when I really do go back full time. You’ll have to drive a few more weeks.” He said.   
“Do you feel better about having it now?” She asked.   
“Well if you think I’m going to be fine then I will. Remember anything my Roxy said I could do I did.” He said.   
“Shaun told me right after you called him.” Roxy said.   
“Actually, I was hoping he would. I knew you’d come if you could. Oh, Roxy I am so happy you’re here. I’m grateful beyond words.” He said.   
“I’m happy to finally be here. I’m sorry it took 18 years.” She said. Alec took her face in his hands.   
“I want you to do me a favor. Never say you’re sorry about the length of time it took to get you back to me.” He said and then he kissed her. Long and steady. Then he pulled back. 

“Ok I promise. Whew you still mean every one of those don’t you?” She said.   
“Of course.” He said as the delivery man knocked on the gate and she started to get up.   
He shook his head no and got up and went to the gate and paid. Then brought them their dinner. They went inside and got their plates and before she knew it he had the curtain over the door and it locked.   
“Go on in the bedroom and get comfortable. We’ll eat in there.” Alec said.   
“Comfortable?” She asked.   
“Starkers Luv.” Alec said winking at her.   
“Alec, I think we should just eat at the table. You look worn out.” She said.   
“Eh, Maybe this time your right. We’ll have plenty of time for twice a day after. I’m looking forward to that.” He said as she found a candle and put it on the table. He put back on the old songs and they ate and talked and laughed and cried.   
After dinner they went to bed. She came out in a night gown. He looked quizzically at her.   
“Although it’s lovely and a very good color on you what are you doin’ in a nightgown going to sleep with me?” He asked.   
“I thought since…” He shook his head.   
“No, we did that once and it was awful. Take it off and come to bed.” He said. She shrugged her shoulders and peeled it off and came to bed getting on her side of the bed. He turned off the light and put her on his chest. “Now then nothing between us. God, I have missed this.” He said kissing the top of her head.   
“I love you Alec.” She said.   
“I love you too Roxy. Then they fell off to sleep in each other’s arms.   
Alec’s cottage Broadchurch, September 12, 2014 The next morning Alec woke first to the sound of the alarm missing the alarm bar and accidently swatting it off and breaking it. “Bloody hell.” He said as Roxy stirred on her side of the bed.   
“Roxy, Darlin’ time to get up. I have court today. Shake a leg Luv.” He said.   
“Jesus, Alec the chickens aren’t even up.” She groused.   
“I know. Sorry about that. It’s one of the perils of being a DI’s wife. So, wife… He smacked her ass.   
“Get up, you’re driving me. It’s 30 minutes there. She sat up.   
“You spanked me.” She said.   
“Yeah and when we get back your gonna shag me. Equal trade.” He said.   
“Come on Roxy get your clothes on.” He said.   
“Oh my God, I have heard everything.” She said shaking her hair out of its tussled sleep look.   
“I know it’s a shock, it’s a shock saying it now get a move on.” He said.   
“Very funny.” Roxy said pulling on her clothes.   
“You won’t be going in. Not until the last day. Alec’s phone was ringing. It was Ellie. “Miller?” He asked.   
“Oh, your child minder. Let me ask.   
“Miller’s…” Roxy shook her head yes and he said ok and Miller needed a ride because she had a flat tire.   
“We’ll be round for you shortly. Ok bye.” Alec said as she went to brush her teeth. She looked in the mirror.   
Alec was in back of her combing his hair.   
“Your beautiful. You’re my woman. Just finish getting ready. Put on some lipstick. Kiss me first though.” He said as she finished her teeth and he started on his.   
“Go make coffee please.” He said though toothpaste.   
“That’s another language.” Roxy said giggling. An exasperated ugh, and an eyeroll from Alec.   
“I get it coffee. She put on the coffee and walked back into the bedroom.   
“It’s done.” She said.   
“Good then finish up Roxy.” He said.   
“She ran down to the bathroom and brushed her hair and put it up in a messy bun. He came up behind her and took it down. And handed her the brush.   
“I take it you hate messy buns?” She asked.   
“Especially on grown, beautiful, strawberry blonds.” He said.   
“Oh. Yeah ok.” She said. She went to put on some blush and lipstick.   
“Roxy kiss me first.” He said as she pecked him. He had that face again.   
“Oh, that’s for me.” She said.   
“Yes, and we are wasting time.” He said. Then she turned around facing him and threw her arms around him and gave him a nice hot and steamy kiss. As it was turning into something else she let him go. He coughed and straightened his clothes.   
“That will have to do for now. I canna go in with red lipstick all over me. I mean I would, but it’s not dignified.” He said.   
“It would be more dignified than the boner you have right now.” She said.   
“You have a point Luv.” He said chuckling. She put on her lipstick and some Shalimar.   
“Are you ready?” He asked.   
“Yes, let’s get some coffee and grab some muffins.” She said walking out of the bathroom.   
“22.” He said.   
“What?” She asked.“  
“You look 22 this morning.” He said.   
“You look 23.” She said.   
“You smell like it too. You have no idea how that takes me back to when we worked together at the dealership. We had no idea how lucky we were.” Alec said a tear in his eye.   
“Alec, we knew. We savored every day.” She said.   
“Let’s go before I lose it Luv. You smell delicious this morning and I am not talking about the Shalimar.” He said as they grabbed their cups and muffins and her purse and keys. Miller called back and wee Fred is with his child minder. Just go and pick her up at her studio in Devon. It’s 10 minutes from here same road as the Cottage Claire is.   
They got to her flat and she was outside waiting.   
“Nice car. Caledonia?” She asked.   
“Really long story.” Roxy said.   
“Well, I know it’s the old name for Scotland.” She said.   
“Yes. I couldn’t name her Alec, so I named her the old name for Scotland. Scotland, for Alec.” She said.   
“Well it’s a beautiful car.” Ellie said smiling. They talked all the way to the Wessex Justice Center.   
“Roxy, we’ll be here all day today and tomorrow. They know I have surgery soon. Just go back to the cottage and rest.” Ellie got out of the car. Roxy and Alec embraced.   
“I love you.” Alec said as he held her in his arms.   
“I love you too Alec.” She said and she kissed him anyway. She wiped his mouth.   
“There.” She said.   
“I’ll call you to come get us.” Alec said.   
“Ok. Be careful. I love you.” She said.   
“Always Luv, and thank you. I love you too.” He said.   
“Your welcome.” She said. Ellie leaned over and wished her well and thanking her and Ellie and Alec walked into the court house.  
Roxy went back home and cleaned. Watched Tv and then it was noon. There was a drawer ajar and she glanced at it. Sand Brook Timeline. She carefully took it out and looked at it. She knew she shouldn’t but Roxy being Roxy she needed to know what she was up against with Alec. He hadn’t offered much information, so she would allow the timeline to talk for him. Not much was in there. But she did find out he had blocked it out giving time and dates with the people involved. She put it back where she had found it carefully.   
But who was Ricky Gillespie?   
She got her laptop out and did a search using Sand Brook. His picture hit the screen and she was floored. There sat the spitting image of Ron Russell. The man looked like her Daddy Dearest did when he had helped Beck take her from Alec.   
“Jesus!” She yelled.   
“Poor Alec. Having to deal with the likes of…” She looked at who he was. His daughter Pippa had been murdered at the age of 12.   
“Born the same year.” She thought.   
Daisy and Pippa were the same age. In passing he had mentioned that he had almost drown getting Pippa’s body out of the river. She would have to find out if Gillespie had an alibi for that night.   
What she didn’t know was he was just as much a womanizer as Daddy Dearest. Roxy put up her laptop. It was 6:00 pm and her cell was ringing. It was Alec.   
“Hello Darlin’.” Alec said.   
“Hey Alec, you two ready?” Roxy asked.   
“Yeah.” He said with a great amount of stress in his voice.   
“Something’s happened.” She said.   
“I’m afraid so Roxy. Miller and I will tell you once you get here.” He said.   
“I’m out the door now.” Roxy said as she picked up her purse and car keys.   
“Don’t rush. I hear you rushing.” Alec said as she ran to the car.   
“Not rushing Darlin’.” She said.   
“You never where a good liar.” Alec said.   
“I’ll be there soon.” She said and hung up.   
“You’re worried.” Miller said.   
“I’m sure she’s found something. Probably cleaning. The woman has to know everything.” Alec said.   
“Well she should know everything.” Ellie said and popped him on the shoulder with her hand. “Miller.” He said.   
“I don’t know her very well and not like you do but she’s a good woman and she loves you. I thought I had that. I didn’t. Don’t screw it up Hardy.” Miller said.   
“Oh, I won’t. I couldn’t stand to be without her again. I’ll come clean. For her anything. Because of what she did for me and had too…” He stopped.   
“I knew there was a story and when you can tell me, or she will. Ok? Whatever she knows who is she going to tell anyway?” She asked.   
“True. Except you and me she knows no one now here.” He said.  
Roxy came and got them. Ellie got in the back and Alec in the front. The first thing they did was embrace each other. Roxy gave him a small kiss and pulled back a little.   
“The defense arseholes just concluded Miller and I were having an affair and we conspired together to kill Danny Latimer and framed Joe.” Alec said.   
“Roxy cocked her head and started to laugh. She was laughing so hard tears where forming. Alec gave her another Hardy special and she stopped.   
“Oh Lord, you are serious.” She said. “I’m afraid so.” Said Alec.   
“It’s ludicrous.” She said.   
“We know but there you have it. I may have to postpone the surgery.” Alec said.   
“Ut uh. No, the last week you been poppin’ those pills like they are candy. What can we do to dispel it? You know I could give a character witness or a deposition, something to help you both.” Roxy said.   
“We all need to report to Miss Knight. She lives up the hill from us.” Alec said.   
“Then you call her and we all go.” She said. Alec called and got the number and then called Miss Knight.   
“Alec Hardy, Miss Knight…” She stopped him.   
“Come ahead.” She said.   
“Miss Knight there is someone I think you need to meet. She was my wife and will be again. Ok. She comes too. Thanks.” Alec said and hung up the phone.   
They walked over to to Miss Knight’s house and knocked on the door. She answered the door and ushered them in. She looked at Roxy up and down.   
“No, don’t tell me. Harris International, formally Beck International your Roxanne Harris.” She said.   
“Yes, ma’am I am. Alec and I were married about twenty years ago. We were torn apart.” Roxy said putting her hand in Alec’s.   
“I’m sorry about that. I’m also sorry about your husband Jacob Beck.” She said.   
“Don’t be, he was a bastard and part of the reason why Alec and I were torn apart 18 years ago.” Roxy said.   
“Please come and sit down.” She said, and they did.   
“How long have you been back with DI Hardy?” She asked.   
“Just a week. You see Miss Knight…” Alec stopped Roxy.   
“I have a heart condition and I have pacemaker surgery next week. If they keep on with these allegations, I’ll have to postpone it.” Alec said.   
“I see, well if you have a heart condition I am sure you’re not…” Alec stopped her.   
“Limited.” Alec said.   
“Oh, well we will only use that if we have too. I’m not sure how much you can help in this case but to be a character witness for DI Hardy. First of all, did you get all that mess cleared up from you husband’s death?” She asked.   
“Yes, and now Harris International is spotless and on the up and up. Check if you want. I’ll even sign what you find as true.” Roxy said.   
“How long were you married?” Miss Knight asked.   
“2 years. Not nearly long enough.” Alec said.   
“DS Miller what where you doing in DI Hardy’s hotel room so late at night?” She asked.   
“I was trying to make sense of the whole thing. I was asking him questions about Joe.” Ellie said. Roxy looked shocked.   
“Sorry I didn’t say. I’m still embarrassed about it.” Ellie said smiling but grimily at Roxy.   
“You said your husband was a bastard. How is that?” Miss Knight asked.   
“Because he and the man I believed to my father made a deal when I was 16. He was to marry me after I finished college. Alec was a thorn in his side. My virginity was supposed to be part of the deal. We fixed that didn’t we Alec?” Roxy asked. Alec cleared his throat.   
“Yes, we did.” He said shyly.   
“So, it was a deal and you didn’t want to go along with it because you love each other?” She asked.   
“Very much.” Alec said holding Roxy’s hand.   
“Jake Beck had a secrete obsession. He was into BDSM. Had a room for it and everything. He also threatened to kill Alec if I didn’t go with him.” Roxy said. By now Ellie was crying and holding her other hand.   
“The main thing is Miss Knight, he has to have that pacemaker put in pronto. Those defense lawyers are grasping at straws. I won’t have my husband’s name drug though the mud and I won’t have his life in danger.” Roxy said.   
“I really do think you’ll have to stay out of it this time since you have only been back a week. I think I can dispel this quickly enough. I know the defense Attorney. She was a junior of mine. She tends to latch on to Red Herrings. This is a really big one. Too many and the judge will call a mistrial. I already know about Sand Brook. There’s a story there too isn’t there DI Hardy?” She asked.   
“Yes.” He said.   
“How did you meet? I mean a boy from Scotland and girl from is it Texas?” She asked.   
“My family and his came to Broadchurch for holiday. I met him on the beach here. At that time, he didn’t like girls. He was nine and me 8 and a half.” Roxy said. Miss Knight smiled.   
“So, you have known each other a long time. Someday I hope you can tell me the whole story. Ms Harris I am sorry for you’re, trouble. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of Miss Bishop. DI Hardy take care and get well soon. I trust you have a great caretaker. DS Miller, the same goes for you. I’ll take care of Miss Bishop.” Miss Knight said.   
“Ms Harris, thank you for offering to help and we might take a deposition, but I think she’s about to start on another red herring. None of you need to worry. I’ll take care of it.” She said.   
They all got up and went to the door.   
“I have DI Hardy’s number in case I need any of you. I doubt it though.” She said.   
“Good night.” She said and they walked away down to Alec and Roxy’s Cottage. Ellie got the garage to come and get her. She would pick up Fred at the child minder’s. When Ellie left, both she and Roxy were better friends. They hugged each other.   
“I’m so sorry you had to go through that.” Ellie said.   
“I’m sorry you’re going through hell Ellie, both Alec and I both know what that’s like.” Roxy said.   
“Thank you. You know he's much less a knob now. You got here just in time.” Ellie said.   
“Take care. Goodnight.” She said to both of them.   
“Goodnight Ellie.” Roxy said and Ellie left.   
“Now, let’s get some supper.” He said looking around. “I’ll never find anything. But it’s clean. You a millionairess and cleaning a cop’s house. For free mind you.” He said.   
“I found a lot of things. Keys, socks, all of them the same damn color, Navy blue and none of them match I was afraid to look under the loveseat. Not without a gun.” She said. He chuckled.   
“Me too.” He said chucking a little.. “This doin’ without my morning’ shag is bad.” He said.   
“How about we have loney sandwiches and crisps I got dill slices.” She said. His eyes danced.   
“Say, you got the spicy brown mustard.” He said as she nodded yes.   
“I could kiss you.” He said.   
“Matter of fact I think I will.” And he did.   
“That’s not going to be enough.” She said.   
“It’ll be fine.” Alec said.   
“I hope so.” She said going to the small kitchen.   
“It’s a kitchenette.” He said.   
“No, kidding.” She said sarcastically.   
“You still hate it here.” He said.   
“Any sane person would. Damn Alec. There’s not enough room for Jell-O in here. I had more room in the Merry Widow on our wedding than here.” She said as he got behind her and put his arms around her.   
“Oh, I remember that. Jesus, we didn’t even get out of the chapel and we had consummated our marriage. That was some shag. I still remember how it felt.” He said nibbling on her neck.   
“I do too. It was your best move.” She said.   
“When I get well we’ll clear a space off.” He said then biting her earlobe.   
“Or clear one now.” He said.   
“Not for a while. Although it’s tempting. Very tempting.” She said putting down the bread and turning around to embrace and kiss Alec.   
“Finish the sandwiches Luv. We’ll eat them in bed turn on the Tellie and then…” Roxy stopped him.   
“What if we eat at the table and listen to our songs while we eat. I’m afraid you’re not suppose to shag that often. You look beat again with all that shit you had to hear today.” She said.   
“And you’ve been for the lack of a better word cleaning. I’ll never find anything now. What did you find besides what you mentioned? I know you did, just tell me and there won’t be any repercussions.” Alec said.   
“I found your timeline for Sand Brook.” She said wincing a little. Alec wanted to be mad but he wasn’t really. How could he be mad at the love of his life, but the time line was in a drawer and the drawer was…or was it.  
He went and looked. There it sat ajar.   
“You found it like this?” He asked.   
“I did. I didn’t go poking around in your things you know me better than that. It caught my eye. It was open, so I took it out to see so I knew what I was up against with you. To let it talk for you. I figure it’s what Shaun called a cold case right?” She asked.   
“Yes. Well, I canna be mad at you for wanting to help me. I’m not. Not really, besides Miller said to me who is she going to tell anyway.” Alec said.   
“Who is Ricky Gillespie and why does he look so much like Ron Russell? She asked.   
“You saw the resemblance.” Roxy said.   
“Yes, right off. It still unnerves me, but he was the father of one of the murdered girls. Daisy and Pippa were the same age at the time and my heart, despite the resemblance went out to him because I am a father too. I did find out that Ricky was a womanizer just like Ron was. He and his wife Kate are now divorced but, that was going to happen anyway.” He said.   
“I think sitting in bed with my husband is a better idea for dinner.” She said.   
“Well, I canna deny that. Seeing I really love seeing you naked.” He said smiling.   
“I thought so. By the way I don’t mind seeing you naked either.” She said winking at him and pouring some lemonade.   
“You’ve gone domestic. But you always were a great cook. I miss the barbeques we had. Me learning all your secrets about it. I miss what we had in Texas. I miss everything about it right down to the little rental off Meandering Way. Is it still there?” He asked.   
“Yes, and I own it. A young family rents it from me. I’m always careful who I put in that house. I even still have our stuff from there in storage. Mama had movers do it behind Ron and Beck’s back. I know why you picked this house. It’s blue, like our rental fascia.” She said.   
“It was a really nice place. You suppose we could build one here?” He asked.   
“Yes, I plan too but not sure where. That’s after your surgery.” She said handing him a plate and a glass.   
“We could see The Graduate.” He suggested as they went into the bedroom.   
“Oh, that’s a great idea Alec.” She said wiggling out of her clothes.   
“You still do that quickly.” He said still dressed in his suit pants.   
“Well, I always got quite the show if I did. Like now. Get them boxers off and come to bed husband.” She said.   
“Gladly.” He said doing just that and grabbing their plates and handing hers to her. He popped in the DVD.   
“You did a good thing last week getting this and the player. I’ll admit it’s nice to come and relax with my wife in bed. Hanging it was brilliant too but where would we have put it?” He asked.   
“True. Who owns this Cottage?” She asked.   
“Haggerty Reality. Why?” He asked.   
“If you have more time on your contract I’ll buy it out or even buy the place.” She said.   
“Well, you can do that if you want.” He said.   
“We can’t stay here it’s going to be colder than a well digger’s ass this winter. Those are single pane glass and it was made in the 50’s. We could put new windows in and stay over the winter but during the winter…” She said.   
“Yeah, we need a warmer place. After the surgery we start looking.” He said almost inhaling his food.   
“You want another?” She asked.   
“No, thank you Darlin’. That was different loney.” He said.   
“No nitrates.” She said.   
“Leave it to you to find it.” He said.   
“I ordered it. The deli man here cut it for me. Nice man.” She said.   
“You make friends easy though.” He said.   
“Remember there are some people we are allowed to not like. I’m not liking Gillespie.” She said.   
“That’s two of us and he doesn’t like me.” He said.   
They finished the movie and snuggled together.   
“You’re not wanting a shag before bed?” He asked.   
“No, the way your popping those pills. I’d rather have you here with me to snuggle against than 6 feet under. I’d like to wait until it’s fixed. It doesn’t mean I don’t love you. Actually, it means that I do.” She said.   
“We’ll see how long this lasts. I know you, you wee, minx don’t forget that. I know you love me and have my best interest at heart. We’ll give it a few days and see. I am really tired Roxy.” He said nodding off.   
“I know. Now go to sleep my love.” She said.   
“Canna borrow those tonight for my pillow?” He asked.   
“Yes of course.” She said as they changed positions.   
“You have to know I’m the happiest man in Great Britain tonight.” He said settling himself in her arms and on her chest. “I’m the luckiest too. My wife is here. I’m so grateful for that.” He said.   
“Now settle down and go to sleep.” She said flapping his sheep dog bangs. “You really mean you’d cut my hair topless?” He quipped chuckling. “You bet. But after the surgery. Both of us will be ripe for shagging then. We’ll use it as foreplay.” She said.   
“Mmm, damn woman stop giving me ideas. Forget that it happens on its own with you and me.” He said rooting a little bit.   
“Alec?” She asked. “  
Yes Luv?” He asked.   
“Go to sleep and stop thinking about shagging.   
“I’ll go to sleep but not ever quit thinking about shagging. I spent 18 years avoiding it and I‘ll be damned if I start it again.” He said as she stroked his hair. Alec fell off to sleep with her doing just that.   
About 3am he woke them, both yelling he was drowning. He realized where he was and that he was in Roxy’s arms. He held her tight for a few minutes and eased his hold on her.   
“That’s it Alec, its ok, your grounding yourself.” She said.   
“My anchor is back. I can do anything with you here.” He said.   
“You’re not nine anymore Alec. You can do it, you by yourself. I always was a push over with you. I could never say no.” She said.   
“Well you did tonight but your scared and I am a little. I have been having what you call spells.” He said.   
“That’s why I want to ease up on the shagging for a little while.” She said. He settled back down.   
“Good now go back to sleep.” She said, and he rose up and kissed her. Then he settled her on his chest.   
“Goodnight my love.” He said.   
“Goodnight Alec.” He said and they fell off to sleep until the alarm on his phone went off.   
“Shake a leg Luv.” He said.   
“Boy you sure are a pistol in the morning, Alec.” Roxy said.   
“Now that’s an expression I haven’t heard before.” He said.   
“Oh yes you have you just don’t remember.” She said.   
“Maybe a dog’s age since.” He said grinning. She giggled.   
“Yeah one of those.” She said rising a bit. “She kissed him.   
“Good morning husband.” She said.   
“Umm, good morning wife. You’re making it hard to get out of bed. Literally.” He said.   
“I can see that, but I think your mistaken.” She said.   
“I think your right.” He said.   
“Coffee please Darlin’.” He said as he headed to the bathroom but not before he gave her a kiss.   
“I’ll get a shower. Remember don’t turn on the water suddenly. The water goes cold.” He yelled.   
“This place.” she grumbled and got up and got dressed and started on the coffee.   
“Ah, Damnit Roxy!” He yelled from the shower.   
“Sorry, making coffee.” She yelled back. Lots of low cursing, in lowlander Scot.   
“I heard that, and I understood some of it.” She yelled. Then she walked into the bathroom him chuckling.   
“You know it?” he asked.   
“Some. I did some language tapes.” She said.   
“I wish we had this weekend to relax but we don’t. Make sure we have a bag packed Miller is going to meet me tomorrow to do some investigation on the old cold case. Oh, and you won’t have to drive me this morning. Be a lady of leisure today my Darlin’ We’ll leave from the court house to Sand Brook.” He said. He’d finished drying off and was combing his hair, then looked at her in the mirror. He smiled.   
“You look 19 this mornin’. You look like you did when we shagged the first time.” He said.   
“If we didn’t have a schedule Darlin’ I’d just take that towel off you and…” He stopped her as she was about to loosen the towel around his waist. “I’d be happy for you too Luv.” He said as she was rubbing her hands against the towel. He closed his eyes.   
“See, we canna stop this thing between us. We’ll have to be quick.” He said to her in the mirror. She jerked the towel down and raced to the bedroom. Alec was right behind her. She was waiting for him naked on the bed. Not a word was said as Alec eased on to the bed and was between her legs quickly.   
“You’re not supposed too.” She said.   
“I canna lie to you Roxy if I don’t get to shag you proper pretty soon I’m gonna go mad. Let me be a man, your man.” He said. She thought about it.   
“It could end you.” She said.   
“I know.” He said and kissed her.   
“I want to make love to my wife, the way we used too.” He said as he entered her and began making love to her. It felt so good to have her again but he knew he’d have to quit. Fast right now was a gear he couldn’t manage. Him seeing this and as he stopped she flipped him over taking her with him and finished for him.   
“I’m…” She stopped him.   
“Plenty of time later Alec.” As they built together again. They were very loud the closer they came. Ellie had just pulled up to the cottage and got out. She heard them from the outside.   
“Oh? Oh…I had better give them a few.” She said getting back into the car and shutting the door. When they did finish she could hear them though the car window.   
“Well, it is nice to see he is so much nicer and know I know exactly why. However, I do know more than I should about my boss now.” She said taking a swig of coffee almost wishing it was whiskey. Then giggling.   
Inside Roxy quickly dismounted and lay down beside him.   
“Admirable quickie, Luv.” He said.   
“Combined effort but don’t do that again for a while.” She said.   
“Yeah, I know I have to wait now. I just wanted to feel like a man, making love to his wife.” Alec said quickly kissing her and getting dressed. His phone rang.   
“Miller? Oh yeah sorry, me and the missus were busy.” Alec said.   
“You know? Oh, the windows. Thanks for letting us know. Be out soon. Ok, thanks bye.” He said putting on his shoes.   
“Well that tears it. Miller heard us clearly though the windows.” He said. Roxy giggled.   
“It’s no one’s business but ours.” He said.   
“No.” She said. She got up and threw on her red silk kaftan.   
“Oh, now I really don’t wanna go. Perhaps I should call in sick.” He said coughing.   
“You can’t. Not with the allegations against you and Ellie. That will go away. I think Miss Knight will take care of that. The time frame is wrong too. Even for me to help you.” She said as she poured him some coffee into a travel cup.   
“But your brilliant. You always have been.” He said coming up behind her and kissing her neck.   
“I missed that so much Alec.” She said.   
“What’s that Luv?” He asked.   
“Your touch. All of you Alec the way you are with me. Your presence.” She said.   
“I missed your presence too my Darlin’. I have to go.” He said turning her around.   
“Give me a kiss for luck.” He said. She gave him a kiss.   
“I love you so much Alec.” She said embracing him.   
“I love you too Roxy.” He said kissing her one more time and letting her go. She handed him some bran muffins in a bakery bag.   
“Ah, your bran muffins.” He said.   
“Share them with Ellie.” She said. He looked in the bag.   
“I’d better.” He said.   
“Yes, you should.” She said as Ellie beeped the horn.   
“See you tonight.” He said as they went to the door.   
“I’ll bring our stuff.” She said.   
“Good, see you tonight Luv. Have a good day and rest some.” He said hugging her one more time.  
They said their I love you’s again and he let her go and out the gate. Alec hummed out to the car “My Dearest Darling, by Etta James. He got into the car still humming.   
“Good Morning Miller.” He said.   
“Good Morning yourself. Sheesh, your happy. Something I’m not used too. You stink with it.” She said. Him sniffing. Finding she was still on him. He growled a little.   
“Bran muffin? Roxy made them. Just one or two of them thou.” He said happily. She dug in the bag. Then took one and took a bite.   
“Oh, these are good. These alone change your mood. Roxy is brilliant at baking.” Elle said.   
“She’s brilliant at a lot of things.” Alec said chuckling. Ellie hit his arm.   
“Oh, now Miller I wasn’t talking about that.” Alec said.   
“Sure, you weren’t, wake the whole neighborhood up the both of you.” She said.   
“Well Miller, now you know I’m human.” Alec said munching on a bran muffin smiling.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On her way to Sand Brook on a trip to meet Daisy and do some digging on the old cold case in Sand Brook, Roxy finds out from an unusual source it might be easier to get married in Broadchurch. Tess has a surprise for Alec and Roxy, which is turned on her. Daisy meets Roxy for the first time in real life.

By the time the day was over the affair between Alec and Ellie was dispelled by Miss Knight and Miss Bishop was onto another red herring. Alec had called Roxy and told her. There was relief all around there. Roxy packed for their weekend in Sand Brook. She went to get some toiletries at the local chemist. As she was in line to pay for them a young Anglican priest engaged her.   
“Excuse me miss, I saw you with DI Hardy the other day.” He began.   
“I’m Paul Coats the Vicar at St. Bede’s. He said.   
“Roxy Harris.” She said putting her hand out.   
“Pleasure, Miss Harris.” He said taking her hand.   
“Yes, you saw me with my now ex-husband.” She said as they shook hands.   
“We plan to remarry.” Roxy said.   
“Well, I hope you will consider me as an officiate. I know DI Hardy have some unpleasant things between us but on my part, it would be, forgive and forget.” He said.   
“I’ll ask Alec.” Roxy said.   
“Pardon me for asking but where had you plan to go to retie the knot?” He asked.   
“Gibraltar, neither of us is very religious.” She said. “  
Ok. Just the offer is open if you would like.” He said.   
“Thanks.” She said and smiled and turned to leave.   
“I wonder, would it be easier here than there?” She said turning to the young vicar.   
“Perhaps, and less expensive. I know that’s not a, problem but it would save you all those fees in Gibraltar.” He said as she smiled.   
“Tell you what if you have time would you, look into it for me?” She asked.   
“Well, I do already know it takes 6 weeks if your marrying a British National. I believe that all you need is a passport and a visa. You have to register 6 weeks before the event.” He said.   
“So, we would need to go to Dorchester for that?” She asked. “  
No, we have a registry here.” He said.   
“Oh, that is a plus. I’ll ask Alec. We got married in Las Vegas last time.” She said.   
“What made you pick Gibraltar?” the Vicar asked.   
“We are big fans of the Beatles and John Lennon, Alec thought why not if they can, we can. But if we get the license now it would be less mess I think. We met here as kids.” Roxy said.   
“Then you have known each other a long time.” He said.   
“Yes. Here’s my card.” She said handing him one of her corporate cards. He reached into his coat pocket and handed her one of his.   
“Here’s mine.” He said as she put out her hand.   
“Thanks so much. I think this time we might need a little help and protection.” She said as he took her hand and shook it.   
“Your welcome Ms. Harris.” He said.   
“Just call me Roxy.” She said.   
“Then I’m Paul.” He said.   
“Very nice to meet you Paul.” She said.   
“Very nice to meet you Roxy.” He said. She then turned and left back to her bike. Her phone vibrated it was Alec with a text.   
“I just wanted to say, I love you.” He said. “She texted back.   
“I love you too Alec.” She texted back. Then her phone rang.   
“Hi Darlin’.” He said.   
“Hi Alec.” She said. “I wanted you to have I love you from me written down.” He said.   
“Now you have it from me. The I love you.” She said.   
“I’m at lunch.” He said.   
“Just any old excuse, right?” She asked.   
“It’s more of an event though.” He said.   
“What lunch?” She teased.   
“No, saying I love.” He said.   
“I was teasing.” She said.   
“You do that without trying Luv.” He said.   
“Reminds me of the Stevie Wonder song. I just called to say I love you.” She said.   
“I heard it a long time ago. I’ll have to find it.” He said.   
“I think I have it.” She said.   
“I just wanted to hear your voice. Even on the phone you still drip honey with your drawl.” He said.   
“Your dripping with that Brogue. But you always have driven me nuts with it.” She said.   
“Hum, nice to know. I only wanted to make this short. I wanted you to know I was thinking about ya.” He said quietly.   
“Yeah and I bet I can guess how.” She said.   
“Yes well, I have to say I did give some thought to that but it’s not all that and you know it never was. That was always right between us. Everything was right between us. What is some kind of miracle, is it still is and I really want you to know that. I want all of you not just some of you, Darlin’.” He said.   
“I know what you’re saying. Even when we were kids playing Atari it was just right. When you would read to me and give it over and I was able to read it back, with that soft steady voice of yours so kind and gentle and patience beyond patience and you were a child, then I kind of knew then it would be forever.” She said as there was silence on the phone on his end. He had tears in his eyes. You could hear it when he did begin to speak.   
“I’m glad I was able to help you. I had no real idea about that. I just knew the way I was doing it was working.” He said.   
“It was the way you presented it my Darlin’” She said.   
“You know what we have the duelin’ Darlin’s going on Luv. We both say it just differently.” He said.   
“I can hear the Banjo music now.” She said.   
“Deliverance, that is one movie I don’t want to see again but your right. I miss you. I love you and will meet you in a few hours.” He said.   
“You bet, I miss you and love you too Alec.” She said.   
“Thing is I know you do. I always felt your love the most. It’s probably why right now I’m so barmy.” He said.   
“No doubt. I know it’s much more than any of that.” She said.   
“Good, I got to go Luv. Take care coming.” He said.   
“I will. You too Alec. You’ll always have not only my love but my heart. You have and always will.” She said.   
“Me too. Bye now.” He said.   
“Bye Alec.” She said and hung up her cell.   
“Roxy is everything alright?” Paul asked walking out to her bike.   
“Oh yeah, just my handsome husband calling. He smiled.   
“You two are still very much in love.” He said.   
“Very much.” She said, and he saw her rings.   
“You’re even wearing your wedding band.” He said. She smiled.   
“This is 22 years old. Alec bought it for me when he didn’t have two pennies to rub together at Pawn shop in London, East side.” She said.   
“It’s lovely.” He said looking at it.   
“The way the light hits the diamond is extraordinary.” Paul said.   
“You should have seen it in London U library. It would prism. I don’t want a new one. He wants to get me a bigger one. But this one means more.” She said.   
“I understand. It was given at a time when you had little.” He said.   
“That’s right. We were what he called poor but rich in love and now we are rich and rich in love.” She said.   
“Sometime will you tell me the story?” He asked.   
“Sometime right now I have to go. We have a weekend planned to meet his daughter.” She said.   
“Isn’t that going to be awkward? He asked.   
“No, she’s from Alec and from what I hear just like him.” She said.   
“Then take care Roxy. See you hopefully soon.” He said as she put on her helmet.   
“Soon then. Bye now Paul.” She said.   
“Bye he said. She pulled away.   
“Luck bastard.” Paul said under his breath. Roxy got back and pulled her bike into the small cottage.   
“Not much place to leave it.” She said but she managed it. She got her things together along with his and headed out the door to meet Alec for their meeting with Daisy. They thought it might be just be Daisy, hopefully. When she got there Alec got inside the car.   
“Hi Roxy.” He said and slid in on to the bench seat. Before she could say a word, he kissed her giving her a wide grin. “  
Hi yourself you handsome devil.” She said.   
“Luv, people are gathering to see the car let’s go.” He said.   
“I guess it’s not every day you see a ’71 GTO in England.” She said as he put on his seat belt.   
“Nope.” He said.   
“I bet your itching to drive her too.” She said.   
“Yeah, but I know I canna until the surgery is over.” He said.   
“Doesn’t stop you doing other things.” She said winking at him. He put his arm over the seat and reached for the side of her neck with his fingers and tickled her.   
“Other things are reserved Darlin’.” He said. She giggled.   
“You still make that cute giggle when I tickle you. You still sound like you did at 19.” He said.   
“You were unmerciful.” She said as he caressed the side of her face with the back of his hand. She drew back and winced.   
“Darlin’, what was that for?” He asked.   
“Sorry. Force of habit. Even after all these years, some things stayed with me.” She said.   
“Beck?” He asked.   
“Yes. He had a habit of leading me into a caress then slapping the shit out of me.” She said grabbing his hand and putting it back on her neck. “It’s called a trigger in psych terms. I know you didn’t mean too.” She said.   
“I have to hear this in order not to do it. Jesus, what a bloody bastard.” He said and took her hand instead then kissed it. I just wanted to touch you. I haven’t all day, well most of it.” He said.   
“How was court?” She asked.   
“Roxy if I am to know…” He began.   
“That hasn’t happened in a long time. I was just as surprised as you were.” She said.   
“Don’t worry about it. But you and I need to talk about it. All of it, hear me Roxy. If one thing we still do is take care of each other. That means physically and mentally. What did you do for me the other day? You comforted me after I broke. You also did that the other night when I had a drowning dream. It goes for you too. You’re not alone anymore. Neither am I. We’ve got another chance. We have another chance to do a lot of things. Have children, because you were wise enough to gather your younger eggs. But mostly to love each other. That’s really all that matters. You, and me loving each other together and not apart any longer.” He said.   
“There are things, bad things…” He stopped her.   
“Nothing could be as bad as I have seen on your flesh. If I can bare to see that on ya, I can hear anything. That broke my heart. Because I know it was done for me, so they wouldn’t kill me. You remember what they did that day in the motel?” He asked.   
“Vividly.” She said.   
“That watermelon was my head Roxy. I have never seen you like that, get up and go without a fight.” He said.   
“I did it, so they wouldn’t kill you. They’d of, had to finish me right there. But they wouldn’t have Beck wanted me too bad. I couldn’t have fought it. You know that too.” She said.   
“Yes, I do. But, there is no way of ever making it up to you. Not properly.” He said. She pulled off the road took her seat belt off and threw her arms around him.   
“You’re doing it right now Alec. Your breathing. I’d rather be dead if you were.” She said bawling her eyes out. He got a good hold on her and let her cry.   
“Shush now Luv. I guess I was wrong and I can make it up to you. I’m glad after all you lived through and me too.” He said.   
“You have nothing to make up for. I did that of my own free will.” She said her mascara running.   
“That damned raccoon again. Let’s see if I remember how.” He said getting it off taking his thumbs and wiping it off expertly like he used too.   
“I’d much rather have your red lipstick all over me instead.” He said cocking an eyebrow.   
“Yeah, I know, it wouldn’t matter where either.” she said as she looked in the visor mirror.   
“As you say, you got that right.” He said with a devilish grin.   
“You did it like you used too. Those thumbs of yours were always good for mascara smoothing.” She said. “It’s because the other eight are good at other things.” He said leaning into her and kissing her a peck.   
“You’re still a horn dog.” She said.   
“And I always will be. I can see us now in the old age home, chasing you in a Hover Round.” He said as she laughed.   
“Me in another one.” She said.   
“The kids thinking us daft old buggers.” He said.   
“No, they will know their parents love each other.” She said.   
“About the invitro? I really have to gather it and all?” He said.   
“Yeah we will have fun doing that. I’m going to help.” She said.   
“It won’t take long then.” He said.   
“Just think about all the ways I could help with that.” She said and they both signed, his arm around her. He chuckled and was a little pink in the cheeks.   
“We get married again first, eh?” He asked.   
“I already said yes. You know we were naked again. The first day. We are always naked when you propose.” She said.   
“Can you think of a better way?” He asked.   
“For you not really.” She said and started the car. They got into Sand Brook with enough time to go get a hotel room. Ellie was at the desk when they arrived.   
“Hardy, Roxy!” She yelled. Alec and Roxy walked over.   
“Hi Miller.” Alec said. “I got the last room.” Ellie announced. Alec let out an exasperated breath.   
“You two just come with me and stay.” She said.   
“Oh yeah, then I have two women in a hotel room for tongues to wag about.” He said as Roxy giggled then he gave Roxy a Hardy Special and she stopped.   
“What do you think they will call me then?” Alec asked.   
“A Stud?” Roxy asked and giggled again.   
“It’s not funny Roxy, you know it’s not like that.” He said. Ellie was about to burst laughing.   
“Oh, and you shouldn’t be laughing. The allegations will be on you too.” He said to Miller. He turned to the motel manager. Are there any more rooms for me and my wife?” He asked.   
“No sir, if you want to stay with Ms Miller we will bring a cot for someone to sleep on. That is if Ms Miller doesn’t mind.” He said.   
“Ok.” Alec said begrudgingly.   
“How much more for me and my wife?” He asked.   
“Just sign in.” He said.   
“Thanks.” He said and signed them in as DI and Mrs. Alec Hardy. They went into the room.   
“You and Roxy take the bed and I will take the cot. Now don’t you two lady’s stay up all night. Hear me Roxy.” He said.   
“We won’t.” Miller said.   
“Roxy and I will be back about 11.” Alec said.   
“Come on get a move on Roxy. Your gorgeous.” Alec said. Miller nodded yes and smiled as Roxy hugged her.   
“Thanks Ellie.” She said. Alec was growing impatient. Pointing at his watch.   
“See you soon.” Roxy said and walked out the door with Alec.   
“A stud?” He asked.   
“Standing.” She said as she said it deadpan, Alec raised his eyebrow at that and half way smiled, and they walked out to the car. They got to what Daisy called a Chicken Joint down town. Alec opened the door for Roxy and they walked in being met by an extremely excited 15 year-old. Arms flailing running up to Roxy and throwing her arms around her.   
“Hi Daisy.” Roxy said as giggling ensued.   
“Hi Roxy. Oh, it’s so good to meet you. I am so glad your real.” She said.   
“I am too Daisy.” Alec said as she traded Roxy for her dad. Maybe not as gleefully but happy to see him. Then Tess walked out of the bar. Alec and Roxy’s face fell.   
“I just thought I’d see how this went. She is my daughter.” Tess said. Alec groaned.   
“Tess really we can drop her off after.” Alec said.   
“Yeah Mum, let them.” Daisy said.   
“I just feel better staying the first time.” She said smiling but in a guarded strait line.   
“Come on and sit we have a seat already.” Tess said. Alec took Roxy hand.   
“She’s up to something.” Alec said his face had a small scowl on it.   
“Yeah I know.” Roxy said. Alec seated Roxy and his daughter next to each other. Tess had already sat down. He sat down and took Roxy’s hand again.   
“I trust you had a safe trip over?” Tess said.   
“We did. We brought her car. She had it brought over from Texas.   
“Caledonia?” Daisy asked.   
“Yes. So, you know about her and why she is named that?” Roxy asked. “The man you thought was your dad bought it for you for your 16th birthday as a bribe for not seeing dad. Caledonia is the old name for Scotland, Scotland for dad so your faux father wouldn’t find out.” Daisy said.   
“That’s right. Good one Daisy he was faux for sure. How is school treating you?” Roxy said.   
“Like Shit actually.” She said as her dad protested loudly. Roxy bent over. “Sweetie at your age I’d more say crap instead and work up to shit. It worked for me with the man I thought was my dad.” She said and winked at Alec. He was now very lost.   
“See what I have to put up with?” Tess said. As the waiter came. Alec took out his glasses and read the menu. The Waiter made several suggestions. “Dad is fussy tonight. Thanks Mum.” She said.   
They ordered and Tess was harping about their daughter cussing again. Daisy had enough of it and asked Roxy to join her to go and get a soda.   
“See what you did?” Alec said.   
“I did nothing of the sort.” She said.   
“She’s growing up in front of my eyes and she isn’t a little girl anymore. I missed her change.” Alec said.   
“Well you could have done something about it 15 years ago, but you didn’t.” She said.   
“You’re lucky I don’t go to the judge and…” Tess looked at him. “And do what? My God you’re an idiot. I have no idea what that woman sees in you.” She said.   
“That woman is the love of my life. I know what she sees in me. I know every day now I am loved. I thank God, every day for a second chance with her. You’ll never make me feel like you used too like a worthless sack of shit. Now eat your dinner and let me take my daughter home. She is more than safe with her father who wouldn’t allow her mother to kill her.” Alec said. Tess clapped her hands.   
“Very good Alec. I congratulate Roxy for reaching into that thick Scottish brain of yours and teaching you some things. I never thought you’d ever talk to me that way. It’s good you’ve grown a pair.” She said.   
“Tess what did Roxy say about taking you to the woodshed? She will, and I’ll let her.” Alec said.   
“What did she mean by that? Actually, was it she would spank me?” Tess asked.   
“More on she would have given you a comeuppance.” Alec said.   
“Does she want to risk that?” Tess asked.   
“She would.” Alec said, and his face was red.   
“She means everything she says Tess. Stop this now.” Roxy and Daisy stepped in and Tess gloated a bit. Oh, Dad looks bad.” Daisy said.   
“Your mother did that I am sure of it.” Roxy said.   
“Roxy tell me is there something wrong with my Dad?” She asked. “  
Sweetie it’s not my story. I have to talk with your dad. Go in and say for him to come to the bar.” She said as Daisy looked worried and shook her head yes. “Daisy, it will be ok. I’ll take care of it.” Roxy said hugging her.  
Daisy went out and told her dad to meet Roxy in the bar. Alec choose to go because he needed his medication. He had started an attack at the table fighting with Tess.   
“What was that all about?” Tess asked. Daisy.   
“You’ve upset dad.” Daisy said.   
“Doesn’t take much.” Tess said.   
“Then stop it Mum.” She said. Meanwhile Alec walked around to the bar and fell against Roxy.   
“Insufferable bitch.” He said.   
“I know that wasn’t for me.” She said. He checked his suit for pills and he didn’t have any just an empty blister pack.   
“I have some.” She said handing them to him. He got a glass of water and took two.   
“You’re a life saver.” He said.   
“Remind me to kiss you later.” He said.   
“What happened.” She asked.   
“Same old thing. She said I grew a set this time.” Alec said.   
“She’s lucky I don’t tear her ass up. Daisy is worried. I think it is time to come clean. Is your head clearing? She asked.   
“Yeah, it is, and I think your right.” Alec said.   
“Let me take care of this.” Roxy said as she helped Alec to the table.   
“Be my guest my Darlin’ little Doberman.” He said.   
“Woof.” She said. And she looked at Alec.   
“Alec do we need to go to the hospital?” She asked.   
“No, I’m just not getting in your way like you ask me too. I’m just milking this a little for effect. I’m better now.” He said.   
“Scare the shit out of me, will you?” She asked.   
“I didn’t mean too. But you know me anything to get a hold of you.” He said and put on a sadder face. She put Alec in a chair and caught hold of Tess’s upper arm and squeezed and yanked her up off her seat. The hold on her starting to cut off the blood flow to her arm and started to walk with her.   
“Be back in a few Daisy. See after your dad for me.” She told her.   
“Ok sure.” Daisy said as Alec was finding it hard not to laugh.   
“Dad what’s going on? Where’s she taking Mum?” Daisy asked.   
“To the woodshed Daisy. To the woodshed.” Alec said a chuckle escaping. Meanwhile Tess asked the same question. Roxy said the same thing taking Tess into the ladies, room and checked the stalls. Then she let her go.   
“You know that hurt?” Tess said.   
“Yeah I know my mama used to do that to me when I was a little girl and needed a knot jerked in my tail.” Roxy said.   
“You remember I asked you not to upset Alec nor stress him out?” She said.   
“Yes.” Tess said rubbing her now numb arm.   
“Well, you didn’t listen, and he just now had an attack. It’s his heart and he needs a pacemaker.” Roxy said.   
Tess stopped rubbing her arm. She looked as horrified as Tess could manage.   
“I just caused that then?” She asked.   
“You did.” Roxy said.   
“Roxy, you have to know I thought it might be bull shit you were throwing at me earlier. I don’t want Alec to die. I don’t want Daisy to lose her father. I mean I would never hear the end of it from her or from you.” She said.   
“But you could really give a, rats ass about Alec, right?” Roxy said.   
“It’s not that really, I have no use for Alec I never have really. Well for one night I did but just barely. He was a drunken sod at the time. I had no plans for a child or husband…” Roxy stopped her.   
“I don’t want to hear it I already knew about it. I want you to know I have loved Alec since we were kids. I fell in love with him when we were 15 years old. I spent 18 years apart from him, so a rat bastard wouldn’t kill him. In hell and him too it seems. I knew you had to marry him. Something I had once. Something by God I will have again. So, you had better watch your step and tread lightly. I want us to get along for Daisy’s sake. You don’t know what I would do to trade places with you. To of had just one child with him.” Roxy said.   
“By all means Roxy, I am happy for you and for him and for Daisy and myself we all now have a chance for…” Roxy’s sea green eyes flashed. “Listen to yourself you self-absorbed two-timing bitch. You wouldn’t know the right thing if it came up and bit you on the ass.” She said.   
“Well your right about that.” Tess said.   
“I am, so either your nice to Alec or I flatten your ass. You cause him grief I am coming after you and you’ll know what grief is.” She said.   
“Is that a threat?” Tess asked.   
“No, a promise. I might not flatten you, but you’ll wish I had.” Roxy stared Tess down.   
“There is more than one way to skin a cat. I know several ways and can do it myself. So, eat dinner and let us take Daisy home. I’ll even pay for yours to be boxed up. This was supposed to be just me, Alec and Daisy.” She said.   
“Tell you what for us to get along tell me when the surgery is, and I’ll bring Daisy to come and help you out. I’ll even play nice and stay for the surgery.” She said.   
“How about bring Daisy and go home so you don’t fuck up his recovery.” Roxy said.   
“That’s fine. I’ll have time to devote to several men I would love to date then.” She said.   
“Good, so do we have a deal?” Roxy said putting out her hand.   
“Deal.” Said Tess.   
Meanwhile at the table, Alec and Daisy talked.   
“Dad what is going on? Mum is being a real bitch tonight. I don’t blame Roxy for being angry. I’m angry myself.” She said.   
“Don’t talk about your mother like that Daisy.” Alec said and looked into his daughter’s eyes. The young woman before him had hit it spot on. She was so much like him he thought.   
“Daisy, I have a heart condition, I need a pacemaker. Stress makes the condition worse. That is why Roxy took your mother into the ladies.” He said.   
“Can they fix it?” Daisy asked. She was very concerned.   
“Yes Darlin,’ they plan too. Roxy said it was time to come clean, her words and good ones at that. I told you she and I were torn apart about 18 years ago. At some point we’ll go into that. Just know I love her very much and have since I was nine and she was eight and a half. Actually, we we’re just friends until we were your age. She’s still my best friend. What do you think of her?” He asked.   
“Everything you said she was. It’s evident she loves you just as much. I agree with you. She should have been my mother.” Daisy said.   
“You remember that?” He asked.   
“I remember everything you told me. I knew early on Mum, either didn’t want me or she was self-absorbed. Maybe both. That’s why I am glad I had you. I’m a lucky girl. I had Roxy too actually if you think on it. Really all I want is for you to get better, marry Roxy and I want to be there if that’s ok. I know you don’t need my blessing, but you have it dad.” She said.   
Alec was swelling with love and pride for his daughter.   
“I’m so proud of you Daisy. Thank you. It means the world to me that I have your blessing that Roxy and I do.” He said. He held her hand.   
“I win too dad. I get Roxy for a step mum. Now that is going to be a thorn in Mum’s side.” He said.   
“Maybe. I really hope not.” She said.   
“I hope not too. What did Roxy say to you when you said shit out loud? I just wondered.” He said.   
“She said I should say crap instead for a while and graduate into it.” Daisy said smiling. Alec chuckled.   
“That sounds just like something she would offer. She knows her way around almost everything. She’ll make a wonderful step mum for you. Probably keep you out of trouble too she has me. Without her I stayed in trouble. In a week and a few days, I have the surgery. I want you there. If your mum will allow it.” Alec said as they saw Roxy and Tess walking out of the ladies. Alec took one look at Roxy and knew it was taken care of to his relief.   
“She took care of it.” Alec told his daughter.   
“Yeah I know remember I’m my father’s daughter.” She said as Alec smiled. “Well now, that’s taken care of. We are now all on the same page.” Roxy said.   
“We are Roxy, Dad told me about the surgery.” Daisy said.   
“How would you like to spend a few days with your dad and Roxy to help out?” Tess asked. Alec nodded his head yes.   
“I’d love too.” Daisy said.   
“Good I can use the help with your dad.” Roxy said smiling at Daisy.   
“I need to go.” Tess said. Roxy handed her, her plate.   
“I’ll get you some to go things.” Roxy said as Roxy walked off.   
“Roxy is formidable. That’s all I am saying.” Tess said as Alec grinned.   
“That’s my Roxy, you do know who she is right?” Alec asked.   
“You said something about Harris International.” Tess said.   
“That’s right, Roxanne Abigail Harris of Harris international.” He said with a wide grin. Tess looked a little embarrassed.   
“Oh well, then I am sorry Roxy.” Tess said not really giving a shit but pulling off embarrassment.   
“I think Alec deserves an apology too.” Roxy said. Eating crow was not one of Tess’s strong points. Alec had a smirk on his face and then a smile waiting for Tess to apologize.   
“I’m sorry Alec.” She said. Alec knew she wasn’t, but just to hear the words out of her mouth was enough. Roxy handed Tess her dinner.   
“Before I leave how long do you intend to be here so if you have more time you might pop by and get Daisy?” Tess asked.   
“Well if you wouldn’t mind there are some things you and I need to discuss about the old case.” Alec said as Tess rolled her eyes.   
“Your, not dragging me back into that. However, I can get you footage from CCTV. Don’t tell me your really here to open that shit up?” She said. Roxy looked sternly at her.   
“Alec the necklace is gone and…” Alec stopped her.   
“Yes, and we know why that is.” Alec said.   
“I’ll get some of the files for you and the footage but that’s all.” Tess said.   
Roxy got Daisy up and walked her to the ladies. Tess got up close.   
“I didn’t run like you did Alec. I got a house and a life and all you did was run away.” Tess said.   
“Well you had a reason to stay, I mean after shagging half the Police department while we were still married to me.” Alec said.   
Tess rolled her eyes.   
“Alec, we were over before it began. We did get a lovely daughter out of it I will agree. Why do you want to open that case up?” She asked.  
“Ok I’ll tell you but it’s nothing you need to talk about.” Alec said.   
“Believe me Alec it’s the last thing I want to talk about.” Tess said as he explained he still was in contact with Claire Ripley. There is something she isn’t telling us. Everyone involved knows more than they are telling.” Tess said that she would get the footage for him and give it to them on Sunday. “Tell you what Alec if you want to your welcome to take Daisy tomorrow if you want.” She said.   
“I canna. However, Roxy will be here. Maybe they would enjoy a shopping trip. I know Roxy would love it. You know I hate shopping.” He said.   
“That can be arranged. If she would like. You have to know Roxy loves you to no end. She even said she envied me in having Daisy.” Tess said.   
“It’s nice you told me, but I already know how much she loves me. As for having children that is to come. But we did try a long time ago when we were married in Texas. She found out she couldn’t. Well, not the old-fashioned way.” Alec said.   
“So, no more nonsense on us giving it another go right?” Tess asked.   
“Oh no. I have my Roxy back. It would be a good thing for you make friends with her. She can be a good friend but your worst nightmare if crossed. Just warning you. I really don’t want to start another argument. Are we in agreement?” Alec asked.   
“This time we are.” Tess said.   
“Deal?” Alec said putting out his hand.   
“Deal.” Tess said and shook his hand. Roxy and Daisy came out of the ladies sporting makeup, Roxy had put on her. It was tastefully done for her age and not as heavy as Roxy wore hers. Alec smiled. “If you remember I was wearing makeup at her age. I packed some just in case. Isn’t she beautiful Alec.   
“Oh yes. Yes, she is. She looks just like my Mum did at her age.” Alec said.   
“I was wondering where she got the blond hair from.” Tess said.   
“My mum. She had some Irish in her somewhere.” Alec said going to his phone and showing them.   
“So, my Gran Hardy had blond hair, but she had brown eyes.” Daisy said.   
“Yes, she did. Your blue eyes are from your mother.” Alec said.   
“Of course.” Daisy said.   
“Now it might darken later on.” Alec said. They said goodbye to Tess and had agreed to meet for dinner on Sunday back at the chicken joint. Alec, Roxy and Daisy walked out to Caledonia.   
“Oh Roxy, this car is just like Dad said.” She said excited getting in. She dove in the back.   
“Roxy, I just wanted to thank you for handling Tess and giving Daisy a makeover. You know you’ll have a friend for life now?” Alec said taking Roxy into his arms fast and kissing her.   
“I already have one life-long friend. But having his daughter for one is a plus.” Roxy said.   
“You have no idea what all this is meaning for me Roxy. Someday I swear…” She stopped him.   
“This was decided a long time ago Darlin’.” She said.   
“Thank you anyway. I wish we didn’t have to share a room with Miller. I’d show you how much.” He said.   
“Yeah, in a few weeks by then starvation mode will have set in. At least we got some things straight. Daisy blew the horn and scared both of them. “  
Get in the car and drive ya wee minx.” He said gruffly but with a really big smile. He rounded the car and got in and she got in the driver’s seat.   
“Sorry about that Roxy, dad. It’s really weird the driving console is on the left.” Daisy said.   
“It is, and I drove her enough back in Texas.” Alec said.   
“Someday will you tell me about that? I know the stories, but I want to know what it was like really living there?” She said.   
“In the summer HOT like you could never imagine.” Alec said remembering.   
“You can fry eggs on the pavement sometimes. Roxy said.   
“Now that’s hot.” Daisy said as Alec told Roxy to turn left then right. Roxy, you need to be with Dad tomorrow. After tonight and all that went on.” Daisy said as they pulled up to the house Tess had bought after Alec and her divorce.   
“Daisy she canna go with me.” Alec said.   
“You better take her dad. Please, Roxy we can go shopping another time.” Daisy begged. Alec loosened , his seat belt and looked back at his daughter in the light of the street light. She had a worried almost scared look on her face. Not unlike the look Roxy had, had the first time she witnessed one of his attacks. He relented and smiled. His daughter just wanted him to be ok and she knew if Roxy was around he had a better chance of surviving until his surgery.   
“Ok but Roxy will have to wait in the car when I do case related things.” Alec said.   
“Good then I do want to see you, but I know it will be Sunday.” Daisy said. They all three got out. This time Daisy went for her dad first.   
“I love you Dad.” She said hugging him and Alec embracing his child and kissing the top of her head.   
“I love you too Darlin’. You take care now and don’t worry so much about me. I’m in good hands.” He said.   
“Dad thanks for dinner.” She said.   
“Your welcome but Roxy did that.” He said. She hugged her dad and then embraced Roxy.   
“Thanks, so much Roxy. I love you too. Dad made you real and I have loved you since I was a little girl. I’m so glad you are real. Dad has needed someone to love and to love him. I’ll know he is in good hands. Thanks for the mini make over. I have to go.” She said kissing her dad cheek and leaving a soft red print on it. Then she kissed Roxy cheek and ran up the walk. Alec put his arm around Roxy.   
“You know she won’t either sleep nor shut up for three days now. Tess is going to be frazzled with her talking about you.” He said looking at Roxy as they both waved and saw Daisy slip inside the door.   
“It’s like you took a wand and made me real to her.” Roxy said.   
“Well, Darlin’ I am not Harry Potter, but I do have a few tricks up my sleeve.” He said as he let her go and she walked to the driver’s side. She was putting the key in the ignition and Alec stopped her by putting his hand very lovingly on hers. She looked at him.   
“What Darlin’?” she asked a little worried.   
“I just want to say thank you for tonight. For setting Tess straight. For charming Daisy and for just being my Roxy.” He said.   
“Well, it was my pleasure to help you Alec. I may not be your wife again yet but…” He stopped her again. “You are my wife in every since of the word. If we had our own room, I’d show you.” He said as he moved over in the seat some having not put his seat belt on yet. “Alec!” She said as he began tickling her neck brushing against her neck with his lips with the hair from his mustache. “Alec if you keep doing that my knees will be Jell-O.” She said giggling. “There goes the, 19 year-old.” He said. Their faces inches apart. “You silver tonged devil. Well more like gold tongued.” She said as he growled a little. “Oh, my you are frisky.” She said. “You bet I am. I can’t help it watching you handle Tess tonight vindicated a lot she did to me over the years. You weren’t the only one in hell.” He said. “I know she emasculated you. I tired tonight to let her know she wouldn’t be doing it anymore. She’d have to find someone else to play that game.   
“She’s a ball buster for sure Roxy, but you can be too.” He said.   
“How’s that?” She asked.   
“Well, Tess’s balls are just higher up.” He said chuckling and she giggled.   
“I know that’s right.” Roxy said and they both laughed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sand Brook case heats up with Alec, remembering things about it, Luckily Roxy is there to make sure Alec stays centered. Tess is still a thorn in Alec's side but not for much longer.

On the way back to the motel, Roxy and Alec talked about her getting involved with the case.   
“I don’t know how your going to be involved but not involved with the case Roxy.” He said.   
“I’m not sure either but we have to talk to Ellie and let her in on it.” Roxy said.   
“How’d we get from me tickling you to this?” He asked.   
“Well there is no where to go in this town that’s not a flea bag by the hour place you told me yourself. Plus, tomorrow I need to go with you and Ellie. Your attacks are more frequent, and they are scaring me. Like the one Tess brought about.” She said.   
“That one was bad. I don’t know what more you could have done.” He said. “I’d have told you to tell the light to go and fuck itself. I’d have been your anchor.” Roxy said. he chuckled.   
“I think you would have fought death itself for me.” He said.   
“No, my Darlin’ you have to do that. I would have given you incentive.” She said.   
“Oh, like cutting my hair topless?” He sighed. She hit his arm.   
“Boy are you a horn dog.” Roxy said.   
“Ah Roxy, I canna help that. I think those would be just the incentive I needed, then there’s the whole Roxy Harris package. Damn woman, I know I’m the luckiest bastard in the whole UK. I’d hate to be those black fuckers as you call them.” He said.   
“Alec the light would be coming for you. Not the black fuckers.” Roxy said.   
“18 months later two innocent girls, blood still cries out from the ground. I hear that daily.” He said and looked out the window and cried. She grasped his hand.   
“I’ll work in the background as much as I can. I’m not letting anyone hurt you or Ellie either.   
“My loving and faithful wife. It’s nice to know I have one.” He said looking at Roxy his face stained with tears.   
“Darlin’ we’ll handle this. Don’t do this alone anymore hear me?” She asked.   
“I’ll try.” He asked.   
“Do or not do, there is no try.” Roxy said.   
“Ok Yoda. I get your point. I’ll give it a go.” He said.   
“You’ll not be alone. I’ll always be there.” She said.   
“As I will always be for you Luv.” He said.   
Sand Brook Motel, Sand Brook South Hampton, England. September 12, 2014.   
Alec and Roxy got back to the motel and Ellie was still up.   
“I hope it went well.” Ellie said.   
“It did but didn’t. Roxy got her point across though.” Alec said.   
“Well I suppose that’s good.” Ellie said smiling.   
“Tess is a real piece of work.” Roxy said.   
“Yeah, I’ve met her.” Ellie said. Roxy you go and take one of my t shirts to sleep in. I’ll just sleep in my clothes.” He said.   
“Alec just go and put on your sleep pants and a t shirt I packed an extra. I figured you’d need it.” Roxy said.   
“Why don’t you two take the bed.” Ellie offered.   
“No Miller too much temptation.” He said smiling and swaggering to the bathroom to put on his bed clothes.   
“Yeah Ellie you really don’t want to be up all night listening to us. We bump into each other during the night and get busy.” Roxy said. Ellie rolled her eyes.   
“I see your point. However, you two have 18 years to catch up on. Next week is the surgery, right?” She asked. Roxy became solemn.   
“Roxy, the light just went out in your eyes.” Ellie said.   
“I can’t let Alec know I’m scared, but I am Ellie. Alec is my life.” Roxy said. What they didn’t know was Alec could hear everything.   
“Oh, he’ll be fine, Luv.” Ellie said as Roxy sat by her on the bed.   
“Ellie, we both have just come off 18 years of hell. I can’t imagine him not being in this world at all.” Roxy said.   
“Then don’t. There is no reason to believe this pacemaker will kill him. It will give you both many more years to love each other. I thought I had that with Joe, but you and Hardy have much more than Joe and I ever did. For her to come back for you to come to him now was luck and who ever put it together timed it just right.” Ellie said.   
“What if it’s just to say goodbye?” Roxy asked. Then Alec came out of the bathroom and Roxy rushed into his arms her usual stance shattered.   
“Roxy, Darlin’ I’ll not die now. I know I won’t. Please believe because I love you. I always will. The need and the want, is there too but most of all I love you and I will fight like hell. I want the life we were supposed to have. The house, kids, whatever we were supposed to have. I want it. Maybe you, finishing raising Daisy with me. It’s always been you Darlin’. Since I was nine and you where 8 and a half. So, stop your cryin’. Or I’ll tell that damn Raccoon to bugger off.” He said, and he took his thumbs and took the spoiled mascara off from under her eyes.   
“Ok Alec. It’s been a long hard day. Tess is going to pay for this somehow.” Roxy said. “No doubt. If Roxy says so it will be. Now go and get dressed for bed.” He said, and she looked up at Alec and got a mischievous smile. “Bet you never thought you’d say that.” She said. Alec blushed.   
“We can talk about it later.” He said a wide smile working on his face. “I love you too Alec I always will. Your it. If I can’t have you I don’t want anyone else. Your right about the need and want.” She said taking the white t shirt and went into the bathroom to change.   
“Hardy, I know it’s taking everything you got not to go to her. Go on take care of your Missus.” Ellie said.   
“Not that way Miller. She’ll sleep with me on the rollaway. We got that down to a science her first few days here. She’s scared but it will pass. I had a bad attack after Tess brought one on and she let her have it. It’s the after effects of that I suppose.” He said.   
“She loves you.” Ellie said.   
“It goes past that Miller.” Hardy said as Roxy came out.   
“Not exactly like home but close enough. This way Darlin’, no reason to sleep there because neither of us will.” He said, and Roxy came and squeezed in the bed with Alec.   
“Goodnight Miller.” He said as Ellie put out the light.   
“Goodnight Hardy, Roxy.   
“Goodnight Ellie.” Roxy said. She snuggled up to Alec he brought her closer and kissed her.   
“Goodnight My Darlin’.” He said.   
“Goodnight my love.” Roxy said and they all fell off to sleep. For the moment Roxy was safe in Alec’s arms. Ellie was a little envious but not much after what they had to go through to finally be together.   
The, next morning they all ate breakfast at a diner downtown and talked of how Roxy needed to be on hand until after the Pacemaker. She would not go into interview suspects just be on hand. She would wait in the car. Roxy could respect that. She would do what ever Alec wanted. They went by what was the Gillespie’s. Cate Gillespie still lived there. Roxy stayed in Ellie’s car, Alec had bought several Magazines for her to occupy her time and she had brought her iPod. It was going to be a long frustrating day for her. When they got back from talking to her they went to talk with another witness and went to an animal processing place.   
“Miller, we can talk in front of Roxy so let’s.” He said.   
“Gillespie was adamite we didn’t bother Cate again.” Ellie said.   
“They both know more than they are saying. They are no longer married I bet she has something on him.” Ellie said. Roxy looked outside as they drove.   
“Where did you find Pippa, Alec?” She asked.   
“Yes, let’s see where it was. It might help us in the case.   
“I don’t know about that.” He said.   
“I’ll be with you Alec.” Roxy said.   
“Well ok. I could never say no to you Roxy.” Alec said.  
They went out near a river and started walking. Alec felt spooked after finding Pippa. They walked on down to the river and he showed her where he found her. He reached out to her and clenched her tight. Miller gave them time.   
“Alec there is nothing you can do for her now save find her killer and bring him to justice. None of this is serving you.” She said.   
“I think I told you the same thing last night.” He said as he began to cry.   
“Pippa was the same age as Daisy and I couldn’t help her.” Alec said.   
“Find her killer put him away and go to a therapist. I’ll even go with you. Tell me all of it Alec even the parts that are painful. Then we go to Ellie.” She said as he gripped her tighter.   
“I think God for you Roxy.” He said putting his head on her shoulder and she his.   
“If I could tell everything it would be to you first. You’re my best friend. You have been for 34 years even the years we were parted you still were. You know I found her. How I almost drown myself getting her out. I carried that poor girl for three miles back to the car. I called for backup and the coroner. You know how many nights I would wake up afraid and alone and no one to help me. I just knew if you were there I would one day be alright though. One is not good without the other. We were always there for each other.” He said.   
“Why did you go into police work when you were going to be a teacher?” She asked.   
Because my dad said I could keep an eye on you if I was and he was right. For 18 years I kept an eye out so I could come to you with Daisy. I know you’d somehow forgive me for a moment of weakness. Not that I regret my daughter, but you had said do what you must to survive.” He said. They gripped hands at that. She let out a ragged breath. It’s my fault for giving in so much with you.” She said.   
“Oh no, I waited a good long while, over two years before I went looking and you know what? It was just like in school. The only acceptance I got was for the night and that was all it was supposed to be.” He said.   
“We need to talk about the case right now and not Daisy. Alec, I promise you she is part you, well a good 2/3rds at least and because she is part you I love her. You already know this. What else about the case my love.” She asked as he embraced her.  
“I want to be rid of it Roxy. The flash feeling of her weight and the water dripping on me from her. Water rots the body. It was so graphic. I just want peace from it. I don’t want to be haunted any longer that’s why I am doing this give, her some peace at least. Both girls call to me. Everyday. You, being here has brought me so much peace.” He said stroking her face with his thumb.   
“I feel complete with you here. You’re not somewhere being abused. You did that for me. You didn’t have to.” He said.   
“To keep you alive, yes I did. I would have nothing to live for without you and I hope we die in each other’s arms naked after an awesome shag.” She said.   
“We have got to get a single room tonight. Last night was almost as bad as Terra Haute. He said. “Well not that bad we did snuggle a lot. You, doing a bit more nuzzling more than you should have.” She said.   
“Oh, when I get you home…” He started, and she stopped him.   
“Better now?” She asked.   
“Yes, much better Darlin’.” He said giving her a kiss.   
“I love you Alec.” She said. He smiled   
“I know ya do. I love you too.” He said. On the way back to town they told Miller about it. She had too pull over and let Roxy drive. But not before she patted Hardy on the shoulder gave him a cheerful, yet soggy smile and they continued back into town. Tess had called and left a voicemail stating she had what she promised and would give it to him Sunday night. It was late when they got back to the Motel.   
“DI Hardy could I talk with you?” Asked the manager.   
“Yes, what is it?” He asked.   
“We have a vacancy.” He said Alec’s eyes lit up.   
“Well then ok. Miller can have the room to herself tonight.” He said putting his arm around Roxy. Roxy looked back at Ellie who was just as pleased given the day to have them have some alone time.   
“We’ll take it.” Roxy said and gave the manager her corporate card.   
“Roxy Harris, the Roxy Harris?” He asked.   
“That’s right.” She said.   
They got their room key and got their things and moved into their own room.   
“See you in the morning Miller.” Alec said as he and Roxy walked down the hall and into the room. Alec still had their bags in his hand but he cast them aside and grabbed Roxy.   
“Jesus, I missed that.” He said.   
“I did too Alec.” She said.   
“What was that old term for shagging?” He asked.   
“He’in and a She’in?” Roxy asked.   
“Yes, that’s it. All the old words and sayings and the familiar Texas Drawl speaking them.” He said.   
“You almost said old woman.” She said.   
“Pfft, Your, not old just look at that ass. By the way those are mighty fine.” He said pointing at her chest then taking a handful and palming one. I thought I would never get you alone.” He said.   
“Gonna have your wicked way with me huh?” She asked.   
“Well now that will have to wait but right now we are alone, in Sand Brook. I’m finally getting laid in Sand Brook. First time Darlin’.” He said smiling happily at her.   
“I take it after a while it was all me, myself and I?” She asked.   
“Yep but not with you. You’ve been up for it since last night. I know that shit with Tess got you all riled up as you used to say. It took all I had this morning with you grinding against me. I had to wake you to stop it. Although had we been alone I would have started more.” He said.   
“I don’t care how old you get your still my horny Scotsman. I think I had my hand on you a few times.” She said.   
“You always do that. Like I said had we been alone I’d have finished that.” He said holding her. He rubbed her ass and popped it with his hand.   
“See, no sag so hush ya we minx.” He said as they began to get out of their clothes.   
“Ouch Alec. Popping me like that will start something.” She said, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.   
“After we are married…” She stopped him.   
“Oh yeah, Paul Coats said we could get married in Broadchurch.” She said.   
“What?” He asked.   
“Yes, it would take 6 weeks, but we don’t have to go to Gibraltar. Daisy could come. Less fuss from Tess. Seems like all these years we were going about that wrong. I can marry you and become a citizen later.” She said. He blinked in disbelief first then kissed her.   
“Go on.” He said smiling.   
“Paul can even do the service.” She said. He made a face.   
“No.” He said shaking his head making a sour face.   
“Ok but he offered. There is a registry in Broadchurch.” She said.   
“We have bad feelings.” Alec said.   
“He said, that and you don’t have to say what.” She said.   
“He was a suspect. So, we could go Monday and do this.” He said.   
“You have court Monday.” She said.   
“I’ll go in after lunch. I want you for my wife again. As soon as possible.” Alec said. Then he pulled her closer.   
“Not that you haven’t always been my wife all these years it was a piece of paper. I’d love to wipe my arse on now. We’ll get it done so it will be in.” He said lacing his fingers in hers.   
“So, in 6 weeks time well after you can again. We can get married and put all this evil shit behind us and start over here where we said we would.” She said.   
“Yeah, and have some kids. I know that’s what you’ve always wanted. You had me almost with a beeper for shaggin’. We were going at it that we put in loo’s in our office’s, so we could shag at the right time. I wanted to give you a child. I really did. But we know now you had a problem. Had they left us alone we might have a house full of kids by now. You might have been Daisy’s mother.” He said.   
“I’m thinking on that. Your right about a cat being a better mother.” She said. They got their clothes off and went to bed.   
“There, that’s so much better. There should never be anything between us at night. Get my heart working better and I’ll keep you warm instead of the other way ‘round. Like I used too. Although I sure love where I end up when I’m cold. He said laying in her arms next to her chest. “Yeah no sag at all just nice warm curvy Roxy.” He said closing his eyes smiling and nuzzling a little.   
“You said something about getting laid in Sand Brook?” She asked.   
“It’ll wait till morning Darlin’ right now I just want to be with my wife.” He said.   
“I know it’s nice isn’t it?” She said. Then she looked down and saw him asleep against her. His glasses still on. She pulled his glasses off and touched the light off and put them on the night stand.   
“Goodnight Alec. I love you so, so much.” He turned a little and snuggled against her again just a little.   
“Goodnight Roxy. I love you so, so much too.” He said. 

The next morning after a shag they got up and got dressed and They went to get Miller for breakfast.   
“We are almost done here for a while.” Alec said to Roxy’s relief. If we are there’s no reason for Miller to have to stay. Go on and go home to wee Fred.” Alec said.   
“Ok. It would be nice to get home. Besides this has been an emotional outing. For all of us.” Miller said.   
“I’ll call Tess and see if we can make it for lunch.” Alec said.   
“I guess then see you tomorrow?” She asked.   
“Not till tomorrow afternoon. Roxy and I are going to put in for a marriage license.” Alec said.   
“Oh congratulations!” Miller said excited.   
“You’ll have a part in the wedding.” Roxy said.   
“Thank you.” She said.   
“I want my working partner there if you want to come.” He said.   
“Of course.” Ellie said and hugged Roxy. Ellie whispered.   
“He is less of a knob now.” She said and hugged Roxy. She slapped Hardy on the shoulder.   
“Don’t screw it up.” Ellie said.   
“Oh, I won’t, you can be sure of that Miller. “I think you need to let Clair go.” Ellie said.   
“Yeah. I second that Alec. I know she’s a, suspect but you really shouldn’t have all this on you before surgery. Now I don’t know what went on the other day but seems to me she’s wishy-washy.” Roxy said.   
“Hardy we need to flush her out. How many times has she changed her story.” Ellie said.   
“What’s she doing and who while you and Ellie are gone too. Just think on it maybe go and talk with her before you make a decision.” Roxy said. Alec put his arms around both women.   
“Such discerning ladies. I have two intelligent women looking out for me. I think though the three of us will go and talk with Claire before I cut her loose. I at least know who she is doing she can’t keep away from Lee Ashworth. I figure they’ve been together. She’s a moth to a flame with him. I kind of know what that’s like. However, with Roxy she’s my anchor, my shelter from the storm and always has been. Part of me understands the attraction but Claire’s is a destructive alliance. Ours is not Roxy.” Alec said hugging her with one arm.   
“Umm, you can let me go Hardy. That’s quite enough.” Ellie said. Alec took his arm from Ellie and put it around the love of his life.   
“Good more for Roxy.” He said. “  
“I think now we have everything covered. I think we need to revisit the Thorpe Agra-service processing plant again. I’m going to need your wall. There’s a box full of evidence in your house. Oh, and what’s all this about a carnival next door to you? Fred would love it.” Ellie said. Alec looked at Roxy and she smiled.   
“When we get back I’ll help you organize it Ellie. That is until Alec’s surgery. I’ll have a key made for you.” Roxy said.   
“Hardy, it’ll be ok. Roxy and I will put it all together. Find out if it’s ok that I get in touch with Tess. We’re going to crack this case. Between the three of us.” Ellie said.   
“See you tomorrow Miller.” Alec said as they walked out the diner door.   
“See you both tomorrow.” Ellie said, and she turn to go to her car.   
“Alec with all that’s gone on with her she is still willing to help you. Your lucky you have such a good partner.” Roxy said. Alec put his arm around her waist and kissed her temple.   
“I know my love. I have two really, awesome partners actually. One’s for work and the other for life. I feel the case easing now. I think Tess will work with us. She is a crack detective with all her faults. So, don’t go and piss her off too much we need an in. Hear me Roxy?” He asked.   
“Well ok, I can see you need her to help you too. I’ll give it my best shot.” She said.   
“Good then. I’m not going Yoda on you. I know your worried about me. Past that even. I’m worried too but I believe now I have more to live for.” Alec said as they walked to the car their arms around each other.   
“It sure will be good when I get to drive Caledonia again. Get on the bike and ride. Make love to my wife the proper way a man should. Not that I’m complaining. But under my own power. As a man. You understand right Darlin’?” He asked.   
“I do, and I look forward to those things with you because it will mean your whole again. That will please me to no end.” She said.   
“We must call Shaun. He needs to be there for the wedding, if it wasn’t for him, you wouldn’t be here.” He said.   
“Of course. I called him but not right away. I had a husband to shag.” She said as he smiled and took the car handle on her side in his hand.   
“Hum, you know wife we still have the room, ya know we could make some use of it before I call Tess.” He said.   
“Sounds like a plan husband.” She said smiling back a little evilly. He chuckled   
“Well, let’s get on with it then.” He said, and she slid in the car. He closed the door and she beeped the horn at him on his way to his side of the car. He pointed at her with that Hardy look then chuckled and got in.   
“You’re gonna get it.” He said.   
“Oh, so you remember.” She said.   
“I told you I remember everything. Right now, it’s the red thong. The other day.” He said messing with her neck tickling her.   
“Well your right about one thing.” She said mischievously.   
“What’s that Luv?” He asked.   
“When you get well you are so gonna get it.” She said, and he chuckled, and they drove off to the Sand Brook Motel.   
After they had had their fill of each other for a while they lay in each other’s arms.   
“Roxy, you have no idea what all this shagging is doing for my moral. Especially here. I wish my mates here could see me with you. They would be so shocked. Me, Alec Hardy with a hottie.” Alec said.   
“Oh, that was evident during this afternoon’s matinee.” Roxy said.   
“By the way I am not a hottie.” Roxy said.   
“What are you talking about? There’d be men kill just to be with you and I’m one of them. You’re a hottie, you’re a smart hottie too Darlin’. Brains and beauty with some brawn in there too. Oh God, I am a lucky man.” He said.   
“Your pleased with me and I’m glad.   
“Why wouldn’t I be eh? I’ve had the love of my life restored to me. We’re getting married, getting a house, going to make some babies. Well not the conventional way and I am not so sure how getting the sample is going to work. Remember I told you long ago I’d rather make love to you than wank and I did a lot of that over the years you were gone. Then not at all because the memories I had of you had to go because I thought you were gone forever.” He said squeezing her closer to him.   
“How about this. Lots of visual. Like say in the same fashion I will cut your hair next time.” She said smiling up at him he smiled wickedly. “  
Oh yes. That’ll do it. But now I’m really looking forward to collecting the sample. How soon can we do this?” He asked.   
“Oh, say December or January. After you recover. We could be parents by my 44th birthday. We can’t wait too long or get a surrogate. However, I wanted to carry them myself. I wanted to feel everything. I wanted to feel them growing inside me. Something of both of us. I wouldn’t accept another man for the father. This, is why I did it, so we could. You and I would have a chance to have children. They will place several fertilized eggs into my uterus and with hope one or two will grow into embryos. As long as they are healthy I don’t care what sex they are.” She said. He kissed the top of her head.   
“If fate smiles and I think it will. We are going to be old when the wee ones are in high school. You’ve thought of that.” He asked.   
“Yes, but we will be raising them. They might be a hand full if they take after me.” She said.   
“Oh, I know. That’s what I’m worried about. We might have two more Roxy’s. But they will have a better chance than I did. I’m hoping for your tenacity.” He said.   
“We need to get a move on. I didn’t mean to take a nooner into the afternoon. It will be late when we get back.” She said.   
“Roxy sex has always been right with us. From our beginning of it. We both love it with each other mind you. If we stay another night, we do. Right now, holding you without a stitch on is needed after all that shit yesterday and the day before. I’m glad you were with me. I haven’t done well without my anchor. It does make me kind of a what do you call it?” He asked as she hit him on the arm. You are not a wus.” She said.   
“How am I not?” He asked.   
“Coming for me at the first wedding. Doing a Dustin and Kathryn. You’ll be able to do it again once things are fixed. Alec you’re the bravest man I know next to my real father. I know he got himself shot but he was in the process of doing something brave. I’ve seen you do brave things it takes a lot of guts admitting your scared. That’s why I admit it. Plus, I get that from both of my parents. I’m so proud your admitting your scared at least to me. Then we can work together and together we can do anything.” She said running her hand through the hair on his chest. He smiled and closed his eyes.   
“Oh, that feels marvelous Roxy.” He said, and she worked down a little to his treasure trail.   
“One more time then I call.” He said smiling and with that they were off to the races.   
The Chicken Joint, Sand Brook, South Hampton England September 14, 2014.  
Alec called Tess who was just as happy to get his visit over with. Roxy was formidable. She was willing to help them, but it would cost them in the long run. When Alec and Roxy got to the Chicken Joint Tess didn’t seem like she was going anywhere. Alec told her to go on and they’d drop Daisy off like they did last night. Tess got a hold of him and walked him around the corner to Roxy’s dismay.   
“It’s ok Roxy this is police business. None of your affair.” And Alec rolled his eyes he knew something would come of it because she was dissing Roxy and he knew it was on purpose.   
“Tess that’s unkind.” Alec said.   
“Well it is a police matter. Right now, you are not even married to her.” Tess said as she slipped him a flash drive of media from the CCTV. I owe you this much for taking the blame. I know you did that for Daisy and not me, but I did keep my job.” She said.   
“Just Tess, I remember the truth and the way you made me feel. I don’t have to worry about Roxy though. She put herself in harms way for me. She carries scars from it. The difference is you are the scars for me to carry and she, carries them for me. Listen I appreciate you doing this getting the information and letting me have access. If we can connect the dots and find the necklace maybe this mess can be cleaned up.” Alec said.   
“What do you mean she carries scars for you?” Tess asked.   
“Like you said kind of it’s personal between me and Roxy. But have you seen the mark on her right eyebrow?” He asked.   
“Yes, with all her money looks like she’d get that fixed.” She said.   
“It was made by her now dead husband with a riding crop. Her whole back is like that. All the marks where taken for me. So, they wouldn’t kill me. Now long story short. Don’t ever disrespect her in my presence again. She’s done things in her life you couldn’t fathom. It was for my welfare.” Alec stood up to his full height and Tess really had forgotten what that was.   
“Just don’t do that again. I’m asking you nicely.” Alec said, and Roxy saw his body language change into what it had been.   
“Oh, whatever it was he was serious about it.” Roxy said seeing the young strong Alec emerging.   
She had also seen him floor the man she thought was her father. Before when Alec was young if he had chosen he could have been a real, bad ass. She was now seeing more bad ass. So was Tess who quickly backed down. It was amazing what an afternoon with Roxy in Sand Brook did. Alec felt more of a man now. More now than he had in a long time.   
“Ok, Ok Alec. I can see your upset. Let’s sit and have a drink. I’ll pay.” She said. Alec knew she was up to something. He still stood his ground.   
“Alright.” He said. They walked back to where Roxy and Daisy were sitting. He sat down pressing her leg with his hand. She looked at him, then he ran his hand the length of her jeaned thigh, and caught her hand in his. Then he winked at her.   
“Roxy Darlin’ it was a police matter.” He said.   
“I understand.” She said.   
“I’m sorry I was curt.” Tess said. Alec again pressed her leg with his hand. She was understanding something was coming and that she needed to get Daisy out for a bit.   
“Daisy I have a lip gloss for you. Come with me and let’s get a drink. We’ll be right back.” Roxy said. Rising and she took Daisy’s hand into the bar area, so she could see what was going on.   
“Roxy is everything ok?” Daisy asked.   
“I hope so Daisy.” Roxy said. “  
Daisy is growing up so fast.” Alec said.   
“A little too fast with her nagging me now to wear makeup. That was for when she was 16. Roxy should never have presumed she could.” Tess said.   
“When Roxy was 15 she was already wearing makeup. I remember because it was the last time I saw her for 5 years. Tess ease up some please.” He asked tenderly.   
“You know what I’d wish you’d do is drop the case. Oh, let it go Alec. There is nothing to be gained digging up the dead.” Tess said.   
“You know I can’t do that.” Alec said, and Ricky Gillespie came in.   
“Hardy I want you to leave Cate alone. She’s much too fragile.” Ricky said.   
“Did you know about this?” Alec asked getting up. Tess looked up as innocent as Tess could.   
“Ricky was in this afternoon to lodge a complaint against you.” Tess said as Roxy began walking back to the table she knew who he was.   
“What is it Roxy?” Daisy asked.   
“Come with me Darlin’ we need to help your dad.” Roxy said taking Daisy’s hand. “  
You’re a failure. There’s no reason you should ever come back here. You’re not needed or wanted.” Ricky said and with a look she had seen on Alec many times Daisy spoke and she was mad.   
“What’s going on?” She asked.   
“This your girl?” Tess nodded yes gleefully.   
“I had a girl like you and she was murdered, and your dad let the killer go free he has no business here anymore. When you go stay gone.” Ricky said.   
“Oh yes he does. He has me and always will. He's my dad and I love him.” Daisy said to Ricky. And she wasn’t holding hands with Roxy either. Alec wanted to cry hearing that and hold his daughter close. Alec had just been justified in front of God, his ex wife, his love and a nemesis of sorts, Ricky.   
“Out of the mouths of babe’s sort of.” Alec said and stood up to his full height.   
“Enough Ricky.” Alec said. Roxy threw her two cents in.   
“You’d better go.” Roxy said.   
“Letting your women do the work for you?” Ricky asked. Alec chuckled.   
“You have no idea Ricky. I think you’d better go. If you think my daughter talks tough, then you haven’t had the Roxy Harris treatment.” Alec said.   
“Roxy Harris. Harris International?” He asked.   
“Yep.” Roxy said. Ricky didn’t waste any time leaving. He was out the door before it could hit his ass.   
“Was it something I said Dad?” Daisy asked.   
“No Darlin’ it was something he said, and you and Roxy disagreed with him. I’m so proud of my girls.” He said and put his arms around each one giving a kiss on the head to Daisy and a kiss on the lips to Roxy.   
“Well, let’s eat. So, how’s the Bossy Bean Burger?” He asked.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec get's a surprise after eating the Bossy Bean Burger. The Sand Brook case is discussed and so are the plans Alec and Roxy are making along with his pacemaker.

Alec and Roxy decided to go home and sleep in their own bed. Alec was already having indigestion from the Bossy Bean Burger. She hoped it was only that.   
“This time next week it will all be over. I’ll be home with you convalescing.” He said.   
“Daisy is going to be there too, and I’ll get a roll away for her. They’ll be no messing around for a while.” She said. ‘  
“But they didn’t say I couldn’t well make you feel good, did they?” He asked.   
“I’m not doing it until you can. Besides Daisy will be there a few days. You’ll be right out of surgery. We do what the doctors say to the letter.” Roxy said. Alec started to protest, and she stopped him.   
“No guff now.” Roxy said taking his hand. Alec hesitated and let out an exasperated breath.   
“Easy for you to say. I’ll be looking at a hottie. Now how is that going to stop shaggin’?” He asked.   
“We’ll see what we can do and when.” She said.   
“By the time it’s all done we are so going to plow each other.” He said.   
“Yes, we will won’t it be fun? Like back in our early days at the flat in London.” She said.   
“Oh, don’t remind me. Jesus, we were somethin’ back then. All over the flat. Twice a day sometimes three.” He said taking her hand.   
“I want it that way again. Alec, you have no idea what you do to me when I’m in your arms and at your command. You know your pretty hot yourself.” She said.   
“Oh, I think I do Darlin’. This afternoon gave me some idea, I don’t see hot on me but if you say it’s so then it is.” He said he took her hand and gripped it.   
“Oh, I forgot to go by and get some things from the storage place. It’s where the London flat is. I couldn’t throw away our things like that. That time mattered. I will say those things helped me survive when I was dumped there by Beck. I woke up on the floor. My glasses by me. The first thing I said was the fucking flat or something like that. Mr. Henson had put my bike in the flat. I wonder where it is now? Probably on some scrap heap. That’s where I found the frame. It was still in good shape when I sold it. It broke my heart selling it because you used to ride with me.” He said.   
“You’ll ride again Alec, We’ll, get you one or you can build one from the ground up again if you want. Our Dealership now carries Triumph parts. Because you had one and because you used to do work on some. Seth got really good at keeping that alive. I’m thinking of having the boys take over. They know the score. I know the business will be in good hands with them. I can get them to find their own replacements they know that world and I don’t. They are much more than gophers Alec. They are my right and left hands.” Roxy said.   
“I figured.” Alec said.   
“I actually don’t want our kids involved with Beck’s Business nothing of him I want to touch them. However, the dealership yes. That’s mine and yours too. I won’t be retiring. Just a hiatus to raise our kids and time with you.” She said.   
“I’ll be working long hours, this is not going to be you working for Maggie Rutledge and me for Broadchurch Secondary.” He said.   
“Why can’t you just go and do what you started to do?” She asked.   
“Because Darlin I’m a cop now. It started with you and finding you and getting you back. Now it’s something else. More helping people close a very emotional and painful part of their lives. I’ve had that for 18 years. I want to be there for others because Roxy, either I had no one or there was someone like Shaun looking out for me. God Bless Shaun. Without him you wouldn’t be here.” He said.   
“So, do you want to go back to get some things?” She asked.   
“I’ll ask for the pod to be sent to where ever we end up. We have to get out of that place before winter.” She said.   
“Last winter I was at the office more. It was hard to get in and out. Ok sounds like a plan. Like one we can do. Perhaps I could allow Paul Coats to marry us if it means we are married sooner. But not in the sanctuary. Maybe in his office.” Alec said.   
“Things are coming together. I have heard everything.” Roxy said.   
“I just want to get on with our lives Roxy. I don’t want to have to wait any longer. I said once you where my wife and you will be again on paper. You were always my wife. In my head and in my heart. I may have not said it out loud but to myself and that has to happen. If we could do it before the surgery, it would be done but it canna legally here. I canna fly. We’ll have to wait for the 6 weeks for it to be legal and binding. You better get yourself a dress. Oh, and get a sash this time in the Hardy Tartan. You wouldn’t happen to have the broach still?” He asked.   
“I can send for it. I put it in a safe deposit box.” She said.   
“Well I know you have the Sgian Dubh. With a blade on it. Better dull it up some. I’ll be wanting it back for the ceremony.” Alec said.   
“I wish we didn’t have to go through another ceremony.” Roxy said. “  
But we do. I had that damnable divorce paper checked. It’s legal here and in the states. Beck did his homework. He just didn’t plan on you having a will of steel. I’m glad he didn’t get that but somehow, I knew he wouldn’t. Your mine and always will be. That was decided long ago.” He said. 

“On the beach in front of the big rock. I wanted a playmate and the other kids didn’t want anything to do with me. If it wasn’t so damn cold we’d have it there. Where it all started. Or by the tree where we put our initials at 15 years old. That might be doable Alec. We have never checked if they are still there. If there is a fine, I’ll pay it. You know we might invite Maggie to come and cover it. I really liked her. You know that might be something I could do now. I had never planned to be in business. Put my graphic arts to work. That’s later though.” She said.   
“Announce our wedding?” Alec asked.   
“Why not there is no one to object now. Daddy Dearest and Beck the Bastard are dead.” Roxy said.   
“The only thing I regret in this is Leena not being here. I can admit it now I had a crush on her as a kid.” Alec confessed.   
“I think you had one on her as a bigger kid too. She was always careful with you but loved you like a son. I had to get married for her to have a son. That’s you Alec and will always be.” Roxy said stroking the back of Alec’s hair.   
“You think Maggie will cover it?” Alec asked.   
“I think she will be thrilled.” Roxy said.   
“I don’t want that weasel Ollie Stevens near us. I know he is Miller’s nephew but he’s a shit. He would come by the house and agitate me. Wanting to know police matters. About this case and the Sand Brook case. That’s before you got here. Also, someone broke into my home, now ours a few weeks before you got here. I figure it was Ashworth. I’m just glad you’re here now. Maybe now everyone will leave us alone.” He said.   
“Would be nice for your convalescence. Off subject how about we finally tell our story. How we met and all. That way we wouldn’t be telling it over and over and it would be what they call a feel-good piece. We don’t have to go into much about Beck or my so-called father. Just the good things and how we overcame them and are together forever now.” She said.   
“Whatever you want my love.” Alec said kissing her cheek. I saw the young Alec tonight.” She said.   
“Actually, I saw him too. It felt good to hold myself like that again. Tess has gotten away with far too much over the years. Time for her to pay up.” He said.   
“I’ll be honest with you it kind of turned me on seeing the fire in your eyes and you up to your full height. I saw the 25, year-old you. Determination, I saw that again too. What hit you?” She asked.   
“You did. This afternoon. I know it wasn’t under my own power, but I also thought about what would be driving you. It was if you want to know and you just amaze me really. How this dorky, skinny, grey, cop turns you on. I canna believe it’s me either sometimes, today I did. It’s me driving you. Isn’t it?” He asked.   
“Yes, it is. It has been even before our first time together. Even before the condom isle. I believe it was seeing you the first time after 5 years. Oh my God you were a piece of man candy. Not that you aren’t now. I have to remember you have a heart condition and take it easier. Oh, it’s so much harder to take it easier. Nothing has really changed at all. Your still just as handsome as ever. It’s like you put catnip on you. I’ll never get enough of you.” She said. Alec smiled wide at that.   
“But it goes way past that doesn’t it.” He asked.   
“It does.” She said.   
“Further than the little red sundress. Further than you topless in the red thong last week. The light just so in the bedroom. Oh, dear God can’t you go a little faster.” He said into her ear.   
“Easy boy, you’ve had twice today. Plus, a little extra we don’t want a replay of last nights attack.” Roxy said hitting his shoulder.   
“Ouch. Spoil sport.” He said sticking his tongue out at her.   
“Don’t give me ideas now. I know your just as good at one or the other.” Roxy said poker faced.   
“Hum, that’s an idea. Without much exertion. Now isn’t it?” He said wickedly.   
“Well, I guess so. I know your already going to get what you want because Alec I was never good at saying no to you. You are so spoiled already.” Roxy said as Alec noticed by the road sign.   
“We are nearly home. Don’t speed ok? I know you could never say no.” He said then getting up next to her ear and turning up the brogue.   
“Your still my wee minx. More mature, it’s so much more enticing. Just looking at you is hard. I do mean hard. Not to take you right then and there. My passion for you has intensified. Your passion for me has too. It’s not all the Shalimar you know. At the beach it was the Shalimar followed by your scent. I would know it anywhere. I’ve known that since I was 20 years old and green as grass as you have said.” He said tickling her ear with his breath.   
“You keep that up and I might wreck the car.” She said.   
“You will’na.” He said.   
“I don’t know you silver tonged devil.” She said as they were a block away from the house.   
“So, you’ll let me.” He said confident she would. She pulled into the driveway put the car in park and turned off the engine. Then freed herself from the seat belt.   
“Oh God yes Alec!” She said. He smiled wickedly his eyes were dark amber. She reached out hungrily for him and he reached for her just as hungry.   
“Roxy my love I will’na ever get tired of you. I canna get enough of you. That has always been true and it will be past this world. There had better be shaggin’ in heaven.” He said and kissed her again.   
“We’re acting like two teenagers.” She said. Her hand about to unzip him.   
“Steady Darlin’, it’s still light out. We are really giving a show for the neighbors. Let’s go in then tear each other’s clothes off. We could get arrested for public indecency if we were to do that here. Roxy you’re not listening to me.” He said as he felt her hand on him and not though fabric either.   
“Roxy, I mean it Luv. We are not 20 anymore and I’m a cop.” He said as he got her to stop messing with him long enough to zip up and get out of the car get their things and run for the door. Alec fumbled the keys but managed to get the door open then they went inside and closed it. He put up the curtains and locked the door was smiling widely and a little mischievously. He kissed his way down her thigh with brush like kisses he would bite just a little trying to remember. Clothes were strewn all over the room.   
“On your back Roxy.” He said crawling into place between her legs and her putting his glasses on the night stand. His beard was ticking her. He smiled.   
“Oh, there will be plenty of beard rash. I’ll take care if it.” He said.  
He remembered how she liked it. The last time he tried to do it Tess had given directions. He hadn’t appreciated that but at that point he was trying to get along with her. He tried very hard to please her. To no avail. Just the biting and kissing Roxy’s thighs were making Roxy moan. Her moaning making him harder. So he upped the tempo and her moaning got louder. Her hands and fingers reaching out for his hair. He got closer, so she could finger his hair. It was a real turn on for him to once again feel her do that. It was almost foreplay enough for him. He rose up a little on his elbows to see her lovely face and it shocked him, he had already put her into a lather.   
“Do you remember in Texas, how you’d have to ask me to stop?” He asked. She shook her head yes.   
“You know I could do this the rest of the day. Well, you know how I am. After a while there’d be some heavy shaggin’.” He said inserting a finger. Her breathing picked up heavily and her moaning got louder.   
“Oh Alec.” She said. He would umm hum against her vibrating her. Oh he remembered how alright.   
“Sooo, Goood.” She said as he propped up on his forearms and licked and sucked. She had forgot what it was like to have him do this and he had too. If the doctor agreed they might have solved the shagging problem. However, with all the licking and sucking on each other it always ended with her not having to swallow but him entering her. She would have to do the entering this time but it was a way for them to make love. He locked his arms around her thighs and really laid it on her. About 10 minutes later she told him he could stop. He rose up and wiped his mouth.   
“You still taste divine Roxy. Roxy looked down and he was almost as hard as he had been in Texas with her.   
“Alec come here.” She said and kissed him. She could taste herself on him but more smell him.   
“It’s almost as hard as it was in Texas.” She said.   
“Once I get the pacemaker it will be again.” He said.   
“Oh, that will be wonderful. Alec fully functional.” She said.   
“Make me sound like Data.” He said chuckling.   
“Well, I know it will be nice for you.” She said. She squeezed him and he felt himself harden again.   
“Roxy.” He said shutting his eyes and rolling on his back.   
“What my darlin’?” She asked.   
“A little faster. Like we always did.” He said.   
“But you’re not supposed too and you said you couldn’t do that speed.” She said.   
“Roxy get me almost there. A few pushes and I’m there. You can get on later and get yours if you want or I can… Oh, close Roxy stop and let me…” She did against her better judgement. He was inside her on top of her in no time. They had been quick enough. No sign of an attack. She actually, got one herself.   
The feeling of him inside her the position knowing it was him doing it was turning her on. He hadn’t expected it to happen. But her coming was setting him off with hardly any exertion at all. It might have not been like it was, but it felt good to both of them. He felt even more a man. Even more her man. A lot had been done for his moral today. She only hoped he would make it too surgery and the pacemaker would work, she wanted him with her forever. As he did, her.   
When they finished he rolled off her and on to his side of the bed.   
“How’d you figure that?” She said spent.   
“Darlin’, I haven’t even wanked in a long time I’m making up for lost time. I promise you I’m going to be here for a long time after the surgery. If I didn’t think I’d be here would I be asking questions on how this invitro worked? If this is the only way we can have kids then so be it.” He said.   
“Not our usual thing but it didn’t take my body long to know it was you taking over. Alec, you where my first and you’ll be my last but you’re my, only love.” She said taking his floppy long bangs and messing with them. He got serious then smiled.   
“I’m happy for that. That you still love me. You love only me that way. Truly you are right, and I should have listened. If I didn’t think that anyone in this world loved me, you would always. As I loved you. You and I are forever. They did their dead level best to end us, but some things are from God. I think you said that once. That we were from God. Only he could end us for good.” Alec said as she started to cry.   
“Oh, now Roxy don’t cry. Look at us. In our bed, shaggin sort of proper now. You know this weekend did more for my ego than almost anything in 18 years. Look, the girls are almost at rest. Now if we can find Lisa Newbury. I got shagged in Sand Brook of all places and we had a close to a proper shag just now. I am sooo happy and feel more a man, your man.” He said.   
“Well it sure felt good. It was fast, but I managed one too. You looked so surprised to have done that with only a few pushes.” She said.   
“I’ll just have to warm ya up better. I haven’t done that since I did it last with you. Well there was one time with Tess, but I just got up after a while. The way I did things was never to her liking. Even up against the wall she didn’t like. She pulled me into her bedroom threw me on the bed and mounted me. I was so drunk I wondered how I even got it up. Now not like you do. That’s another matter and we’re not talking about the way you do things. No, the way you do things are just right and appreciated. I rather like the way you take the bull by the…well never mind. When you do it you don’t take anything away from my manhood. You only add to it my love. He said taking her hand and kissing the back of her wrist.   
“Oh, I believe you on the taking charge and reducing you too not much. She’s the type a dildo would be afraid of.” She said, and he laughed. 

“Yeah, it would scream and run if it could. If she hadn’t been pregnant and it my child I would have stayed gone after I woke up and nicknamed her.” He said.   
“What did you nickname her?” Roxy asked.   
“The Snotty Tigress.” He said as she broke out into laughter.   
“I’ll take from you this time, that’s spot on my love.” She said.   
“Now every time you see her you’ll think of that and she won’t know why your bent over laughing.” He said chuckling  
She took her hand and tickled his chin like she used to do. “I don’t rightly know why you hide that beautiful face of yours. You have so many freckles still and I can see barely though the beard that cleft.” She said.   
“Roxy! Your tickling me. When this Sand Brook case is over I am going to let you cut my hair. Like you used too, and I’ll trim the beard but it’s staying. I think you’ll like it once I clean it up some.” He said.   
“I love you Alec. And I’ll say what a bond girl did to James Bond. If there was nothing left of you except your smile and you little finger you’d be more of a man than Beck. I’m using Beck since he sort of our Blowfeld.” She said. He smiled and cocked his head.   
“I know why that is too because you know what I can do with my mouth and my little finger.” He said and she hit him laughing.   
“Close my Darlin’.” She said and there was a knock on the door. It was Ellie. She called from the front door.   
“I just wanted to get a start on the evidence in that box. I’ll pay for pizza.” Ellie said into the phone.   
“Give us a moment Miller.” Alec said grouchy.   
“I interrupted something.” She said. “  
Yeah ya did but, we really do need to see about what I have in that box. I’ll throw in the timeline too I made. Give us a few, ok?” He asked.   
“Fred is sleeping over at his childminder.” Ellie said.   
“Bring him next time. I need some practice.” Roxy yelled.   
“She’s not…this quickly is she?” Ellie asked.   
“Oh no, remember we have to use invitro.” Alec said.   
“Right. Hey, I could carry the babies if you want. I mean both mine were easy and…” Alec rolled his eyes.   
“Yeah, that would go down like a fart in church. As Roxy says.” Alec said.   
“Don’t count her out and thanks for offering Ellie see you in a few.” Roxy said, and Alec hung up his cell.   
“I can see it now DI Hardy get’s his partner up the duff. Wife looks on in glee.” Alec said putting his clothes back on after having to look for them.   
“Glasses where did I lay them Darlin’?” He asked. Roxy got them off the nightstand.   
“You put them there before you laid me.” She said, and he swatted her ass.   
“I did lay ya didn’t I. Oh with a little help from my best friend.” He said smiling then kissed her. I had forgotten how much I enjoy you, you mad, mad woman.” He said and let her go and answered the door.   
Roxy had just finished dressing and came out to find them sifting though the contents of the box.   
“We’ll still need a shot gun to clean under that couch.” She said.   
“I hear ya Roxy.” He said sifting though pictures and receipts.   
“Roxy this is Pippa Gillespie.” Alec said showing her a picture of a 14 year old girl. Tall, thin and a little gawky no signs of young womanhood yet. Roxy looked at the young girl.   
“Alec did they find she was…” Alec stopped her.   
“Mercifully no, she wasn’t. We never found Lisa’s body.” He said showing her a picture of a blond blue-eyed teen almost a woman.   
“How old was she?” Roxy asked.   
“19. Yeah first thing I though of when I got this case was you and how I knew you when you were 19. Plus, Pippa and Daisy being the same age.” He said, and Roxy put her arms around him. He put down the pictures.   
“I’m alright Roxy. This weekend did a lot for me.” He said putting his arms around her and then hugging her.   
“I hope I get this kind of love one day.” Ellie said.   
“Oh, you will. Sometimes we have to go though hell to get to heaven.” Roxy said, and Alec smiled.   
“Yes Miller. Sometimes you do. I know this is more than trying.” Alec said letting Roxy go and trying to hug Miller. No, I’m fine Hardy.” She said and backed away.   
“Ellie, you have my permission to hug Alec if you need too.” Roxy said.   
“Thanks, but he’s my boss and I’d rather keep it just professional. Nothing personal Hardy. Really I have no idea how to feel anymore.” Ellie said.   
“I know you must be scared to death with two kids and all. You want to come back into the bedroom and talk it out. I know something about how your feeling. Well, I can get in the ballpark.” Roxy said.   
“Miller she’s really good doing this. I think she missed her calling if you ask me.” Alec said.   
“Maybe sometime Roxy. I really need to focus on other things right now.” Ellie said, and she hugged Roxy a little bit and patted her shoulder. Roxy smiled.   
“Anytime Ellie.” She said as they all began to put together the Sand Brook case. It was well past midnight and they finally said goodnight.   
“See you tomorrow afternoon Hardy. Thanks for putting up with me Roxy.” Ellie said.   
“We three got a lot done.” Roxy said. “  
Yeah, now we can focus on the case.” Alec said.   
“We need to look at the flash drive Tess gave you and some of the files.” Ellie said.   
“I’ll give it to you tomorrow. I’ll put it on my laptop.” Alec said putting his arm around Roxy. Ellie left out and Alec locking and securing the door and putting the curtain up.   
“She has a long row to hoe.” Roxy said and got a quizzical look from Alec.   
“Eh?” He asked.   
“A long way to go, Alec.” Roxy said squeezing Alec and put her head, at his chest. It wasn’t the first time she had heard his heart beat, but it was soothing to her.   
“What is it Roxy.” He asked.   
“Right now, I’m listening to your heart beat. Even in its condition it’s still the sweetest sound there is.” She said as he hugged her tighter kissing the top of her head and pressing his cheek to the side of her head.   
“I love ya Roxy.” He said.   
“I love you too, Alec. He reached over and turned on the iPod.   
“I found this song after you left. It’s Van Morrison it’s old as the ones we used to listen too. It’s called Crazy Love.” He said as it start and he did his best to sing but relented to Van Morrison after a while. Then he moved with her dancing a little more than swaying with her.   
“I have heard this.” She said.   
“Most likely.” He said.   
“We do have a Crazy Love though Alec.” She said.   
“It’s how I feel about you. Especially how it makes me righteous and makes me whole. Without you I wouldn’t be whole.” He said.   
“Me either Alec. She said as they danced some into the night. The next day they spent the morning getting the marriage license. It wasn’t as hard as they thought they even went to talk to Paul Coats who agreed to marry them in his office. When it came time for Alec to go to court all was set by the end of October they could get married in Broadchurch. They visited the tree where they had left their initials so many years before and they were still there inside the heart AH Loves RR. They left it that way because that is who she was then. But it was nice to see the carving had held up and the tree which was only about 50 years old at the time stood that time test too.   
“Now, Roxy it will be done for good. I’m getting you a new ring. A bigger one. We didn’t have two shillings to rub together back then. I want to do it up right as you say this time. No second hand, ring for my wife.” Alec said.   
“Don’t you dare, it was good enough then and it is good enough now. Just have it cleaned and checked for me. You know why it is special to me. Or have you forgot.” She asked.   
“Um, lets see could it be the fact I had already started saving for it a year before?” He asked.   
“One reason Alec the other is you had plans already started. You told me that you would find me even if you had to go to Texas to find me. This is my ring. You bought it for me I admit it was over 20 years ago now, but I don’t want another one. Look at that diamond not a flaw in it.   
“Then I’ll not get a new one either. You’ll have me back to fighting weight in no time. The spacer does not bother me. As long as we get married again, I don’t care.” He said as they passed a jewelry store. She did gawk a little over the pretty things there, but she wasn’t going to budge on her ring. They got in the car and she took him to the court house. Before he got out he kissed her told her he loved her and that Miller would be taking him home unless he texted otherwise. She said her I love you’s and he walked with a little more swagger than usual. She watched him walk out of sight and her phone went off.   
“Roxy, I canna help it I’ve been had by a certain strawberry blond. You Let me enjoy my oats.” He said.   
“She texted him back. “Enjoy it Alec I know I did.” She said. “  
See ya soon my love.” He said.   
“Soon my love.” She texted. They were both stinking with it now. The more time that passed they were more like themselves with each other. Their love grew each day. Stronger and brighter. She went back to Broadchurch and began looking for a house to rent. She went to Harris International in Broadchurch the Real Estate part and they were so honored to have her.   
They took her to several places but she choose a split level 5 bedroom, 3 and a half bath with a pool and privacy fence she did forget Alec’s aversion to water. However soon enough he would grow to love it. She texted him and sent pictures. She had put a partial deposit on it and got a break because she was a broker and owner. Alec called her at lunch time and Miss Bishop was off on another red herring. This time a woman named Susan Wright was accusing her own son of coercion in helping Danny’s own father dispose of the body. All Roxy, Alec and Ellie could do was shake their heads. Alec only told her because he knew she would not say anything to anyone about the case. When he got home she had chili and cornbread made. Alec and Ellie were both exhausted and were ready to eat. Ellie had had chili but not Texas chili. She really liked it and it was appreciated she didn’t have to cook. When they ate their fill Ellie waved off working on the case and went on home. Alec and Roxy got into bed early and Alec snuggled up to her.   
“My strawberry blond, anchor. I’m so glad to have you here in my arms again. Who knew 34 years later we’d be laying in our own bed about to go to sleep. Oh, when can we go see the house?” He asked.   
“Tomorrow if you have time. We won’t move until your better. They got into bed and he put his arms around her.   
“I love you Roxy, but I haven’t the strength for a shag at least tonight.” He said.   
“That’s fine, since the weekend you’ve been burning the candle at both ends there for some reason. It’s not going out of style and the source will not dry up.” Roxy said.   
“Yes, I know. I just need a night off for good behavior.” He said.   
“You’re not having spells, are you?” She asked.   
“No Roxy, I’m fine. Now close those sea green eyes and go to sleep. Here now, get closer ya wee minx. I so missed calling you that. I remember on our honeymoon. I made the mistake of gettin’ you goin’ and you had your way on the plane back. Remember?” He asked.   
“Yeah the mile-high club.” She said. “Short, sweet and sexy.” He said.   
“You keep talking about it we’ll be all over each other.” She said. He let out a ragged breath.   
“Yeah, I know but it popped into my head just now you settling next to me. He said setting down himself.   
“How so?” She asked.   
“You pressed against me. Not a stitch on. How we can still do this and be our age I don’t know. But it still feels the same with us. Like time stood still and we are 22 and 23 years old and your laying beside me. Warm and soft. That always set me off. I couldn’t wait to be with you. If I coulda kept ya here with me in bed I would have. Oh, Roxy we had such a good marriage and life. Why did it have to be taken from us when we were so happy? We had a great rental, a great car a great bike and America had been so good and gracious to me. Why did we loose all that? He asked.   
“Evil worked itself into our lives and ripped us apart. But we have a second chance. You’re having the pacemaker and then we’ll start a family. I admit it’s 20 years since we married the first time, but it will happen. I miss Mama too, but Sean will be there. Your daughter Daisy will be there, and Ellie will too. It’s not perfect yet but if you look at it it’s coming around again. It’s like the old Carly Simon Coming Around Again. I know nothing stays the same but if your willing to play the game It’s coming around again. Our second chance is coming around again. New memories. Happy ones. I can feel that, right n here.” She said putting her hand to her heart. “Oh, your right Darlin’ I need to quit my bitchin and moanin’ and why did it have to happen that way. It did and there’s nothing to be done to change it save what we already plan. You know when I retire we could start living back in Richardson. I do want to go back there and soon. Even honeymoon there. I mean if you want to. We could stay in your Mum’s house. But we will have ta go and see my Dad soon. I want you to meet my sister Ruth. She’s a fine good lady. Nothing like either of our parents really or the way you remember them. We both had fucked up childhoods. You being left to your own devices practically, at age what 8?” He asked.   
“Yeah, but Mama couldn’t help it. Just like we couldn’t help being ripped apart.   
“Roxy your mine and you will always be mine.” He said and kissed her.   
“Your mine Alec and you’ll always be mine.” Roxy said, and he turned off the light and they settled down.   
“Good now, we got that settled. I love ya Darlin.” He said.   
“I love you too my Darlin’.” She said, and they drifted off to sleep.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life before the Pacemaker goes on for Alec and Roxy. Musing about what they hope will be and trying to not worry about the Pacemaker coming up.

Alec’s Cottage Broadchurch, Dorchester South Hampton, September 17, 2014  
Roxy worked quite well with Alec and Ellie. Alec had been so proud of her. Alec had had a few pains but hid them well from Roxy and he shouldn’t have. He knew he needed to make a will and make Roxy Executrix of it. A female executor. With the last few episodes they had gotten worse and if he had told Roxy he would be in the hospital. He wanted more time with her, but he wanted it under his own power. He was afraid himself he might die. He sat on the cement dock the girls inside working on the case. He had pain in his left arm. Went for the pills and took two. He prayed it would subside. It did.   
“Roxy I’ll be back soon.” He half yelled.   
“Ok Darlin’ Be careful, I love you.” She Yelled. He couldn’t just leave her like that. He came into the house. Grabbed her away from the wall and brought her out on the Cement deck.   
“What Alec?” She asked.   
“I just want you to know how much I love you. How much you mean to me.” He said. She flung her arms around him.   
“Oh, I know you, gorgeous hunk of man.” She said embracing him. Giving him a hug, he hugged her and tighter.   
“Alec your trembling.” She said feeling the obvious fear in him. “  
I mean it. I want you to know that. Since I was 15 years old. There hasn’t been anyone else that had my heart or wanted it for that matter. I want you to know that. I want you to believe that with all your heart Roxy.” He said.   
“I do, I have no doubts about you Alec. I know it was at 15 we said it and kissed, and you left our initials. It will always be. Rest your mind on that. You know I love you, too right?” She asked.   
“No doubt in my mind Roxy. No doubts at all. I’ll be back there is something I must do.” He said.   
“It sounds so serious.” She said trying to read his eyes, but she couldn’t he was crying and at that time he was hard to read.   
He kissed her and let her go and disappeared out of the gate. She had to think that was very cryptic to her.   
“He’ll be back.” She said.   
“Roxy where did Hardy go?” Miller asked. “I don’t know but he’ll be back.” She said and walked back into the house. Hardy walked over to Jocelyne Knight’s and knocked on the door. It startled her.   
“What do you want, you scared me. I really should get a lock for that gate.” She said.   
“Sorry, Miss Knight I need a will. You’re the only attorney I know here I would trust to do it.” He began. She looked at him and calmly and sweetly said.   
“Alright. Sit down DI Hardy.” She said.   
“It’s a simple thing, I want my daughter to have a trust and the love of my life to execute it. There is 4.5 million in there provided by Roxy from an insurance policy. If I should die. The insurance is from the man she thought was her father. She gave it to me as for the pain and suffering he caused me.” He said.   
“Very generous of her but I am afraid you both earned it over the years. Ok, I’ll write it for you and file it. It will be legal as soon as I get it filed. Most likely today. You look pale.” She said.   
“Heart condition remember. I want my daughter to get what I have. Roxy doesn’t need the money. Nor wants the money, might as well leave it too Daisy. Roxy had the idea in the first place. I want her to over see the trust.” He said.   
“Don’t worry. I’ll be happy to do it.” She said.   
“Thanks.” He said.   
“You love Miss Harris very much. It goes both ways. I saw that.” Miss Knight said. “  
Yes. What my poor love had to go though for me. Well, no one should have to prove their love that way. I love my daughter very much too. I gave her Roxy’s middle name. She was born on her birthday. In 1998.” He said as Miss Knight kept typing and listening.   
“You know you will survive this DI Hardy. You have excellent reasons to stay.” She said.   
“This is just in case.” He said.   
“Good Man. It’s always good to plan ahead.” She said letting him look it over.   
“Yes, just in case.” He said. It took a little while. He signed it and she would file it that day.   
“I’ll see this expedited quickly and discreetly. I’ll have it couriered over.” She said. He smiled.   
“Good and thank you so much.” He said and left. He walked back to the cottage.   
“Miller, I need to go to see Claire.” He said.   
“Roxy stay here this time.” She disagreed.   
“Roxy, just please do as I ask this time Luv. Miller and I have to do this. On our own. Police business. It’s fine Darlin’.” He said and hugged her gave her a small kiss and let her go and she stood on the cement deck and watched him leave out the gate. He turned around.   
“I’ll be back soon, and we’ll get dinner. Go out. Put on something lovely because you are always that to me. Love ya Darlin.” He said. He walked over to her and kissed her again and left out before she could say anything.   
“What’s with all the secrecy?” Asked Miller.   
“Time to find out for the 100th time what happened the night Pippa died, and Lisa went missing. Then we give her tomorrow to stew in it. Then I stop this once and for all. You’ll need to do a little snooping after I let her go. It has to be done before my pacemaker. So, you can get the information on how she took it. Roxy will not be part of it. She’s not to know. You have to be in court anyway.” He said.   
“Yes, but who will sit with Roxy?” She said.   
“Daisy will be there. Roxy is much stronger than she looks.” Alec said.   
“Yes, I know but we all have our breaking point.” Miler said.   
“I know but remember she withstood all that from Beck and came out the other side of it just fine. I admire her, I love her, and I plan on making her my wife again just as soon as the doctor gives his blessing. We already put in for a marriage license.” He said.   
“Pacemaker?” She finally said.   
“Yes, don’t you remember me telling Miss Knight about my heart condition?” He said.   
“I did but I have so much going on what with the trial and the kids it went over my head. I’m sorry.” She said.   
“It’s ok Miller. I know your taxed with all that and the stupid defense lawyer saying we had an affair.” He said.   
“That is so ludicrous, the woman is grasping at straws. Hardy, I knew nothing of what he was doing. You do believe me.” She said. Alec smiled.   
“You had what you believed a good marriage. You were living a dream. You did either not see it or he hid it well.” He said.   
“I had hoped that medication would have helped with the heart condition. It didn’t or not enough. This should fix the problem. I have arrhythmia I have the best doctor right now for it so. Nothing really to worry about.” He said.   
“But you are. I know it.” Ellie said.   
“I canna help it Miller. I have so much to lose now. Before it really just didn’t matter. I had lost Roxy and my daughter. I had lost Tess ages ago if I ever had her at all.” Hardy said.   
“Then you have a lot to lose. Just don’t die, hear me. I’d miss you, you, miserable sod. Well you’re not so much anymore. Not since Roxy came back.” She said.   
“Oh, I wouldn’t dare die Miller she’d come after me. Then, I’d really get it as she says.” He said chuckling to himself. Miller rolled her eyes. Sounds like something you’d actually want.” She said.   
“Might be, Miller Might be.” He said and chuckled again. They got to Claire’s and talked to her again about her new version of what had happened. Hardy got enough of her bull shit and got up and had Miller follow him out.   
“Lying again. I wish the Lord would give a lightening strike that made her tell the truth and say where Lisa Newbury is.” He said.   
“Yeah, time to cut her loose Hardy.” Miller said.   
“Ah yeah, way past time.” Hardy said.   
“When will you do it?” She said.   
“Later today.” He said.   
“So, I go tomorrow to find out how she took it?” She said.   
“Yes, let her do your hair or something.” He said.   
“Maybe my nails, I am not letting that woman touch my hair.” She said.   
“Something though. You’ll need a reason to be there.” He said.   
“Yes, I see your point.” She said. Later on that day he called Claire to tell her but not within earshot of Roxy. She had lit a fire under him in Sand Brook. Not only was he stoked he was ravenously so.   
He hadn’t felt this way in years about anything. His Roxy was back, the love of his life. She need not be in this until she was really needed. He had found his strength again. Because of her. He only hoped later on he was as influential with her as she had been with him. Miller and Hardy arrived back at the blue cottage right before the sun went down, about an hour. Ricky Gillespie was waiting on them.   
“This really your guff?” He asked Hardy.   
“Does Roxy know you’re here?” He said.  
“Oh, your strawberry blonde pit bull, no I just arrived. I just wanted to say how sorry I was doing that in the restaurant. I embarrassed you in front of your daughter, your wife is it? I didn’t know you were married. However, I was egged on by that DS Tess Henchard. I felt you should know that.” He said.   
“Come on and we’ll talk on the dock. Do not bother my wife Roxy, if you know what’s good for you.” Hardy said.   
“It’s all good mate.” He said.   
“Hardy he’s up to something.” Miller said into his ear.   
“Yeah, and if Roxy finds out God knows what will happen. They sat on the cement dock and started to talk. Roxy walked out to Ricky being there and let a gasp out.   
“It’s Ok Roxy.” Hardy said quickly. He rushed in and closed the door. Ricky looked back, and Roxy caught a glimpse of him looking the spit of her dead daddy dearest.   
“What the fuck is that bastard doing here?” She said a little whiter than usual.   
“Police business Roxy, please just stay in here. Miller will call you if your needed right now. I got a lot of strength in Sand Brook. Thanks to you. Let me use it Darlin’. Please.” He asked.   
“Ok but he needs to get the hell off our property asap.” She said.   
“Yeah well, I don’t like it either my love. Best you stay here right now. I love ya.” He said and kissed her.   
“Ok, but please get him out of here quickly. You know why. If you need me to kick his ass…” He stopped her.   
“You’ll be the first one after me.” He said.   
“Love you too Alec. Just be careful.” She said.   
“I will. Don’t worry Luv.” He said and walked out the door on to the cement dock.   
They talked a while but not much was given over. Gillespie left.   
“Roxy would call this a fishing expedition.” Hardy said.   
“Oh yeah.” Miller said.   
“He knows way more than he is saying on the subject. Listen, I had better go and see about my wife. She’ll be biting though the bit before too long.” Hardy said.   
“Yeah. I really do need to work on the case. Go and talk with her and go take her out. Even if it’s just fish and chips.” Miller said.   
“I hate fish Miller, can’t stand it. Roxy doesn’t even know. I need to tell her before there is a salmon fillet in our fridge. I used to like it but developed over time a dislike for it. It wasn’t I wasn’t grateful for the meal you provided me, Miller.” He said about her buying fish and chips for him one time.   
“You need to say I hate fish. Instead I just thought you a miserable sod.” She said.   
“I was, Miller because my Roxy was gone. I might never see her again. It wasn’t you but the circumstances.” He said.   
“Yes, ok go and calm Roxy down so I might have some time with the case. When you get back I’ll let you know what I found. Call Clair. It’s nearly night fall.” She said. He pulled out his phone and did it right then.   
“Claire were done. It seems to me your back with Lee Ashworth now. Be out of the cottage in 48 hours.” He said and hung up. He let out a ragged but strong breath. Miller smiled.   
“Good man, good riddance to bad rubbish.” She said.   
“Seven months I put up with that lying, scheming…” Roxy came out.   
“Skank.” She said.   
“You heard.” Hardy said.   
“Yeah, glad you did that. Come here and give me a kiss. I have Caledonia’s keys. I’m ready.” She said.   
“Good Roxy.” He said as she left out the door and rushed into his arms.   
“Oh, I am so glad that is over.” He said hugging her tightly.   
“I am too.” She said.   
“Let’s go and get dinner husband.” She said.   
“Just not fish, eh Roxy?” He said.   
“Yeah I got that the other night when you only touched the fries.” She said. “You mean chips. Marry a Scot and you still don’t use the right words.” He said.   
“Remarry a Scot and finally get it right?” She asked. He grabbed her hand.   
“Let’s go before I mess up that lipstick.” He said.   
“Be my guest.” She said smiling and winking.   
“Yeah you would, wouldn’t you?” He chuckled. Then he pulled her to Caledonia.   
“See ya in a bit Miller.” Hardy shouted.   
“Right.” She said shaking her head smiling.   
“Next time you see Gillespie, Roxy kick his arse.” Hardy said shutting the GTO’s Door.   
“You bet Alec.” She said.   
Alec and Roxy’s Cottage. September 18, 2014  
“Roxy, we have to stop the bacon. I canna have it any more.” He said.   
“We’ll get turkey bacon.” She said.   
“I doubt if I can.” He said.   
“Ellie you ok in there?” Roxy asked. Ellie’s head popped up from the couch.   
“What?” She asked.   
“Are you ok?” Roxy said popping her head in.   
“Yeah, I got some sleep not much.” She said yawning. Roxy went in the kitchen and poured Ellie a cup of coffee. Then she brought it to her holding another for Alec.   
“I put just two sugars and a dash of milk like Alec takes it.” She said.   
“Thanks mate.” She said. Roxy smiled.   
“I’d like to think so Ellie.” She said.   
“Yeah, we are now.” Ellie said taking a sip.   
“Oh, this is good.” She said. “Thanks, got to get my husband his coffee before…” Alec broke in.   
“Roxy!” He bellowed.   
“Yeah gotta go. He’s a bear before coffee sometimes.” She said as Ellie giggled.   
“We’ll trade stories sometime.” Ellie said.   
“ROXY!” He yelled again. Roxy turned and went into the bedroom.   
“Keep your panties on you growly bear.” She said.   
“Come here ya wee minx.” He said inching his finger at her. She handed his cup to him.   
“Thank you.” He said.   
“Your welcome.” She said, and he pursed his lips for her to kiss him. She did a peck, but he quickly put down the cup and kissed her a nice long kiss.   
“Going Michael Jackson on me?” She said.   
“What?” He asked.   
“Your gonna be startin’ something there Darlin’ and we have company this morning.” She said.   
“Yeah, tomorrow’s the surgery.” He said.   
“You ok?” She asked.   
“Just want this whole thing over so I can shag my wife proper, live my life as I wish. Make some babies with my wife, first marry her again. You’d better get your dress and sash. Get the broach sent over. I’ll call Sean. Did ya ever call him?” He asked.   
“Yeah, yesterday. It’s ok. He knew it was going to be hectic.” She said watching him dress.   
“Your looking at me like well ah, like you had pound notes in your hand.” He said.   
“I wish I did.” She said.   
“Rather me be pulling things off eh?” He said tying his tie.   
“If I had my druthers.” She said.   
“Your what?” He asked. “Wishes.” She said. He smiled and fixed his collar. She sat on the bed a moment and he turned to face her.   
“Breakfast?” He asked. Muffins for you and Ellie. Better go and check them. Banana bread muffins.” She said. Him catching her hand.   
“I love you ya wee minx.” He said popping her ass.   
“See on sag. Damn, taunt if you ask me.” He said.   
“Whoa now, Alec.” She said. A knock on the door facing.   
“I’m going for a bit. Mind if I bring Fred with me next time?” She asked.   
“No bring him.” Roxy said.   
“That way he can get to know his Auntie Roxy.” She said.   
“Please, pretty please Alec.” She said.   
“Oh ok. I could never tell you no but once. I know you want a baby. He’ll be good practice for you. I’m only staying until noon today. Fred is a good kid. You’ll want to keep him. No ya canna.” He said.   
“I know. Plus, tonight is the last time for a week I think. Then you can drive the next.” She said.   
“Look out Caledonia, Alec is back!” He said, and they emerged from the bedroom.   
“The muffins!” She yelled and ran for the kitchen.   
“She’s excited this morning.” Ellie said.   
“That’s every morning Miler.” He said cocking his eyebrow at her.   
“Ok that’s enough Hardy. I have a mental pic now.” She said.   
“Roxy, I need to go to Claire’s today could you see after Fred for me?” She asked.   
“Sure. I’ll be done with Alec by noon. Will you need me before then?” She asked.   
“No, I’ll be here about 12:30. I’ll be there who knows.” She said.   
“Don’t worry, we’ll see after him.” Alec said.   
“Maybe go to the carnival, get a Carmel apple. Some cotton candy.” She said.   
“Cotton what?” She asked.   
“Candy Floss she means.” Alec said.   
“Oh yes. Not too much, eh?” She said.   
“Ok.” She said. They all left the cottage and got in their cars.   
“I noticed she let us have the night.” He said. Yeah the case will be there when you get back.” She said.   
“Yeah but it’s closing in on finishing up.” He said.   
“So, come and get you at noon.” She said.   
“Yeah, although I wanted you to myself, I know how bad you’ve wanted kids all this time and you spent many years not trying with Beck.” He said.   
“Yeah until I found out I was home free. Mama, God bless her soul, bought birth control pills for me until I didn’t need them anymore.” She said.   
“I know all that was difficult. But you were spared having the man’s bastards. Who knows what would have happened had we had one.” Alec said. Roxy began to cry and pulled over.   
“What is it Darlin’?” He asked.   
“Beck would have killed our child I know he would of.” She said.   
“Best think on the fact it didn’t happen then Luv. Don’t dwell on what didn’t. We still have time to make children thanks to you and his money.” Alec said.   
“Yeah, we still have time.” She said.   
“Collecting the sperm might take some time and be tricky but I really want to do it not for just you but for me too. I want to see what our children will look like. At any rate I bet they are tall. Or he or she. I don’t care. As long as, your healthy and they are. That’s all I’ll ask for.” He said.   
“A boy would be nice though.” She said.   
“Yes, it would but really all I want is for you to be ok and the child or children. I am still a nutter for you Roxy as much if be it more.” He said and pulled her into is arms.   
“I am for you too.” She said.   
“We both should be sectioned then I guess eh?” He asked looking at her and taking his thumbs and getting the mussed up mascara off.   
“You should buy that new stuff that doesn’t come off.” He said.   
“And miss you doing that, hell no.” She said, and he chuckled, and she giggled. “I’d still rather much more in fact mess up that red lipstick than your mascara.” He said.   
“Me too.” She said, and he kissed her.   
“Now my Darlin’ get me to the courthouse.” He said. She started the car and got back on the road. Alec thought about what she surmised. His heart sunk when he realized she was right and he was glad they hadn’t had a child. One less thing to worry about. She got him to the court house he kissed her, and he got out of the old ‘71 GTO. People where looking like they always did. You didn’t see an American car that often in Great Britain and not like Caledonia. He got out of the car and hit the door with his hand twice to say go on.   
“Love Ya!” He waved.   
“Love you too.” She said, and she went off to the cottage. She then thought better of it and stayed in town.   
“He’s let Claire go and I am glad. No more of her mooching.” She said. She, listen to the old songs waiting for him. I know you’re out there somewhere came on and she listened to the song. She thought of how the last 18 years unfolded.   
“After tomorrow there will be no wasting time. After tomorrow Alec and I are going to live finally.” She said. Then she got on the fact he might not.   
“Oh, stop it he will, I was there to help him when he went over finding Pippa.” She said wiping her tears carefully with her hand. She giggled though tears.   
“My mascara anti smudger isn’t here. Better get a grip.” She said. She stayed there in Dorset until noon, only 4 hours and he would be back in her arms. Anti-smudging, what she had smudge earlier.   
“He’s going to think me so daft.” She said to herself. She rolled in to him walking out and walking faster when he saw Caledonia.   
“Hey Babe, going my way?” He said with a smile getting in.   
“Always, lover boy.” She said.   
“This time he wasn’t annoyed at her calling him lover boy.   
“Umm, I like the sound of that.” He said kissing her and spoiling her red lipstick a bit on his mouth.   
“Well, you are in fact my lover.” He said.   
“Good because it probably will last another 50 or 60 years the relationship not the lipstick.” She said.   
“I recon it will last forever if I have any say in it.” He said. “  
As Prince, the singer would say, that’s a mighty long time.” She said.   
“You mean the purple bloak.” He said.   
“Yeah with a white fender Strat.” She said.   
“You like that guy?” He asked.   
“Yeah, before my time though really. Oh, our time. But he boarders on our generation” She said. 

“Let’s go.” He said. “Your wish is my command.” She said.   
“I really like that.” He said eyeing her and winking.   
“What’s got into you. Alec?” She asked.   
“If you must know you have Luv.” He said.   
“Not me.” She said.   
“Yeah, you did in Sand Brook.” He said.   
“It’s like the last 18 years never happened.” She said.   
“Darlin’ it did, but it’s what you make of it. I want to be a father again, have control this time of the making of said kid or kids. I want you to talk to Miss Knight about adopting Daisy if you want, so we are all a family. I want you if you want it to be Daisy’s mother for real and the only way that can happen is to adopt her. You said you wanted too, I heard ya. I think it would be wonderful to be rid of Tess forever. We’d have to talk to Daisy and see what she wants.” He said.   
“You know I wanted this it’s all up to Daisy now. Tess can be bought.” She said.   
“Not cheaply. No.” Alec said.   
“I’m glad your thinking about living. The future.” She said.   
“It’s what I’ve always wanted. You me and Daisy with wee ones of our own. If you’d been free I would have come to you.” He said.   
“But you kept tabs on that.” She said.   
“Yes, and I knew you were divorcing the bastard. Then he died. I waited longer. I thought it might be a wait for it moment.” He said.   
“Well it was but Alec, I wouldn’t have the money.” She said.   
“So, we live on what I make and what you would in graphics. All that education wasted on being his toy.” He said.   
“It taught me his business Alec.” She said.   
“What horrors did you have to brave for that education. What life did you have to live to get the knowledge? I tell you a half-life like I did. No more of that. I will make our dream come true you, having our kids. I don’t want to leave this world. I have so much to live for. Shagging you every day would be enough to live for but our kids finally. Ours Roxy. Half you, half me.” He said.   
“That with Beck was all worth it because you are still breathing Alec. One slip on my part would have ended that. It was so worth it.” She said.   
“Stop the car let me drive. Just for a bit, not long.” He said.   
“You’re not to drive yet not till…” He interrupted.   
“Just let me drive oh to the next village. Please Roxy. I’m dying to drive her.” He said.   
“You think now you can do anything.” She said.   
“I know I can when you say I can, you’re the only person in my whole life that believed in me completely. You’re the only one who loved me enough to exchange my life for yours. Your happiness for my life. Was it worth all that?” He asked.   
“Yes, it was you know that. Without you there would be no life for me. I might as well be dead.” She said. She stopped the car and got out.   
“It’s ok then just to the next village.” He said.   
“Yeah. You know I can’t say no to you.” She said. Alec got out of the car and hugged her tight.   
“Yeah, your mine and I’m yours forever more Roxy. Forever, nothing can stop it. Nothing will anymore. You better get a dress. It’s going to look strange us marrying starkers in an Anglican Priests study.” He said.   
“You said you were wearing a kilt this time.” She said.   
“Yeah this time I am. First time since I was a teen. I’m not jinxing it this time. Last time was my Granddad’s funeral. I was 17, I’ll have to get new everything.” He said.   
“Furry knees at the wedding.” she giggled knowing his knees where.   
“Yeah, well let’s go.” He said as she got in and he did letting him drive. He started the car and fixed the seat back a bit.   
“Remember those lap sandwiches you made?” He asked.   
“Yeah.” She said remembering the good times in that.   
“I wish we had some makings now.” He said as he sped off. Him yelling, Yehaw out the window. Him sounding more like her than a Scotsman. While he was driving she though how well things where and didn’t stop him at the next village.   
“Your fine Alec, just keep going.” She said. The motor purred on for him. It was if Caledonia knew Alec was driving her again. Alec was always a good driver. The restriction was out on him just in case he blacked out and he had, but right now he was so happy.   
Caledonia always made him happy to drive, especially when he was a young man. Now that he was a middle-aged man it was priceless. A beautiful car, a beautiful woman, but she was always that to him. Nothing had changed but the fact she was back in his life. Going into surgery he had someone to lean on for a time. She was always enough for him. More than enough he never saw an end to that and soon all this would be even between the two of them once they were pregnant. Pregnant. A word foreign to him. How many times had they tried to no avail. Not that the practice wasn’t fun. But it had never lead to a child. They knew now that it was not going to be the normal way and 20 odd years since they started trying.   
At least also Claire was toast and she didn’t have to be handled with kid gloves. Just where was that necklace taken from Tess’s car. Who had taken it? That in itself almost ruined both Tess and Alec. Not that he really cared that much about his unfaithful ex-wife. He knew full well Roxy would be only his to the day the both of them died. He need not worry about her and infidelity. She had always proved it like she had too. His Roxy. HIS forever, since the day they had met 34 years ago, and she had shared her loney sandwich with him. Her, a girl even. He was happy for the first time in a very long time. Driving the special car named for him, what American girl from Texas would have gone that far for him at such a young age.   
“You’re my soul mate Alec. You have always been. No other man would do for me.” She said.   
“And no other woman for me, my love.” He said taking her hand and kissing it.   
“Never doubt it. I am ALL yours.” He said as he knew he better and to let her drive the rest of the way. He pulled over and relinquished the car to her.   
“So soon?” She asked. “  
Let’s not push fate.” He said.   
“If you wish my love.” She said, and he slid over in the car bench seat for her to take the wheel.   
“It’s ok.” He said.   
“You only wanted a taste of things to come.” She said.   
“Yeah, just a taste to get me though to when I will be driving again on my own power. I have it now. It does not bother me. It can wait for the real time. I want a Triumph frame. I want to build it like I did before. I can start hunting for one now. I’m going to live I just know it. My Roxy says so. So, it will be like always.” He said.   
“I am such a lucky man, having such a strong woman. All I need is you believing in me. Because my love I believe in you. Forever and ever Amen. He said. “Like the song says by Randy Travis the country singer. How you found that I have no idea.” She said.   
“Darlin’ I have my ways. Shaun told me about it and that I should play it. He was right about most everything.” He said. They got back to the cottage and Ellie was there but not with Fred. “Hi you two. Listen, the child minder wanted to take Fred for the day. You don’t need to be baby sitting in your condition Hardy. You two need today to be together in what ever way you choose. I’ll go talk with Claire. What ever I get will wait until your done with surgery.” She said, and he started to protest.   
“No Hardy, it’s appreciated believe me. But you have the love of your life here. Best spend some quality time with her. It’s a nice day, why don’t you go riding on her bike. Take a picnic lunch. Easy to do I bet with Roxy, making those sandwiches you love with the spicy brown mustard. We are so close to breaking the case. But your health and welfare are more important. You have your cheerleader now go and have some fun.” She said.   
“More like my keeper.” Hardy wheezed a laugh.   
“Yeah with a whip and chair.” Roxy said hugging him, then he put his arm around her.   
“Alright, alright you twisted my arm but not too much.” He said giving Roxy a small peck on the lips.   
“Your giving me hope it might still happen for me at my age with two kids.” Ellie said getting into her car.   
“Good Luck Miller.” Hardy said and shook her hand.   
“Thank you, sir.” She said.   
“Now go get this over with. Make her wriggle a bit will ya? He asked.   
“Oh, I plan too.” Ellie said with a determined look getting in the car. She rolled down the window.   
“Sir, good luck tomorrow and God bless you both.” She said and rolled up the window and backed out of his driveway. She cried silently as she drove.   
“God Bless them both.” She said to herself.   
“Well wife why don’t we get your bike and a picnic basket and have what we had at High Cliff Beach all those years ago.” He said.   
“You know that sounds marvelous. Go exploring a little around here. Take a blanket some water and find somewhere no one goes.” She said.   
“Oh, I would love to get lost with you in a blanket. After having said lunch.” She said as she took his hand and lead him into the Cottage to make the lunch.   
“Don’t forget the dill slices.” Alec said.   
“Oh, an extra banana.” She said as he went to get her bike.   
“Yo, Alec where do you think your going?” She asked getting out the food from the fridge.   
“Yo?” He asked.   
“Yeah where are you going?” She asked walking to door where he was half way out.   
“Uh, the bike I’m going to get it so it’s ready to put in the picnic basket.” He said pointing to it just outside.   
“Uh no, you let me do that. Let’s not tempt fate.” She said.   
“I can do it it’s not like I’m asking to ride it.” he said.   
“Yeah and you’ll be on it in no time. You love having that bike between your legs just as much as I like you between mine.” She said.   
“One thing I love more. Being between yours. Gotcha!” He retorted taking his pointer and tracing the length of her nose.   
“We’ll see about a ride.” She smirked.   
“How do you mean?” He said.   
“Oh, just imagine the different ways.” She smirked and went to finish their lunch.   
“Umm, sounds fun.” He said.   
“It’s been a long time since I had you in a blanket Alec James Hardy.” She said twitching her butt back to the kitchen. He looked at her walking off with his right eyebrow crocked just so. He blew out a breath.   
“I’m one lucky Bastard.” He said, and he went out to get the bike.   
“See no ill effects.” He said.   
“Good.” She said and took the lunch out to her saddle bags. Their wedding pic still in the saddle bag. He pulled it out.   
“Nice looking couple.” He said.   
“Couple of what?” She giggled.   
“Couple of kids.” He said looking at them. He took the picture inside and put it on display for all to see.   
“The original is in a safe deposit box.” She said.   
“I still have mine but put up. After a while you became a secrete because of Beck. I mentioned you to no one because of what he might do.” He said.   
“Let’s have a good day and not mention him. He’s dead and only the two of us know the truth about that really. I told Shaun of course. He got right on it. I never had to worry about jail. It was self-preservation from the first with him. The judge too.” She said.   
“Good. You ready to go now?” He asked.   
“After you put on some jeans and a t shirt and I can ogle the shit out of your fine Scottish ass.” She said as he smiled evilly.   
“I remember your ogle, Roxy. I’ll be right back and if you come with me there’ll be no ride except the one in the bedroom. I know you my girl.” He said and went to change.   
“Take all the fun right out of it.” She said under her breath.   
“I heard that.” He said and went inside chuckling and shaking his head.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little escapade with Alec and Roxy. With Alec's pacemaker surgery looming in the background they manage to go and have a little fun before the surgery. Then slide into the surgery, him more confident he'll make it through.

On an Escapade with Alec and Roxy. Broadchurch, Dorset, England. September 18,2014  
“Come on Baby let’s get away. Save our troubles for another day. Come go with me we got it made. Let, me take you on an escapade!” Roxy sang as she road with him on the back of her bike.   
“I’d say Roxy. Open her up and let’s see what she can still do!” Alec said into her ear. So, she did, yelling and whooping it up, from both of them yelled,   
“Yehaw!”  
Both were pumped that day. Riding her bike and Alec getting to have his hands on her anyway he could. When he had come out of the house with jeans and a t shirt on. Roxy had whistled and shook her hand looking him over licking her red lip stick lips.   
“Mighty Fine Alec. Mighty fine. Nice to see your ass covered in jeans again.   
“You have a fine one Darlin’. Make me blush all over.” She said.   
He smiled and took hold of her.   
“I can’t wait to get you on that bike and put my hands on you.” He said into her ear.   
“Be careful now that might wreck us.” She said.   
“No, never. I married a bad ass biker chick. I’ll marry one again soon.” He said nibbling on her neck and letting her go. He put on his old Triumph jacket that still fit like a glove and she put on her Harley leathers. They put on their helmets and they were off.   
“Where do you want to go?” She asked.   
“Oh, I know a nice secluded place not far from here Luv. Just take the highway 5 miles then turn left at Downey Rd. Go down to a rise, then on the property. It had an abandoned dilapidated house on it, they cleared it off a while ago. I haven’t been there in a long time. I want to find out if it’s still for sale. That is if you like it.” He said.   
She got going and pulled into the small rise and onto the property. “  
Go to the shade tree.” He said, and she did. She stopped the bike and they got off it. Took their helmets off and put them on the bike.   
“I’ll get the lunch, you get the blanket.” He said, and they did just that and walked out a little to under the big walnut tree.   
“Oh, it’s beautiful out here Alec!” She said twirling around and landing in his arms.   
“I thought you might like it.” He said as she took off his sunglasses and he hers. She placed them hanging in the neck if his t shirt. He did the same thing.   
“I’m hungry feed me woman of mine.” He said.   
“You just beat all Alec. I know I say it every day now but for a long time I couldn’t. I love you now and forever.” She said.   
“I know, and I’ll love you just as long.” He said and kissed her. Her arms firmly around his neck.   
“We’ve been so busy the last day and had Miller over last night. No time for well, fooling around with my wife. Roxy you were always my wife. Tess had my name only, you had my heart.” He said.   
“As you have had mine.” She said. Searing heat had both of them. Making both of them feel like twenty somethings again. It might have been the fresh air too giving them a lift. To feel it on their skin and in their lungs. But no, it wasn’t that. As the kiss deepened. They pulled back from each other.   
“Wow, we still have it Roxy. Heat to singe normal people.” He said.   
“Yeah and you putting on jeans and showing off that fine backside of yours.” She said taking a handful of it and kneading it.   
“Now you’ll be starting somethin’ Mrs. Hardy.” He said. “My goodness Alec do you know how long it’s been since you called me that?” She said.   
“Too long my love.” He said his eyes going a deep amber. She knew when he was aroused before anything else happened. Like he knew. Her eyes held fire too. Plus, her scent was working on him already.   
“Your putting it out.” He said. She sniffed of his neck and was at intoxication quickly.   
“You too.” She said as she stroked the front of his jeans.   
“You’ll have me hard in just a moment. You want it. It’s just like it used to be. Maybe with a bit more spice added because it’s been so long since… Well since we have felt this way. I know we said to slow down but the last few days have been busy, and we haven’t had the time. I so wish it was over, so I could kiss you down to the blanket. Take your clothes off and shag you proper. I mean proper.” He said his breath beginning to hitch and his voice a little husky with arousal.   
“Alec we can eat later.” She said.   
“Much later.” He said as she unzipped him reached in and finished hardening him.   
“And me not able to take ya.” He said.   
“So, take your clothes off and lay down and let me mount you, you, chestnut stud. Alec you are a stud. Look at me all flushed and my nipples hard. No other man has ever done that to me. Ever. Not like you do even if I do the work for now. It won’t be long now till you can get on top of me and give it a go.” She said.   
“Naughty girl.” He wheezed a chuckle. You want to find out how wet I am now?” She asked.   
“Oh yes. I do.” He said straining against her hand. They took off their clothes and by the time he lay down, so she could ride him like the cowgirl he knew she was. She lay beside him at first because she wanted him to know how she felt about all this. His fingers at the ready. He took her in his arms and kissed her.   
“I want you Roxy. I always have, and I always will.” He said. He was forgetting himself, but she pushed him back on his back.   
“Not yet cowboy. Let your cowgirl have the reigns.” She said.   
“I need to warm ya up more. I want you as wet as I can make you.” He said, and he started on her.   
“Jesus, I don’t know how you do that so quickly.” She said shutting her eyes and started cumming.   
“I just know where the buttons are even after well you know. I think your hot for me too. Your skin goes really warm when your turned on. Hot even.” He said as he watched her in a lather.   
“Nice to know I can still make you weak in the knees.” He said.   
“Alec kiss me.” She said.   
“That’s a gimme as you say.” He said as she was working on him too. He stopped her.   
“Roxy I’m at desperation.” He said.   
“So am I.” She said.   
“Then no time like now eh, my love?” He said as she mounted him and with a big oh from both of them she started to ride. His face scrunched in passion.   
“Oh, it’s going to be a big one Roxy. You have me so turned on.” He said.   
“Me too Darlin’.” She said as he tweaked her nipples.   
“Oh, Jesus Roxy this is so good!” He exclaimed.   
“Nothing like a fresh air fuck to make things right with the Oh Alec, world.” She said. She put her hands against the tree and shorn up her stance.   
“Keep going if ya can.” He said.   
“My pleasure.” She said.   
“I think we are goin to both get it this time. Your pleasure is getting shared.” He said grasping on to her hips driving her harder still.   
“Too fast Alec.” She said.   
“Too late.” he grunted and came. He lay there a bit and she had to dismount.   
“Oh, I think you got all of me for now.” He said.   
“All of me too Alec. Are you ok?” She asked.   
“Just ok? Woman I am so sated right now. I just want to lay here with you take a nap and enjoy your skin touching mine. As you say, hot damn that was good!” He yelled and then a Yehaw from him. The local beat cop Bob was within ear shot of that. He turned on the ignition and went to investigate as Alec brought the blanket over them.   
“Your feelin your oats.” She said.   
“And yours too Roxy, my Darlin’.” He said wrapping her up in his arms. Bob saw the bike and he knew it was Roxy’s. He went no further knowing tomorrow Hardy would be under the knife. He chuckled and shook his head.   
“About time Hardy got some. I am not going to bother them.” He said and turned the patrol car around the other way.   
Alec looked down at her all that strawberry blond hair arranged just so. Those sea green eyes that still held flame in them and it was him that put it there as she was the one turning his light amber eyes dark.   
“You are so beautiful.” He said caressing her face. “How am I to keep my hands off you?” He asked.   
“There will be a way we just have to ask, and it might not be that long.” She said.   
“I want you with me always Roxy.” He said, and he kissed her.   
“I want you always with me too, Alec.” She said.   
“But it is getting cold.” He said.   
“Far to much so to keep this up.” She said.   
“I hate for you to get too far from me Roxy. I could touch you all day.” He said.   
“Yeah but we’ll end up popsicles. Me cherry and you, butter scotch. By the way I love butter scotch.” She said.   
“I love cherry.” He said.   
“Let’s get dressed and eat I am starved.” She said as she started to get up.   
“Let me kiss you first.” He said as her red lipstick was a mess on his face. Her getting it off with her fingers. He gently caressed her face and kissed her. Her warmth radiating to him.   
“You’re a good woman Roxy, I am blessed.” He said.   
“As I am.” She said, and he kissed her again. Her crossing her leg over his hip him feeling her heat that would never go out for him. He couldn’t fathom a time when he wouldn’t be able to have her. Even as an old man he imagined they’d be still be at each other or at least chasing each other just to remember the way it was and would be again, in heaven.   
“There had better be shaggin’ in heaven.” He said without thinking.   
“I think they will.” She said.   
“If I have gone to my reward that would be part of it.” He said.   
“Just as long as it’s you I’m shaggin’.” he said. They got up and put on their clothes and ate a late lunch. She looked out at the beauty that surrounded them.   
“I could find out if this place is for sale.” She said.   
“Yeah, do my dear. We need to walk it to see if we really want it. He said.   
“Next time we walk it. You’ll get a week or so before you go back. We’ll get to peruse the place.” She said. Then a walnut shell knocked Alec on the head.   
“Ouch.” He said and looked up. “Furry wee beastie.” He said as she giggled.   
“Not funny Roxy.” He said as more shell hit him on the head. He looked up again.   
“Ah, you better get out of here or I’ll catch your wee furry brown bahookie!” He yelled at the squirrel who was just as adamite with him. Barking at him. Swishing his tail.   
“Go now you, furry devil.” He said.   
“Bahookie?” She asked.   
“A nice way of saying arse. If you must know.” He said.   
“He’s pissed at you.” She said.   
“Ya, I know but I can make stew out of him. If you can catch him.” He said.   
“A snare would work.” She said. “Bring rope next time and a box there are plenty of sticks. I owe that wee beastie an arse kicking. Walnut shells indeed.” He said as more fell on his head, him brushing it off.   
“Oh, you will not.” She said.   
“I will too.” He said, and he pounced on her rolling a little with her. He laughed with her as the walnut shells once again fell.   
“Oh, Roxy I love you so much.” He said.   
“I love you too.” She said as the walnut shells fell on her this time.   
“Furry bugger!” He retorted.   
“Go now!” He said and pointed. The squirrel stood there barking at them.   
“Oh, you got him mad.” She giggled in his arms.   
“Let’s go then. It’s been a really wonderful afternoon. Things are going back to where they are supposed to be with us. It’s a good sign everything will be ok tomorrow. Besides, you’ll be there, and Daisy will be there. I’ll call tonight make sure they know the time. I’ll call for a roll away tonight. She plans to stay a few days she said.   
“I won’t want to stay the whole time.” He said.   
“You will if the doc says so. Alec James Hardy, you will.” She said arching a Strawberry blond perfectly manicured eyebrow.   
“Ya, I guess I will now. I’m not going against a Doberman not even mine.” He said as more shells came down on him and the squirrel danced in the tree irritated.   
“Better go Luv. He’s mad but how did you know it’s a he?” He asked.   
“Balls, the squirrel has them, pretty big ones too.” She said as they picked up the picnic basket and the blanket.   
“Yep I just saw’em.” He said. “Almost as big as yours.” She giggled.   
“Na, mine are bigger. He knows not who he screws with.” Alec snickered.   
“You would have to say that. It reminds me of that AC/Dc Song.” She said.   
“Is that tape still in the car?” He asked.   
“Yeah.” She said.   
“I bet it still works.” He said.   
“Well I did have a CD player too still do.” She said.   
“None of those bloaks ok? I know they are Scottish but damn they are loud. My father would have put me out on my ear had I listened to that noise.” He said.   
“Now they have some really good songs. For those about to Rock has cannon fire in it.” She said.   
“Aha.” He said.   
“They are older guys now.” She said as they put on their helmets.   
“Still makin’ noise I’m sure.” He said rolling his eyes. She got on and he did, and she revved the bike.   
“Hot damn, Riding with a hot babe on a hot bike. I am one lucky Bastard for sure.” He said as she yelled hold on and away they went.   
Roxy called for the roll away bed. Alec called Daisy and they would be there around 8 in the morning him to be there at 7am.   
“Alec could I call Paul Coats to come and sit with me?” She asked.   
“What for?” He asked, making a face.   
“Maybe if we include God, He would help us.” She said. He let out a ragged breath.   
“I really don’t want you and Daisy there alone so go on.” He said, and she called.   
“Hi Paul, yes this is Roxy Harris. I am so sorry to be asking so late, but Alec goes into the hospital tomorrow. Royal General 7am. Pacemaker. Oh, you will. Thank you so much. See you tomorrow.” She said.   
“Even he is better than my Darlin’ and my little Darlin’ going it alone.” He said as they went to bed that night.   
“Come here ya wee hottie.” He said.   
“You want to kiss me.” She said and put her head on his chest.   
“Yeah and that would be it my dear. I’m really tired tonight. I want to hold you till it’s time to go for the procedure. I wish this wasn’t necessary. At all.” He said.   
“But it is and if you don’t get it done you’ll die or worse and I don’t want to think about life without you. I have had enough of that.” She said.   
“Yeah me too.” He said.   
“Your birthday and Daisy’s are coming up, be thinking what ya want.” He said.   
“You, breathing.” She said.   
“Maybe a little real action too eh?” He said.   
“Yeah. If it is ok by then.” She said.   
“I think it’s a gimme.” He said.   
“We’ll see.” She said.  
Royal Hospital Room 103, Dorset, England, September 19, 2014.  
Alec sat on his hospital bed with Roxy right beside him. She wasn’t leaving his side before he went in. Their hands clasped holding. Daisy had gotten there, and Tess left until he got out. She wanted to know what happened with it.   
Roxy tried very hard not to let her fear show but Paul took one look at her and knew. He would wait until he went in to talk with her. The time came for them to take him into the OR.   
“Don’t worry so Darlin’, I’ll be, fine and this won’t take long. Gimme a kiss for luck.” He said as she bent to kiss his lips one more time.   
“I’ll see you soon my love. Now and forever you will be my love. I love you with all my heart Roxy.” He said.   
“I love you too Alec. Come back to me.” She said.   
“I’ll be back before I am missed.” He said, and she watched them wheel him into the surgery area. Paul prayed over the opening to where he was for a moment. He hesitated to put his hands on, Roxy but she needed it having pulled Paul to her and him putting his arm around her.   
“It will be ok Roxy.” He said, and Daisy took his hand.   
“I’m Daisy his daughter.” She said.   
“I’m the Reverend Paul Coats. He will be fine Daisy.” Paul said.   
They went out in the waiting room to wait. Roxy got up and went into the chapel. She got down on her knees.   
“It’s been a long time since I asked anything from you, but I really need it for not only myself but Alec and Daisy. I know I am a lapsed Presbyterian and my love is too but please don’t take him from us. He is such a good man. Not again.” She said as Paul walked in and sat with her silently.   
“Ask and it shall be given.” He said.   
“I hope so.” She said.   
“Let it work it’s way into your heart Roxy. That small glimmer of hope you feel or have felt. Let him guide you.” He said.   
“It’s been over 20 years since I asked anything.” She said.   
“Well he wants you and loves you even if you don’t love him. I feel like I talked to you the other day to let you know your faith is still waiting for you. You had it once and so did DI Hardy. You can have it again if you listen. If you reach out for it. Just grasp it and hold on fast. I can help you. I was once lost and now I am found as Amazing Grace says. It’s the truth. The 99 are on the hill already. He is looking for you and DI Hardy.” He said.   
“Maybe.” She said and the way she said it was something that made him smile.   
“Just think on it. if your need help let me know. I’ll be here until you say I can go.” He said as Daisy came in and sat next to Roxy and held hands with her.   
“You’ll be my step mother.” She said with confidence.   
“You want me to be?” She asked.   
“Roxy it’s fact. Then I want to you to be my mother.” She said.   
“You want me to adopt you?” She asked.   
“Yes, I want a mother that would love me, and my dad and you love my dad, or you wouldn’t be here. You’re a good lady and dad is lucky he has you. Don’t worry so much. My dad is tough. He lived with Mum a long time, longer than he should of. He loves me too. He saved my life not letting my mother kill me. Yeah, I know. That’s why I want you for my mum. My real Mum never wanted either me or my Dad. But you seem too.” She said.   
“Smart girl. But I am sorry you found out.” Roxy said putting her arm around Daisy.   
“I see your dad right now in you.” She said.   
“Good I don’t want to see any of Mum in me. She is spoiled and selfish. No wonder dad has problems.” Daisy said.   
In 2 hours they were done, and he was in recovery. When he was waking it was Roxy who was with him in his sleep not anyone else.   
“Come on Darlin’. Come back to me.” She said her beautiful face wet with tears.   
“Don’t cry my love, I’m here and I’m fine.” He said and came awake after that.   
“I’m alive! Roxy I’m alive and I’ll be just fine my love.” He said.   
“Lay back DI Hardy.” The nurse said.   
“Canna see my wife?” He asked.   
“Soon.” She said.   
“Ah good.” He said and put his head back down. Then he realized he already felt better. He had the sensation of something just outside his chest wall. It scared him for a moment, but it was small.   
“Your fine DI Hardy.” The nurse said.   
“I know. I just want to see my wife. She means everything to me. Her name is…” The nurse interrupted him. “Roxy.” She said.   
“Well, go get her. I’m just layin’ here doin’ nothin’. At least you could get her and ease her mind some and that of my daughter.” He said grumpily.   
“Please. I can feel her from here.” he said. The nurse let out a long breath.   
“Ok.” She said.   
“About time.” He said rolling his eyes as she went to get Roxy. “  
Mrs. Hardy you husband is asking for you. He’s grumpy so be warned. “She said. Paul asked if he needed to stay and she told him to go but thanked him giving him a hug.   
“I was happy to help Roxy, I’ll call you later to see if you need anything.” He said.   
“Thanks again Paul. Sorry he didn’t talk much.” She said.   
“That’s ok. You, DI Hardy and Daisy take care and I’ll call later. He said. Then he turned and was out the door.   
“Dad’s ok or he wouldn’t be asking for you. Go on and get the poop on him.” Daisy said.   
“Ok.” Roxy said and went to see Alec. She was so relieved to see him sitting up.   
“There’s my beautiful wife.” He said, she bent to kiss him. He kissed her but just a peck. I’m a lot warmer already.” He said.   
“Good.” She said.   
“I wanted you to see me. Know I’m doin’ fine and tell Daisy I am. You are not to stay the night. You or Daisy either.   
“Yeah, no. We stay, you can go tomorrow if you’re a good boy and do as they say you growly bear. You can go back to work next week, as for you and I, it will still be 4 weeks before you are doing the work and try not to rush that please. I’ll let you take the bike if your good.” She said.   
“Ok. I thought maybe…” She cut him off. To the letter Alec. I bet you already feel much better.” She said.   
“Yeah, I do, I feel a lot warmer.” He said putting his hand on her arm.   
“It’s like you never had a problem.” She said.   
“Yeah, imagine me keeping you warm again, eh?” He said.   
“Yeah. Daisy wants me to adopt her. I though you might like to know. Unfortunately, she knows about her mother trying to abort her somehow. I know you never wanted her to know that. She was so sweet saying that she wants me for her mum.” She said choking back a tear.   
“Roxy it should have always been that way. She should have always been our daughter. Tell her to let us handle that. I’m sorry too she found that out. But she knows I always wanted her.” He said.   
“I will, she is as smart as a whip. She takes after you a lot.” Roxy said.   
“Tess is no slouch either though. Go and make some calls even to Tess. When I can, I will call my Dad and sister. Tell Daisy I love her.” He said.   
“I will.” She said. She looked at the monitor now that he had, had the procedure. Regular sinus rhythm. She knew because her mothers, wasn’t. Nice and even now not like this morning.   
“I feel like running a marathon.” He said grinning still groggy.   
“Alec.” She said.   
“What?” He asked teasing her.   
“You’re going to be relentless again.” She smirked.   
“You got that right babe. When I can, boy are you gonna get it.” He said.   
“I look forward to it. You know to me you’re a standing stud.” She said.   
“Glad you remember what you like.” He said.   
“Remembering becomes reality soon my love.” She said and sat on the side of his bed.   
“Yeah?” He asked rubbing her leg.   
“Alec just slow down. You were always a fast worker.” She said.   
“Faster still.” He said, and he closed in for a kiss and the doctor came around.   
“Mrs. Hardy I presume.” The Doctor said.   
“Yes.” She said.   
“In four weeks DI Hardy not before. You have stiches. They will dissolve on their own. I do understand your reason for getting out and being able. But not for 4 weeks. In a week when the stitches are dissolved your Missus can try it on, still doing the on top.” He said.   
“I was hoping…” the doctor shook his head no. We don’t want open wounds, pulled leads and such.” He said.   
“No, we don’t.” Roxy said.   
“Listen I understand, you have a very beautiful wife. You want to be with her. But it takes time for things to heal. You already feel, better don’t you?” He asked.   
“Yes. I’m much warmer than I was.” He said. The doctor checked him out and Roxy got out of the way.   
“He will be released tomorrow barring complications. None of that you do for another month. You can drive and go back to work barring a lot of use of your right arm next week. I’ll write a work release for you. Take it easy until then ok DI Hardy?” He said.   
“OK, but you have no idea how hard that’s going to be.” Hardy said.   
“I bet I do.” He said. He showed Alec a picture of his Missus.   
“Blond, built and in the same way, sexy as Roxy. I know what your going though ok?” He said.   
“Yeah ya do. Nice looking Missus Doc.” He said.   
“Thanks.” He said.   
“You’ll be moved to a room soon and tomorrow you go home barring problems tonight.” He said.   
The doctor went over some information with them and Roxy needed to get Daisy and her some lunch they were already bringing him something about 4 pm.   
“Go get something to eat and feed our daughter.” He said.   
“That feels good hearing it.” She said.   
“Don’t be surprised if it costs you. Tess will most likely will up the price and want more. Putting a price on my daughter. I don’t like it.” Alec said.   
“We’ll see.” Roxy said.   
“Come here my Foxy Roxy.” He said smiling.   
“Give me a kiss.” He said. She did, and he put her hand on her ass then slapped it.   
“See woman, no sag. Your better than you were. More sexy, more mature. Just wait till I get the ok. Boy are you are gonna get it.” He said frisky as a new puppy.   
“Alec!” She exclaimed. He still rubbed her ass.   
“Well, I haven’t felt this good since before you left. Tess didn’t have me get a test, but I know you would have. If things had been as they were supposed to be there would have been no coitus interruptus.” He said.   
“Yes, I get that. I think I am in trouble.” She said.   
“Oh, I know you are. Now go. See you in a while you beautiful Fox.” He said. Rubbing her ass again. She started to walk away.   
“Roxy come here.” He said.   
“What my Adonic Alec?” She asked.   
“You remembered.” He said.   
“Oh, I did I in a way.” she said looking at him knowingly. He put her hand on him.   
“Oh geeze!” She said not letting go as fast as she should have.   
“Yeah, and I didn’t have to do anything but think about you, with the recent red thong picture I have in my mind.” He said as she couldn’t believe the warm and hard.   
“It’s like your 20 again. Fully functional.” She said.   
“Damn close. Don’t ya think? Make me sound like Data, the android.” He said she giggled remembering.   
“Next week we can take a test drive.” She said.   
“Now that sounds fun. I actually threw in the red thong of you recently and the one 20 odd years ago, to get what you just um experienced for the lack of a better word. “He said.   
“Nice to know I am, appreciate.” She said.   
“Oh, you’re more than appreciated. Your loved more than you’ll ever know.” He said and let her go reluctantly.   
“I’ll be back soon.” She said.   
“Take your time my love.” He said pulling her by the hand back to him. He held her close on his left side. He pursed his lips to kiss her.   
“Alec.” She said.   
“Bloody Hell, Roxy you smell wonderful. I can’t wait to get you alone.” He said into her ear.   
“You are warm.” She said and touched his forehead.   
“Alec, I had better tell the nurse.   
“What is it?” He asked.   
“I think you have a fever.” She said then she kissed his forehead.   
“Yeah I had better say something.” She said and ran to the nurses station. “I’m Mrs. Hardy, my husband feels like he has a fever.” She said.   
“We’ll check.” The nurse said.   
“Now. Please.” She said, and the nurse grabbed the ear thermometer and took it. She just wasn’t used to him being so warm again. It was normal, but they would check it through the night.   
“Roxy you worry too much.” Alec said. She hit his arm.   
“No one’s been looking out for you. That’s what got you here.” She said.   
“Your right Darlin’ I know you worry more than Tess ever did about me because you love me.” He said.   
“Yeah and I won’t lose you again. Not that way. Not any way.” She said.   
“Shush Luv. It’s all good. Go get you and Daisy something to eat. You have to keep your strength up because when I get back it’s a whole new or old Alec.” He said.   
“Doesn’t it hurt?” She asked.   
“Not really just sore. A little pain but nothing I canna live with.” He said.   
“Now, go and get some food for you and our girl.” He said.   
“I’m going to be a mother!” She said doing a bit of a fan girl. He chuckled.   
“Go now, love of my life.” he said. She kissed him a peck leaving her lipstick. He shook his head.   
“I am such a lucky man having such a good woman.” He said.   
The night came and went, and Roxy and Daisy came to get Alec and took him home. Daisy would stay for two days and go back Monday and not to tell her mother anything. They would wait until she was 16 to break it to Tess. Mum was the word for now.   
The next week was difficult for both of them. They stayed at home her cooking most nights. Him not happy he couldn’t help her. He did exercises to keep his arm and shoulder from freezing up. Alec’s health improved every day with Roxy.   
“I loved having Daisy here but not in this place. Your right there is no room or privacy for a 15 year old girl. I’m glad you went and found a rental until we build a house. In a little bit we can scope out that land we shagged on the other day. I think it has beach access.” He said.   
“It sure is pretty and or beautiful out there.” She said.   
“Yeah but this sight right here is the most beautiful. I don’t know what it is but you grow to look like your mother every day. I know she was a brunette. I suppose it’s your demeanor.” He said.   
“Well I can safely say you look like neither of your parents.” She said.   
“I look like my grand dad McGill that was my mother’s maiden name. Both in looks and in height. I’ll show ya a picture. When I can find them. Most likely they are in the London Flat Pod.” He said.   
“What was his name?” She asked. “David Allen McGill.” He said. “Was he a good man like you?” She asked.   
“Yes, he was a fisherman. My mother’s people came from the Isle of Arran.” He said.   
“I never knew this.” She said.   
“Yeah I didn’t talk much of my family. You know my dad did have a drinking problem like Ron did, but he doesn’t drink any more. Stopped right after Mum died.   
Mum drove him nuts though. We really have come along as father and son since then.” He said.   
“I’m glad.” She said.   
“Me and my sister Ruth are now closer than we once were. You’re an aunt but this late in the game I am not sure how that will work. They were instrumental after you were taken from me and I always refer to that time that way.   
You were taken from me. Once I got you back though. Twice, for God’s sake. I was so broken after. I stayed broken until you came back. My anchor was gone. I think you will see a whole new Alec Hardy or more on the old one, maybe the one in Texas. I loved that time in my life. Because I was with you and your husband for real. They may have ended us on paper but never here.” He said pointing to his heart.   
“That my love is not ending. Ever.” She said.   
“Ah yeah, you can bet your life on that Roxy Darlin’.” He said.   
One day they did take Caledonia to the land they were looking at and scoped it out. It was a few days until he went back to work. They took a picnic lunch and ate it under the old walnut tree. For now, Roxy would have to be careful with the right side of his chest until his incision healed but she found the left side just as nice as the right to snuggle too. It had been hard for them to lay off each other for that long but they did it both begrudgingly.   
Alec and Roxy were down right desperate for one another by the time the week ended. Ellie had come by to work on the case and tell Hardy the locket that was taken had once belonged or she thought it had belonged to Claire. There was a pic of her wearing it.   
“Flushing her out eh?” He had said.   
“Yes, I would think so. She did a shitty job on my hair, but I saw the pic in her portfolio.” She said.   
“You sure it’s the same necklace?” Hardy asked.   
“Yes, I’m sure.” She said.   
“Could she have been the one to take it from Tess’s car that night at the hotel?” Roxy said.   
“It might have been.” Ellie said taking down the picture of Pippa with the teddy bear.  
Alec went and got a magnifier. Ellie looked at it under it and said.   
“Yes, it’s the same one. The picture of her was closer up.” She said.   
“I bet it was for her beautician’s license.” Roxy said producing hers.   
“I know mine is from the state of Texas, but you get the gest.” She said.   
“Why did you keep it up? Or do I know the answer to that?” Alec said winking at her and smirking a smile.   
“You got that right Alec.” Roxy giggled.   
“She cuts my hair.” Alec said proudly.   
“Well you need a hair cut Hardy badly.” Miller chided.   
“When this case is done she, is don’t worry. I’m shoring up the beard too. I’ll be like I was in Texas, a bit older but in the way, I look.” He said.   
“Good, no reason to be untidy. Hardy you’re a nice looking man, might as well look the part.” Ellie said. Alec blushed a bit.   
“Well you are.” Roxy said.   
“The only woman I want to notice is you my Darlin’. But thanks just the same Miller.” He said.   
“Don’t we need Tess?” Miller asked. Maybe but I want to keep her out of this as much as possible. Roxy wants to adopt Daisy. The less she is around the less she is going to snoop, Tess loves that.” Alec said.   
“It would be a slippery slope if she did.” Roxy said.   
“I hope it works out for you to have her. You are still going to try the invitro?” She asked.   
“Yes. but somewhat later. Let everything me wise settle. Miller, I’m already better.” He said.   
“Yes, I already knew that. Something has lit a fire under you. I’m so happy for you both. To get another chance to love each other. To have kids and all.” She said.   
“You’ll get a chance Ellie.” Roxy said Alec kissing her cheek.   
“I really hope so.” Ellie said.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their new family through in vetro is discussed. The Danny Latimer case is concluded and so is the Sand Brook case. Roxy, put's Claire in her place and More than proves she Loves Alec above all other men.

In the next month much happened. Claire And Lee continued to fall apart. The necklace, continued to be misplaced. Tess continued to be a pain in Alec’s ass but right now he had to stay in her good graces. St. Mercia Constabulary had the case reopened with the new evidence presented and Miss Bishop continued her red herrings.  
Susan Wright, the woman who falsely accused her own son of helping Mark Latimer dispose of his son Danny’s body went missing after leaving a picture of herself and Nige Carter as a baby, at the home he shared with his adoptive mother. Alec went to a meeting with Lee Ashworth and told him to be warned he was a new man with a new second chance for a lot of things. He also told Lee, Claire had an abortion of Lee’s child in an off-hand way. The trial was almost over. The last day, Alec wanted Roxy to go with him to see what the British Justice system was like. They went really early, after Roxy complained about the chickens not even being up. Alec was stoked that morning. Dressed and ready with Caledonia’s keys in his hand.   
“You’re ready Fredy this morning.” Roxy said.   
“Your lovely.” He said as Roxy went to put on her signature Red lipstick.   
“Hold on Darlin’.” Alec said.   
“We are half way to the wedding have you got your dress yet?” He asked.   
“Matter of fact yes I have.” She said.   
“I know it will be stunning with you in it.” He said nuzzling her, then embracing her.   
“You know I’ll order you a sash it’s supposed to be my duty anyway. I think. I’ll have it for you to wear at the ceremony.” He said.   
“The dress is white lace.” She said.   
“As it should be. We were each other’s first. For me the last 18 years will be wiped clean. I know you had much more to deal with. If I could have taken your place I would have. But he wanted you. He really wanted me dead, so he could have had you easier.” He said.   
“Yeah, but he chose to hang you over my head. Like the sword of Damocles. That’s over now. Let’s call it done with. If I would have had a say you’d have been the only man I was ever with.” She said.   
“I know Darlin’, But you loved me so much you put your life in danger for me. Hopefully, that will never be the case again and we can get on with making a family. The night the embryos are implanted we can make love and just forget the use of science making our children ok?” He said.   
“You’ve been reading.” She, said.   
“Yes, and I understand better what is expected of me. But it will be fun. I know you will make it interesting. Now for this damned case to end. That’s today or should be.” He said.   
“Me your wife again, Roxy Hardy.” She said.   
“The woman I shared my name with over 20 years ago on a hot summer day in Las Vegas. I still remember how stunning you were. In and out of that borrowed dress. This time you get to keep it. I have my kilt and Prince Charles Jacket ordered. It’s all ordered. Dad couldn’t come even if it was in Glasgow. We must go see him. He has liver failure now and a new one won’t help him. I want him to know I hold no ill will to him. Although some of it was his fault. We weren’t a close family but maybe you, me and our wee ones and Daisy can be close with Ruth and her family. Her children have kids now. Remember, she’s a lot older than me. 18 years I think. I never heard from my brother. Sad but his choice.” Alec said.   
“How’s it going to be me big as house, pregnant?” She asked. “I have waited a long time for that question. I think I will be all over you and be able to take you until delivery most likely. The thought of you having a little bit me inside you growing is a turn on. Now stop it. You’ll make us late for court. I’m on it now and it makes me…” He nibbled on her ear.   
“I know what it makes you.” She said.   
“Then stop with the imagery. You’ll have me upending you and it’s not time for that yet. Not for two weeks and it’s Katy bar the door, as you say.” He said.   
“My Adonic Alec.” She said and kissed him.   
“Shake a leg Darlin’.” He said.   
“I look like hell, now I’m flushed.” She said.   
“Roxy your always beautiful. Let’s go. Don’t put on that lipstick until we get there.” He said.   
“Glad you’re feeling better.” She said.   
“If I wanted too, I’d sod off the trial and…” He whispered in her ear. Sweet somethings because he knew how the trial would go. It would be over, and he, Ellie and Tess would finish the Sand Brook case. Soon she would be his forever. Not that the ceremony would really matter. Just seal the deal. So that no one would ever come between them again. Ever.   
People had come between them before. No one would ever again. They sat in the lobby of the court house. The jury deliberating. Alec had explained it was like the US but not all the way. Roxy had quipped.   
“Yeah but remember people came to America to get away from this.” She said.   
“Touché’ my Dear.” He had said. They stopped and sat down waiting to be called back when the jurors came back with a verdict. Meanwhile, after a fight with Lee, Claire came to the courthouse. Ellie had seen her come in and came down from the second floor concessions, Alec had been talking with Roxy, her having one eye, trained on the door and the security guards.   
Something had made her look over that way and Claire was coming full steam toward Alec. She had reached into her back pack for something and Roxy would be damned if, it would be something to stab Alec with, like a pencil or a pen. Alec had seen her too late to do anything but stand up, after Roxy had. Roxy got up and stepped quickly a few steps to get out of Alec’s reach. By the time he had corrected she quickly had Claire on the floor pushing her on the chest and laying her out on her back making her lose her balance. Much like Lee had done Alec before Roxy got there. A loud smack echoing though, the lobby, as her back hit the floor and knocked the breath out of her, Claire dropping the necklace and Roxy picking it up.   
“Get your bitch off me Alec! She just attacked me.” Claire yelled. Ellie had her hands on her hips. I saw you trip you, clumsy cow.” Ellie said as Alec looked on in horror as Claire got up slowly. Then he got his game face on. “Yeah, ya tripped, Claire. Ya been trippin’ for the last 7 plus months.” He said, and Roxy handed him the necklace still in an evidence bag.   
“Thank you, Roxy.” He said.   
“Have it Alec.” Claire said angrily. Alec’s eyes narrowed. His face flushed, and he got up in her face.   
“You mean to say you had this all this time?” He asked as he slipped his hand around her arm tightening it like he had seen Leena do Roxy as a kid when she was bad. Roxy knew the hold too. Miss Knight’s Junior came out and announced that the verdict was about to be read. Alec read Claire, her rights (Which is called a Caution in England) and pulled her along into the court room.   
“Roxy Luv, follow me now.” He said gently as Claire knew she was in deep shit now not to mention still with the wind knocked out of her.   
There would be no mark because Roxy had used more leverage and got her off balance than hit her.   
“Sit.” He said, like you would to a bad dog, and sat down by Claire with Roxy on the other side then Ellie.   
The court readjourned and they read the verdict, which was not guilty. The prosecution was floored there would be no justice for poor Danny Latimer. The jury was dismissed and then Joe Miller was let go. Most of the people in there were outraged. But it was done. Ellie was beside herself. Roxy did her best to calm her. They had been holding hands during the verdict. Beth Latimer went out to the ladies, room before the judge finished up. Ellie quickly dropped Roxy’s hand and smiled at her.   
“Thanks Roxy, you’re a good mate. Talk with you soon.” She said and took off after Beth. Alec whispered in Roxy’s ear.   
“I might be a while Darlin’, Caledonia’s keys are in my right coat pocket he said, and he moved in the chair, so she could get them.   
“See you soon and good luck.” She said.   
“Thank you again for looking out for me.” He said.   
“Your welcome. Now go and get the skank in the Whooscow.” She said, and he smiled.   
“Glady Luv. Good to know you have my back, remind me to kiss you later. Your mother used to say that, Whooscow, God Bless your mother.” He said, and she got up and they did.   
“Oh, Roxy I will call you as soon as I can Darlin’.” Alec said to Claire rolling her eyes.   
“Ok Darlin’.” She said, and Alec kissed her a nice peck anyway.   
“I love you.” He said.   
“And I you.” She said, and Alec and Claire walked off. Him having the same hold on her as before.   
“Oh, I am so going to get it. He knows I got his back.” She said. Alec took Claire up a flight of steps griping how injustice reigned on the Miller trial to Tess who showed up in the hall.   
“Oh, by the way she had this.” Alec said and handed Tess the pendant necklace missing all this time. Tess looked shocked and bewildered. Alec gave Claire over for Tess to book.   
“You two should have a lot to talk about. I already Cautioned her.” Alec said and ran back down the stairs just as fast as he always had before the pacemaker. Tess looked even more bewildered, then it hit her. Claire was the one who took it from her car in the first place. Alec took Ellie outside for a chat.   
“Miller, we can’t do anything about what happened, but we can do something about justice for two young girls. I am not telling you to dismiss your feelings. I need you to use them, stoke them. I need someone as angry as I am right now. Help me put these two deserving arseholes away. We just might get lucky and get a third too.” He said. Ellie was still upset after she met with Beth and her family. She looked at Alec who had determination written all over his face.   
“I know where the fire comes from, Hardy.” She said. Alec’s face softened at that.   
“Yeah, my strawberry blond. Did ya see her work Claire to the floor?” He asked.   
“I did, and she has your back for sure. Was jolly good to see that bitch on the floor.” Ellie smiled and giggled a bit.   
“It was. But don’t say anything. Let’s go and put away two very deserving people and perhaps a third if we play our cards right.” Alec said.   
“Good, I need Tess to go and get some more evidence, May I go to your wall for the clues I found?” She asked.   
“Yeah hug my woman for me. I am so proud of her. And you too Miller. You two saw a problem where I thought there wasn’t one.” He said stopping and putting out his hand.   
“Thank you, Miller you helped Roxy this morning. Had it gotten hairier then she would have had backup.” Alec said.   
“Your welcome.” Ellie said and shook his hand. A while later he was calling Lee Ashworth about Claire being in custody. Lee was scared shitless. Alec told him not to leave the area that she would want to talk with him soon.   
“Oh, and by the way, you two haven’t had a falling out have you?” He asked. Silence on the end of the phone. Just stay in the area.” Alec repeated. Then he looked at Pippa’s picture. And left out for the police station.   
Ellie though was driving him there. Roxy was at home like she was told this time. They went into the interview room where Claire had been taken. Ellie had some flashbacks of being told about Joe, but she shrugged them off. They sat down and popped in a tape for evidence.   
“Claire tell me how you got Pippa Gillespie’s necklace?” Alec asked.   
“Have you arrested Lee yet?” Claire asked.   
“Is this what this is about you sending a message to Lee?” Alec asked. “  
Why did you tell my husband I was pregnant? Plus, the fact you told him I had, had an abortion as a breech of trust?” She asked.   
“So, you want to talk about trust now? Like how the Gillespie’s used to trust you to take their daughter to school?” Alec asked.   
“Why did you force me to have sex with you Alec?” Claire said.   
“We never had sex Claire.” Alec said.   
“Why did you hold me against my will Alec?” Claire asked.   
“Is there any truth to this Hardy?” Ellie asked.   
“Of course, there bloody isn’t. You asked me to help you because you were afraid your husband would come after you.” Alec said.   
“You hurt me physically Alec along with that strawberry blond biker chic. Where did you find her? Hells Kitchen?” She asked.   
“Actually, she is from Dallas, Texas. She not a biker chic her name is Roxy Harris you know Harris International. She is my wife. My real wife. I would have more respect for her Claire. She can kick your arse. She proved it this mornin’. Want me to call her and have her come and finish what she started? Just a suggestion.” Alec said slyly.”   
Claire sat there and with the information.   
“How do you know Roxy Harris?” Claire asked.   
“Never mind Claire.” Alec said letting out a long breath.   
“Alec, you told me your wife screwed around on you, had another man’s cock in her mouth. You hated her. Why would a woman with millions of pounds have a thing to do with you?” Claire asked. 

“I still ask myself the same question Claire, but she does. Roxy and I were torn apart a long time ago. I married another woman and that is who I was referring too. Now let’s get back to you and Lee eh?” He asked. “  
Why did you force me to have sex with you Alec? Oh, it was because you were lonely, and no woman would have you.” Claire said.   
“Ellie went to shut off the tape.   
“Miller sit down!” He yelled his brogue getting rougher.   
“I need to take her statement if any of this is true.” Ellie said. “It’s not so sit down.” He said looking at his partner.   
“Go on Claire fill your boots. We can explore this fantasy they will arrest me. Say the word. That’s not why you’re here. You’re here because of Lee, so what are you thinking? We bring Lee in and he gets a fright seeing the necklace. Then instead of him betraying you your banking on him realizing he needs to stay close to you. Because of what you know about Pippa and Lisa.” He said.   
“I don’t know anything.” Claire said laughing and shaking her head.   
“You know what happened to those girls.” Alec said.   
“I don’t think I’m wrong Claire.” He said.   
“I’m not afraid of you Alec.” Claire said.   
“Ya should be, my biker chic has taught me a hell of a lot of things in the last weeks.” He said.   
“Like what?” She asked.   
“You’ll not want to find out.” Alec said.   
“What do you have Ricky Gillespie’s number in the phone Hardy gave you?” Miller asked.   
“Oh, so you’ll be piping up now? Took a peek at my phone, did you? Thank you for that Mate.” Claire said.   
“Why did you call Pippa’s dad?” Miller asked.   
“Did Ricky send you the bluebell?” Miller said.   
“Oh, he did didn’t he?” Miller said looking like a cat that ate the canary.   
“Why does Ricky have blue bells on his office wall?” Miller asked.   
“Oh, he does?” Claire said, and it was obvious she was lying though her teeth.   
“What really happened that night Claire?” She asked.   
“I really don’t know.” Claire said.   
They all took a break. Hardy and Miller sat by the steps drinking tea and talking.   
“Lying bitch.” Hardy said.   
“So what’s new Hardy, your going to get in trouble implying brutality. It’s on the tape.” Miller said.   
“I never implied it. More like it would be fact if she pushed me. Don’t worry so. We almost have her and him too. I can feel it.” He said.   
“Well, I hope nothing comes of it. How many times has she lied to both of us under oath even. I’ll make it look like a wee lie on her part. I’m done messing with her and him too. Time to find out what really happened that night, let the girls rest in peace and find out what happened to Lisa Newbury. You, canna think she is still living after all that horse shit.” He said.   
“No, she’s dead. Hardy I know that. But to close this we need to know where they put the body. I need to go to Claire’s and get a photo. I might not need anything from your wall.” Miller said as Hardy answered the phone.   
“Yes, great be right there. Miller talk to Tess for that.” He said and handed her his tea and ran to get the car but Roxy had taken it then flagged Bob down to take him over to the cottage Claire stayed in. We really need another car now.” He said to himself.   
When they got there Lee was ransacking the house looking for something.   
“Looking for something Lee. I had someone inform on you. you. Lee Ashworth I am arresting you in connection with the murders of Pippa Gillespie and Lisa Newbury.” Hardy said.   
Hardy got back to the station and Miller was Talking with Tess. “I’m good.” Tess said smiling a little too self-importantly, as she gave Miller the pictures and the receipts she asked for. Hardy looked at them and exclaimed. “Oh, Miller you’re a genius!” Hardy said. Hardy was walking down the hall when he felt the vibration on his phone. It was Roxy.   
“You ok? Do you or Ellie need anything from our wall?” She asked. He smiled and texted her,   
“No, my love we’re good. Thanks, I love you. See you soon.” He said and sent it. She came back with,   
“Ok. I love you too Alec and your welcome.” She said.   
“Roxy?” Miller asked.   
“Yeah, wantin’ to know if we needed anything from our wall.” He said.   
“Nope this about says it all.” She said as they went in to question Lee Ashworth. Lee was confronted with the fact he had put down two colors of floors in a weekend. Two receipts one on Saturday then on Monday. Then the pictures. One a week before dark oak the other light oak flooring. Why was that?   
When Ellie had visited what used to be their home in Sandbrook. Then Alec produced the necklace Pippa had been wearing the night she died.   
“Clare has stitched you up Lee. This was in her possession today when she came to me and gave it to me. This is the evidence that nearly killed me and now I have it. I think this was her insurance policy. She didn’t trust you. No not at all. Just like you never should have trusted her. Sad thing is the only reason she came home that night was to tell you she was pregnant. You go and screw a 19 year old girl. Then get her killed for doing so. When you’re in love you’re not going to be together forever, believe me I know. Something goes sideways and you loose big time. Love’s wonderful when you’re in it, but you can’t trust anyone really. Even the people that you love. Ultimately, we’re all alone, you most of all. So, tell the truth and stop all this lying for once in your life. So, set the record, straight your alone you’re on your own. Last chance, did you kill Lisa Newbury?” Alec asked.   
Then Lee told his side of the story how he had gotten rid of a nerd that was in love with Lisa, gotten his shirt bloody from hitting the guy and came back in and one thing led to another and they wound up on the living room floor shagging. Ricky Gillespie found them hard at it and got into an altercation with Lisa about shagging Lee. One thing lead, to another and Ricky and Lisa had words on it then it became physical and it lead to Ricky killing her. Hitting the back of her head twice on the floor covering it with blood.   
“Where was Claire?” Alec asked.   
“She came in later and helped us clean the mess up. She hid the flask to use against Ricky if he screwed them over. Then they took a break from Lee and talked to Claire again.   
“We already know what happened to Lisa but we don’t know how Pippa died. This was the saddest of it all. Claire had Lee smother her after she gave her, her father’s Rolhypnol laced whiskey. Because she knew too much about what happened to Lisa. Also, to get back at the men involved. Rickey had come home from a wedding alone. And found Lee and Lisa shagging. No one knew if Claire was sorry for it or would ever really be.   
Alec knew now that there was a third suspect. Like he had thought, and Roxy had thought, not just because he looked like Daddy dearest but he had done something on his own to be indicted for.   
“Roxy my love your right and so was I. I swear that woman reads people the best of anyone I know.” He said to himself. The police went to get Ricky and Alec and Miller took a break while they did.   
“You should call Roxy and tell her at least about Rickey. She had a real dislike for him.” Miller said.   
“I will at some point. Miller, Ricky looks like the man she thought was her father. I mean they could be clones. Just one with a British accent and the other an American accent. It was hard for me to feel sorry for Rickey’s loss. I knew Ron Russell. He was one of the men responsible for taking my Roxy away, from me all those years ago.” Hardy said. Miller gasped.   
“I wondered the story of how. But it’s not my business.” She said.   
“Let’s get on with this one before I tell you the other, ok?” He asked.   
“If at all.” She said.   
“Na, you and my Roxy are like this. He held up crossed fingers. “Two peas in a pod and I am so glad. Most of her life she’s been stuck with me. She’s not had girlfriends. You know there is so much frilly shit men will take before their foot goes down. She needs a woman friend to do things like that with. I mean I hate shopping however when she goes to tryin’ the things I’m in.” He said.   
“I bet I know where too.” She giggled.   
“Well, Miller you know way more than you should about that with us.” He said.   
“Yeah, well I won’t say a thing Hardy. It’s been 18 years since you two have been together. It’s understandable. She said.   
“Good, glad you understand.” He said and took the last gulp of his tea as an officer came to tell them Ricky was there in Interview 3.   
“Time for Ricky to pay the piper.” Hardy said, and they got up out of his office and went up to see what they could find out.   
“We already have a clear picture of what happened to Lisa and that you killed her but where did you bury the body? Hardy asked.   
"No comment.” Ricky said.   
“Ah no, you’re not no commenting me.” Hardy said.  
They talked, and Hardy went into the fact Cate said there were a number of hours she didn’t see him at the wedding. She thought you were off shaggin’ one of the bridesmaids, Tiffany Edwards but we spoke with her and she said she hadn’t.” Hardy said.   
“We also checked with a local cab company and found they have a record of you calling for a ride that night. Excellent records they have. From you calling them to when you got home.” Miller said.   
“No comment.” He said again.   
“Seriously Ricky? My daughter was the same age as yours when yours died. My heart went out to you, I knew how you felt. I couldn’t let you down. That’s what I always thought. Two years, I almost killed myself and your no commenting me? So, is there anything else you want to say about all this?” Hardy asked.   
“I got my punishment that night.” Ricky said.   
“What did you do to Lisa’s body?” Hardy asked.   
“Lee was working at a church and there was a funeral a grave is a good place to hide the body.” Ricky said. Hardy was so tired, and he got up and went outside as Claire and Lee where taken too the holding cells. They looked at each other and Hardy looked at them. He went down to interview room 2 then went in. Ellie called Roxy fast.   
“Roxy you had better come down to the station right now Hardy is about to break the case is cracked. Best you be here for him. Hurry Luv. He needs you.” She said. Roxy didn’t wait to hang up she put on shoes and ran the way to the station. Ellie was waiting for her at the front of the station.   
“Interview Room 2 upstairs.” She said. Meanwhile Alec was a mess. Two years of his life was changed forever. So much had happened in just a little over the month. His Roxy was back. His surgery and the lack of him being able to shag her proper got to him.   
She got to the door and came in panting. He had laid his head in his hands and was crying. She came over to him and he enveloped her hugging her lower half. Holding her close. She ran her hands and fingers though his longish for him, hair and cradling him. He let out the most heart wrenching moans. She was crying with him toward the end.   
“It’s over, two years of hell are over.” He said.   
“Good now, Let it be, as the Beatles say.” She said.   
“Let it be. Good answer. You always know just what to say or nothing at all. You let me have all of you. Always, you never say no.” He said.   
“Tell me how I would say no to love of my life. You’ve always had all of me.” She said as he teared up again.   
“As you always had all of me or what’s left after you were taken. I’m still so broken.” He said looking into her sea green eyes.   
“You get some help now. We can fix this together.” She said.   
“What if we canna?” He asked.   
She took her hand and wiped a tear from his eye.   
“Darlin’ together we can do anything.” She said smiling. A glimmer of hope hit him then. He smiled.   
“So, will you let me cut your hair now?” She asked.   
“Yes, but tomorrow ok Luv? I want to be at my best for what will be in front of me. Jesus, God you had better hang on.” He said.   
“Then will you trim your beard?” She asked.   
"I will Darlin’. Right now take me home. You did bring the car?” He asked. “Well, no, Ellie called, and I ran out of the house. I knew how you’d be after it was over.” She said.   
“I have the best two partners. You and Miller ROCK. 18 years away and you still know everything to do for me. I have changed Luv.” he said.   
“But it’s going to be ok. I have too but we have each other to lean on now. We are not alone.” She said.   
“Your right, we were given back to each other. We are getting remarried in two weeks and we have babies to make.” He said.   
“You’re looking forward to the practice.” She said.   
“I canna help it Luv. This beauty by my side, just makes me crave it.” He said, and he stood and pulled her into him. They were holding each other.   
“I have to talk to Miller, go now and sit in my office. I’ll be there as soon as I can. I love you Roxy. With all my heart.” He said putting a stronger hold on her then kissing her.   
“I love you too Alec with all my heart. All these years there was no one but you in my heart.” She said.   
“We both have suffered greatly Luv. Time to put this away and let the girls take it to heaven on our behalf.” He said.   
“Now that is deep and lovely Alec.” She said.   
“We need that book I gave you for our first Christmas together. Sonnets of the Portuguese. Elizabeth Barrett Browning. “Sonnet 43. How do I love thee let me count the ways.” She said.   
“Yeah well, it’s been too many years Luv. It hurt to remember reading it to ya. Snuggled up in that full sized bed. All warm and… Any more of this and I’ll take ya to the one we have. I have to talk with Miller. We’ll find it. Memory lane has to be a bit later. But the fun we had putting up that scraggly tree with the cardboard star cover in foil and the yard stick with twist ties…Oh that was a good Christmas. Let’s have one like it this year.” He said, as he walked her out the door and down stairs.   
“I’ll be back soon. Thank you Darlin’.” He said.   
“My pleasure always Alec.” She said. He walked outside and saw Miller sitting on the dock like place by the water.   
“Miller.” He shouted. She waved him over.   
“You ok?” She asked.   
“With Roxy everything will be ok. I’m fine and thanks for having her come.” He said.   
“Your welcome.” She said with a toothy grin.   
“Did they not find any traces of Rolhypnol in Pippa body?” She asked.   
“It passes though the body in 24 hours.” He said.   
“You did it you got them.” Miller said. Hardy shook his head yes.   
“Done my Penance. All the damage done, all those lives.” He said. She got a message.   
“Do you mind? I’ve got a thing.” She said.   
“Go on I have Roxy waiting anyway. I want to go home and be with my wife, as much as I can.” He said.   
“I think your wrong by the way. All the things you said to Lee in there, we are not all alone.” She said. Hardy got a sly smile on him.   
“Oh, I know I was just matching bull shit for bull shit in there. I’m not alone anymore with my strawberry blond by my side. Go do your thing Miller, go on.” He said getting up as she did.   
“Hardy.” Miller said shaking her head.   
“Well I wanted him to feel just as bad as I did.” Hardy said. She giggled and patted his back.   
“Good luck with your girl.” She said.   
“I won’t need it. She’s as barmy over me as I am her. It’s like the good old days right now.” He said. Miller rolled her eyes.   
“Yeah I can see.” She said pointing at the red lipstick on his face.   
“Miller.” He bellowed, then smiled.   
“I like to see you’re much less of a knob.” She said.   
“Thanks Miller.” He said and shooed her off. He waked back into his office.   
“Let’s go home Roxy.” He said, and she walked out with him. All the men and women looking at him and Roxy.   
“What you never seen a looker like this before?” He asked and they all went back to work.   
“What do you want to eat tonight?” She asked.   
“Let me help you and we’ll eat at home. Please Roxy. I’m doing fine now. I’m doing what the doctor said.” He said.   
“Yeah you have been good doing the exercises and all.” She said.   
“I do them for you and me and to us getting back to well, shaggin. That’s soon too. A few days and well be doin’ it proper. Any way we like.” He said.   
“It’s 5 days off.” She said.   
“Well then after that is the wedding. Then we give invitro a go.” He said.   
“Then maybe before get Daisy adopted.” She said.   
“You are gonna be one hell of a mum. My daughter should have had you all along. I should have too.” He said.   
“We’ll get it right this time Alec.” She said as they made it across the bridge and over the dam. He stopped mid dam and pulled her close and kissed her.   
“You’re going to be stunning after I get all this off.” She said. Caressing the back of his head.   
“Not as stunning as my incentive tomorrow.” He said and let her go and they started walking again.   
“You, holding me to it?” She asked.   
“You bet Luv. You bet.” He said and chuckled.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things become better for Alec and Roxy. New revelation come to light on a person involved in the Danny Latimer case. Alec and Roxy finally get to recomsumate their love with only a week and a half to the wedding.

October 19th, 2014 Broadchurch Proper, 3 Weeks after the Pacemaker, 43 years old.  
The next weekend they took the bike out to the property. Roxy had found the land was being sold for taxes. She told Alec and they went out to look it over. They walked all over the property and it did have a beach access.  
They walked down to the beach which was close to the big cliff they met under so many years ago.  
“Oh, this is perfect!” He said as they walked hand in hand. A dog, a small Chocolate Lab, came up to Roxy barking and nuzzling her. He was a bit skinny. She let Alec’s hand go and knelt to pet the dog.  
“Roxy that’s Susan Wright’s Dog. The bitch that falsely accused her own son Nige Carter of helping to cover up Danny’s murder, thinking it was his own Dad that did it, you know Mark Latimer.” He said as the dog licked Roxy face.  
“Oh, he’s sweet Alec!” She said.  
“He has an owner Roxy, and she will be livid we have him. Best to take him back to her. Where is she anyway? She is usually stuck like glue to this animal.” Alec said, and they started walking. Roxy whistled for the dog though her fingers and the dog followed her without a leash. Wagging his tail  
“My Roxy, she even has animal magnetism.” He chuckled and shook his head thinking about it.  
“Yep I do.” She said smiling and looking at Alec.  
“Ah, ya wee minx!” He said, cuddling her with his arm around her.  
“Alec.” She asked. He looked down at her.  
“What is it Darlin’?” He asked.  
“You’ve always been my pet Scot.” She giggled.  
“I know. But the most in that is the fact I am loved and your devoted to me. I know you mean no…” He looked ahead, and something didn’t feel right. He stopped. Furrowed his brow and let go of Roxy.  
“Darlin’ what’s wrong?” She asked as he stopped dead in his tracks and had that sternness to his face she really hated.  
“Roxy do as I say and stay here with the dog. His name is Vince.” He said looking ahead at the caravan Susan Wright stayed in. The storm door was a mess like the dog had done it to get out.  
“Alec?” Roxy asked.  
“No guff, Roxy stay here until I see what’s up in the caravan. Something is wrong here. Keep the dog here if you can.” He said as Vince came and sat on Roxy’s foot.  
“I don’t think that’s going to be a problem.” She said.  
“Ok Luv. Be right back.” He said and walked on down to Susan Wright’s caravan. Immediately he smelled it. Decomposition.  
“Shit.” He said, then he turned around and got his handkerchief.  
“Roxy stay there. Police business now.” He said.  
“Ok Alec.” Roxy said. Vince stayed by Roxy the whole time and didn’t offer to move much but to get off her foot and lay down. Alec put his handkerchief to his face and used his Triumph Jacket, to open the door. He went inside and turned left. Then into her kitchen where the smell was getting worse. He got his phone out and went into the living room. Just off the kitchen. There she lay dead. He looked around and saw a lot of blood pooled on the corner of the coffee table and floor. It looked more like she stumbled and fell but he got on the phone and called for back up and the coroner. He looked around again and found a suitcase laying on its side near her. Like she had gotten up got the suite case and was about to go and get the dog’s lead. He touched nothing in the house and made his way back to Roxy and the dog. He saw Vince’s lead on the picnic table and took it.  
“I need to call animal services and get the dog away from Roxy. We do not have room for him. But getting him away from Roxy is another story.” He said coming out of the caravan. He walked over to Roxy.  
“She’s dead, isn’t she?” She said patting the dog.  
“Yes. I need to now call Animal Services and for them to take the dog.” He said. Roxy’s eyes began to tear.  
“But Alec he will die if you do. It’s no better over here than in the states. I’m sorry my love but I can’t let you do that.” She said as he handed her Vince’s leash. “Thanks, but he’s a good boy. Yes, I know we can’t keep him. We are not in the new place yet and there is barely room for just you and me there. Alec said.  
“Can you think of anyone who would like a dog.” She said.  
“Yeah I do. Miller’s son Tom. He used to come here to walk the dog then to play video games with Mark Latimer. I know, why would he do that? I think Latimer was trying to help with the death of Danny and Tom’s problem with coping with what his father had done to Danny. Warped logic at work Luv. Anyway, Tom knows the dog, the dog knows him, and they seem to like each other.” Alec said.  
“He really seems the good dog.” Alec said.  
“What about Nige Carter her son.” Roxy asked.  
“That is the last person I would give that dog too. He was so angry about his mother setting him up and we will talk about that sometime, He took a crossbow and was going to shoot the dog.” Alec said. Roxy gasped.  
“No, we don’t give Vince to him.” Roxy said shuddering.  
“Go on and call Miller and ask.” Alec said and gave her his phone with her number ready to dial. She took it and pushed the dial button.  
“What’s up Hardy?” Ellie asked.  
“Hi Ellie, it’s me Roxy.” She said.  
“Oh hi, Roxy what can I do for you?” She asked.  
“Alec said I could call you. Alec found Susan Wright dead while we were walking a piece of property that lead to the beach and the caravan park. Her dog Vince, will be taken to Animal Services. Would you let Tom have him, if Tom wants him?” Roxy asked.  
“Oh, Roxy I so wish I could, but times are tight with money since my husband killed Danny. I’m sorry.” Ellie said.  
“How about I provide food and vet care for you. Would that mean Tom could take this really beautiful and good animal?” Roxy asked.  
“Yes. It would be a pleasure if you could help with that. Roxy this might mean a lot to not only Tom but me. I can see a lot of bad things happen for him if he doesn’t have something positive in his life just for him. I didn’t really know what to do about it. Thank you so much Roxy you’re a great mate and such a good person, Hardy lucked out meeting you all those years ago. Oh, I got a call. Probably to come and work the Susan Wright death. Can’t say I’m not unhappy to hear it happened she was an old bitch if you ask me.” Ellie said. “  
Yeah, you better go. May I come and bring the dog?” Roxy asked.  
“Come on Mate of mine.” She said.  
“Oops, forgot we took the bike. Be there as soon as we can.” She said.  
“Just let the dog off to Tom he’s going to be his responsibility.” She said. Bob got there and so did Brian. More officers arrived.  
“Bob, could you take my Missus and the dog to Miller’s house?” Alec asked.  
“Sure.” Bob said.  
“I can drive now. So, I’ll take the bike home. Ok?” He asked.  
“You want me to go get it?” She asked.  
“No, I’m goin’ now, Darlin’ see ya soon. I love you.” He said.  
“Ok, I love you too.” She said, and he gave her a kiss. Bob and Roxy took off with Vince.  
“I’ll be right back.” Alec said.  
“Where do you think your going?” Brian asked.  
“To get my wife’s bike.” Alec said.  
“Wife?” Brian asked.  
“Well technically she and I are divorced but…it’s a long story. Were telling it to the paper. Be right back. It’s a 1984 Harley soft tail.” He said.  
“Go for it mate. That, lady of yours is looker.” Brian said.  
“Yes, she is but don’t get your hopes up. She’s partial to tall, skinny, Scottish cops.” He said and chuckled and walked off.  
“Look at him, a 360 in half a minute. But he does have a really good reason. Cliff, he does have a first name, right?” Brian asked.  
“Yeah, DI Alec Hardy.” He said.  
“Yeah, ok Shit Face doesn’t suite him anymore with her changing his mood.” Brian said.  
“I sure wish I had something that fit to change mine.” Cliff said.  
“Don’t we all mate. Don’t we all.” Brian said as Alec road up on Roxy’s ’84 Softail. The officers walked up to him and looked at the bike.  
“Nice Bike Hardy.” Cliff said.  
“Thanks, it’s Roxy’s.” Alec said.  
“Roxy Harris?” Brian asked.  
“Yes.” He said with pride.  
“Rich and beautiful you won the lottery Hardy.” Cliff said.  
“I won the lottery 34 years ago on that beach near that rock when she came and introduced herself at 8 and a half. I was 9 years old on holiday. I’ve known her that long. Loved her that long. Now, can we get that dead bitch out of there and into the morgue? I have a fit Strawberry blond waiting for me at home. I don’t want her waiting long” He said.  
“Sure Hardy.  
“Where has she been all this time though?” Brian asked.  
“Busy.” He said and pointed to the caravan.  
“Well, tell her nice bike and that we are glad you found her.” Brian said.  
“So, I’m no linger shit face?” He asked.  
“Hardly with your attitude different with Roxy here.” He said.  
“Let’s get moving on the dead bitch. No one is going to miss her. Someone has to tell Nige Carter. She was his birth mother.  
“I’ll do that. He’s not going to miss her.” Cliff said.  
Meanwhile Roxy went and gave Tom the dog and Ellie was there.  
“Miss Harris thank you for the dog and offering to help us keep him.” Tom said and bent down, and the dog licked him proper.  
“My pleasure Tom, but I want you and Fred to call me Roxy. I’m fixin’ to get a name change to Roxy Hardy. Alec Hardy and I are about to get married again.” Roxy said.  
“Cool! Then DI Hardy will be happy. Not so much of a grump now.” Tom said.  
“No, he’s already more like he was a long time ago in Texas when we lived there. He wasn’t a cop then. He was going to teach school. Learning disabilities. He helped me learn to read, I saw bassackards.” She said.  
“Backwards, you have dyslexia?” Ellie asked.  
“Yes, and he would read some to me and then have me read out loud to him. We’ve known each other since we were kids.” Roxy said.  
“I haven’t heard the whole story. Hardy a teacher?” Miller asked.  
“Yes, and had his Masters, too in it. He went into police work well to keep tabs on me. Turns out he is a great cop too.” Roxy said.  
“Miss Harris, we had better go DS Miller and I need to go and help with the death in the caravan.” Bob said.  
“Sure sorry.” Roxy said.  
“It’s ok, it’s nice to know DI Hardy has someone looking after him.” Bob said.  
“I agree. He is much not the knob any longer. Thank you so much for bringing my son the dog.” Ellie said, and Roxy started with a 20 to help out.  
“Tell me what your spending and I’ll double that, Whatever, he needs. Your saving a life.” Roxy said.  
“I realize that.” Ellie said as her son was so very happy to have Vince but never asked about his old owner. Ellie hugged Roxy as she left.  
“You bring love and light Roxy where ever you go. God Bless.” She said.  
“Thank you, Ellie but I get that being with Alec. Without him I am just as a mess as he is without me.” She said.  
“Thanks again Roxy.” Tom said.  
“Your very welcome Tom. I know he will be in good hands.” She said and let Ellie go and walked out the door.  
“Where do I need to take you Miss Harris?” Bob asked.  
“DI Hardy’s cottage. Call me Roxy, Bob.” She said.  
“Oh, I couldn’t, Ma’am. You’re a very influential lady.” Bob said.  
“Right now, I’m just Roxy. It’s ok Bob. I’m not for formality.” She said.  
“Very well then, Roxy.” He said and smiled as he took her home. Ellie pulled up to the crime scene and saw Roxy’s bike. Hardy wearing jeans and boots and a triumph Jacket.  
“Well aren’t you the biker.” Miller quipped with a cheerful smile for once.  
“I used to have an old ’71 Triumph. I rebuilt it and I’ll have one again.” He said.  
“You look so different.” She said.  
“This is more the real me, Miller.” Hardy said.  
“Happy go lucky?” She asked.  
“With Roxy always.” He said.  
They got Susan Wright into the Coroners van and off to the morgue for an autopsy. Nige Carter could have cared less and asked if there were signs of cancer. That she told him she didn’t have long, and she had lung cancer. Hardy said they would look for cancer in the autopsy.  
Alec had ridden down to the Station on the bike having a ball. His super Elaine Jenkins, saw him on the bike with his leathers on. She smiled, and then he did and put on his helmet.  
“Good to see, good to see.” She said to herself.  
Roxy was asleep when he came home well after midnight. He locked the door and put the curtain up and got out of his clothes. His body still much warmer than it had been since the surgery. He got into bed and spooned her gently. Then kissed her shoulder. She woke for just a bit.  
“Hi Darlin’.” He said putting his arm over her.  
“Alec, nice warm Alec with just a bit of cold now on your hands and face. It’s nice to have you home Darlin’.” She said turning over to face him.  
“Happy to be here my love.” He said kissing her.  
“It’s finally getting to be over. Our lives are stabilizing.” She said.  
“Yes, they are.” He said snuggling down with her.  
“Tom took the dog and I offered to feed and give the dog vet care if they would take him.” She said.  
“I had figured you’d do that. It’s your way. Doing the right and honorable thing. Just like I do. I am always so proud of you.” Alec said bringing her closer to him.  
“It’s late but you have tomorrow off too or do you?” She asked.  
“Miller is taking it. She’s a good partner and friend. Best you cultivate it.” He said.  
“How long has the woman been dead or can you tell me?” She asked.  
“I’m not supposed too but a few days. It looks like she tripped and lost her balance and hit her head on the coffee table. Looks cut and dry, accidental. Her suitcase was packed. Next to her on it’s side like she might have even tripped on it. Let’s not talk of the bitch ok. No one, liked her. She was a miserable person and let her daughters be molested by her husband.” Alec said.  
“Then good riddance to bad rubbish.” Roxy said.  
“Yeah. Oh, and I chained the bike up. It’s wicked riding it alone. Boy, was I flyin’! I have ta find a frame and rebuild one. It was hard to envision that in my condition Roxy. But I can now. I love you so, so much. Everything is so much better now that my health is better, and you are finally here with me again. You were always mine. Always.” He said, and he kissed her again. She then rested her head on his chest. But gingerly.  
“I’m glad. Settle down now and get some rest and you can tell me tomorrow what the boys said about the bike.  
“They think I’m bad ass.” He said.  
“I have always known that.” She said.  
“Since you first saw my bike I bet.” He said.  
“Yes, and you looking like a gazelle who was being chased by a cheetah. You know at the girl’s dorm in London U. I swear you’re doing it again.” She said. He smiled.  
“Those were the days my dear, but we get to make new ones. Tomorrow you cut my hair. Now that will be another one for the books.” He said.  
“You just want me topless.” She said.  
“Well now that would be the incentives, nice incentives at that.” He said chuckling a bit. “Now no touching or fondling just look. I’ll make a mess.” She said.  
“Just don’t buzz it off. You know what I like. You know how I want it and you know what pleases me.” He said knowingly.  
“Yeah but it’s been a long time.” She said.  
“Yes, it has but you never fail to please and delight. 43 years old now and no sag anywhere. Damn woman I’m the luckiest…” She stopped him.  
“Man, in the whole UK.” She said shaking her head.  
“I was gonna say world, this time, my dear because not only am I lucky I am rich in love and a bright future finally awaits us. Marriage, then wee ones. A house. No telling what riches await us finally. I feel lucky.” He said.  
“I’m the lucky one you studly Scot.” She said him, pulling her closer.  
“Watch it lover boy. Your gonna be startin’ somethin’.” She said.  
“Good! It’s about time I get to start somethin and finish it. Just another few days and we will be home free, to shag and be shagged. Was your birthday to your liking?” He asked.  
“Yes. It reminded me of the one’s we had when were, saving money in the marriage kitty. Something of ourselves. I never expected you to take from me and wrap yourself in a big plaid bow.” She said. “Well you did wrap yourself in a big red one years ago. Me being young and impatient and cutting the bow off.” She said.  
“Yeah, well I’m lucky you didn’t. You were on the impatient side too.” He said. “I know. Spoon me, and let’s go to sleep it’s been a funky day. I’ll put a bid on the land Monday. We’ll start on moving next week too I want to be in the house, so we can come back home from Richardson, and just enjoy. I am having us moved. Your still post pacemaker. I am not going to chance that hazard.” She said.  
“Ok, when you get your mind on something it is too hard to change it. I think your right anyway. Then brace ourselves for the collection for the invitro.” He said, and she giggled the way he said that.  
“You really want to do it?” She said.  
“You bet. I know it might be a bit dodgy, but I have always wanted to get you up the duff.” He said.  
“So, your true feelings, are out now.” She said.  
“Oh, that happened early. When we started talking about a family I was ready. But it wasn’t in anyway your fault. There was a reason for it and I think you found it the other day. My God that man Beck was evil if you thought he might of killed a child we already had.” He said.  
“I know he would have. Or Ron would have. Remember Ron was just as bad he was going to kill me and threated my mother with it Probably as much as he could. Beck only wanted his blood to live on. That’s why I knew I had to go with him. I had to keep you alive.” She said, and she started to cry.  
“Roxy it’s over now. You can look forward to us having children two ways. One is that a young girl will finally have a good mother. One maybe not from you but needs you so, so much to become a good young woman. Someone to take her by the hand tell her about boys, makeup, girl things. I can’t do that, and Tess would rather be a slag and well you know, than look after her daughter. Then theirs our Bairn’s. You are going to be the best mum. Not like mine, no. I think she had mental problems. I never said that out loud I was afraid too. She worried all the time. She got me worrying too. It wasn’t my dad so much but her egging on my dad.” He said.  
“Thanks for your vote of confidence in my mothering abilities. Mama was a good Mama even with Ron being an evil ass wipe. They all got what coming to them. Tess will get hers and we won’t have to be around to start it. It’s already started. Think on it. Her daughter wants a stranger to finish raising her.” Roxy said.  
“You’re not a stranger Roxy, far from it. I told her from her beginning in the world who you were. What you could do and stories of your adventures. My Indiana Roxy running like a cheetah after a gazelle up that church isle with white cowboy boots yet. I never knew you were Presbyterian. We never talked about that.” He said.  
“It was the only place he could buy for the wedding. I’ve never been anything. I wasn’t raised in a church, but I did have some faith. Go to sleep you studly Scot. Let’s do it in the morning.” She said.  
“Ok, good night my love.” He said.  
“Goodnight my Darlin’.” She said, and he turned out the light.  
The results came back as it was a heart attack with Susan Wright. She had been dead 2 days. No sign of cancer. So, she lied to Nige about her going to die. At least that way. The case was closed, and the woman buried in Potter field.  
Tom’s demeanor changed dramatically with the addition to Vince. He had a place to focus his energy and taking care of Vince helped him in becoming responsible. The dog slept inside with Tom never leaving his side. Roxy kept her word and they got 200 pounds a month to take care of Vince and more if he needed shots and vet care.  
“One more week until they were to shag proper.” Alec said just as happy and excited as the first time they ever made love but confident more in how and all.  
“What do you want to do about Daisy?” She asked.  
“Talk to Miss Knight first. I trust her. The way she dispelled the false affair between Miller and I was something else.” He said.  
“You still want me to buy this place?” She asked.  
“I’m not sure, but you see why I came here. We’ve been so busy we haven’t had time to watch the stars.” He said, and he walked over to her and put his arms round her.  
“I have missed this so much. This and the fact I couldn’t tell you I loved you within ear shot. There was 7 hours difference. But I would say it every day. I did not love Tess. Just like you did not love Beck.” Alec said.  
“Fact for us both.” Roxy said.  
“Would you like to have some shots taken of us for the paper? An engagement photo because we couldn’t do it last time?” He said.  
“Yes, it might be fun.” She said.  
“Not as much fun as that haircut you gave me. You did a wonderful job even with me buggering you.” He said.  
“Yes, you were but after all we’ve been though separately and together I let you feel your oats and mine. Sheesh we needed a break with all the worry about you and the pacemaker it was nice to just do what came naturally for once. We never had a problem with that ever. We reconnected fast. Both in 1991 and now.” She said.  
“1991 was our first time, Ever. Just a few days to go. Not that I’m complaining but…It’s just been a long time since I was able to like you say, do it up right, with you. You haven’t complained. Well, hardly.” He said.  
“Because I get to be with you again. In two days I know, things will be as they are supposed to. Besides we were best friends first. That means more to me than anything. It’s all over. No one to object. We can finally get married and have a family, I know it’s late but better late than never.” Alec, said and hugged her then kissed her.  
They made the portrait sitting appointment and actually got their pictures done. Something they had not had time to do the first time. They sat looking at the pictures and smile at them and at each other.  
“We look so happy!” She said cheerfully and excited.  
“We do, and we are. At least I am. What was taken has returned to me, this time forever.” He said as she put her arms around his neck from the back like one of the pictures.  
“This one is my favorite.” She said.  
“Yes, mine too, this one should go in the paper. Did you call Maggie Rutledge for the interview?” He asked.  
“Yes, and we do it tomorrow.” She said.  
“Ok. So, what do we say?” He asked.  
“I’m sure she has questions ready. Just answer the questions as honestly and positively as you can. We’ll try and make it more a victory rather than a defeat because we won after 18 years.” Roxy said as he gathered her into his arms.  
“Yes, we did my love. Yes. We did.” Alec said, and gave her a kiss.  
They had to move the wedding to October 31, 2014 because there was not enough time to get moved into the new place. However, when a month came Alec was biting at the bit. 18 years he had waited to be with her again. Over actually.  
He woke up excited that day got up went to the loo and made coffee and let Roxy sleep in a little. He had taken the morning off and it was fine he would go in over the weekend and make it up. They weren’t busy right now with a case plus today they planned to bring over the London Flat stuff from 23 years ago. Now that would be fun and a little bitter sweet too. He poured their coffee and took hers to her.  
“Roxy, Luv. Good Mornin’ wife or will be soon.” He said putting his down and handing her hers.  
“Good morning husband of mine or will be soon. Yes, I know what today is.” She said as she took a sip of coffee then kissed him.  
“Proper shag day.” He said.  
“I’ll have to put it down to celebrate each year. October 19, will be Proper Shag Day. Oh, gotta go be right back.” She said getting out of bed and running to the bathroom.  
“Geeze it’s colder than a witches’ tit in a brass bra.” She said.  
“A what in what?” He asked then chuckled.  
“I’m cold!” She yelled. He went half way and yelled.  
“Well get yourself back in here so I can warm ya up.” He said and then under his breath said, “In more ways than one this time.” He said smiling wickedly. She walked back into the bedroom.  
“Come to me my beautiful wife.” He said.  
“With pleasure.” She said, and she dived back into the warm bed.  
“Jesus, your freezing!” He said warming her. I’ll be glad to get out of here. Should be by the weekend if we don’t spend all morning in this bed, you, trying out things.” She said.  
“We have both waited long enough, Roxy. There now better?” He asked.  
“That pacemaker sure did put you back to putting out heat.” She said.  
“It did, didn’t it? Lots of things are better.” He said.  
“You look much younger too. They’ll be calling me Cougar.” she said.  
“Pfft, your mine woman. You look fine and you know the boys at work were envious. Miller called me a biker. I guess I am now that I have things restored to me. I can be myself. Come here, I want another kiss.” He said.  
“I know what you want, and I want it too. Just don’t get a head of yourself and overdo.” She said.  
“I won’t. Remember Etta James’ I just wanna make love to you?” He asked.  
“Yes. I remember it, and At Last.” She said.  
“I guess then it’s I just want to make love to you, at last.” He said.  
“What are we waiting for then?” She asked.  
“I’m a little scared.” He said.  
“I know you must be but don’t be we were given the ok last night for today. The doc said it was fine.” She said.  
“No Roxy not that. Well I haven’t actually done that much if at all in the last 18 years.” He said.  
“Pfft. It’s like riding a bike. I felt like that when we came back here the first time after 18 years with me doing the work. It’s ok. I thought the same thing. Can I please him? Does he still want me? All that B.S.” She said.  
“Then you know what I mean?” He asked.  
“Yes Darlin’, we had no trouble with that ever. You’ll see it’s just like riding a bike. Everything will come back. It did for me. You’ve been chomping at the bit to also.” He said and kissed him like she meant it. That’s all it took. He kissed her rolling her on to her back.  
“You sure?” he asked her.  
“I have been since the first Alec. Your mine just as much as I am yours. Nothing has diminished our love, I think it’s stronger than it was. We have to put things behind us to go forward you know that?” She said.  
“Then let’s be brave and do this if you want.” She said.  
“If I want. I’ve wanted you every day of those 18 years.” He said.  
“As I have wanted you.” She said as he kissed her.  
“Maybe we should go and do something first. Like go have breakfast.” He said. She brought his face to hers.  
“Alec?” She asked.  
“Yes dear?” He asked.  
“Make love to me. I have missed it so. Sure, we have been doing it but not with you at the helm. I was happy to do it. But now it’s your turn to be the helmsman.” She said He smiled at her.  
“That’s all I needed. A go ahead like you said.” He said and kissed her again and began to warm her up. And she him.  
“Alec?” She asked.  
“Yes?” He asked.  
“Please. Darlin I want you.” She said her eyes begging at this point.  
That also started something in Alec that hadn’t been there in a long time. He already knew in the back of his mind she wanted him, but he needed to hear her say it with a moan or two attached to it. When he made it between her legs she wrapped her long legs around him and it was Katy bar the door after that. After so many years of solo and mostly none at all, Alec was ravenous. Many things going though his mind as he entered her for the first time himself in 18 years. One was take it slower, you’re not running a race. Then two, fuck that it feels too good to stop. Three, you should have no doubt in your mind you, daft bastard that she not only loves you but wants you. She took the heels of her feet and rubbed his ass and that spurred him on even more. By the time he finished he brought her several times which helped a lot for his ego.  
“See now, everything is fine now Alec.” She said. She smiled at him.  
“Like it should of always been.” He said.  
“Like it will be now and forever.” She said.  
“34 years we have known each other, from the first I believe there was love.” He said.  
“Yeah, I saw you just sitting there, knees to your chest just looking out into the water. You looked so sad.” She said. As he then kissed her and rolled to his side.  
“You have no idea how sad I was and alone I was. But I had no idea what to really say to you. You know how shy I was back then.” He said.  
“Seems to me your just as shy but not.” She said.  
“I know. and I shouldn’t have been. You’re my wife for God’s sake.” He said shaking his head.  
“I know but it will get better and easer. 18 years is a long time to have to fight shit you thought was over. This time it is. I am not going anywhere. Even lovemaking will be easier when we have had some time to practice. So please don’t worry too much about this time huh?” She asked.  
“I know it’s not like you remember.” He said.  
“I am damn lucky to still have you breathing and on the planet. That means so much more to me than that.” She said.  
“I did notice you got two anyway.” He said.  
“Yeah so take that as a good thing Alec. There is nothing wrong with the way it just was. My God we’ve both been abused that way. Because someone else had control over us. You think I just took that and carried on? No, I hated every minute of those games. You were right about the black leather shit not being for us. When he burned up in that Camaro, He didn’t burn fast enough. I wanted him dead from the first. He took me away from you and for a long time I didn’t know if you were alive or not. Had I found out they had killed you I would not be in this world because there is no life with out you Alec. I would have taken the Sgian Dubh and ended it right then and there. I was never afraid to die. But to live without you.” She said as she cried, and he pulled her into his arms.  
“Shush now, both of us are alive and for the most part well. You sure you don’t need a little more therapy?” He asked.  
“I just wanted you too know, your more than adequate Alec my love. You are my first love and you will be and have been my only love.” She said.  
“I know that, but you say it as many times as you want. In a week and two days you’ll be my wife again on paper. You have always been in my heart. Let’s stop this now because I can see it hurts you to think I think less of my rusty skills.” He said.  
“I did too Alec. But time stood still just now, and I was back in the London Flat you, taking me for the first time. But it was a little different not so much pain. We are both older. We have to take that into consideration, we are 43 years old.” She said.  
“He took his hand and curled it around hers and kissed her hand.  
“Yes, and you and I will be undertaking parenthood next, at the age of 43. You, carrying said child or children. Your sure you can still do it and it will be completely safe?” He asked.  
“Yes, the parts work used for carrying the child, or children. The parts used for carrying the eggs to the uterus are too small. I’m fine otherwise and I gathered those eggs to make sure we had a chance to have children when I was 33 years old. We can either have them sent here or do it in Texas. While we are there. But I want to make sure your ok first that is why we wait a little while before we try. Oh, you want to find your old bike first? You do have the vin numbers, right?” She asked.  
“Yes, I do and yes I do want to find it. Might as well have my things restored to me if I can. My woman, was restored to me why not my bike? I can put the numbers into the data base and see what comes up.” He said. She smirked a smile.  
“I know what might,” She said.  
“Oh, you got that right, Darlin’, soon but not as fast as it was right now.” He said. “Alec, I love you. Take me husband.” She said.  
“My pleasure well, and yours too.” He said as they pulled the covers back over them and started round number two.


End file.
